Доверие
by noanyname
Summary: Проникая в разум человека, не забудьте тщательно проверить его досье. Иначе вас ждут неприятные сюрпризы.
1. Chapter 1

Кобб торопился на деловую встречу. У него давно не было работы, и он не мог сказать, что сильно скучал по погружениям в сон, но в процессе воспитания двух маленьких детей дополнительный доход вовсе не казался лишним, и он дал согласие на переговоры.

За два дня до этого на адрес его электронной почты было выслано письмо от лица некоего Филиппа Ларссона, который в вежливой форме просил уделить ему немного времени. В письме он заверил Доминика, что не ждет от него никакого промышленного шпионажа и противозаконных манипуляций – напротив, все будет оформлено документально и заверено юридически. Прочитав послание несколько раз, Кобб раздумывал над предложением до глубокой ночи, но затем, рассудив, что отказываться от работы, о которой ему ничего не известно, по меньшей мере, глупо, он решил, что стоит дать мистеру Ларссону шанс.

Итак, встреча, которая объяснит условия выгодной, по обещаниям заказчика, работы, была назначена. Кобб достал из шифоньера прошлогодний костюм, повертел его и так и эдак, а потом решил спуститься на первый этаж.

Пройдя в детскую, где в данный момент находилась его квартирантка, он без стука открыл дверь и сходу задал вопрос:

– Послушай, он не выглядит слишком старым? Может быть, такие уже не носят?

Сидевшая на полу Ариадна поняла взгляд от мозаики и прошлась глазами по заботливо выставленному перед ней костюму.

– Конечно, – кивнула она и вернулась к созерцанию пластмассовых кусочков, раскиданных по ковру.

– Что конечно? – не унимался Доминик. – Конечно, носят или конечно, не носят?

Она вздохнула и еще раз посмотрела вверх, теперь уже на Кобба.

– Носят, – уточнила она и возобновила прежнее занятие.

Кобб помялся еще несколько секунд, не зная, уйти ему или остаться. Глядя на то, что его ноги никуда не исчезают, Ариадна в третий раз подняла голову и спросила:

– Что-нибудь еще?

Кобб сморщился так, словно увидел что-то неприятное, и согласно кивнул:

– Да. Ты не могла бы помочь мне одеться? Я уже сто лет не надевал костюм.

– Ну и что? – Она равнодушно похлопала ресницами и по ее лицу пробежала тень улыбки. – Подумаешь, пара пуговиц и замочек.

– А галстук? Ну же, Ариадна, ты же архитектор, помоги мне.

– А ты кто? – парировала она. – Ты тоже архитектор.

– Зато ты женщина, – отрезал Кобб и, наконец, отвел от ее лица костюм.

– Убедил.

Она поднялась с пола и прошла в его спальню, где Доминик выпотрошил перед ней весь свой гардероб, прежде чем они подобрали к этому костюму рубашку и галстук.

Мистер Филипп Ларссон оказался весьма пунктуальным человеком. Он уже ждал его в назначенном месте, и сразу же встал ему навстречу, стоило Доминику показаться в проходе. Даже глядя на него издалека, Кобб удивился тому, насколько внушительно выглядел его клиент.

– Мистер Доминик Кобб, я полагаю? – Ларссон протянул ему огромную руку.

Включив старые привычки, Доминик протянул ладонь в ответ, в уме рассчитывая приблизительный рост пока еще незнакомого мужчины.

«Шесть футов, три дюйма», – заключил он, добросовестно кивая и улыбаясь.

Широкоплечий, довольно молодой – лет тридцати пяти – Филипп Ларссон производил на первый взгляд приятное впечатление.

– Я наслышан о вашей работе. – Он сразу же приступил к делу.

Кобб неопределенно кивнул в ответ, не зная, стоит ли реагировать на эти слова. Как оказалось, они были лишь кратким вступлением перед более чем внушительной основной частью монолога.

– Мне также удалось навести справки о вашей деятельности, и это позволило мне прийти к выводу, что вы мне подходите. Вы лучший извлекатель из всех известных, настоящая легенда своей профессии. Мне нужен человек, который научит меня защищать свое подсознание. Положение и масштабы моего бизнеса обязывают меня держать под контролем все, что мне только под силу, и я хочу включить в этот список собственный разум. Даже в то время, когда сплю. Мне известно, что существуют неплохие извлекатели, которые работают с магнатами, тренируя их подсознание, я уже проходил обучение у трех подобных специалистов, но теперь мне кажется, что этого недостаточно.

Поймав момент, когда в речи мистера Ларссона наступила короткая пауза, Кобб немедленно ею воспользовался.

– Думаю, произошло досадное недоразумение, – спокойно сказал он. – Вам, должно быть, неизвестно, что я не работаю с клиентами таким образом. Обучение не входит в сферу моей деятельности. Ко всему прочему, я уже давно завершил свою работу, и больше не занимаюсь осознанными сновидениями.

– Я знаю об этом. Однако я думаю, что вас заинтересует мое щедрое предложение. Насколько мне удалось выяснить, в вашей группе есть два постоянных участника и еще два… переменных, скажем так. Мне понадобятся все они, но при этом, по завершении курса, я готов выплатить вам по два миллиона долларов. Каждому.

«Два миллиона? Кто платит такие деньги за тренаж?»

– Мне очень нужны ваши способности, мистер Кобб. До меня дошла информация о том, что один из специалистов, что тренировали меня, собирается заключить контракт с предприятием соперника. Если он вздумает совершить проникновение в мою голову, то все защитные приемы, которым он сам меня обучил, будут для него как замки, с заботливо вставленными ключами.

– А как же двое остальных? – поинтересовался Кобб.

– Дело в том, что их знания были почти полностью идентичны с теми, что предоставил он. Мне нужен человек, который знает гораздо больше. К тому же, как вы сами сказали, вы уже не работаете, и здесь я могу быть спокоен в том плане, что вы не станете покушаться на мой разум. Я убедительно прошу вас подумать над моим предложением. В случае согласия, мои юристы составят соответствующий контракт, который я предоставлю вам на рассмотрение и дам срок в семь дней, чтобы вы могли обсудить все его детали вместе с участниками группы. Все будет составлено на законном основании, ваши права будут полностью защищены. Это мои гарантии.

– Ну, а что, если я откажусь? – хмуро спросил Кобб.

– Ваше право. – Мистер Ларссон развел руки.

– Хорошо, я подумаю.

Первым делом все следовало обсудить с Ариадной. За ужином, едва дождавшись пока дети уйдут в свою комнату, Кобб сразу же выложил ей все детали разговора, какие только смог припомнить.

– По два миллиона каждому? Это же десять миллионов, разве нет?

– Я умею считать. Да, это десятка.

– Но кому захочется платить столько денег за работу, которая…

– Может спасти весь его бизнес? – закончил за нее Кобб. – За это, по-моему, стоит платить.

Он задавался теми же вопросами, что и она, и уже нашел вполне логичные ответы, так что теперь ход ее мыслей был ему полностью понятен.

– И он знает о том, что нас будет пятеро?

– Знает.

– А чем он вообще занимается?

– Не знаю.

Ариадна кивнула и сделала небольшой глоток остывшего чая. Кобб внимательно следил за ее лицом, которое постоянно менялось в зависимости от течения ее размышлений. По всей видимости, решив, что нужно подумать еще немного, она нахмурилась, поджала губы и вздохнула.

– Надо сообразить, – сказала она, поднимаясь из-за стола.

– Как думаешь, стоит ли сообщать остальным?

– Не знаю. Наверное… не знаю.

Она постояла еще какое-то время возле стола, и Кобб задумался над тем, почему она не уходит. Видимо, поняв его удивление, она показала ему жестом, что пора подниматься.

– Сегодня моя очередь мыть посуду, – пояснила она. – Твое присутствие здесь совсем не обязательно.

– Я останусь, – покачал головой Кобб. – Не бойся, помогать не буду.

Пока она собирала посуду со стола и возилась у раковины, Кобб исподволь наблюдал за ней. С тех пор, как она поселилась в его доме, прошло уже несколько месяцев, но он все еще не мог привыкнуть к новым порядкам, которые пришли вместе с ней.

Она очень сильно изменилась, перестала приставать к нему с вопросами, и большую часть времени проводила одна. Иногда она выезжала в офис своей компании и отвозила готовые чертежи. В такие дни она просила его приехать и забрать ее в назначенное время, так что иногда ему приходилось совершать рейд по трем местам сразу: ехать к Джеймсу в подготовительную школу, затем заворачивать в школу Филиппы, а потом наступала очередь Ариадны. Она садилась на заднее сидение, брала Джеймса на колени и всегда была очень задумчивой. Сам не зная отчего, Кобб боялся задавать ей вопросы.

Теперь она стояла спиной к нему, и тихонько позвякивала фарфоровой посудой. И все же, он был уверен в том, что она чувствует его взгляд – в ее движениях сквозила напряженность. Так повторялось каждый раз, с тех пор, как она впервые переступила порог его дома. Они разделили домашние обязанности на двоих, и особенно это касалось кухни, где Доминик все еще чувствовал себя не очень уютно, несмотря на все время, что он прожил без жены.


	2. Chapter 2

Все началось в январе. Кобб все еще с сомнениями вспоминал тот день, когда на дисплее его телефона засигналил номер Ариадны.

Сбиваясь и явно нервничая, она сообщила ему, что находится в аэропорту. Ее голос был совсем другим, и она, не переставая, повторяла ему, что с ней все в порядке, просто ей нужно знать, что у нее есть запасной вариант, на случай если что-то пойдет не так.

– Все, что хочешь, – поспешно заверил ее он. – Конечно, не вопрос, если тебе нужно пожить у меня некоторое время, я готов помочь.

– Спасибо, – быстро ответила она.

С тех пор она поселилась в его доме. Поначалу ему казалось, что она готова съехать в любой день, но потом он понял, что особенности ее поведения протянули свои корни куда глубже. Было заметно, что ей неудобно занимать место в его доме, тем более, что дальше выяснились любопытные детали ее новой работы. Оказалось, что она перевелась в американский филиал своей компании, и в связи с этим ей предоставили небольшое, но вполне сносное жилье. Однако за все месяцы, что она провела в городе, она даже не удосужилась съездить и взглянуть на свои апартаменты, предпочитая жить в комнате смежной с детской и работать там же. После того, как Кобб выудил у нее адрес, ему удалось выкроить время и самому наведаться в квартиру, предоставленную ей компанией.

Комнаты располагались на десятом этаже многоквартирного дома и были снабжены необходимой мебелью и аппаратурой. Вполне приличный санузел, отдельная кухня, рабочий кабинет – квартира была просто идеальной для одинокой девушки. Ее расположение также было весьма выгодным, и поселись она здесь, путь от дома до офиса компании занимал бы гораздо меньше времени, чем ей приходилось затрачивать сейчас.

Вернувшись домой, Кобб по глупости выложил ей все свои соображения, заметив при этом, что ее компания, по всей видимости, весьма щедрая. Ариадна выслушала его с ледяным выражением лица, кивнула и удалилась в свою комнату. Уже ночью, она впервые за все это время постучалась в дверь его спальни.

– Если тебе тягостно мое присутствие, просто скажи мне об этом. Ты же знаешь, я не обижусь. Я могу найти себе другое жилье, я прожила уже достаточно времени в этом городе и теперь у меня не возникнет проблем с поиском. Но в ту квартиру я не уеду. Даже не говори об этом.

– Я наоборот боюсь задерживать тебя, – честно признался он, ощущая, что ему становится страшно. – Просто у меня такое ощущение, что ты больше не нуждаешься в моей помощи, но уже не можешь бросить нас.

С тех пор, как она поселилась у Доминика, ей приходилось выполнять множество другой работы. Она часто прибиралась в доме, стирала вещи, выносила мусор и следила за тем, чтобы дети ели больше овощей и зелени. Иногда Коббу казалось, что его семья просто эксплуатирует несчастную квартирантку. Разумеется, он по мере возможности старался заниматься с детьми самостоятельно, но отсутствие матери сказывалось на них, и они часто уходили к ней в комнату или уговаривали ее поиграть с ними в детской. Он заметил, что она недосыпает, потому что тратит свое время на домашние дела и укладывает Филиппу на ночь, а иногда и купает детей.

Поэтому он решил, что было бы неплохо разобраться с ее жильем, и, если нужно, показать ей, что она вольна уйти, когда захочет. Оказалось, что она никуда не хотела.

– Я оплачиваю четвертую часть счетов, но если этого…

– Об этом можешь вообще не говорить. Я предпочел бы забыть о том, что ты расходуешь свои деньги, – прервал ее он.

Вопрос с оплатой они решили в первую же неделю. Когда она предложила ему разумную цену за проживание, Кобб впервые повысил на нее голос, поставив точку в этом вопросе. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Однако позже, когда он уселся за подсчет расходов, она пристроилась рядом и деловито выложила на стол часть своих денег, объяснив, что не сможет жить спокойно, если он не позволит ей внести финансовый вклад в покрытие счетов. Тогда они условились, что четверть расходов она будет брать на себя. Каждый месяц, двадцать пятого числа, они садились за стол в гостиной и выкладывали все квитанции, счета и чеки. Даже в то время, когда Мол была жива, ему приходилось делать это в одиночку, и он даже гордился этим, но сейчас он понял, насколько замечательно то, что у него появился союзник. В результате, он стал советоваться с ней по разным вопросам, и вскоре Ариадна стала частью этого дома.

Даже сейчас, когда он получил это заманчивое предложение, ему казалось, что вполне достаточно поделиться своей головной болью с ней. Сообщать остальным или нет – это был другой вопрос.

Уже ночью, когда все спали, он решил спуститься на кухню и выпить теплой воды, чтобы, наконец, успокоиться. По пути он заметил, что под дверью комнаты Ариадны сияет полоска света. На этот раз ему пришлось постучаться.

– Да, Кобб, можешь войти.

Она всегда различала каждого из членов его семьи по поступи и никогда не ошибалась.

– Прости, я… мне что-то не спится, – неловко объяснил он, входя внутрь.

Ариадна полулежала на своей кровати, положив под спину все имевшиеся в распоряжении подушки. Рядом с ней лежала раскрытая книга.

– Мне тоже, как ты уже успел заметить, – пожала плечами она. На ней была большая черная футболка, а ее ноги были прикрыты одеялом. – Большие деньги, да?

– Не то слово. Даже если любой из нас будет работать пять лет без выходных и развлечений, ему вряд ли удастся скопить такую сумму.

Ариадна уселась прямо и похлопала ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая его сесть.

– Ответственность большая. Если ты откажешься, придется молчать об этом до смерти, иначе парни тебе не простят, что ты лишил их таких денег.

– Считаешь, что я должен с ними посоветоваться?

– Не знаю. Это ведь большая ответственность, да? Расскажи мне, как вообще проходит обучение, – неожиданно попросила она. – Что вообще нужно делать?

– Если речь идет о таком сложном уровне, как у мистера Ларссона, но здесь вопрос куда серьезнее, чем просто лекции мистера Чарльза. Придется инсценировать проникновение каждый раз, показывая ему разные грани игр с подсознанием. Это весьма сложно и каждое погружение будет требовать смерти одного из участников. Кто-то должен создавать сны, кто-то строить. Каждый раз разное, понимаешь? Я буду взаимодействовать с ним, а вы – маскироваться. Хотя, ты можешь не бояться – скорее всего, тебе не придется ничего делать.

– Я буду строить, и ничего кроме этого от меня не требуется?

– Только если не будет хватать людей. Может быть, нам придется экспериментировать с разными снотворными, и тогда понадобится помощь Юсуфа. Думаю, это будет обязательным условием.

– А что насчет Артура?

– А он будет выполнять функцию создателя, извлекателя и врага.

– И что – он каждый раз будет умирать?

– Нет. Иногда эта честь будет выпадать Имсу. Если согласимся, придется научить его распознавать имитаторов, тут без Имса не обойтись. Ну и умирать ему, конечно, тоже придется.

– Ясно, – медленно кивнула Ариадна.

Доминик молча ждал, что она скажет что-нибудь еще, так как по ее лицу было заметно, что ей есть что добавить. Ариадна смотрела в сторону, задумчиво нахмурив брови и закусив губу.

Наконец, она тяжело выдохнула и вновь обратилась к нему:

– Я получила письмо от Артура. Четыре дня назад. Он просил ничего тебе не говорить, просто…

– Что с ним?

Артур был его лучшим другом, и Доминик сразу встревожился.

– Его отец сейчас находится в клинике. Идет подготовка к операции, но я не спрашивала, хватает ли у него денег. Просто он… обмолвился об этом. Он не жаловался, не просил помощи, просто упомянул.

Доминик понимающе кивнул и снова погрузился в молчание.

– И все же, я думаю, что даже если у него есть деньги на саму операцию, то после покупки всех нужных препаратов для восстановления, рекреационных процедур и прочих послеоперационных действий у него совсем ничего не останется. Страховка у них есть, и с этим все в порядке, но сам понимаешь – этого не достаточно.

– Понимаю.

– Я не должна была тебе об этом говорить, но раз такое дело, думаю, Артур будет не против лишних денег. Да еще если речь идет о сумме такого внушительного размера.

Кобб посидел еще немного, а потом, собравшись уходить, уже на пороге обернулся к ней.

– А с Имсом ты случайно не переписываешься? – спросил он.

– Нет, – улыбнулась Ариадна.

– Ну, и слава богу.

На следующий же день пришлось связаться с Артуром. Доминик думал над словами Ариадны всю ночь до утра, но только к обеду решил написать старому другу.

Артур вышел на связь через пятнадцать минут после того, как сервер просигналил о том, что письмо достигло адресата.

– Дом? – Его голос звучал несколько встревожено.

– Привет, Артур, – ответил Кобб.

– Это правда?

– Да.

– И он не обманывает тебя?

– Он сказал, что вышлет контракт. Все будет заверено юридически и останется только между нами.

– Сказать по правде, Дом, мне нужны эти деньги. Я никогда не тратился по пустякам, но даже того, что мне удалось скопить, сейчас недостаточно. Не хотел тебя донимать своими проблемами, но… помнишь, я говорил, что у моего отца доброкачественная опухоль? Так вот, два месяца назад мы узнали о том, что она перестала быть таковой. Она так быстро растет, что мы уже опасаемся метастаз. Я потратил кучу денег на химиотерапию, но, боюсь, второго курса он не выдержит – возраст, слабость, аллергичность и слишком сильная восприимчивость к токсинам. Все слишком сложно. Теперь он находится в специальном центре, и это также требует особых расходов. Короче говоря, если я оплачу операцию, денег совсем не останется.

– Понимаю. Значит, ты смог бы пойти на это? Я говорю об обучении.

– Конечно. Сейчас я бы взялся даже за повторное внедрение, если бы представилась возможность.

– Хорошо. По мере возможности будь на связи, я попытаюсь сегодня же связаться с Имсом и Юсуфом, узнать, как у них дела.

– Спасибо, Дом, – серьезно поблагодарил его Артур. – Спасибо, что решил сказать мне об этом. Я понимаю, как тебе не хочется возвращаться к работе, но ты не отказался.

– Ну, что ты, разве я мог? – шутливо рассмеялся Кобб.

Вопрос с Артуром был решен.

Юсуфу совсем не приходилось рисковать. Он отписался по почте, что не будет присутствовать лично, но сможет выслать необходимые лекарства вместе с Имсом, а если потребуется, то и доработать кое-что, а затем привезти уже самостоятельно. Однако он поставил Кобба в известность, что больше никогда не собирается входить в сон под его руководством, неважно, о какой сумме бы ни шла речь. Спорить с химиком вовсе не входило в планы Кобба, и он решил не сообщать ему о том, что в случае полноценного участия, вознаграждение могло бы составить два миллиона. Он заочно согласился на все условия, и завершил сеанс связи, мысленно предположив, что за такую работу, мистер Ларссон, скорее всего не станет платить большие деньги.

С Имсом пришлось связываться по телефону, и, как всегда, выслушивать кучу вопросов. После длительного и немного утомительного диалога имитатор томно вздохнул, отпустил пару шуток, и, ухмыльнувшись напоследок, сказал, что подумает до завтрашнего дня. Кобб понятия я не имел, в рамках какого часового пояса ему ждать завтрашнего утра, и потому решил держать телефон неподалеку все время, пока Имс не перезвонит.

Все это время Ариадна сидела в своей комнате, разрабатывая какие-то детали проектов. Ее работа позволяла ей заниматься этим на дому, и наведываться в контору она старалась не чаще, чем раз в две недели.

Она не спрашивала у него, как идут дела, но Доминик знал, что ее интересует ход событий. Поэтому вечером он снова постучался к ней.

– Уже провел все переговоры? – не отрываясь от стола, спросила она.

– Да. Артур и Юсуф в деле. Имс перезвонит завтра.

– Он согласится, – улыбнулась она.

– Хотелось бы верить. Артуру очень нужны эти деньги.


	3. Chapter 3

Разумеется, она оказалась права – Имс действительно согласился, заявив, что не против еще одной дозы убойного адреналина. Ариадна, услышав прямую цитату его слов из уст Кобба, едва заметно улыбнулась и покачала головой. Ей, как никому другому было известно, о чем говорит Имс.

После того, как все приглашения были высланы, Кобб снова вышел на связь с мистером Ларссоном. Филипп будто и не удивился положительному ответу, и сразу же выслал на почту Доминика предварительный вариант контракта, заверив его, что он и его творческая группа могут вносить свои изменения и требования в зависимости от обстоятельств и пожеланий.

Единственным несколько подозрительным моментом в переговорах оказалось то, что мистер Ларссон ясно дал понять – он не хочет видеться с остальными членами группы.

«Меня не интересует их внешний вид и род занятий. Вы – единственный человек, с которым мне хотелось бы иметь дело напрямую».

Кобб подумал над письмом еще некоторое время, а потом распечатал его на бумаге и отнес к Ариадне.

– Это что еще за новости? – она возмущенно сдвинула брови.

– Если подумать хорошенько, его нежелание видеться с вами вполне объяснимо. Допустим, любой из вас может оказаться исполнителем враждебной роли, и в таком случае ему лучше не знать, кто именно является чужаком. Например, если он увидит Артура в реальной жизни, то потом уже подсознательно начнет искать его в толпе проекций, которые заполнят его подсознание сразу же после того, как мы погрузимся в сон. Это облегчит его работу, что в данном случае будет лишь мешать. Ему же нужно определять инородные проекции, не исходя из уже созданного образа, а руководствуясь способностями и интуицией.

– Ясно, ясно. А можно мне взглянуть на него?

– Наверное, можно, – рассмеялся Кобб. – Что, так интересно?

– Хочу знать, кто будет платить мне деньги, – пояснила она.

Артур и Имс прибыли на следующий же день. После того, как они обосновались в гостинице и отдохнули, Кобб вручил им по индивидуальному образцу контракта и объяснил желание клиента. Артур молча кивал, внимательно выслушивая каждое слово Доминика, а Имс – напротив, был весьма разговорчивым.

– Так значит, он не хочет с нами встречаться?

– Не хочет, – кивнул Кобб.

– И хочет иметь дело только с тобой?

– Именно.

– Ты смотри, поосторожнее там. Вдруг он заинтересован в тебе лично?

– Имс, не говори глупостей, – с раздражением отмахнулся Кобб, заметив, что Ариадна, сидевшая рядом с Артуром, едва сдерживает смех.

– Нет, правда. В моем случае ему нечего опасаться – я практически никогда не бываю в своем теле, если речь идет о снах. Моя внешность меняется каждый раз, и потому если он боится что начнет меня узнавать, то он слишком самонадеян.

– Он платит, он и музыку заказывает, – вмешалась Ариадна.

– Конечно, конечно. – Имс примирительно поднял руки.

После этого новоприбывшие погрузились в чтение, а Кобб и Ариадна разошлись по своим делам.

На вычитку и обсуждение пунктов контракта ушло еще несколько дней. Конечно, неделя срока была очень щедрым временным условием, но под конец Коббу стало казаться, что и этого времени может оказаться недостаточно. Контракт был полон разных подозрительных подробностей. Самым спорным оказалось условие, в рамках которого остальные участники не должны были знать, как выглядит сам мистер Ларссон.

– А можно спросить его, на каком основании возникло такое решение? – с беспокойством спросила Ариадна. – Он что – преступник? Почему он должен скрывать свое лицо?

– Мы не обсуждали детали переговоров. К тому же, когда речь идет о контракте, мы лишь формально имеем право изменять его условия, касающиеся нас, но зато можем пользоваться полной свободой относительно своих условий. Цена, сроки, место и обстоятельства проведения операций, а также основные игровые ситуации – вот, что касается нас в данный момент.

– Но я не хочу иметь дело с человеком, который постоянно скрывает свое лицо! – возмутилась Ариадна. – Почему я должна верить тому, кого даже не видела?

– А ты и не должна ему верить, детка, – заметил Имс. – Ты вообще, вероятнее всего, с ним не встретишься.

– Нет, скорее всего, мне придется погружаться в сон вместе с вами, – упрямо нахмурилась Ариадна. – Юсуфа здесь нет, и выходит, что людей у нас не очень много.

Артур, который все это время сидел молча, вдруг поднял голову, и подал голос:

– Слушайте, на вашем месте я бы волновался о другом. Здесь написано, что после того, как каждый из нас поставит свою роспись на контракте, пути назад не будет. Мы просто не имеем права отказываться.

Кобб поднял со стола лист со списком условий, и перечитал его еще раз, хотя за эти несколько дней ему и так довольно часто приходилось это делать.

– Он прав, – подтвердил он. – Вот здесь, пункт 14.7, здесь написано, что в случае заключения контракта, обратный процесс уже невозможен.

– И что, если допустим, что-то пойдет не так, мы не сможем от него отказаться? – еще больше всполошилась Ариадна, которая уже успела схватить со стола свой листочек и торопливо пробежать его глазами.

– Думаю, нам не о чем беспокоиться, детка, – ухмыльнулся Имс. – Что может пойти не так? Это же не шпионаж, тут нет задач. Все богачи с приветом, так что наличие странностей меня нисколько не удивляет.

– Да, здесь я согласен. Если кто-то здесь и рискует, то только я, – согласно вздохнул Кобб.

И все же, постоянное беспокойство Ариадны вынудило Доминика на повторную встречу с мистером Ларссоном. Тот, как обычно, нисколько не удивившись и не выказав неудовольствия, сразу же согласился.

– Моих людей волнует ряд условий, указанных в присланном вами контракте. – Кобб предпочел не церемониться и сразу же перейти к делу.

– Например? – без особого интереса спросил мистер Ларссон.

– Почему им нельзя видеть ваше лицо?

– Потому что они все еще продолжают работать. В отличие от вас. Если они будут знать, как я выгляжу, то в дальнейшем, когда любой из них получит заказ на проникновение в мою голову, я снова стану уязвимым. Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то был в курсе того, что он знает все ходы и выходы в моем подсознании. Даже если они вновь попробуют пробраться в мой разум, не хочу, чтобы они знали о том, что уже бывали здесь.

– То есть, вы перестраховываетесь?

– Да, вы правильно поняли. Если мое лицо будет для них незнакомым, они не будут знать, кого именно им пришлось обучать, и я останусь для них таким же, как и все остальные.

– Разумно, – согласился Доминик.

– Что-то еще?

– Да. Их также волнует необратимость заключения контракта.

– Не понимаю, что здесь может вызывать подозрения? По-моему, в этом случае все просто и ясно. Мне нужна ваша помощь и помощь ваших людей, и я не хочу беспокоиться о том, что кто-то может свернуть на половине пути.

Было еще несколько моментов, которые, однако, удалось безболезненно уладить. К примеру, мистер Ларссон сразу же сказал, что погружение в сон должно происходить из разных комнат.

– Я и вы – мы будем находиться в одном помещении, и машина будет с нами, но все остальные участники должны быть помещены в смежную комнату, и связанны с нами только шнурами. Вы понимаете, о чем я? Насколько я понял, капельницы могут быть неограниченной длины, и потому, надеюсь, проблем не возникнет. Мы с вами будем приходить позже, и уходить раньше, чем все остальные. Это тоже мера предосторожности. Так я точно буду уверен в том, что они не увидят меня. Каждый раз вы будете проходить проверку на наличие камер и микрофонов. Это вас не смущает?

– Нет.

Доминик, как и Имс считал, что богатые люди полны своих собственных причуд, которые считаются в их кругу вполне нормальными, так что уже ничему не удивлялся.

– Ну, и последнее. Мое настоящее имя останется в тайне, так что передайте вашим людям, чтобы не пытались найти мои фото через Интернет или прессу.

– А как же контракт?

– В контракте будет проставлен мой уникальный номер страховки, такое допускается в некоторых случаях. Не стоит волноваться, все законно, и я не смогу отклониться от своих обязанностей.

– Хорошо.

Дальнейшая беседа уже не представляла особого интереса, и Доминик, наконец, смог расслабиться.

– Все-таки меня тревожат эти условия, – уже вечером говорила Ариадна.

Они сидели в гостиной, делая вид, что смотрят телевизор. Дети разместились перед ними на полу и были полностью сосредоточенны на мультфильме, а Доминик и Ариадна сидели позади на диване и шепотом переговаривались о своем.

– Он все объяснил, и я не вижу в этом ничего подозрительного. Будь я на его месте, возможно, тоже стал бы перестраховываться.

– Но откуда нам знать, что он не видел нас?

– Может и видел. Но что с того? Это настолько тебя смущает, что ты уже не хочешь связываться с нами?

– Нет, о чем ты говоришь. Просто я паникую.

Она отвернулась и уставилась в телевизор, потуже завернувшись в одеяло. Кобб тоже дисциплинированно смотрел в экран, не особо вникая в суть сюжета, и изредка бросая на нее взгляды.

– Что? – в очередной раз, поймав его маневр, спросила она.

– Сегодня не работаешь?

– Нет, все уже готово. Завтра нужно ехать в офис и отвозить чертежи.

Он знал, что для нее это большой стресс, но ему было неизвестно, с чем это связанно. Страх, зарождавшийся в нем на интуитивном уровне, не давал ему задать прямой вопрос и попытаться узнать, что заставляет ее так сильно нервничать, но на этот раз он не удержался.

– Что с тобой происходит?

– Ничего. Все нормально.

– Я же вижу, что ты сама не своя каждый раз, когда отправляешься в офис.

– Не люблю коллектив.

Отговорка была настолько слабой, что Кобб, не задумываясь, отмел ее в сторону, однако, делать повторных попыток не стал. Вместо этого он просто спросил:

– Может, мне подняться вместе с тобой?

– Вот еще, – с натяжкой улыбнулась она. – Я просто ною, на самом деле там ничего серьезного нет.

– Как знаешь.

Когда он вернулся к телевизору, заметил, что дети уже уснули прямо на полу. Джеймс посапывал, положив голову на живот своей сестры, а Филиппа лежала, устроившись на двух подушках сразу. Все-таки она уже переняла от Ариадны некоторые привычки, и, по всей видимости, не собиралась на этом останавливаться. Заметив, что его взгляд устремлен на детей, Ариадна сползла на край дивана и очень осторожно прошептала:

– Ты берешь Филиппу, а я Джеймса, да?

Доминик кивнул, не глядя на нее, но распорядившись:

– Тогда давай, ты первая, потому что он лежит сверху.

– Не перепутай комнаты, – добавила она.

– Это было всего один раз, Ариадна, – укоризненно нахмурился Кобб. – Я помню, что комната Филиппы находится сразу за…

– Верхний этаж, вторая налево, – с плохо скрываемым удовольствием, поправила его она.

«И почему женщины придают такое большое значение формальностям? Какая разница, в чьей комнате спать, если у тебя все равно закрыты глаза?»

– Если кто-то из них проснется посреди ночи в чужой комнате, то наверняка испугается, – словно услышав его мысли, сказала она, прежде чем направиться к Джеймсу.


	4. Chapter 4

После долгих раздумий и сомнений, вся группа, наконец, поставила свои подписи на контракте, и пять образцов было успешно передано в руки, как всегда невозмутимого мистера Ларссона. Пробежав глазами все листы и кивая своим мыслям, он аккуратно сложил полученные копии в дипломат и, улыбнувшись впервые за это время, сказал:

– Отлично, мистер Кобб. Признать по чести, я немного беспокоился о том, что ваши люди не захотят работать по таким условиям.

Доминик молча кивнул, не зная как реагировать на эти слова, да и вообще сомневаясь, нужно ли отвечать. Вместо этого он задал вполне резонный вопрос:

– Так, когда первый сеанс?

– Все зависит только от вас, – еще раз улыбнулся мистер Ларссон, и Доминик подумал, что его улыбка совсем не кажется ему приятной.

Лицо Филиппа Ларссона было словно стянуто постоянной маской безразличия, и даже вполне приятные мимические движения не добавляли его улыбке очарования. Правильные черты лица, идеально выбритая кожа и уложенные волосы – все должно было располагать к себе, но Доминик, несмотря ни на что, не мог сказать, что образ Ларссона вызывал в нем какие-то положительные эмоции. Даже сейчас, когда этот человек заметно расслабился и даже пару раз улыбнулся, его голубые глаза красивой формы продолжали излучать холод и равнодушие.

– Может быть, есть какие-то пожелания? – постарался уточнить Кобб.

– Нет. Хотя, пожалуй, мне хотелось бы, чтобы первый сеанс состоялся не позднее чем через две недели. Все-таки поспешность нам не помешает.

– Хорошо, я учту это.

Кобб поднялся с места, вежливо распрощался и вышел из комнаты.

Дальше по плану был рейд по школам, в завершение которого его ждала Ариадна. Однако, подумав некоторое время, Доминик решил позвонить ей на мобильный, и проверить, не нужно ли навестить ее раньше, чем обычно.

– Да, конечно. Я уже и сама собиралась тебе звонить, – ответила она.

Довольный своей проницательностью, Доминик доехал до ее офиса и остановился в ожидании. Через минуту после его прибытия из здания буквально выбежала сама Ариадна, сворачивая на ходу все свои вещи. Ее суетливые движения не оставляли сомнений в том, что она крайне взволнована. Решив, что лучше самому открыть дверь, Доминик потянулся к внутренней ручке через пассажирское сиденье, но в этот момент она уже подбежала ближе и дернула внешнюю ручку на себя.

– Поехали, – скомандовала она, не успев усесться как следует.

Кобб снова принял нормальное положение и взялся за руль.

– Ты что обокрала свой офис? – пошутил он.

Ариадна, смотрела на дорогу позади и ничего не слышала. Очевидно, ее очень занимало, что происходит за их машиной, но она не хотела выглядывать и потому, развернувшись всем телом назад, смотрела через заднее стекло. Доминик повернулся в том же направлении, желая узнать, что ее так заинтересовало, но в этот момент на парковку заехала другая машина серебристого цвета, и Ариадна почти зажмурившись от усердия, зашептала:

– Давай скорее, не хочу здесь задерживаться.

Не задавая лишних вопросов, Доминик нажал на газ и выехал на дорогу, а через несколько мгновений высотное здание осталось за углом.

Ариадна перевела дух и расслабленно облокотилась на спинку, все еще крепко сжимая свою по-прежнему не застегнутую сумку.

– Что с тобой? – спросил ее Доминик.

– Ничего.

– Что это за машина? Серебристая «Вольво», заехавшая на парковку следом за нами? Кто там был?

– Слишком много вопросов, – отмахнулась она.

– Тебе ли удивляться тому, что люди иногда задают вопросы, – ответил он. – Рассказывай, а не то я никуда не поеду. Остановлюсь прямо посреди дороги, честное слово.

Он уже слегка надавил на тормоз, сбавляя скорость, и Ариадна испуганно встрепенулась:

– Расскажу в доме, правда, только не останавливайся.

Всю дорогу в машине было тихо. Когда они доехали до школы Джеймса, Доминик вышел, чтобы забрать ребенка, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что она уже пересела на заднее сиденье. Решив не смущать сына лишними замечаниями, он молча посадил его в машину, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик забирается к ней на колени и что-то рассказывает.

– Ну, и как прошел твой день, дружище? – не желая оставаться в стороне, спросил он Джеймса.

– Хорошо, – кивнул мальчик. – Сегодня мы рисовали котят. У меня не получилось.

– А почему? Ты же любишь рисовать?

– Учительница сказала, что зеленых котят не бывает.

Доминик рассмеялся:

– Прости, но, по-моему, она была права.

– А я сказал, что так не бывает когда просто на улице или в доме, а на бумаге бывают какие угодно. Она все равно не приняла мой рисунок.

– Если хочешь, я поговорю с ней, – все еще улыбаясь, предложил Доминик.

– Нет. Пусть будет так. Завтра мы будем рисовать автобусы, они бывают разных цветов. Даже фиолетовые.

Снисходительность, с которой его сын говорил об учительнице снова заставила Доминика рассмеяться. И все же, он заметил, что Ариадна как будто и не слышала этого разговора. Она сидела, сцепив руки на животе у Джеймса и прижавшись щекой к его макушке, но при этом оставалась какой-то отрешенной и далекой от всего, что в данный момент происходило рядом с ней.

Когда вся семья доехала до дома, уже настало время обеда, так что с запланированным разговором пришлось потерпеть.

За столом Кобб решил рассказать ей о том, как прошла встреча с мистером Ларссоном и его условия насчет времени.

– Две недели? Этого вполне достаточно. Мы же не собираемся проектировать многоуровневые сны? – Ариадна отложила свою тарелку в сторону и посмотрела на него.

– Нет, пока что, но думаю, до этого тоже дойдет.

– Двух недель должно хватить с лихвой, если речь идет об одном уровне. Тем более, Артуру не нужно искать информацию об объекте, Имсу не нужно никого копировать. Чистое творчество, так сказать. Кстати, а что насчет меня? Какое здание я должна построить?

– Наверное, лучше построить целый город.

Он ожидал, что она станет спрашивать, зачем ему такие сложные конструкции, но она даже не дрогнула, и лишь уточнила:

– Большой или маленький?

– Средний. Не провинциальный, где один квартал имеет длину в сотню футов, а такой, знаешь, посложнее.

– Хорошо. Детали, как и прежде нужно скрывать от тебя?

Мол не навещала его с тех пор, как дело Фишера подошло к концу, но на этот раз у него были другие причины для того, чтобы оставаться в неведении.

– Да. Не хочу случайно раскрыть секреты твоих трудов туристу. Я же буду с ним все время.

– И что? Так будет всегда? Я имею в виду, ты каждый раз будешь его опекать?

– Нет. Но в первый раз нам нужно постараться показать ему основные моменты и все такое. Придется мне с ним повозиться.

– Ладно.

Дети молча слушали их разговор, явно не понимая о чем идет речь. И все же, можно было понять, что им нравится ловить обрывки беседы взрослых, и делать какие-то свои выводы.

– И, кстати, я уже нашел место, где мы будем работать. Для того, чтобы все шло по плану, мы должны несколько раз погрузиться в общий сон без Ларссона, чтобы, так сказать, сработаться.

– О, ясно, – с пониманием закивала она. – И где мы будем это делать?

– Есть один танцевальный зал, он сейчас пустует. Здание самой школы все еще функционирует, хотя его уже несколько лет обещают снести и построить новое. Детей там учится немного, расположена она на самой окраине, и тот зал слишком велик для того, чтобы пятнадцать человек разучивали там свои прыжки и повороты. Так что, за небольшую цену администрация школы согласилась сдать мне этот зал.

– А столы там поместятся? Для моих макетов?

– Разумеется. Там все поместится, не переживай.

– Я соскучилась по такой работе. Эти скучные чертежи кажутся такими мертвыми, я от них быстро устаю.

Словно вспомнив о чем-то важном, Доминик выпрямился и вздохнул.

– Кстати, а что теперь будет с твоей работой?

– Я буду успевать. Ничего страшного, все будет хорошо, о ней не беспокойся. К тому же, сегодня я не получила нового задания, так что могу заниматься чем угодно еще две недели.

– Не получила новой работы? – удивился Кобб. – А такое уже бывало?

– Нет, разве что только в самом начале, еще в Париже. Тебе это кажется подозрительным?

– Может они, наконец, решили тебя уволить?

– Нет, об этом еще никто не говорил.

– Думаю, ты была бы рада.

– Может быть, – уклончиво ответила она.

Наконец, Джеймсу и Филиппе надоело слушать эти непонятные разговоры, и они, наскоро поблагодарив отца и Ариадну за обед, убежали в детскую.

– Ну, вот, теперь можно и поговорить.

Доминик сразу же дал ей понять, что не забыл про ее обещание все рассказать.

– Помню, – почти обиженно отреагировала она.

– Я жду. Что это была за машина?

– Мой начальник. Точнее, он был за рулем. Обычно мы с ним пересекаемся в офисе, и по его милости мне приходится задерживаться в этом змеином гнезде лишнее время. Сегодня я успела выбежать еще до того, как он явился в офис.

– Его не устраивает твоя работа?

– Да. Он постоянно находит какие-то недостатки и заставляет меня вносить изменения прямо там, в его кабинете. Ненавижу работать, когда кто-то смотрит из-за плеча.

– Еще бы. А что ему чаще всего не нравится?

– Не знаю. Каждый раз какая-то ерунда. Отделочные материалы, доборные элементы, чертовы колпаки и прочая мелочь. Такое можно и дома доработать. К тому же, у нас работает еще два архитектора, можно попросить и их.

– Ясно. Значит, это он любит серебристые машины? – между делом поинтересовался Кобб.

– Не знаю. Наверное. Эта машина у него еще с тех пор, как я его в первый раз увидела.

– Ну, вот видишь. Ладно, все понятно. И долго он стоит у тебя за спиной?

– Когда как, – пожала плечами она. – Всегда по-разному.

В тот же день, уже вечером Имс и Артур поехали вместе с Коббом в арендованный зал, прихватив с собой часть аппаратуры и некоторую мебель, вроде складных стульев и шезлонгов.

Осмотревшись, они остались вполне довольны.

– Я вижу, ты времени даром не терял, – присвистнул Имс. – Уже и помещение нашел.

– Да, завтра уже нужно будет попробовать сработаться. – Доминик указал рукой на PASIV, давая понять, что он говорит об общем сне. – Не можем же мы все время делать это у меня дома или в гостиничных номерах. К тому же, Ариадне нужно больше места для того, чтобы клеить макеты.

Имс понимающе рассмеялся:

– Ариадна. Все ясно, Кобб, теперь все стало гораздо понятнее.

– Что именно тебе ясно?

– Вы слишком много общаетесь, Дом. Ты уже думаешь о ней больше, чем о своих детях.

– Она живет в моем доме уже около полугода, конечно, я думаю о ней.

– Если проживет еще столько же, в следующий раз я приеду в Штаты на вашу свадьбу.

– Пустые разговоры. Между нами нет никаких отношений.

Имс вздохнул с видом человека, которому известны все премудрости земной жизни.

– При таком тесном знакомстве вам не понадобится много времени. Достаточно один раз сорваться, и переночевать вдвоем, а все остальное у вас уже готово.

– Хватит, – мрачно прервал его Артур. – Лучше подумай о работе.

– Людям без воображения требуется куда больше времени на размышления, – колко заметил Имс. – Но все равно спасибо за заботу, пупсик.


	5. Chapter 5

Тренировки по совместному погружению в сон проходили по несколько раз в день, и все участники довольно быстро привыкали к такому темпу работы. Кобб на удивление легко вернулся в рабочую форму, как и прежде взяв на себя роль руководителя группы. Он внимательно следил за тем, какое снотворное лучше всего подходит к особенностям каждого участника, кто успевает первым принять нужное решение, и достаточно ли навыков было приобретено за то время, когда он был отстранен от дел.

Имс чаще всего ходил по улицам, разглядывая людей. Иногда он просто садился на скамейку у дороги и наблюдал за прохожими. Никто не спрашивал его, зачем он это делает – все и так было ясно. Имитатору нужно было множество типажей, которые в дальнейшем можно было бы применить во время работы.

Чаще и дольше остальных в эти дни к машине бывал подключен Артур, который постоянно тренировался. Он искал способы маскировки, создания новых уловок и ловушек. Несколько раз он и Имс отправлялись в сон отдельно от остальных, так как Артур должен был выучить элементарные законы имитации других лиц. К примеру, было не лишним научиться мгновенно менять одежду и прическу, моделировать длину волос и прочие мелочи.

– На то, чтобы стать настоящим имитатором, уходят годы, – вальяжно лежа в шезлонге и глядя в потолок, рассуждал Имс. – Однако ты все же должен научиться понимать, что твоя одежда пока ты находишься во сне – это всего лишь иллюзия. Если тебя заметят и побегут за тобой, ты можешь на ходу сменить одну иллюзию на другую. Как по мановению волшебной палочки, – вместо того, чтобы сделать воображаемый пасс упомянутым предметом, Имс щелкнул пальцами – раз, и готово. Просто превратить свой дурацкий отглаженный костюм в гавайскую рубашку и спортивные брюки. То же самое касается твоих волос и всего остального. С воображением у тебя, конечно, проблемы, но самое сложное тебе делать все равно не придется, так что не бойся.

– А что самое сложное? – не поднимая головы от макета, поинтересовалась Ариадна, сидевшая в дальнем углу зала, прямо под окном.

– Самое сложное, детка, заключается в осознании нереальности собственного тела. Во сне мы способны чувствовать боль и страх, и инстинкты подсказывают нам, что мы и наше тело, каким мы его видим – одно целое. Но на самом деле нужно попытаться абстрагироваться от этого, понимаешь? Понять, что твое тело точно так же нереально, как и все остальное. Хотя нам, все-таки легче принять ту мысль, что нереальны проекции, которых мы отстреливаем словно мух, а что касается нас – тут мы держимся за старое до конца. Подавить инстинкты, влезть в собственное подсознание и повернуть ключик, отвечающий за управление собственным телом – вот что самое сложное.

– Ясно, ясно, – закивала она.

– А зачем тебе это? – все так же лениво спросил Имс.

– Так, просто. Кто-то же должен этому учиться. Ты говоришь интересные вещи, которые, может быть, и мне пригодятся.

– Вместо того, чтобы думать о лишних материях, занималась бы ты своим делом, – без всякой злости заметил Имс. – А вот тебе, Артур, не помешало бы послушать меня.

– Имс, – как-то виновато позвала его Ариадна.

– Что? – Имс поднял голову и, наконец, посмотрел на нее.

– Артура здесь уже минут десять как нет.

– Чертов пупсик. Совсем не хочет учиться, – не особо растрачиваясь на эмоции, сказал Имс и снова разлегся на шезлонге.

– Если имитация действительно так сложна, то где Имс научился этому искусству? – снова устроившись на диване перед телевизором, размышляла Ариадна.

Ее голова лежала на подушке, установленной на подлокотнике дивана, и ей пришлось поджать ноги, чтобы Кобб мог вместиться рядом с ней на свободной части сидения.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Кобб. – Имс не особо распространяется о своем прошлом. Я знаю только то, что он сам рассказывал. В молодости, когда он еще жил в Англии, Имс занимался подделкой документов, вот и все, что мне известно.

– Он готов научить Артура некоторым премудростям. Это странно, не находишь? Они же вообще друг друга терпеть не могут.

Кобб немного подумал, а затем отрицательно качнул головой:

– Нет, думаю это не так. Просто они очень разные. На этот раз Артуру придется туго, он ведь будет постоянно подвергаться опасности. У нас мало людей, а тебя мы с собой не возьмем.

– Что? – Она даже приподнялась на локтях. – Это почему?

– Потому что это опасная работа. Да и нет никакой необходимости в том, чтобы ты погружалась в сон, где всем будут заправлять проекции этого Ларссона.

– Хорошо.

Ариадна снова улеглась на подушку и повернулась к телевизору. Еще несколько минут оба молчали, пока она вновь не обратилась к нему.

– Так, когда ты планируешь провести первое испытание?

– Через три дня. У тебя уже все готово?

– Да.

– Тогда с завтрашнего дня приступай к работе с Артуром. Все ему объясни, покажи и во сне и на макетах. Он немного волнуется, так что постарайся ничего не упустить. Я видел у тебя на столе внушительные планы, думаю, ты успела придумать немало хитрых ходов.

– Надеюсь, они пригодятся, – скромно вздохнула Ариадна.

Ариадна осталась дома, чтобы Доминик мог быть окончательно уверен в том, что она не бросится следом за ними и не подключится к общей машине самовольно. Она не знала, куда они едут, где будет располагаться испытательная база и вообще, что они там будут делать. Детали операции ей не объяснялись, так что обо всем, что будет происходить, она знала лишь одно – Артур еще не умеет менять свою одежду, но обязательно сможет найти, где спрятаться.

Почему-то, когда она провожала Кобба, ей показалось, что он уходит на какое-то опасное дело. Она несколько раз спросила его, все ли в порядке, хорошо ли он себя чувствует и не забыл ли он чего-нибудь.

– Ты волнуешься больше меня, – беззаботно улыбнулся он. – Ничего со мной не сделается, не бойся.

– А я и не боюсь, – стараясь казаться такой же беспечной, возразила она.

И все же, Ариадна с замиранием сердца ждала, когда Доминик вернется домой. Он предупредил ее, что на все тонкости уйдет примерно шесть или семь часов, так что она сама съездила за детьми и накормила их обедом. После того как они убежали играть, она села на диван, поставила перед собой часы и стала ждать.

Ей было бы легче, если бы у нее была работа, но сейчас, как назло она не знала, чем заняться. Кухня сверкала ослепительной чистотой, в комнатах был полный порядок, даже стирать было нечего. Все что оставалось – просто сидеть и ждать. Доминик запретил ей звонить ему на мобильный, так как отвлечения в такой работе были ему совсем не нужны, но Ариадна уже несколько раз по привычке набирала его номер и тормозила только держа палец над кнопкой вызова. Он почти ничего не запрещал ей, и теперь она знала точно, что нарушать его указания категорически нельзя.

Время тянулось издевательски медленно, и устав от бездействия, она отправилась на задний двор, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимаются дети.

– Папа скоро придет? – уныло глядя на нее уставшими глазами, спросила Филиппа, и от этого Ариадне стало еще тревожнее.

– Надеюсь, что да.

– А куда он ушел?

– У него есть небольшое дело.

– А он вернется до того, как мы ляжем спать? – также грустно поинтересовался Джеймс.

Его не было так долго, даже дети уже почувствовали что-то неладное. Ариадна вздохнула и присела рядом с ними.

– Конечно. А даже если и нет, то я все равно здесь. Вы ляжете спать, а я подожду.

– Мы будем ждать вместе с тобой, – заупрямились дети.

Она закрыла глаза и подумала о том, что лучше бы Доминику так сильно не запаздывать. Словно в ответ на ее мысли, со стороны входной двери раздался звонок, и все трое, соскочив с травы, побежали в дом.

Доминик выглядел уставшим и потрепанным. Он как-то вяло поприветствовал малышей, и, глядя в ее полные незаданных вопросов глаза, просто покачал головой, показывая, что сейчас не хочет ни о чем говорить.

– Ладно, – вслух ответила она. – Может, ты голоден?

– От обеда не откажусь, но сначала нужно принять душ, наверное.

– Скоро уже ужин, – мрачно заметил Джеймс. – Обед давно прошел.

Филиппа и Джеймс привыкли к тому, что папа постоянно находится рядом, и весьма болезненно переживали его отсутствие, а теперь и вовсе казалось, что они обиженны.

Ариадна покосилась на мальчика и успокаивающе похлопала его по плечу:

– Значит, будем ужинать.

Пока Доминик возился в своей комнате, а потом занимал душ, Ариадна и Филиппа накрывали на стол. Девочка задумчиво перебирала столовые приборы и изредка задавала вопросы.

– Ты точно не знаешь, где он был?

– Точно.

Ариадна не обманывала девочку, ей действительно не было известно, куда именно ездил Доминик, хотя она и знала примерно, что ему пришлось делать.

– Я его давно таким не видела, – очень тихо сказала Филиппа. – В последний раз еще когда мама была жива. Тогда он был такой.

– Ничего, все будет хорошо, – сама не веря своим словам, заверила ее Ариадна.

Состояние Доминика встревожило ее даже больше, чем она предполагала. В глубине души она ожидала, что он явится не в настроении, она предполагала, что первый опыт пройдет не так гладко, как они планировали. И все же, о том, что могло привести его в такое расположение духа, она и подумать не могла.

За ужином Кобб продолжал молчать, и дети также притихли, чувствуя, что лучше не шуметь и не задавать вопросов. Ариадна совсем ничего не ела, просто гоняя овощи по тарелке и исподтишка наблюдая за ним.

Наконец, когда дети закончили с едой, и как ей показалось, с облегчением покинули стол, они остались только вдвоем.

Решив, что не стоит начинать говорить, а лучше подождать, когда это сделает он, Ариадна вздохнула и поднялась со стула.

– Я не зол, – вдруг сказал он.

– Что? – Она действительно не поняла, к чему это было произнесено.

– Не нужно меня бояться, я ни на кого не злюсь.

– Мне все равно, – солгала он. – Лучше детям об этом скажи.

– Тебе не все равно. У тебя сердце дрожит как у зайца, я даже отсюда это слышу.

– И что с того? Ты устал, лучше тебе пойти прилечь.

Доминик кивнул, но с места так и не двинулся. Ариадна молча стала собирать со стола посуду, ожидая его дальнейших действий.

– Этот чертов Ларссон архитектор.

Она отошла от раковины и повернулась к нему.

– Разве это возможно?

– Он вышел из себя и разрушил весь сон. Мне с трудом удалось сохранить какую-то часть созданного тобой города, но Артур, который не умеет строить и восстанавливать, не удержал конструкцию. Ларссон быстро нашел Имса и вывел его из сна. Я потерял его на какое-то время. Как такое могло случиться?

– Но если ты его потерял, то откуда тебе знать, что именно он разрушил сон?

– А кто еще? В этой суматохе ему было легко разобраться с ними. Черт бы его побрал.

Ариадна не знала, что сказать и просто переминалась возле него, а потом, поддавшись порыву, коснулась его руки, пытаясь внушить ему, что все не так уж и страшно. Доминик вздрогнул от ее прикосновения, а потом попросил:

– Подойди ближе, не бойся.

Она робко сделала еще шаг, оказываясь прямо возле него.

– Можно я тебя обниму? Мне просто очень плохо.

Просьба была неожиданной, но она не колебалась ни секунды.

– Конечно, – шепотом согласилась она.

Он сцепил руки за ее спиной и уткнулся лицом в ее живот, тяжело вздыхая и что-то бормоча себе под нос. В этом бессвязном потоке слов ей удалось разобрать лишь одно слово:

– Прости.

– Ну, что ты. Все в порядке.

– Нет, ничего не будет в порядке. Нам придется взять тебя в следующий раз. Ты нужна нам, ты же архитектор. Должен быть кто-то, кто сможет усмирить его деструктивность. Прости, что подвергаю тебя опасности, но без тебя теперь никак нельзя.

– Я… – она явно не знала что сказать. – Признать по чести, я думала, что и без этого буду принимать участие во всех операциях, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

– Я так не хотел, чтобы ты связывалась с ним, – не отрывая лица от ее живота, пробубнил Кобб.

Ариадна осторожно подняла руку и, посомневавшись несколько мгновений, почти невесомо провела ладонью по его волосам. Только потом она заметила, что на пороге кухни стоит Филиппа, глядя на них широко раскрытыми глазами.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующий день начался с раннего звонка Имса, который расшевелил Ариадну в шесть часов утра. Так как уснуть ей удалось только под утро, она не спешила поднимать трубку, ожидая, что в любой момент включится функция голосового сообщения, но Имс упорно трезвонил, вынуждая ее покинуть теплую постель.

– Детка, милая, как спалось? – обыденным тоном поинтересовался он, как будто так было и нужно.

– Спалось прекрасно, а вот просыпаться было не слишком приятно, – не скрывая недовольства, отозвалась Ариадна. – Что у тебя стряслось?

– Это у тебя стряслось кое-что неприятное, Ариадна. Нельзя так долго спать, если над тобой нависла такая опасность.

– Что еще за опасность? – Ариадна, не стесняясь зевнула в голос, не позаботившись даже о том, чтобы отодвинуть трубку подальше.

– Беги к Коббу, расталкивай его, завтракайте, а потом летите сюда на своем семейном минивэне, ясно?

– Ты что – уже на базе? – начиная просыпаться, спросила она.

– Конечно, я здесь, – невозмутимо ответил он.

После этого Имс повесил трубку, не удосужившись даже предупредить ее об этом.

Ариадна вернула телефон на тумбочку, сладко потянулась, зевнула еще раз и, накинув сверху большую рубашку, поплелась в комнату Кобба.

Дверь в его спальню была приоткрыта, и она остановилась возле нее, сомневаясь, стоит ли входить. Однако через мгновение она услышала звук разговора. Кобб и Филиппа переговаривались, пока все остальные, по их мнению, все еще спали.

– Детка, то, что ты вчера увидела – это просто дружеские отношения, – терпеливо объяснял девочке Кобб.

– Но ведь ты обнимал ее, папа, – возразила Филиппа.

Не нужно было прилагать много усилий, чтобы понять, о чем именно идет речь. Конечно, этот эпизод не мог пройти незамеченным, и Ариадна опасалась, что Филиппа обратится к ней за объяснениями. Однако девочка предпочла прийти к родному отцу, что было весьма логично.

Подслушивать было не слишком красиво, но Ариадна не могла сдвинуться с места и продолжала вслушиваться в разговор.

– Мне было очень плохо. – Те же слова он сказал и ей.

– А ты не можешь обнять меня, если тебе плохо? – тихонько поинтересовалась дочь.

– Это другое. Ариадна уже большая, она понимает мою работу и многое видела. С ней все по-другому.

– Ты любишь ее? – со свойственной детям прямотой спросила Филиппа.

– Не знаю. Да, наверное. Как тебя или Джеймса.

– А не как маму?

Кобб за дверью ничего не ответил, и сколько бы Филиппа не повторяла свой вопрос, продолжал молчать. Ариадна слышала, как шуршат простыни, предполагая, что он ерзает на постели, не зная как повести себя в данной ситуации. Ей жутко хотелось увидеть, что происходит внутри комнаты, но она не могла разрушить этот момент.

– Ты любишь ее как маму? Ты ходил к ней в комнату, я видела.

– Видела?

– Прости, пап.

– Ничего, хорошая моя, продолжай.

– И она приходила к тебе один раз. А вдруг у вас появится ребенок? Учительница говорила, что если родители остаются только вдвоем, то… Вы поженитесь?

– Нет, Филиппа, мы ходили друг к другу только чтобы поговорить.

– Но ты смотришь на нее.

– Конечно, она же живет в нашем доме.

– Нет, ты смотришь на нее все время. Всегда, особенно, когда тебе кажется, что она не видит. Ты боишься, что с ней случится несчастье, что ее обидит кто-то чужой, ты часто разговариваешь с ней и звонишь, если она задерживается в магазине. Тебе же все это нравится?

Кобб тяжело вздохнул, и Ариадна живо представила, как поднимаются его брови, и вырисовываются складки на лбу.

– Она не нравится тебе? – наконец, спросил он.

– Я люблю Ариадну, – не задумываясь, ответила Филиппа. – Она красивая, умная и заботливая. Вначале я думала, что она очень добрая, но потом увидела, как она разговаривает по телефону, и поняла, что она такая же, как и ты – добра только к нам, а с остальными бывает разной. Я люблю Ариадну, – повторила девочка. – Ты когда-нибудь видел, как она рисует? А еще она играет со мной в компьютерную Барби столько, сколько я попрошу, а потом может разрешить возиться вместе с ней на кухне.

– Так значит, вы бы не расстроились, если бы я женился на ней? – спросил Кобб.

Ариадна нахмурилась и прильнула к дверному косяку, поджав одну ногу и скрестив руки на груди. Ей было совершенно непонятно, серьезно ли говорит Доминик, или уже играет с дочерью, и она еще раз пожалела, что не может его видеть.

– Я думаю, что вы все равно поженитесь. Ты любишь ее, – уверенно заявила Филиппа.

– А она меня?

– Не знаю. Меня она точно любит.

– А Джеймса?

– Немножко меньше, чем меня.

Кобб рассмеялся, а потом раздались звуки возни и шуршание подушек. Ариадна решила, что отец и дочь просто играют, а потому не стала нарушать эту идиллию, и спустилась вниз.

Уже за завтраком она сообщила о звонке Имса и вкратце передала весь разговор, который и так был весьма скупым на сведения.

– Он так говорил, мне показалось, что он ночевал на базе, – задумчиво проговорила Ариадна.

– Так и есть, – просто сказал Кобб. – Имс живет в том зале.

– Но ведь там очень холодно по ночам, – заметила она, отрываясь от своего кофе.

– А почему он позвонил тебе, а не мне? – вместо того, чтобы отреагировать на ее замечание, спросил Кобб.

– Не знаю. Может быть потому, что было шесть часов утра?

– О, – он бросил взгляд на настенные часы. – Два часа назад. А почему ты сразу не сказала об этом.

– Я пришла к тебе, – неловко наморщив носик, призналась Ариадна, – но потом услышала, что ты не один, и решила подождать.

Филиппа, сидевшая за столом, встрепенулась как испуганный воробышек и испуганно округлила глаза. Кобб улыбнулся ей, пытаясь подбодрить, но Ариадна точно знала, что внутри он чувствует себя точно так же, как и малышка.

– А почему ты не постучалась? – не скрывая досады, спросила Филиппа.

– Не хотела вам мешать. Просто услышала твой голос и ушла, – солгала Ариадна.

– Ну, вот и хорошо, – заключил Кобб, поднимаясь со стула.

Имс был явно недоволен и не собирался этого скрывать.

– Я же сказал, чтобы вы пришли пораньше, – сердито отчитывал их он.

– Прости, мы немного задержались, – виновато пожала плечами Ариадна.

– Что, повседневные сложности семейной жизни? – без тени улыбки спросил он.

Кобб отрицательно качнул головой и вздохнул:

– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Имс хитро рассмеялся и кивнул. Весь вид этого человека постоянно выражал полное презрение к окружающим, которое, по всей видимости, объяснялось солидным житейским опытом, неизвестно откуда и когда приобретенным имитатором. Иногда Коббу казалось, что Имс знает все на свете, потому что вел он себя примерно таким образом.

– Нужно обсудить детали вчерашней катастрофы. Ты ведь согласен с тем, что именно так это и называлось? Если бы я знал, что меня каждый раз будут рвать на кусочки, я бы попросил десять миллионов, а не какие-то жалкие два.

– А я думал, что ты вообще бы отказался, – вовремя вставил Артур.

– Вот ты, Артур, точно бы не отказался.

– Нет, разумеется, но мне хватит и того, что нам заплатят.

– С такими темпами мы не доживем до дня оплаты, – сказал Кобб. Он провел рукой по волосам и облизнул губы. – То, что было вчера – непозволительно.

– И я о том же. Ты знал, что он умеет строить? – Имс вновь переключился на Доминика.

– Нет. Если бы я знал, то мы сразу взяли бы Ариадну с собой.

Ариадна, до этого момента лишь внимательно слушавшая беседу мужчин, наконец, решила вмешаться.

– А откуда вам известно, что он архитектор?

– Только архитекторы могут создавать и разрушать чужие сны. Хозяин сна погружается в уже готовый макет, а клиент заполняет его своим подсознанием. Однако обычные клиенты просто привносят свои проекции, а архитекторы могут достраивать проекты, добавлять, что им нужно и разрушать то, что кажется им лишним.

– И где он этому мог научиться?

– Там же, где и ты – в Париже. Только в вашем университете студенты получают такой уровень знаний, который позволил бы им работать с осознанными сновидениями. – Имс, как оказалось, действительно знал немало интересного.

– Черт с его способностями, насколько я успел понять, они весьма заурядны, – вмешался Кобб. – Меня интересует другое – как он смог от меня оторваться. Где он был все время, пока я искал его?

Артур, сидевший за столом и что-то записывавший в блокноте, поднял голову и согласно кивнул:

– Меня это тоже интересует. Расскажи, в какой момент ты понял, что его нет рядом?

Кобб заметно напрягся, пытаясь поточнее восстановить события, произошедшие вчера вечером. Он опустил голову и подпер лоб ладонью, а все остальные просто молчали, ожидая, когда он начнет говорить.

– Я не могу назвать точный момент. Мы шли по главной улице, как раз там, где находился большой кинотеатр с яркой вывеской, а через дорогу был, кажется, спортивный магазин. На перекрестке мы переходили дорогу, и я как раз объяснял ему, в каких случаях нужно настораживаться. Я шел на шаг впереди, и постоянно оглядывался, но рядом с нами было много проекций, и они на секунду заслонили его, хотя Ларссон необычайно высокий парень. В тот момент я впервые почувствовал неладное, но он быстро нашелся, а когда мы достигли другого тротуара, его уже не было.

– Звучит так, словно он нарочно напустил на тебя толпу народу, чтобы было легче смыться и начать играть в разрушителя, – логично заключил Имс.

– Да, я тоже только сейчас так подумал, – согласился Доминик. – Ну, а вы его не видели?

– Даже если и видели, то не поняли, что это был он, – мрачно ответил Артур. – Я прятался на двадцатом этаже восточного высотного здания, из тех, что были в центре. Услышал шорох, который перерос в настоящие раскаты грома. Когда удосужился взглянуть в окно, увидел, что вся южная часть города лежит в руинах. – Он с досадой покачал головой и горько усмехнулся. – Сам тоже сплоховал, не нужно было отвлекаться, а я еще некоторое время потратил на то, чтобы восстановить разрушенное.

– Тоже мне, архитектор, – заулыбался Имс.

Ариадна метнула в его сторону укоризненный взгляд, но в ответ получила лишь ослепительную улыбку.

– Короче говоря, когда я понял, что ничего не изменить, меня словно выбросило из здания.

– С двадцатого этажа? – Ариадна была шокирована.

– Да, с двадцатого. Я даже не успел понять, что произошло.

После его рассказа все опять погрузились в молчание, которое удалось нарушить лишь Имсу.

– А теперь я расскажу, что произошло со мной. Я как раз проезжал мимо больницы, когда услышал, что в городе творится что-то неладное. Но так, как больница находилась в южной части, то нетрудно понять, что мне пришлось бежать сломя голову в другой конец, так как я не обманываю себя напрасными иллюзиями и точно знаю, что я не архитектор. Однако куда бы я ни бежал, мир рушился прямо у меня над головой и под ногами. В такой сутолоке не особо следишь за дорогой, и едва я добежал до кинотеатра, как меня стукнул здоровенный грузовик.

– Вот, черт, – выдохнула Ариадна. – Одного раздавили, другой разбился. А что произошло с тобой, Кобб?

– Я не помню точно. По-моему, в меня выстрелили. Прямо в спину. Или в затылок, не успел понять.

– Но как? – удивилась Ариадна. – Он же знал, что ты не враг, не так ли?

– Ларссон разнервничался, и для его подсознания все чужаки стали врагами. Такое случается.

Имс приподнялся и довольно заключил:

– Вот мы и подошли к вопросу дня. У кого-нибудь есть идеи насчет того, что могло разозлить Ларссона? Что вообще могло вывести его из себя?

Тяжелое молчание, в очередной раз повисшее за это утро, послужило самым красноречивым ответом.


	7. Chapter 7

Даже оказавшись в доме, Доминик пытался припомнить подробности последнего дела, восстанавливая в памяти все свои слова, сказанные Ларссону. Он, как и все остальные, был уверен в том, что причина раздражения туриста заключалась в нем, так как никто другой с Ларссоном не взаимодействовал, и, следовательно, не мог никак на него повлиять. Ариадна, единственный член команды, имевший полное право считать себя невиновной, странно притихла, хотя и сидела рядом с ним.

– Мне все никак не понять, что я сделал неправильно, – устав думать в тишине, начал Кобб. – Все шло по плану, мы говорили о том, что он уже знает, и о том, чему хочет научиться. Я объяснял ему основные типажи работы с проекциями и архитектурой. Что могло оказаться лишним?

– Может, все дело в том, что ты никогда не занимался работой в этом направлении? – немного подумав, предложила свою версию Ариадна. – Ты же всегда работал с теми, кто уже обладает достаточным объемом знаний.

Доминик посмотрел на нее, а затем, улыбнувшись, покачал головой:

– Я не говорил тебе, но у этого Ларссона уровень знаний едва ли не больше, чем у рядового извлекателя. Конечно, до Артура или Имса ему далеко, но для обычного человека он знает немало. К примеру, у него есть тотем, и он никому не показывает, что это за вещь. Он отлично ориентируется в погодных условиях и изменениях гравитационного поля. Я, по правде говоря, вообще сомневаюсь в том, что его можно провести.

– Тогда чего он ждет от нас? Если он уже все знает, то зачем ему учиться?

– В том-то и дело, что я не знаю, чего он хочет. До вчерашнего дня я и представить не мог, что он настолько опытен. У меня возникли подозрения, что он периодически опускается в сон, подкрепляя свои знания практикой. Не знаю, уж больно уверенно он держался во сне.

– Как странно. – Ариадна озадаченно посмотрела на Доминика. – А может быть так, что у него к тебе личные претензии? Может быть, он похож на кого-нибудь из тех, в чей разум ты проникал в прошлом?

Доминик поднял брови и сделал широкий жест рукой.

– Я уже все перебрал, поверь мне. Я уже всю голову себе сломал, честное слово.

– И ничего не нашел?

– Ничего. Он совсем не похож ни на кого из моих бывших знакомых, его манеры и техника речи указывают на то, что он родился за границей, и даже его одежда несколько отличается от всего, к чему мы здесь привыкли. Я, конечно, работал с иностранцами, но этих моментов совсем немного, я наизусть помню каждое такое дело. Филипп Ларссон никак не связан с моим прошлым, это точно.

– Но ты не можешь так уверенно об этом говорить, Кобб, – возразила Ариадна. – Я говорю о том, что Имс и Артур погибли в результате несчастных случаев, спровоцированных инцидентов, но что касается тебя – ты погиб от пули. Он выстрелил в тебя, Кобб. Разве это не подозрительно? Как будто, у него есть какой-то личный мотив.

– Не факт, что именно он выстрелил в меня. Это могла сделать любая из его проекций.

– Любая из его проекций могла пырнуть ножом Артура или разнести голову Имсу, но отчего-то их убрали самыми примитивными мерами, а тебя ликвидировали так, словно хотели донести до нас какую-то мысль.

Кобб улыбнулся с почти ощутимым снисхождением, и Ариадна сердито нахмурилась.

– Ты слишком подозрительна.

– Можешь думать, как тебе угодно, но мне правда кажется, что все это неспроста.

– Через три дня у тебя появится возможность проверить правильность своих подозрений.

– Уже через три дня?

– Да. Я думаю, для следующего раза не стоит напрягаться и создавать какие-то оригинальные индустриальные пейзажи. Обойдемся реконструкцией какого-нибудь архитектурного комплекса вроде Альгамбры или Версаля. Не стоит затрачивать силы на то, что и так пойдет псу под хвост, если ему опять что-то не понравится. К тому же, если ты воссоздашь то, что уже существует, нам будет легче оторвать его от реальности.

– А как насчет нас? Вдруг мы потеряем нить того, что настоящее, а что вымысел? – удивилась она. – Ты же сам запрещал строить из воспоминаний.

– Ты была в Альгамбре? – уклончиво спросил Кобб.

– Нет.

– Я тоже не был. Осталось спросить Имса и Артура. Если никто из нас никогда не видел Альгамбру вживую, то опасности нет, для нас она будет все равно, что выдуманное место.

– А как же я построю все это, если мне нельзя там побывать?

Кобб рассмеялся, и Ариадна впервые за день почувствовала, что ему становится легче.

– Ну, вот ты и приходишь в себя, – заключил он. – Твои вопросы возвращаются с новой силой.

– Я серьезно! – рассердилась она. – Это же нешуточное дело, согласись!

– Разумеется. Ты можешь заглянуть на парочку туристических сайтов, и прогуглить топографическую карту, а элементы вроде резьбы и изразца придумать сама. Если он там уже был, то заметит неточности, что в принципе не плохо, а если не был – то и рисковать нам тоже нечем.

Отчасти желание запутать Ларссона объяснялось тем, что Кобб не мог устоять перед местью. Если турист так хорош в архитектуре и осознании сновидений, но можно проверить его нервы на прочность и попробовать перенести его в реально существующее место.

Он, как никто другой, был зол на Ларссона за то, что тот скрыл свои способности. Он даже не удосужился предупредить его о своем архитектурном опыте, что привело к срыву всей операции. Теперь Кобб и вся его группа выглядели глупо, словно они не подготовились должным образом. Конечно, можно было в первый же раз взять с собой Ариадну, и тогда они смогли бы удержать город, но Доминик нисколько не жалел о том, что ее с ними не было. Неожиданные действия Ларссона могли стать для нее слишком большим стрессом, а ему не хотелось чересчур нагружать своего архитектора.

Во всяком случае, он созвонился с Ларссоном уже к вечеру, и сообщил ему о том, что следующая встреча может состояться уже через три дня.

– Отлично, – без всякой радости ответил Филипп. – Ваши люди успеют все подготовить?

– Да, – уверенно согласился Кобб.

– И даже архитектор?

– Да.

– В таком случае, к вечеру третьего дня я буду ждать вас.

Альгамбра оказалась прекрасным архитектурным комплексом, который, как нельзя лучше подходил для осуществления любых, даже самых коварных планов. Этот мусульманский островок прямо посреди Испании был полон мелких улочек, больших зданий и красивых пристроек.

– В следующий раз я буду реконструировать Афинский Акрополь, – заявила Ариадна вечером следующего дня.

– И с чего ты так решила? – улыбаясь, поинтересовался Кобб.

– С того, что после такой красоты, как Альгамбра, я уже не захочу строить снежные крепости и промышленные предприятия, – довольно объяснила она.

– Так понравилось?

– Не то слово. Ты бы видел эту мечеть, Кобб. Она потрясающа. Легкая колонная галерея, изразцовая плитка, резьба по дереву, – Ариадна явно все еще была под впечатлением. – Мне придется все это заменить на детали собственной выработки. Когда все закончится, я собираюсь поехать в Испанию и целую неделю посвятить только Альгамбре, но мне бы не хотелось спутать сон и явь, так что я постараюсь оставить лишь основу, а все остальное добавлю от себя.

– Как знаешь. Я тебе полностью доверяю.

Она проводила очень много времени на базе, и за эти три дня успела придумать и выполнить невозможное количество узоров и орнаментов. Это было для нее настоящим подарком, и она с удовольствием работала, часами просиживая за столом и забывая обо всем прочем. Суть работы облегчалась еще и тем, что на этот раз ей не нужно было объяснять детали комплекса кому-то из участников группы, и все свои замыслы она вынашивала в собственной голове, ни с кем не советуясь. Ей нравилось работать таким образом.

– Ну, вы даете, – насмешливо качал головой Имс, проходя мимо ее стола. – Он нас всех угробил самым зверским образом, а вы еще собираетесь отправить его в туристическое путешествие по экзотическим странам?

– Это место находится в Испании, – мрачно заметила Ариадна, на миг оторвавшись от работы.

– Да ну? Судя по зданиям, основы которых ты мне показывала, это находится где-то в Персидском заливе или Средней Азии. Короче, в мусульманском мире.

– На самом деле, нет, – вмешался Кобб, подходя к столу и протягивая руку за картой.

Ариадна уже вернулась к своим рисункам и почувствовала приближение Доминика, только когда он потянулся за нужным предметом, лежавшим на дальнем краю стола, а потому ему пришлось перегнуться при этом через нее. Его живот соприкоснулся с ее плечом, и она, вздрогнув, неожиданно вспылила:

– Можно было и попросить, если тебе что-то нужно с моего стола, – с нескрываемым раздражением выпалила она, вскакивая со стула.

Ее щеки мигом залились яркой краской, и в глазах полыхал гневный огонь. Кобб удивленно посмотрел на нее, не понимая, что именно подействовало на нее таким образом – то, что он без спроса взял вещь с ее стола, или, что задел ее руку. Он ничего не говорил, пытаясь сообразить, чем он в данный момент заслужил такую вспышку гнева.

– Детка, да что с тобой такое? – В отличие от него, Имс не собирался молча думать и гадать. – Мы берем вещи с твоего стола, и ты никогда ничего не…

Ариадна резко откинула волосы с плеч и поправила рубашку. Было заметно, что она все еще продолжает злиться.

– Нужно было попросить, и я бы сама отдала тебе этот… что там у тебя… эту карту.

– Ладно, в следующий раз сделаем именно так, – примирительно сказал Кобб, вглядываясь в ее пылающее лицо.

Ариадна кивнула и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, медленно выпуская воздух и пытаясь унять бушующие эмоции.

Наконец, когда ей удалось сладить со своим гневом, она натянуто улыбнулась и закусила губу, выглядя при этом жутко виноватой.

– Прости меня, Кобб, – искренне извинилась она. – Я неправа. Сорвалась тут, испугала людей. Просто я терпеть не могу, когда кто-то находится рядом со мной, когда я нахожусь в процессе работы.

– Я понял, – хмуро кивнул он. – Напоминает твоего начальника, да?

– Да он не стоял у тебя за спиной, он только коснулся тебя, а ты сразу вскипятилась. Что это было, детка? – возмущенно вмешался Имс.

Ариадна приложила руку ко лбу и вздохнула.

– Не называй меня деткой, Имс, – медленно сказала она, проигнорировав его вопрос.

– Раньше тебя все устраивало, разве нет?

– Я не говорила, что мне это нравится, просто не возражала. На самом деле, мне это жутко неприятно. – По ее голосу можно было почувствовать, как в ней снова нарастает раздражение.

– Твой начальник стоит у тебя за спиной, а мы тут не причем, Ариадна, – уже намного серьезнее сказал Имс. – Не нужно срываться на нас по пустякам, тут и так стресса хватает. Если ты терпишь от своего босса сексуальные домогательства, так нужно и сказать, а не придумывать всякую чушь.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него и даже ухмыльнулась:

– Никто тут не говорит о домогательствах.

– Значит, я первый, – снова возвращаясь к привычному тону, заключил Имс.

– Это правда? – уже сидя за рулем машины, спросил Кобб. – Твой начальник специально задерживает тебя, чтобы…

Он не знал, как продолжить и остановился, подбирая более подходящее слово.

– Никто мне ничего не делает, – упрямо повторила Ариадна.

Ей уже несколько раз пришлось сказать то же самое Имсу, подчеркивая каждое слово, чтобы сидевший в этот момент неподалеку Доминик тоже мог это слышать, но, как оказалось, его это не убедило.

– Ты должна была рассказать мне об этом, – как можно спокойнее сказал он.

– Нечего рассказывать.

Они уже подъехали к дому, и прежде чем остановиться, Доминик с уверенностью, не внушавшей никаких сомнений, постановил:

– В следующий раз я зайду в офис вместе с тобой.

Ариадна вдохнула, собираясь возразить, но он не дал ей сказать ни слова.

– Не спорь. Так и будет. Ты становишься все более напряженной, и каждый визит в офис усугубляет твое состояние. Я хочу посмотреть на человека, который находится так близко к тебе и вызывает такие отрицательные эмоции, и мне все равно, если ты этого не хочешь.


	8. Chapter 8

Разговор, произошедший накануне, не давал покоя Ариадне всю ночь, и поспать ей удалось всего пару часов. Благодаря этому на следующее утро она явилась к завтраку бледная и хмурая, с явно плохим настроением. Дети озадаченно переглянулись, и так как с ней они могли не опасаться лишних вопросов, сразу же поинтересовались, в чем дело:

– У тебя что-то болит? – заботливо спросила Филиппа, внимательно глядя на Ариадну.

– Нет, – на удивление спокойно ответила она.

– А что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел?

Кобб, уже сидевший за столом, с интересом поднял голову и прислушался к разговору. Ариадна перехватила его тяжелый взгляд и покачала головой:

– Нет. Просто я не выспалась.

– Ты можешь поспать днем, когда мы будем в школе, – рассудительно заключил Джеймс, делая большой глоток из своей кружки.

– Не получится, сегодня у нас много работы, – через силу улыбнулась Ариадна, стараясь сделать вид, что все в порядке. – Сейчас немного отойду, и все будет хорошо.

– Если ты действительно очень устала, – все еще не отводя от нее глаз, сказал Доминик – ты можешь отдохнуть. Времени еще много, Ларссон распорядился о том, чтобы все операции проводились ближе к вечеру.

Ариадна удивленно подняла брови.

– То есть? Вечером мы с тобой не сможем…

– Мы снова будем сидеть с Марией? – расстроено спросил Джеймс, который уже успел понять ту часть разговора, что касалась именно их с Филиппой. – Вы будете на работе?

– Да, дружок, – честно признался Кобб. – Вам придется побыть с бабушкой.

Ариадна тяжело вздохнула и налила себе полную чашку крепкого кофе.

На этот раз было принято решение провести репетицию действий непосредственно на запланированной местности. Поэтому, после того, как дети были распределены по школам, Кобб и Ариадна поспешили на базу, где их уже ждали Имс и Артур. Первый находился в том зале почти круглыми сутками, а второй только недавно прибыл из другого штата, возвратившись из клиники, где он навещал отца.

– Ну, что? Все готовы? – уточнил Кобб. – В первый раз попробуем без Артура, а во второй – без Имса.

Тот, кто оставался вне сна, должен был следить за временем, уровнем снотворного и машиной. К тому же, если в ходе работы с Ларссоном кто-то один будет выведен из общего сна раньше остальных, оставшиеся участники группы уже могли быть подготовленными к такому случаю.

– А кто из нас тут самый важный? – уже прогуливаясь по галерее Альгамбры, спросила Ариадна.

– Сложно сказать. Артур – главный исполнитель роли Извлекателя. Имс – отвлекающий фактор. Я – инструктор. А ты – создательница сна. Сама видишь – все мы одинаково важны. Хотя, ты, конечно, сможешь продержаться еще какое-то время после того, как мы будем выведены из игры, а вот мы без тебя точно пропадем. Едва ты проснешься, как сон начнет разрушаться. Но это не повод думать, что ты тут самая главная, – улыбаясь, предупредил Кобб.

– Все понятно, – рассеяно кивнула она.

Они молча обходили все закоулки и дворики комплекса, когда Кобб неожиданно схватил ее за руку и втащил следом за собой в одну из дверей. Ариадна едва не вскрикнула от неожиданности, но увидев его серьезное и сосредоточенное лицо, позабыла обо всем на свете.

– Что ты там увидел? – шепотом спросила она. – Здесь никого нет, Кобб, только ты я и Имс.

– Проекция Ларссона. Я притащил его с собой.

– Да? – Ариадна выглянула из-за косяка, явно надеясь увидеть, как выглядит Ларссон, но Кобб пресек ее маневр, снова потянув на себя. – Что? – недовольно спросила она.

– Не смотри на него.

Они стояли слишком близко, и Ариадна чувствовала, как его горячее дыхание скользит по ее волосам. Она болезненно наморщилась и попыталась высвободить свою руку, но Доминик крепко держал ее чуть повыше локтя, что не особенно ей нравилось.

– Не ерзай, – с раздражением прошептал он.

– Отпусти мою руку, я никуда не уйду, обещаю.

Доминик выполнил ее просьбу, и она вздохнула с облегчением, хотя и этого надолго не хватило.

– А долго мы еще будем стоять взаперти? – тихо поинтересовалась она.

– Пока он не уйдет.

– А если он вообще не уйдет?

– Тогда выйдем из сна, когда лекарство закончится.

– Откуда он вообще мог взяться? Точнее, я, конечно, понимаю, что это твоя проекция, но с чего тебе вдруг так о нем беспокоиться? Ты боишься его?

– Нет. Я сам ничего не понимаю. Слушай, он смотрит в нашу сторону, по-моему, он знает, где мы.

– Конечно, знает. Ты знаешь, и он, разумеется, тоже в курсе.

Ларссон из сна уже собрался подойти к их убежищу поближе, когда все вокруг стало с треском распадаться на части, и они вдвоем вынырнули на поверхность, схватившись за ручки кресел.

– Что вы там делали? – Имс проснулся последним и лениво поднялся с шезлонга. – У вас обоих лица горят как у школьников, которых застукали за…

– Ничего, – отрезала Ариадна, на дав ему договорить. – Просто… небольшие трудности, вот и все.

Искать причины, по которым Кобб вдруг воссоздал своего собственного Ларссона во сне, не было ни времени, ни желания. Ариадна беспечно списала все на его волнение и неприязнь к этому человеку, даже не пытаясь вдуматься в корень проблемы. Доминик же ограничился тем, что пообещал ей держать себя в руках во время операции и постараться не наводнить весь уровень фальшивыми туристами.

Было немного странно ехать следом за Коббом в одном такси с Артуром и Имсом, а потом ждать еще пятнадцать минут, прежде чем покинуть парковку и войти в здание. Адрес, где проходили операции, был ничем не примечателен – обыкновенная гостиница, таких в Лос-Анджелесе было очень много. По всей видимости, Ларссон заплатил за два смежных номера и уже отдал все необходимые распоряжения обслуге. Во всяком случае, когда они вошли в свой номер, там уже было подготовлено три кушетки, к каждой из которых был протянут шнур. Они без разговоров и вопросов заняли свои места и привычными движениями засучили рукава для очередного погружения в сон.

Молчаливая горничная убедилась в том, что они связали свои запястья с капельницами, и удалилась в соседний номер.

Последние мысли Ариадны перед тем, как она погрузилась в тяжелый сон, были обращены к Доминику и его партнеру, лежавшим в комнате через стену.

Первые полчаса после начала операции прошли для нее очень спокойно, и если можно так выразиться, без расхождений с планом. Все что от нее требовалось – просто сидеть в точке с круговым обзором и следить за тем, чтобы весь комплекс находился в целости и сохранности. Небольшой рост позволил ей надежно спрятаться в минарете недалеко от главной площади и без проблем следить за окружающим миром. Пару раз она замечала странности, но успевала предотвратить изменения прежде, чем наступал критический момент. Такая работа не отнимала много сил, и вскоре ей стало скучно. Иногда она видела Артура или Имса, пробегавших мимо нее, но ей было неизвестно, чем они занимаются и вообще по какому плану действуют. Так прошло еще полчаса, и Ариадна впервые позволила себе осторожно выглянуть из бойницы.

Она все еще чувствовала некоторое беспокойство, и поэтому, когда кто-то приблизился к ней сзади, она вздрогнула всем телом, немедленно разворачиваясь к незваному гостю.

– Кобб? – она облегченно выдохнула. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Ничего, – спокойно ответил он. – Все нормально, ты только не высовывайся, хорошо?

Ариадна улыбнулась:

– Прости, не удержалась. Мне скучно, вот я и решила, что можно… глупо, конечно, я могу следить за всем что происходит и не показываясь в окне. Ты прав, не нужно мне было этого делать.

– Стой и смотри вперед, – сказал он. – Не отвлекайся, кто знает, что может произойти.

Ариадна послушно развернулась к стене, аккуратно заняв прежнюю позицию.

– Но ведь пока все идет по плану, да? – с надеждой спросила она.

– Не совсем.

– Что значит не совсем? – Она снова повернулась к нему, но он пресек это движение, жестом показав ей на окно.

– Долго объяснять.

– Но времени у нас, по-моему, хватает. Ты же стоишь тут со мной. Кстати, где Ларссон? Опять потерялся?

– Да.

Его голос показался ей странно спокойным, словно он ожидал чего-то подобного и нисколько не удивлялся тому, что клиент в очередной раз сбежал от него.

– Ты какой-то странный, – нахмурилась она.

– Ничего страшного, он же турист, ему положено бродить там, где нельзя, – прошептал Кобб.

Эти слова были настолько возмутительными, что она снова попыталась развернуться, но на этот раз его сильные руки довольно грубо остановили ее. Он положил ладони ей на плечи и, надавив своим весом, прижал ее к стене.

– Какого черта ты творишь? – зашипела она, пытаясь скинуть с себя мужчину и уже не заботясь о том, что ее могут заметить. – Это что еще за…

Она замолчала, почувствовав знакомое горячее дыхание на своей шее, а в следующий момент чужие губы впились в ее кожу. Ариадна вскрикнула, схватившись за подоконник и пытаясь оттолкнуться от стены, чтобы отвоевать для себя место и вырваться, но ее сил было явно недостаточно. Стремительная волна холодного страха лишила ее способности рассуждать, и она уже не видела в этом человеке своего знакомого. Все, что существовало для нее в данный момент, было заключено в одной цели: убежать отсюда, оторваться от врага и не допустить самого страшного. Она была так занята борьбой, что не пыталась закричать или позвать на помощь. И все же, несмотря на все труды, перевес был явно не на ее стороне, и вскоре большие ладони скользнули под ее рубашку, соприкасаясь с нежной кожей. Отрезвляющий поток тактильных ощущений вывел ее из своеобразного оцепенения, в котором она находилась.

– Кобб? – умоляюще выдавила она. – Ты что делаешь? Это же… это же не ты, правда?

Какой смысл спрашивать он ли это? Если он ненастоящий Кобб, тогда это наверняка его проекция. По опыту, приобретенному с Мол, она знала, что проекции никогда не сомневаются в своей реальности, хотя и ведут себя не слишком адекватно.

– Так нельзя, – продолжала говорить она, пытаясь отстраниться. – Это неправильно, так не должно быть.

Ей казалось, что он успевает слишком многое, и она не знала, на что обратить свое внимание, разрываясь между желанием отодвинуть от своей шеи его голову и необходимостью избавиться от его рук, так бесцеремонно хозяйничавших на ее теле. Пока она мучилась сомнениями и напрасно растрачивала силы, отвлекаясь то на одно, то на другое, одна его рука оказалась между ее бедер, сжимая ее через толстую джинсовую ткань. Осознав, что у нее нет никаких шансов на то чтобы одержать верх, Ариадна почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает комок и начинают дрожат губы.

– Этого не будет, сукин ты сын, – зло шипела она, пытаясь расцарапать его руки и продолжая дергаться всем телом.

– Перестань двигаться, – изменившимся практически до неузнаваемости голосом приказал он.

Кто это был? Неужели она сама воссоздала такую опасную проекцию? Или это были плоды чужой работы? Мог ли турист сделать это?

На ум сразу пришел момент из дневной тренировки, когда она и Кобб стояли в тесном пространстве, но Ариадна сразу же отмела эту мысль. Это не мог быть настоящий Кобб. Только не он. Но память услужливо выхватила другой эпизод, когда его живот соприкоснулся с ее плечом, и Ариадна почувствовала волну негодования и страха.

– Кем бы ты ни был, – обливаясь злыми слезами, прошептала она – ничего у тебя не выйдет.

– Правда? – будто издеваясь, протянул он, одновременно поднимая вторую руку к ее груди и сжимая пальцы.

Ариадна зажмурилась от боли и унижения, и попыталась пнуть его ногой, заранее зная, что даже это уже не поможет.

Артур вышел из сна самым первым, наступив на одну из замаскированных мин, в изобилии расставленных воинственными проекциями Ларссона. Имс стал вторым, по ошибке попавшись в руки другой группе защитников подсознания клиента. Кобб, который пришел в себя, третьим, снова не смог вспомнить, каким образом его выбросило на поверхность. Посидев немного наедине со спящим Ларссоном, он поднялся с кресла и прошел в соседнюю комнату, чтобы посмотреть, чем заняты остальные.

– Так ты уже с нами? – удивленно встретил его Имс.

Увидев, что Артур также не спит, Кобб перевел взгляд на спящую Ариадну.

– Как долго вы уже… – он неопределенно махнул рукой, но Имс сразу понял, о чем идет речь.

– Только что. Один за другим. Не знаю, что она там делает, но я не могу ее расшевелить.

– Нужно сбросить ее, – уверенно сказал Доминик. – Нечего ей там делать наедине с этим ублюдком. Я подниму ее на руки и потом просто отпущу, чтобы она упала на кушетку, а ты подстрахуй снизу, вдруг промажем.

Проснувшись, Ариадна не отвечала на вопросы и ни с кем не разговаривала. Она бессознательно ощупывала ладонями свой живот и плечи и тяжело дышала. Попытавшись вытянуть из нее хоть слово, Имс потерпел полную неудачу. Всю дорогу до базы она продолжала молчать, и лишь когда Артур сказал ей подождать Кобба, она впервые заговорила:

– Я поеду сама. Когда он вернется, скажите ему, чтобы добирался до дому один.

– Тогда возьми машину, а он поедет на такси, – предложил Имс.

– Нет, я не хочу. Как-нибудь справлюсь.

– Ты точно сможешь? Тебя проводить? – Имс все не мог уняться, так как ее вид вызывал весьма реальные опасения.

– Я справлюсь, – вымученно улыбнулась она.

Она взяла свои вещи, аккуратно сложила их в сумку и направилась к двери, но, заметив, что и Артур и Имс готовы пойти следом, остановилась.

– Не трогайте меня. Я хочу побыть одна, – жестко сказала она и вышла за дверь.


	9. Chapter 9

– Она не говорит со мной, – вечером следующего дня жаловался Кобб, стоя возле окна своей спальни и разговаривая с Имсом по телефону. – Она сидит в своей комнате и почти не выходит за дверь. Я пытался поговорить с ней, но она так вяло реагирует на мое присутствие, что мне кажется, она меня и вовсе не слышит. Как ты думаешь, что могло произойти?

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Имс, впервые обнаружив свою неосведомленность. – Скорее всего, она увидела что-то связанное с тобой. Ты ничего не делал во сне? Я имею в виду, что она сидела в гнезде, откуда можно было наблюдать весь комплекс, и вероятно, могла видеть каждого из нас. Может быть, ты делал что-то аморальное?

– Что я мог делать аморального? Целоваться с Ларссоном?

– Тебе виднее. – По голосу Имса можно было сказать, что он улыбается. – Ты убивал проекции? Может быть, ты размазал чьи-нибудь мозги по стенке, и она это увидела?

– Ничего подобного я не делал.

– Как ты можешь быть так уверен, если даже не помнишь, каким образом вышел из сна? Вообще, Кобб, что у тебя творится с памятью?

Доминик устало провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул так, словно у него на плечах покоилась тяжесть всего мира.

– Это не важно. Важно то, что случилось с ней. Она вышла самой последней, если не считать Ларссона, причем если бы мы не помогли ей проснуться, то она, скорее всего, пробыла там до конца. Что с ней происходило? Ты видел, как она вела себя сразу после пробуждения?

– Да, мне показалось, что там ее рвали на части, а проснувшись, она хотела убедиться, что у нее все на месте.

– Она терла шею, как будто ее кто-то душил. На нее напали проекции? Как думаешь, ее кто-то нашел?

Имс ухмыльнулся и, немного помолчав, сказал:

– Знаешь, одними догадками здесь не обойтись. Все равно нужно с ней поговорить, не находишь?

– Как? Она не открывает дверь, потому что не хочет никого видеть. Филиппа говорит, что слышала, как она плачет. Если честно, мне немного не по себе. Я даже не помню, чтобы она плакала с тех пор, как мы с ней познакомились.

– Она шарахается от тебя, не захотела сесть с тобой в одну машину, а теперь заперлась в комнате и никуда не выходит. Кроме того, мы можем предположить, что на нее напали и делали с ней во сне не слишком приятные вещи. Может быть, это был кто-то похожий на тебя?

– Похожий на меня? – переспросил Доминик.

– Да. Иначе с чего бы ей сторониться тебя? В другое время она искала бы у тебя защиты.

– Не уверен. По-моему, они с Артуром более близки, чем со мной.

– В общем, пойди к ней, скажи, что если сама не откроет, ты выломаешь дверь. А потом, когда тебя впустят, сядь прямо перед ней и задай свои вопросы. Только не торопись, не напрягайся и не дергайся, понял? И, не дай бог, не кричи на нее, а то я тебя знаю, ты у нас тот еще псих.

– Я не знаю, о чем спросить. Перебрал массу вариантов, но все кажется глупым.

– Просто спроси, что с ней происходит.

После того, как разговор был окончен, Доминик еще некоторое время сомневался, стоило ли рассказывать о странном поведении Ариадны, проявлявшемся, когда дело касалось ее работы. Впрочем, Имс и так знал, что она испытывает трудности в общении со своим боссом, и упоминать об этом лишний раз совсем не хотелось. Эти размышления напомнили ему еще и о том, что следующий визит в офис компании Ариадна должна была сделать через два дня, и он обещал, что пойдет с ней, но теперь, когда она замкнулась в себе и перестала с ним разговаривать, это казалось невозможным.

Откуда мог взяться этот Кобб, который так жестоко обошелся с ней? Почему он повел себя именно таким образом? Ариадна пыталась провести параллели между тем, что произошло во сне, и событиями реальной жизни, но на ум приходил лишь один случай, о котором ей совсем не хотелось вспоминать.

Это нечто не могло быть настоящим Коббом. Она жила у него уже несколько месяцев и за это время он не обнаружил ни одного признака заинтересованности в ней, как в женщине. Он всегда был заботлив, учтив, никогда не повышал на нее голос и часто звонил ей, если она бывала не дома, но при этом все его действия носили какой-то родительский характер. Кобб предоставил ей жилье и ни разу не попросил за это денег, он даже не намекал на оплату, а напротив – даже отказывался от ее небольших вкладов в семейный бюджет. Он никогда не прикасался к ней неподобающим образом и редко стучался в ее комнату. Это был ненастоящий Кобб.

Это была проекция. Чья? По зрелом размышлении Ариадна пришла к выводу, что проекция принадлежит именно ей. Вызвать образ Кобба мог любой участник сна, но знать о том, как вел себя тот ублюдок, могла только она. Но почему она перенесла эти мерзкие черты на Кобба? Он никогда не ассоциировался у нее с этим…

Ариадна зажмурилась и кивнула сама себе. Да. В тот момент, когда Кобб потянулся за картой и при этом почти лег на нее своим животом, она провела четкую связь между этой случайностью и поведением того ублюдка.

Однако впечатления от пережитого во сне были еще живы, и она не могла заставить себя выйти из комнаты. Горячее дыхание, сильные руки, и хриплый голос, принадлежавшие этой проекции, вызывали в ней приступы тошноты, и она упорно пыталась запрятать их куда подальше, но воспоминания всплывали сами собой, и она не могла найти в себе сил взглянуть на реального Кобба. По крайней мере, без содрогания ей бы это не удалось.

Если бы в ее памяти не было того чудовищного случая, возможно, она смогла бы пережить это намного легче. Ее не раз убивали во сне, ей даже приходилось самой сбрасываться с небоскребов и пускать себе пулю в висок, но таких отвратительных ощущений ей еще не доводилось испытывать. Во всяком случае, во сне такого еще не бывало. До вчерашнего вечера.

Резкий стук в дверь прервал ее размышления, и она встревожено поднялась с подушки.

– Ариадна, я знаю, что ты не спишь, – раздался голос Кобба. – Впусти меня, пожалуйста. Я обещаю, что…

Она соскользнула с кровати и подошла к двери, чтобы отпереть ее и впустить, наконец, бедного Кобба.

– Прости, – все еще стоя у порога, сказала она, а затем отошла внутрь. – Я не должна была так поступать. Ты этого не заслужил, я знаю.

Помня о совете, который дал ему Имс, Доминик вошел следом за ней, закрыл дверь и подвинул к кровати стул. К этому времени она уже забралась в постель и обняла подушку, усаживаясь поудобнее.

– Так и не расскажешь, что там было? – осторожно спросил он.

Обманывать его ей не хотелось, а сказать правду казалось невозможным. Ариадна посмотрела в его лицо, полное участия и беспокойства, и ей стало стыдно за то, что она заставила его чувствовать себя некомфортно. Жгучее чувство, вспыхнувшее в глубине ее тела, разлилось жаркой краской по щекам, и Ариадна отвела взгляд.

Как она могла на долю секунды спутать его с той отвратительной проекцией? Как она посмела хотя бы на мгновение усомниться в нем? Да вообще, уместны ли были эти сомнения? Доминик никогда не поступил бы с ней подобным образом.

– Что случилось? – видя ее нерешительность, повторил вопрос Кобб.

– Ничего особенного, – выдавила она, решив, что солгать куда легче, чем сказать правду.

Разве она могла выложить ему подробности той встречи?

– Не лги мне, – мягко, но уверенно сказал он. – Я точно знаю, что тебе пришлось пережить нападение. Проснувшись, ты… ты вела себя очень странно.

– Я и до сих пор веду себя странно.

– Не об этом речь. Первым делом ты схватилась за горло, а потом стала ощупывать себя, как будто тебя кто-то терзал на пыточном столе.

– Да, приятного было мало, – задумчиво согласилась она.

– Я не хуже тебя знаю, что все произошедшее во сне влияет так же, как если бы мы испытали это в реальности. Тебе нужно поделиться этим, если не можешь пережить последствия сама.

Ариадна снова посмотрела ему в глаза, с облегчением ощущая, как отвращение, заполнявшее ее в первое время, исчезает, оставляя после себя только слабую тень неприязни.

– Я не могу рассказать тебе этого.

Доминик понимающе кивнул и отвернулся. Значит, его худшие подозрения оправдались. Ей пришлось столкнуться с насилием самого ужасного характера из всех, какие только можно представить.

В глубине души он знал, что последствия сексуальных домогательств могут проявиться именно во сне, когда все глубинные страхи и слабости получают полную свободу. Если она действительно так страдала от приставаний своего начальника, то именно этот страх и мог стать причиной вчерашнего несчастья.

– Ты видела своего босса? – еще более осторожно спросил он, хмурясь и аккуратно подбирая слова.

– Нет, – почти неслышно ответила она.

– Тебя кто-то схватил, да? Какой-то мужчина?

Ариадна сжала губы и просто кивнула, не желая расплакаться в очередной раз за день.

– Он хотел… – Доминик остановился, боясь продолжить. – Он пытался причинить тебе вред сексуального характера?

Ее брови поползли вверх, очерчивая форму домика, и между ними залегла глубокая складка. Пытаясь унять рвущиеся наружу слезы, она закусила нижнюю губу и просто замотала головой, сама не зная, что бы это могло означать.

– Ох…

Получив подтверждение самой худшей из своих версий, Доминик откинулся на спинку стула и опустил голову. Он не знал самого ужасного – того, что в ее сне обидчик был облечен в его тело, и Ариадна со страхом думала о том, что он может когда-нибудь об этом узнать.

– Ничего не бойся, детка… – Доминик осекся, вспомнив, что именно за такое обращение Имсу досталось от нее в прошлый раз. – В этом нет ничего стыдного. Главное, что это было во сне.

Да, прошлым вечером беда случилась во сне, но когда-то ей пришлось столкнуться с подобной ситуацией в жизни. Ариадна с трудом заставила себя изолировать все воспоминания, связанные с тем случаем, но теперь они вновь прорвались сквозь стену, которую она так долго и мучительно выстраивала в своем сознании.

– Я должна была поблагодарить тебя, – справившись со слезами, прошептала она. – Если бы ты не вывел меня из сна, то было бы еще хуже.

– Не нужно за это благодарить, это же моя обязанность – заботиться о тебе, – ответил Кобб, пытаясь улыбнуться.

Ариадна подняла взгляд и удивленно посмотрела на него:

– Это не твоя обязанность.

– Да, ты права, – осознав абсурдность своих слов, согласился он. – Но ведь больше некому это делать, правда? А мне не все равно, что с тобой происходит, так что я считаю, что должен приглядывать за тобой.

– Спасибо, – искреннее поблагодарила она.

Слабая улыбка тронула ее покрасневшее и заплаканное лицо. Глядя на нее, Доминик заметно расслабился и поднялся со стула.

– А теперь умойся и шагай на кухню. Ты с утра еще ничего не ела.

Разговор, конечно, был сложным, но после того, как ему удалось выяснить самое главное, Доминик еще больше укрепился в своем решении пойти вместе с ней на работу и посмотреть на человека, который вызывает у нее такую реакцию. Его постоянно мучил вопрос: почему она продолжает работать в этой компании? Разве не легче уволиться и положить этому конец? Чувствуя, что визит на ее рабочее место может многое прояснить, он подумал, что ни в коем случае не должен упускать этой возможности.

То, что он сказал ей, было чистой правдой – он действительно считал себя ответственным за ее благополучие. Они слишком долго прожили под одной крышей, и теперь ему казалось, что она всегда была в его доме. Та часть жизни, в которой была его прекрасная жена, казалась ему сном, который все больше уступал место реальности, где хозяйничала Ариадна. В благодарность за это своеобразное исцеление, он считал, что должен позаботиться о ней.

Перед тем как отправиться спать, она сказала ему, что хотела бы начать тренировать подсознание, чтобы научиться брать под контроль свои страхи, которые представляли серьезную угрозу ее будущей работе. Он ответил ей, что это вполне возможно, если чаще погружаться в сон без какой-либо опасности. Так они решили, что до следующего сеанса работы с Ларссоном им следует несколько раз погрузиться в общий сон. Один на двоих.


	10. Chapter 10

Ларссон преследовал их постоянно. Им пришлось забрать одну из машин к себе в дом, и время от времени, когда выпадал удобный случай, проводить самостоятельные вылазки в сон. Однако сколько бы они ни пытались, Ларссон всюду преследовал их, и сеанс приходилось завершать раньше срока.

– Почему ты всюду носишь его с собой? – удивлялась Ариадна, и послушно прыгала с обрыва вслед за Коббом.

– Не знаю, – честно отвечал он, и, как обычно, проводил рукой по волосам, что служило самым ярким показателем его растерянности.

– Обычно проекции из реального мира преследуют нас, если мы их боимся или испытываем другие сильные эмоции по отношению к этим людям. Ты, скорее всего, ненавидишь Ларссона, – логично заключала она.

– Любить мне его не за что, – мрачно говорил Кобб и уходил из комнаты.

За последние два дня Ариадна смогла прийти в себя, но гадкое ощущение не покидало ее. Особенно плохо она чувствовала себя по ночам, когда ей снились кошмары, и она просыпалась, слыша гулкие удары собственного сердца и хватая ртом воздух. Самым ужасным было то, что во всех кошмарах фигурировал Кобб, которого в реальной жизни она считала единственным надежным человеком. Во сне все менялось на прямо противоположную крайность. Она снова оказывалась в той проклятой башне, и его дыхание обжигало ее кожу. Ариадна уходила в ванную и долго принимала душ, прямо посреди ночи, пытаясь смыть с себя отвратительное чувство.

Утром она встала с твердым намерением не пустить Кобба в офис своей компании. Ей не хотелось, чтобы он встречался с ее коллегами, выяснял подробности ее жизни и уж тем более виделся с ее боссом. Это было неправильно, трусливо и безответственно, но ей не хотелось примешивать к своим проблемам человека, с которым приходилось делить крышу.

Если он узнает подробности ее жизни, как ей смотреть ему в глаза? Сотрудники компании не знали и половины из того, что было на самом деле, но даже этого могло хватить на грязные слухи и подозрения. Она с трудом смогла перевестись их парижского филиала в Штаты, но через три месяца после этого выяснилось, что один их архитекторов, работавших в ее группе, женился на американке и потому также переехал следом за ней. Это значило, что слухи, оставленные ею позади, отправились вслед за своей хозяйкой. Что она могла поделать? В этой ситуации ей казалось самым лучшим просто откатиться в сторону и тихонько ждать, пока все уляжется. Каждый раз, когда она приходила на рабочее место, она ловила на себе любопытные взгляды, а после того, как покидала кабинет начальника – слышала перешептывания. Все это злило и расстраивало ее одновременно, и она старалась как можно реже показываться в этом месте.

Теперь же, даже если она сможет убедить его подождать ее в коридоре, кто-нибудь все равно заведет с ним разговор и расскажет парочку интересных сплетен, которые он может истолковать как угодно. Расспросы и подозрения в доме были нужны ей меньше всего, и она решила, что не допустит их появления.

Однако убедить Доминика остаться дома оказалось невозможно. Он уже все решил заранее, и даже слышать не хотел об альтернативных вариантах.

– Нет, – с каменным выражением лица ответил он на все ее уговоры и доводы. – И если ты скажешь что-нибудь еще, то я навещу твой офис без тебя.

– То есть как без меня? – возмутилась Ариадна, которая даже вспотела от усердия, и теперь обмахивалась одним из своих шелковых шарфов.

– Просто. Ты будешь спать или работать, а я скажу, что вышел за покупками. И ты даже не узнаешь, в какой момент я нанесу визит твоему боссу.

– И кем ты представишься? Старшим братом?

– Зачем? Скажу, что мы собираемся пожениться, и я хочу знать, что о тебе думают твои коллеги.

Если бы она была чуть расслабленней, то смогла бы понять, что Кобб явно веселится, но Ариадна была слишком напряжена.

Известия о ее замужестве только усугубили бы ее положение. Она отлично помнила, какой поток сплетен и слухов вылился на жениха одной из сотрудниц французского офиса. В те времена она еще работала вполне спокойно и нормально общалась с коллективом, так что ей было известно, какими стервозными становятся все остальные, когда слышат о том, что кто-то решил завести семью.

– Нет, – на этот раз настала ее очередь для отрицаний. – Этого не будет.

– Вот и я говорю, – согласился Кобб. – Лучше пусти меня по-хорошему.

Он мог собственной кожей чувствовать, как она нервничает. Всю дорогу до офиса и во время подъема на лифте она была словно натянутая струна. Ему хотелось поговорить с ней, но видя ее отстраненное состояние, он так и не решился сказать ей хоть слово.

– Я должна пойти к нему, взять новую работу, а ты подожди меня здесь, – распорядилась она, прежде чем войти в дверь.

Было некрасиво оставлять его за дверью, словно маленького ребенка, но другого выхода она не видела.

Коббу это решение показалось странным, учитывая, что цель его визита состояла в том, чтобы увидеть ее начальника и коллектив, и она прекрасно об этом знала.

– Если бы я хотел посмотреть на то, какие у вас тут замечательные стены и полы, я бы точно пришел без тебя, – наклонившись к ее уху, сказал он.

Ариадна недовольно отпрянула, хмурясь как маленькая девочка.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты заходил внутрь. Скажи спасибо, что я провела тебя через ресепшн, а то могла бы вообще оставить на первом этаже возле лифта.

– Спасибо, конечно, но этого мало.

Она посмотрела на него и по его спокойному взгляду поняла, что будет именно так, как решил он. Вход для посторонних разрешался редко, но даже здесь ее уже считали ценным кадром, и потому ей было позволено провести с собой Доминика. Хотя, вполне возможно, особое отношение секьюрити объяснялось особым отношением начальства. Во всяком случае, Ариадна была уверенна в том, что даже то, что Кобб проводил ее до двери, в будущем обернется ей не слишком приятными последствиями.

– У меня будут проблемы, – цепляясь за последнюю надежду, сказала она.

– У тебя и так проблемы, так что терять, по-моему, нечего. К тому же, тебя ведь не уволят?

Ариадна поджала губы и молча открыла дверь, позволяя ему пройти следом.

Как оказалось, у нее даже был отдельный кабинет, в котором царила идеальная чистота, которая объяснялась полным отсутствием личных вещей хозяйки. Она быстро провела его к своему помещению и при этом вела себя так, что у Доминика возникло стойкое ощущение, будто они собираются что-то украсть.

– Почему ты не пользуешься своим кабинетом? – глядя на пустой стол, спросил он.

– Не хочу, – коротко ответила она. – Подожди меня, я скоро вернусь.

Очевидно, ей не хотелось тратить лишнего времени, и она пулей вылетела за дверь, направляясь к своему боссу. Доминик вздохнул и сел в кресло, которое предназначалось, по всей видимости, для нее. Стеклянные панели позволяли ему наблюдать за тем, как время от времени мимо снуют сотрудники компании, пронося какие-то свернутые чертежи, макеты и образцы строительных материалов. Было ясно что, эта компания специализировалась исключительно на строительстве, и Кобб подумал, что Ариадне должно быть интересно здесь работать.

Она задерживалась, и, посмотрев на часы, Доминик решил, что пора бы ей и вернуться, но в этот момент прозрачная дверь повернулась в петлях, и он поднял взгляд, ожидая увидеть, кто это решил составить ему компанию.

– Вы пришли с Ариадной? – Это была высокая молодая женщина, которая, очевидно, уже знала ответ на свой вопрос.

– Да, – вежливо кивнул Кобб.

– Меня зовут Паула Хиггс, – лучезарно улыбнулась она, протягивая ему руку.

– Доминик Кобб, – холодно ответил он, опасаясь, что ей захочется остаться и поболтать.

– Я рада, что Ариадна привела мужчину, – со вздохом продолжила женщина. – Тут о ней ходят разные слухи, но я отказывалась им верить. Понимаете, она ведь выглядит такой невинной, а люди говорят о ней разное, и мне казалось странным, что она ни с кем не общается. – Очевидно, что женщина и сама не знала, что именно хочет сказать.

– Если девушка молода, красива и талантлива, о ней неизбежно начнут говорить, – нейтрально сказал Кобб, надеясь, что это остановит его незваную собеседницу.

Как оказалось, мисс Хиггс не очень хорошо понимала намеки, либо не замечала их вообще.

– Она уже пятнадцать минут находится у хозяина. Говорят, он питает к ней слабость, и я думаю, что доля правды в этом есть. Вас это не беспокоит?

– А есть причины думать, что это правда?

– Ну, хотя бы то, что он задерживает ее всякий раз, когда она бывает здесь. Я не знаю, что протзошло между ними, когда они еще были в Париже, но говорят, что она сбежала именно от него. Якобы, он ухаживал за ней, и все было хорошо, но через какое-то время она решила уволиться, а потом ограничилась запросом на перевод в другой филиал.

– И кто же так говорит? – насмешливо глядя на фонтанирующую информацией девушку, спросил Доминик.

– Поймите меня правильно, я не хочу засорять ваш ум лишними слухами, просто мне было интересно, кем вы приходитесь Ариадне и как относитесь к тому, что ей приписывают отношения с…

В этот момент за стеной показалась сама Ариадна. В руках она держала сверток с заданием, и весь ее вид говорил о том, что она мечтает поскорее покинуть это место.

Заметив, что взгляд Доминика устремлен за дверь, Паула также обернулась и моментально изменила настроение, расплывшись в радушной улыбке.

– О, а вот и ты, – сахарным голосом обратилась она к Ариадне.

– Да, это я, – ровным голосом ответила та.

– Мы как раз говорили о тебе.

– Я вижу, – буркнула Ариадна, даже не стараясь казаться вежливой.

– Мистер Кобб не говорит, кем вы приходитесь друг другу, а мне так любопытно, – проявляя невиданную честность, сказала Паула.

Ариадна к этому времени уже взяла свои вещи, упаковала сверток и всучила все это Доминику, решительно направляясь к выходу.

– Тебе нужно выйти прежде, чем я закрою дверь, – игнорируя вопрос, сказала она, обращаясь к мисс Хиггс.

– Конечно, конечно, – закивала та, выпархивая за порог мимо Кобба и Ариадны.

Поздно вечером, когда дети, как обычно, лежали на полу перед телевизором, а Доминик и Ариадна сидели на диване, она спросила его о том, что интересовало ее больше всего.

– О чем она с тобой говорила?

– Ни о чем. Поделилась сплетнями, вот и все.

– И какими именно сплетнями? – продолжала наступать Ариадна.

Доминик посмотрел в ее решительно горящие темные глаза и понял, что увильнуть не удастся.

– Что ты и твой босс… между вами связь. Что он оставил Париж и рванул сюда следом за тобой. – Он наморщился, припоминая подробности. – Говорила о том, как он за тобой ухаживал, а ты сбежала сюда.

Ариадна ухмыльнулась.

– Она ничего не знает. Паула Хиггс никогда не работала в Париже, и не ей судить, что там было.

– А что было? – зацепившись за микроскопический просвет, спросил Кобб.

Те часы, что прошли со времени их возвращения, он потратил на переваривание полученных сведений. Что-то совершенно определенно было ложью, но какая-то доля должна была походить на правду. Оставалось разобраться, чему именно можно верить, а что лучше откинуть как лишнее, но Кобб не мог думать объективно.

– Ничего. – Ее ответ был вполне ожидаемым.

– Ну, разумеется, ничего. Именно поэтому он держит тебя в своем кабинете по полчаса. Именно поэтому ты боишься мужских прикосновений. Именно поэтому ты не хочешь иметь с компанией ничего общего. И именно поэтому ты не можешь уволиться.

Она сжала кулаки так, что затрещали пальцы, и побелели костяшки.

– Хватит. Все что наговорила эта курица - сплошное вранье.

– Даже если и так, все равно, то, что я сказал – это правда. Этого вполне достаточно. Год назад ты вела себя как последняя нахалка – расспрашивала меня, нападала, влезала в мои сны. Теперь моя очередь, ясно?

– И что ты будешь делать?

– Я? – Кобб даже рассмеялся. – Я ничего не буду делать. Ты сама мне все расскажешь.


	11. Chapter 11

Разумеется, он не собирался допрашивать ее в присутствии детей. Ариадна отлично знала это и поэтому, спокойно просидев перед телевизором еще час, ушла в спальню, надеясь, что у нее есть время до следующего утра. Однако, вопреки всем ее ожиданиям, Доминик отправился следом за ней, сказав детям, что сегодня он не сможет сидеть с ними, пока они не уснут.

– Неужели у заботливого отца могут быть дела поважнее, чем чтение сказок на ночь? – пытаясь увильнуть, пошутила Ариадна.

– Не заговаривай мне зубы, – серьезно сказал он, подталкивая ее к комнате. – Завтра ты найдешь что-нибудь еще.

Делать было нечего, пришлось послушно впустить его в свою спальню и закрыть дверь, чтобы дети случайно не услышали разговор. Беседа предстояла очень длинная и Ариадна, как никто другой знала, что речь пойдет о весьма неприятных вещах.

Она села на кровать поверх покрывала, как обычно положив подушку к себе на колени и указав Доминику на стул напротив.

– Что именно ты хочешь от меня услышать? – спросила она, стараясь понять, с какой стороны приступить к рассказу.

Ей так надоело скрываться и прятаться, она устала искать предлоги для того, чтобы постоянно держать его на расстоянии, и, если он так хотел знать всю правду, она могла все ему рассказать, рискуя при этом лишиться жилья и хорошего друга. Ариадна, как и большинство женщин, ошибочно полагала, что рассказав некоторые не слишком приглядные моменты своего прошлого, она настроит близких против себя, но даже это уже не могло ее остановить.

– Как зовут твоего начальника?

– На самом деле, начальник у меня совсем другой, а тот человек, что тебя интересует – это хозяин компании. Его зовут Эрик Харт, и он является сыном Якова Харта, основателя компании «Харт Индастриал Энтерпрайсис». Ему тридцать семь лет, он богат, образован и красив.

– Не думал, что хозяева таких больших предприятий занимаются личной проверкой каждого чертежа.

– Он и не занимается. Он проверяет только мои чертежи.

– И никому это не кажется подозрительным?

Ариадна улыбнулась и вздохнула:

– Ты сам видел, насколько подозрительным это кажется окружающим. Однако он, как хозяин, плевать хотел на все, что думают другие.

Доминик кивнул, переваривая первую часть полученной информации. Видя, что ему нужно несколько секунд для того, чтобы усвоить то, что она только что сказала, Ариадна немного помолчала, а затем начала говорить, не дожидаясь, пока он задаст очередной вопрос.

– Ты, наверное, хочешь знать, как мы познакомились. Я начала работать в «Харт Индастриал» еще задолго до нашей с ним встречи. Меня приняли на работу сразу после завершения учебы в университете, так как мой выпускной проект понравился главному архитектору. Я не знала, кто хозяин, как он выглядит и вообще, не думала, что когда-нибудь с ним встречусь. После двух месяцев работы я пошла на повышение, и из рядового чертежника стала полноценным архитектором. Такого в компании еще не было, и владелец захотел встретиться со мной лично, так как предполагал, что в будущем я могу добиться чего-то большего.

Обычно Ариадна скрывала свои успехи, предпочитая не говорить о том, что кто-то хвалит ее работу. Она никогда не считала себя гением, хотя и была, очевидно, самой талантливой студенткой своего выпуска. Сейчас же, Ариадна говорила о своем подъеме по карьерной лестнице совершенно свободно, не заостряя на этом внимания, будто речь шла о другом человеке и не имела к ней никакого отношения.

– Я слышала, что Эрик Харт молод и красив, но не представляла, как он выглядит. Высокий, идеально сложенный голубоглазый блондин – совсем не то, что я ожидала увидеть. При встрече он мало говорил со мной, разглядывая так, словно я – просто товар в магазине, который нужно оценить по качеству, но при этом нельзя брать в руки. Так рассматривают то, что лежит за стеклом витрины – внимательно, придирчиво и цепко. Я решила, что это можно объяснить профессиональным интересом, и не придала этому значения.

Ариадна прервала свою речь, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать и выкладывать все факты в хронологической последовательности. Расценив эту паузу, как нежелание продолжать, Доминик выпрямился, набирая в легкие воздух, чтобы сказать ей что-нибудь, но она жестом показала, что не нуждается в подбадриваниях. Принимая более комфортное положение, она втянула ноги на кровать и села по-турецки, обняв подушку. Он уже заметил, что она делала так всякий раз, когда хотела почувствовать себя более уверенно.

– Через неделю он вызвал меня к себе. Я ожидала, что он даст какое-нибудь задание, или выскажет претензии, но он всего лишь пригласил меня пообедать. Не думая о том, что это может его обидеть, я отказалась, сославшись на то, что у меня много работы. Такое предложение нельзя было игнорировать, нужно было уже тогда принимать какие-то меры, но я решила, что все не так уж и страшно, а терять работу из-за каких-то бредовых подозрений не хотелось. Однако эти странные знаки внимания продолжились. Два раза в неделю к двери моей квартиры доставляли большую корзину цветов. Записки никогда не было, но это было не нужно – я знала, от кого они. Он не оставлял попыток пригласить меня, но я всегда находила причины для отказа. Просто он мне не нравился, и хотя у меня не много опыта в этих делах, я знала, что за совместным обедом по программе следует еще и ужин, с последующим приглашением в гости. Я не собиралась идти к нему домой или приводить его в свой дом, и уже тем более – она презрительно сморщила нос – спать с начальством. Не знаю, насколько я была права, но мне стало казаться, что его злит мое упорное нежелание соглашаться на его условия. К тому времени уже весь коллектив шептался за моей спиной.

Она снова замолчала, но на этот раз Доминик не делал попыток побудить ее к продолжению. Она словно вспоминала какие-то подробности, раздумывая над тем, что нужно рассказать, а что можно опустить.

– Говори все, – твердо сказал он, давая ей понять, что сортировка фактов совсем ни к чему.

Ариадна подняла на него взгляд и внимательно посмотрела в его глаза. Перед ней сидел тот самый Кобб, который так терпеливо объяснял ей правила работы с осознанными сновидениями. Это был тот самый человек, который доверил ей свои самые сокровенные секреты, позволив ей войти в самую темную часть своего подсознания. Он заботился о ней все то время, пока она жила в Лос-Анджелесе. Они были очень хорошо знакомы, но Ариадна все равно не могла понять, настолько ли они близки, чтобы выложить ему весь свой груз.

Его взгляд, полный участия и внимания говорил ей: «Ничего не бойся, расскажи мне все, я пойму тебя, я никогда не стану тебя осуждать», но Ариадна все еще мучилась сомнениями.

– Я взрослый человек, многое видел, и ты не должна стесняться рассказывать мне детали. Ты же знаешь, я не буду судить тебя за то, что ты поддалась уговорам…

– Ничему я не поддавалась! – вспылила Ариадна. Его слова послужили катализатором для ее затянувшихся сомнений, и она, уже ни о чем не думая, продолжила говорить: – Как ты вообще мог такое обо мне подумать? Во-первых, он меня не уговаривал. Он всегда вел себя так, что мое согласие – просто вопрос времени. Все вокруг не понимали, что он во мне нашел, ведь там, в парижском офисе, было сколько угодно красивых и высоких моделей, похожих на Барби. Все они, как на подбор, ходили на высоченных каблуках, носили брендовые шмотки и были бы счастливы, пригласи он их на ужин. Что его могло заинтересовать во мне? У меня голова – треть длины всего тела, и ношу я всегда только джинсы и толстовки, хожу в кроссовках и не укладываю волосы. И я была абсолютно не в восторге от того, что он остановил свой выбор на мне. Другие сотрудники-мужчины вообще не обращали на меня ни малейшего внимания, воспринимая, в лучшем случае, за предмет мебели.

– И ты ни разу не сдала позиций? – с нескрываемым удовольствием спросил Кобб.

– Ни разу. Я уже стала думать о переводе в другой отдел, хотя смысла бы в этом было мало, но приближалось Рождество, и я решила, что перевод потерпит до следующего года. К этому времени его звонки стали реже, я смогла вздохнуть свободнее. – Она сделала глубокий вдох и длинно выдохнула, чувствуя, как холодеют ее пальцы. Оставалась самая сложная часть, о которой ей не то, что говорить – вспоминать не хотелось. – Намечалась большая вечеринка. Прямо в офисе. Все мы были обязаны побыть на ней хотя бы по часу в целях объединения коллектива. Я подумала, что как-нибудь перебьюсь этот часок, сидя у стенки и рисуя карикатуры, но все вышло совсем иначе.

Дальше она хотела продолжить, но слова не шли с языка, и она несколько раз размыкала губы, надеясь, что сможет сказать хоть что-нибудь, но все попытки оставались безуспешными.

– Знаешь, как делают некоторые психотерапевты? – вдруг спросил ее Доминик. Она покачала головой, и он сам же ответил: – Они позволяют своему клиенту отвернуться. Может быть, тебе тоже следует повернуться в другую сторону, чтобы не видеть меня? Это не обязательно, но если тебе так будет легче, ты вполне можешь повернуться ко мне спиной.

Ариадна бросила на него тяжелый взгляд, стараясь понять, серьезен ли он или шутит. Кобб был совершенно серьезен.

– А может быть хватит? – с надеждой спросила она. – Разве я уже не рассказала тебе все, что нужно? Ты знаешь, почему я избегаю его, почему он держит меня у себя и ты получил объяснение всем слухам.

– Нет. Рассказывай, что было на вечеринке.

– Тогда я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь твоим предложением.

Она неуклюже развернулась, скомкав при этом покрывало и постоянно пытаясь его поправить.

– Оставь покрывало в покое, все нормально. Сосредоточься на том, что должна рассказать.

Ариадна в очередной раз вздохнула, и Доминик даже мог заметить, как поднялись и опустились ее плечи.

– Не сложно догадаться, что Харт младший тоже был там. Я пыталась быть как можно незаметнее, но он все равно увидел меня. На что я надеялась? Он предложил мне выпить, и я опять отказалась. Он как будто и не удивился, так что я решила, что все в порядке и можно уже уходить. Пошла в свой кабинет за вещами. Я уже надевала пальто, когда услышала, как открывается дверь. – Она закусила губу, чувствуя, как начинает колотиться сердце. – Хотела развернуться и посмотреть, кто это, но этот человек схватил меня сзади и зашептал на ухо, говоря, чтобы я не оборачивалась. Конечно, это был он, кому еще это могло понадобиться. В общем, пальто снова отправилось на стол.

Кобб напрягся всем телом, ощущая, что его нервы вот-вот не выдержат. Он был готов прямо сейчас сорваться с места и понестись разыскивать этого Харта.

– Он сделал это с тобой? Он принудил тебя? – севшим голосом спросил он, боясь и одновременно желая услышать ее ответ.

Ариадна замотала головой:

– Ты должен меня выслушать. Это нелегко, но так будет понятнее. Если уж скрывать – то все досконально, а если говорить – то все подчистую. Так лучше.

– Хорошо.

– Я все пыталась обернуться, хотя и знала, кто это. Не знаю, зачем, но мне казалось, что если я увижу его лицо, то мне будет легче дать ему отпор. Мне казалось, что меня с ног до головы обливают грязью, пока он… ты же все понимаешь, не так ли? Странным было то, что он вовсе не хотел раздевать меня. Просто снял пальто и размотал шарф, а всего остального не тронул. Но даже через одежду его руки как будто оставляли следы всюду, где бы он ко мне ни прикоснулся. Если бы он не позволил мне, я никогда не смогла бы повернуться к нему лицом, но когда мне это удалось, я пожалела о том, что так упорно стремилась к этому. Вся эта грязь оказалась у меня внутри, мне даже показалось, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота, но ему было все равно. «Не бойся, я тебя не обижу», – говорил он. Самым отвратительным было мое бессилие. Почему я не кричала? Наверное, боялась позора и огласки. Господи, если бы он захотел, это произошло бы прямо на полу, возле стола. Во всяком случае, именно там мы оказались через несколько минут. Оба были по-прежнему в одежде, помню, что с него даже галстук свисал и пиджак все еще был на нем, но он двигался так, словно на нас ничего нет. Говорил, что ничего не сделает, просто хочет попробовать. Ублюдок. – Бешеный стук ее сердца, казалось, заглушал все слова, но Ариадна, как заведенная, продолжала говорить, боясь остановиться. Теперь, когда она преодолела главный барьер, ее несло вперед с головокружительной скоростью, и было абсолютно все равно, что думает Кобб, странно притихший за ее спиной. – Я, разумеется, пыталась скинуть его, но разве я могла справиться с мужчиной в два раза больше меня? Нужно было понять это, но я продолжала толкать и бить его до тех пор, пока все не закончилось. – Ее голос до этого звучавший с отстраненной усталостью, на мгновение приобрел выражение, отдаленно напоминавшее гордость. – Я ни на секунду не сдалась.

– То есть? – глупо переспросил Кобб, по-видимому, пребывавший в шоковом состоянии.

– Он достиг, чего хотел, правда результат так и остался у него в штанах, – с отрезвляющей прямотой пояснила она. – После того, как все было позади, он встал, поднял меня и уложил в кресло для посетителей. Он был даже каким-то заботливым. Ему пришлось застегнуть пиджак на все пуговицы, чтобы другие не заметили это отвратительное мокрое пятно, которое осталось на нем после всех этих действий. Я надеялась, что он уйдет сразу же, и он действительно подошел к двери, но потом, неизвестно зачем, вернулся. Сказал мне: «И что ты будешь делать?». А потом ушел.

Кобб боялся сказать хоть слово, зная, что стоит ему только открыть рот, как он разразится всяческими непечатными выражениями.

– Он был прав, – горько ухмыльнулась она. – Что я могла сделать? Заявить в полицию? На каком основании? Пара мокрых поцелуев и имитация секса? Он ведь даже следов на мне не оставил. Формально ничего не было. Зато ощущений хватило на ближайшие месяцы. Как будто меня изваляли в грязи, унизили и опозорили. До сих пор не могу забыть всего этого. Фактически ничего не было, он и с кожей моей всего несколько раз соприкоснулся, но мне казалось, что все случилось по-настоящему. Я пыталась уволиться, но он делал вид, что ничего не понимает и отказывался подписывать заявление. Вел себя так, словно ничего не было. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока я не попросила перевода в другой филиал. Не думала, что он так быстро разрешит мне сменить место работы, но он выписал все пропуски и разрешения, а потом вручил мне документы на жилье и… так посмотрел на меня при этом.

Теперь стало ясно, почему она не желала жить в той квартире, избегала офиса компании и старалась появляться там как можно реже.

– Координатор американского филиала позволил мне работать на дому, и когда Харт приехал сюда, он не стал отменять это решение, но заявил, что все мои работы будет принимать лично. Первым делом спросил, почему я не живу в той квартире. Откуда ему это известно? Неужели он уже был там? Я ответила, что нашла другое место, более подходящее. Он сказал, чтобы я не играла с ним. Я ненавижу свою работу, но если я захочу уйти, станет еще хуже. Он уже сказал, что даже если я выплачу неустойку, все равно последнее слово останется за ним. – Она шмыгнула, но слез, как ни странно, не было. – Иногда он хватает меня и начинает касаться везде, где только может, но с тех пор, как я живу здесь, он еще ни разу не заходил так далеко, как в тот вечер.

Ариадна снова развернулась к нему, крепко сжимая подушку и ожидающе глядя на Доминика.

– Теперь можешь осуждать меня, сторониться или жалеть. Выбор большой, так что…

– Мы должны что-то сделать. Это нельзя так оставлять, – уверенно сказал он. – Когда-нибудь он устанет заботиться о безопасности и тогда все может действительно произойти по-настоящему. Я не допущу этого.

– Что мы можем сделать?

– Ариадна, мы работаем с умами людей, в наших руках безграничная власть, – заверил ее Доминик. – Мы разрушили «Фишер Морроу», так что не думаю, что «Харт Индастриал Энтрепрайсис» станет для нас непобедимым врагом.


	12. Chapter 12

Ариадна никогда не любила слезливых романов, которые так нравились ее сверстницам. Разумеется, она мечтала о том, что когда-нибудь встретит того, кто полюбит ее, но это было еще до того, как ей исполнилось тринадцать, а после этого все мечты сменились на более реалистичные надежды, которые испарились, как только она вступила во взрослую жизнь. Однако ей не хотелось отказываться от мысли, что в будущем у нее будет семья и любимый человек. По опыту своих французских знакомых она знала, что мужья бывают по-настоящему заботливыми максимум первые полгода после свадьбы, а потом людей заедает рутина, которая и является началом конца. Она не лелеяла пустых иллюзий.

Кобб и его семья давали ей ощущение комфорта и тепла. Она советовалась с ним, как со старшим братом, доверяла ему свои проблемы и знала, что он сделает все возможное, чтобы помочь ей. Она каждый день играла с Джеймсом и Филиппой, рисовала с ними, водила их в парк и готовила для них завтраки и ужины. Наверное, по этой причине ее проснувшиеся материнские инстинкты пока что не сигналили о желании завести своих собственных детей. Семья Кобба была для нее альтернативой настоящих отношений, и ее это устраивало. Она часто думала о том, что если бы между ней и Коббом завязались романтические отношения, возможно, их совместная жизнь потеряла бы свою прелесть. Сейчас же, когда их не связывало ничего кроме дружбы и кое-каких секретов, все было гораздо проще.

И все же, после разговора, произошедшего накануне, Ариадна почувствовала, что в скором времени грядут большие перемены.

На следующее утро она долго думала перед тем, как выйти из своей комнаты. Как теперь ей смотреть на Доминика, зная о том, что ему известны эти ужасные моменты из ее прошлого? Если бы ее сбила машина или ограбила банда подростков, ей было бы гораздо легче. Однако инцидент, произошедший с ней, носил сексуальный характер, и она не знала, как вести себя с мужчиной, который посвящен во все тонкости.

Доминик значительно упростил ее задачу. Когда она вышла из ванной и направилась на кухню, обнаружила, что он уже сидит за столом и держит в руках стакан с апельсиновым соком.

– А я тут жду, когда ты проснешься и придумаешь, что нам есть на завтрак, – улыбаясь, сказал он.

– И тебе доброе утро, – зевнув напоследок, отозвалась она. – Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? Может быть, чего-то… не знаю…

– Только не мюсли, я этого не вынесу больше, – помог ей он. – Можно же хоть раз поесть что-нибудь нездоровое, но вкусное, да?

– Ну, тогда яичница с беконом, я думаю, подойдет, – решила она, направляясь к холодильнику.

– И ты будешь есть бекон? – с сомнением спросил Доминик, поднимаясь со стула и подходя к ней.

– Нет, для себя я приготовлю что-нибудь другое.

– Так я и думал, – довольно заключил он. – Ты будешь готовить, а я буду смотреть и учиться.

– Ты все прекрасно умеешь.

– Но почему-то дети не едят то, что я готовлю.

Ариадна вздохнула и принялась выкладывать на стол все требуемые ингредиенты.

Пользуясь моментом, пока дети еще не прибежали на кухню, Доминик осторожно начал говорить о том, что занимало его мысли всю ночь.

– Я пришел к решению, и хочу свериться с твоим мнением.

С тех пор, как она поселилась в его доме, он ни разу не принимал решений без ее ведома, всегда предпочитая получать ее одобрение прежде, чем приступать к действиям. Так ему казалось правильнее и он был спокоен. То о чем он мог позабыть, обязательно учитывала Ариадна, и если она соглашалась с его мнением, он со спокойной душой начинал воплощать свои планы в жизнь. Сейчас был другой случай. Его вопрос был только формальностью, и мнение Ариадны здесь уже ничего не решало. Даже если бы она была против, Кобб знал, что в силу личного фактора ее мнение нельзя принимать за объективную точку зрения. Он лишь ставил ее в известность, чтобы она знала о том, что последует за ее рассказом.

– Я тебя слушаю, – не поворачивая головы, сказала она.

Несмотря на нарочитую небрежность, он видел, как напряжены ее плечи, и это выдавало крайнюю сосредоточенность.

– Мы проведем с Хартом небольшие работы. Заденем нужные струны его сознания, не вторгаясь в основной процесс мышления. Никакого внедрения, ничего особенного. Просто я хочу просмотреть сцены из его воспоминаний, и активировать некоторые точки. Как смотришь на это?

– И что это даст?

– Он и думать забудет о сексе как минимум на ближайшие полгода. Потеряет к тебе интерес, и ты сможешь уволиться.

– Звучит заманчиво, – как-то вяло заметила она. – В чем подвох?

– Это тонкая работа. Нужно знать о нем все, что можно раздобыть, не вторгаясь при этом в его сон, чтобы быть заранее подготовленными к тому, что мы там встретим. Такое болезненное влечение, какое он испытывает к тебе, не может возникнуть на пустом месте, так что мы должны найти причину, по которой именно ты стала для него целью номер один.

– Я думаю, что этого нельзя делать. Это бестактно, мы не можем копаться в его прошлом. Может быть, в детстве он пережил что-то страшное? Нельзя врываться в чужое сознание просто так.

– Нельзя хватать красивых девушек и принуждать их к… Нельзя добиваться внимания человека, когда он очевидно дает понять, что не хочет иметь с тобой дел. Нельзя пользоваться своим положением для того, чтобы превратить недоступную сотрудницу в любовницу. Вот что нельзя делать.

Ариадна почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха. Ее щеки горели и дыхание участилось. Она продолжала взбивать содержимое чашки, стоя спиной к Коббу и боясь взглянуть на него.

– Кроме того, мы уже делали такое и не раз, – продолжал Кобб. – Тогда мы проворачивали вещи и похуже, и поводом для этого служили лишь деньги, а теперь я нахожу причину более веской, чем просто кучка зеленых бумажек.

Она все еще сомневалась в правильности этого решения.

– А как же остальные? Мы ведь не можем рассказать им о том, что я объяснила тебе вчера, верно?

Ариадна с ужасом представила, что Артур и Имс тоже узнают подробности ее проблем с Хартом. Конечно, Имс уже кое о чем догадался, но пока что это были лишь предположения, и она еще могла делать вид, что ничего подобного на самом деле не происходит. Что если они тоже узнают обо всем? Это было бы даже хуже чем то, что Коббу известен тот отвратительный рождественский случай. Доминика она уже считала в какой-то степени своим, так как знала его лучше остальных. Идея о том, что он посвящен в ее тайну, хоть и была ей неприятна, но, в то же время она находила ее вполне переносимой.

– С этим мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Слишком много хлопот, – вздохнула она, наконец поворачиваясь к нему.

– В контексте возможных последствий бездействия эти хлопоты кажутся ничтожными, – выражаясь строго профессиональным языком, сказал Доминик.

– Мое мнение особой роли не играет? – улыбнулась Ариадна.

– Точно. Ты все правильно поняла.

Со всеми личными проблемами и откровениями они немного отвлеклись от следующего сеанса, о чем им и напомнил Имс, уже ждавший их на базе.

– Если Ариадна уже решила, что может работать с Коббом, то, надеюсь, мы можем перейти к следующему делу, не так ли? – как обычно, вальяжно расположившись на стуле, спросил Имс, глядя на только что вошедших Доминика и Ариадну. – Я смотрю, ваша семья снова в сборе, так что проблем не будет, верно?

Ариадна сердито посмотрела на него, но Имсу было все равно, кто и с каким выражением смотрит в его сторону. Он невозмутимо выдержал ее хмурый взгляд и продолжил развивать свою мысль.

– Мы уже два раза бывали у него в башке, но ничего так и не выудили. Конечно, в прошлый раз, благодаря нашему архитектору, нас не раздавило, как в первый раз, но и это не уберегло лично меня от мучительной и жуткой смерти. Только мне кажется, что нужно что-то с этим делать? И вообще, где Артур? Пока вы там разбирались со своими сердечными переживаниями, этот сукин сын ни разу здесь не появился. Такое ощущение, что всем плевать на наши деньги. Всем, кроме меня.

– Об этом мы сейчас и поговорим, – спокойно ответил Кобб, прерывая возмущенный поток слов имитатора. – Нам нужна четкая схема действий. Я больше не буду ходить с Ларссоном, пусть сам покажет, на что способен без проводника. Думаю, всем уже понятно, что он умеет защищать свое подсознание не хуже, чем Фишер или Сайто, так что мы должны проверить, насколько он хорош в этом деле. Поставим цель, создадим сейф и заставим его вложить туда что-нибудь ценное. Попытаемся выкрасть то, что он спрячет, а он пусть защищается как может. На этот раз никаких уроков не будет, пусть просто проявит свои знания.

– И где мы будем это делать? – спросила Ариадна. – Я имею в виду, какой антураж мне строить в этот раз?

– Времени у нас немного, так что делай обещанную реконструкцию Акрополя, – совершенно серьезно ответил Кобб.

Это было единственной хорошей новостью для нее за последнее время.

– Я сделаю его таким, каким он был еще до того, как турки устроили в Парфеноне пороховой склад, – едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения, улыбнулась Ариадна. – Сейф спрячем в Храме Ники Бескрылой, а отвлекающий сейф-дублер – в Эрехфейоне. Можно даже Афину Парфенос поставить, это же сон, здесь все возможно.

– Детка, это работа, а не развлечение, – позабыв о ее прошлом предупреждении насчет «детки», скептически заметил Имс.

– Если работа порадует тебя, я буду только за. – По всей видимости, Кобб был другого мнения.

– Ну, валяй, – все еще насмешливо согласился Имс. – Все-таки, древняя Греция – это же твое родное, судя по имени.

Вечером Кобб связался с Артуром по телефону.

– Ты сейчас очень занят, я понимаю, – извиняющимся тоном говорил он – но у меня есть срочное дело, и нужна твоя помощь.

– Я весь твой, – не задумываясь, ответил Артур.

– Ты не мог бы собрать предварительное досье Эрика Харта, нынешнего владельца компании «Харт Индастриал Энтерпрайсис»?

– Наследника Якова Харта? – Как оказалось, Артур знал, о ком идет речь. – Разумеется, могу. Тебе выслать все это на почту или передать лично в руки?

– Дело важное, так что давай уже, когда будешь здесь.

Артур явился только через три дня, когда наступил день третьего сеанса Ларссона. Ариадна сразу же оккупировала его внимание, и несколько раз отправлялась с ним в сон, показывая, что где находится.

– Сейф, в котором должен будет находиться ценный предмет, я поставила в Храме Ники Бескрылой. Он находится прямо над парадным входом, с левой стороны, на природном постаменте. Я выбрала его, потому что он самый маленький и его трудно счесть за важный стратегический объект. Сейф-дублер у нас в Эрехфейоне, прямо за портиком Кариатид. Оружейный склад замаскирован в жертвеннике, стоящем между руинами Гекатомпедона.

– Слушай, у меня уже голова плывет от твоих греческих терминов, давай по-человечески, – вмешался Имс, когда Ариадна показывала все то, о чем шла речь, на игрушечном макете. – Вот в этом, самом большом храме, на самом деле ни хрена нет, хотя на первый взгляд он самый важный. Это такая уловка, так что не попадись вместе с Хартом. Все самое важное в том, который похож на туалет, видишь здесь, маленький такой, прямо на углу. – Ариадна шлепнула Имса по руке, которой он показывал Артуру, что он имеет в виду, но это, как и следовало ожидать, не возымело никакого действия. – А там, где стоят девицы с косами, подпирающие башками крышу, вот здесь, прямо за самым большим храмом, спрятан сейф-приманка, ясно? Ну, и здесь, где все развалилось от старости, Ариадна уложила наши пушки, которые помогут нам не сдохнуть сразу же после первой попытки влезть в сейф. А это алтарь в центре – просто так, для красоты. Теперь понятно?

Артур, который внимательно выслушал обоих, уверенно кивнул и, улучив минутку, направился к Доминику, который уже готовился выйти. На улице его ждала машина, и Кобб не мог задерживаться, но Артур успел передать ему бумажный пакет с собранными данными.

– Вот, спрячь где-нибудь, или возьми с собой.

Кобб повертел не слишком большой пакет в руках, и немного посомневавшись, положил его во внутренний карман.

– Посмотрю в такси, уж больно интересно, как он выглядит, – пояснил свои действия он.

Может быть, он не был таким уж параноиком, видя странные сны и мучаясь догадками? Кобб откинулся на спинку заднего сиденья такси и чертыхался сквозь зубы, жалея, что не вскрыл конверт на базе, когда Ариадна была в пределах досягаемости. Ларссон ждал его возле стремительно приближающегося здания гостиницы. Его красивое лицо, как всегда, ничего не выражало. Оно было точно таким же, как и на фотографии, которую Кобб только что спрятал обратно в карман пиджака.

Эрик Харт и Филипп Ларссон были либо близнецами, либо… одним и тем же человеком.


	13. Chapter 13

На этот раз она не собиралась отсиживаться в укрытии и наблюдать за местностью. После того, как они оказались у входа в Пропилеи, Ариадна сразу же сообщила Имсу, что хочет отправиться вместе с ним на оружейный склад и взять для себя что-нибудь. Помня о том, что в прошлый раз с ней случилось нечто, о чем даже Кобб не хотел распространяться, Имс без вопросов взял ее с собой. Артур, как обычно, ничего не говоря, прошел следом за ними.

Акрополь был тихим и безлюдным, но это кажущееся спокойствие было лишь иллюзией, которая не внушала доверия ни одному из них. Все трое уже были знакомы с крайне враждебным подсознанием Ларссона, и готовились к худшему. Однако это еще не было поводом для того, чтобы прятаться по темным углам, и потому они прямо и спокойно прошли через главную площадь, минуя величественный Парфенон с его невероятными и суровыми дорическими колоннами, и оставив позади более изящный и нарядный Эрехфейон. Все это они видели не раз, так как Ариадна позаботилась о том, чтобы все были хорошо знакомы с местностью.

– Детка, даже сейчас, когда я стою здесь уже в десятый раз, у меня все равно захватывает дух от творческого размаха твоей мысли, – вполне серьезно заявил Имс, проходя мимо алтаря в центре площади.

– Рада, что тебе нравится, но все это придумали древние греки, так что моей заслуги здесь нет, – скромно ответила Ариадна.

– После того, как разживешься пушкой, ты останешься с нами, или нам можно бросить тебя и бежать к сейфу?

– Нужно, чтобы кто-то отвлекал внимание Ларссона. Проекции будут искать создателя сна, и все ресурсы будут направлены именно ко мне. Я укроюсь во втором ряде колоннады Парфенона, а вы распределяйтесь как уже решили. Мне просто нужно оружие на случай, если что-то случится.

– Вторую часть проекций мне придется взять на себя и сделать вид, что я взламываю сейф-приманку, – уточнил Имс. – Между тем Артур проберется в этот туалет и вскроет настоящий сейф, если его, конечно, не угробят до этого.

Так и было решено сделать. Два совершенно идентичных сейфа было спрятано в двух разных местах Акрополя, но местоположение одного из них Кобб планировал сообщить Ларссону, а второй – оригинальный – должен был остаться в стороне. Сознание туриста должно быть направленно в сторону уже известной цели, в то время как подсознание, которое в некоторых случаях работает отдельно от активной части ментальных функций, изберет наиболее оптимальный вариант независимо от полученных данных. То есть нужно всего лишь сказать, что в Акрополе находится сейф, и хозяин сна, наполняющий его своим разумом, подсознательно выберет для сокрытия важных объектов тот сейф, что является более надежным. Неважно, как думает сам турист, которому, возможно и неизвестны все тонкости построенных лабиринтов.

Ариадне потребовалось немного времени на то, чтобы осмыслить работу этого механизма, но, в конце концов, она поняла, зачем ей создавать два сейфа, и теперь точно знала, что ей нужно держаться подальше от каждого из них. Кобб терпеливо объяснял ей, что проекция туриста будет знать ровно столько, сколько ей положено, в то время, как его подсознательная часть заполнит своими бойцами каждый угол в Акрополе. Из этого следует, что независимо от того, насколько подробно будет проинформирован Ларссон, ценная вещь, которую он выберет в качестве цели, будет скрыта там, где нужно, хотя он и сам не должен знать, где именно находится этот сейф. Однако так как его активная часть сознания управляет боевыми действиями, он сосредоточит все силы на том, что ему уже известно. Портик Кариатид, выходящий лицом на центральную часть площади, был идеальным вариантом для расположения сейфа-дублера, так как подход к нему был открыт со всех сторон, и он легко привлекал внимание. Единственный недостаток этой ситуации заключался в том, что Имс, призванный отвлекать внимание проекций, был наиболее уязвимым.

Стоя за одной из широких колонн Парфенона, Ариадна со страхом думала о том, что произойдет с Имсом, когда проекции доберутся до него. Скорее всего, он не продержится и пяти минут под таким напором. Эти переживания на миг отвлекли ее от мыслей о Коббе и Ларссоне, но она быстро пришла в себя и стала думать над тем, где именно в данный момент находится Кобб.

– Волнуешься? – Голос, раздавшийся за ее спиной, принадлежал Коббу, но Ариадна уже ни в чем не была уверенна.

– Где Ларссон? – разворачиваясь к нему, спросила она, подозрительно разглядывая его лицо и одежду.

Он выглядел точно так же, как и перед тем как сесть в такси. Белая рубашка, серый костюм без галстука. Однако этого было недостаточно, и Ариадна с удвоенным вниманием следила за каждым его движением.

– Почему ты здесь? – хмурясь, спросил он.

– Потому что мне нужно отвлечь некоторую часть проекций. К примеру, таких как ты.

Кобб удивленно поднял брови и его глаза даже стали немного больше, чем обычно, однако он быстро понял, о чем она говорит и рассмеялся:

– Но я настоящий, Ариадна.

Он сделал шаг ей навстречу, и она напряглась всем телом, прижимаясь спиной к холодной колонне.

– Не подходи.

– Почему? – Теперь его недоумение вполне можно было принять за настоящее, но Ариадна подняла пистолет, направляя его на него.

– Просто не подходи.

– Сейчас не время для подобного, ты же знаешь, Ариадна. Мы должны думать совсем о другом.

– Тогда беги в Эрехфейон и помоги Имсу, к нему уже нагрянула целая толпа. Может быть, он уже мертв, и вскрыть сейф некому, – холодно ответила она.

– Ты погибнешь, если останешься здесь.

– Тем лучше. Быстрее проснусь и уеду домой.

– Если хочешь поговорить об этом, то давай сделаем это дома, но сейчас я просто хочу…

– Мне плевать на то, чего ты хочешь. Ты ненастоящий, и это все, что я должна о тебе знать.

В этот момент, с другой стороны прозвучал точно такой же голос:

– Кто ненастоящий? – другой Кобб поднимался прямо по ступенькам, направляясь к ней.

Ариадна прижалась к колонне так, что спиной почувствовала все продольные полосы, выбитые на барабанах, из которых она сложена.

– С кем ты говоришь? – спросил тот, кто стоял прямо перед ней.

Он точно знал, что должен оторваться от Ларссона как только погрузится в сон. Нельзя оставлять ее в неведении. Ариадна должна знать, что человек, который представляет для нее самую большую опасность в реальной жизни, станет хозяином сна, созданного ее руками. Поэтому, едва встретившись с Филиппом, Кобб сразу же выложил ему информацию о том, что на этот раз никто не будет ходить рядом с ним.

– В комплексе заложен сейф, так что хотите вы этого или нет, но ваше подсознание поместит в нем какую-то важную вещь. Мои люди попытаются вытащить ваше сокровище, а вы покажете нам, на что способны. Возможно, именно так мы сможем, наконец, понять, с какой именно стороны следует к вам подходить.

– Все понятно. И вы не скажете мне о том, где находится этот сейф?

– Разумеется, нет. Вы сами должны его найти, если хотите, чтобы ваш секрет оказался в безопасности. Единственное, чем я могу вам помочь – это просто дать небольшой совет. Мои люди не любят идти проверенным путем и прятать вещи там, где их сложно достать. Не уверен, что они захотят устроить хранилище где-нибудь в тайнике.

Этого было достаточно. Соединяя свое запястье с капельницей, Кобб уже знал, что его миссия по ментальному воздействию уже выполнена, но оставалось самое сложное – найти Ариадну и сообщить ей о том, что она должна спрятаться.

Ариадна смотрела на то, как совершенно идентичная проекция Доминика поднимается по ступенькам, и не могла поверить собственным глазам.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Как и его предшественник, новоприбывший также начал с этого вопроса.

– Откуда ты пришел? Где Ларссон?

– Я должен позаботиться о тебе, Ариадна, – Как и тот, кто явился первым, только что присоединившийся говорил о ее безопасности. – Ты не должна находиться одна, это может плохо закончиться.

– Это и так плохо закончится, безо всяких предосторожностей или с ними – все равно.

Как только он закончил подниматься по лестнице и оказался на одной плоскости с ней, первый Кобб настороженно выглянул из-за ряда колонн, пытаясь разглядеть, с кем она говорит.

– Какого черта? Что здесь происходит?

– Один из вас ненастоящий, но сейчас это не имеет значения, – твердо сказала Ариадна, хотя она уже чувствовала, как по коже расползается мерзкий холод, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. – Если сделаете хоть шаг ко мне навстречу, я выстрелю, и мне все равно, кто при этом умрет.

– Но почему? – Оказалось, что второй Кобб стоял гораздо ближе, и Ариадна отпрянула от него, стараясь увеличить дистанцию. – Что черт, возьми, творится? Почему здесь стоит мой двойник?

– Это я хочу знать, откуда здесь появилась моя копия, – с нажимом проговаривая каждое слово, сказал другой. – Чья это работа?

Разумеется, Имс знал, что ему досталась самая сложная часть работы, но у него появилась надежда, когда Ариадна решила взять на себя некоторую часть проекций. Спорить с ней было бесполезно, и он решил, что легче позволить ей делать, что он хочет, тем более, если от этого будет хоть небольшая польза. Однако проекций, бросившихся на него, было слишком много, и он сомневался, что в Парфеноне есть хоть кто-нибудь. Это казалось немного странным, учитывая, что обычно население чужого подсознания сразу же бросалось на поиски создателя сна, которым являлась Ариадна. Ему удалось пройти в первый зал Эрехфейона, но дальше двинуться оказалось невозможным, так как неизвестно откуда взявшиеся люди с огнестрельным оружием, заполонили помещение, и он был вынужден отстреливаться и считать убитых. Истратив первую половину взятых боеприпасов, Имс решил, что настало время применить свои способности и поменять внешность. Среднестатистический мужчина, одетый в военную форму, держащий в руках точно такое же оружие, что и все остальные, легко слился с толпой и, выдавая себя за еще одну проекцию, проник в портик Кариатид.

Оказавшись уже возле сейфа, он понял, что даже если он будет поминутно менять внешность, это все равно не поможет. Нужно было справляться поскорее, и он судорожно поворачивал замки, вспоминая названный Ариадной код, а затем открыл дверцу. В этот момент у внутреннего входа в портик появился первый мужчина с автоматом, но Имс знал, что это только начало.

Ариадна никогда не чувствовала себя более уязвимой, чем сейчас. Даже зная о том, что во сне выстрел не причинит вреда, она все равно испытывала сомнения и нежелание стрелять в Кобба. Двое мужчин смотрело на нее одинаковыми глазами и говорило практически одно и то же. Как сделать выбор? Неужели придется выстрелить в обоих?

– Детка, не делай глупостей, – заверял тот, что стоял дальше. – Верь мне, я не причиню тебе зла.

– Сосредоточься и послушай меня, – говорил тот, что пришел вторым. – Ты можешь нажать на курок и выстрелить в меня, но поверь, после этого тебе придется пустить пулю в лоб и самой себе. Уж лучше это сделаешь ты сама, чем кто-то другой.

– Убив меня, ты останешься без защиты, неужели ты не помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз? – глядя на нее горящими глазами, говорил первый. – Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как бы мне не хотелось оставлять тебя здесь, наедине со всеми этими…

В момент, когда эмоции накалились до предела, Ариадна заметила, что за спиной первого Кобба появляется чей-то силуэт. К ним пожаловал кто-то третий.

Разумеется, сейф оказался пустым, но Имс так хотел узнать, не спрятал ли Ларссон что-нибудь и в дублере, что потратил время на вскрытие двери. Теперь он жалел об этом, потому что маленький, хотя и бронированный шкафчик служил единственным укрытием для его довольно широкой спины, пока он отстреливался от гостей.

– Это, черт возьми, лишь иллюзия, – напомнил себе он, прежде чем напрячься в последний раз.

Крепкая веревка была извлечена из рюкзака, но для того, чтобы закрепить ее, явно не было времени. Продолжая ругаться и чертыхаться, Имс едва успевал отвечать на выстрелы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать что-либо постороннее. И все же, он знал, что от того, насколько ловким он окажется сейчас, зависит то, чем закончится этот сон лично для него.

Умирать в третий раз ему не хотелось. Он не раз погибал во сне, но попадать впросак ему еще не случалось, по крайней мере, уж точно не столько раз и не под действием одного и того же человека. Он просто не мог допустить, чтобы этот чертов турист в очередной раз прикончил всех до единого участников группы. Захлопнув дверцу сейфа, Имс накинул наскоро затянутую веревочную петлю на ручку и приготовился к прыжку.

Высота фундамента, сложенного из массивных каменных плит была весьма внушительной, но с веревкой и монтажным креплением на металлическом ролике можно было не бояться переломов при падении. Оставалось только зафиксировать крепление на поясе, отбежать к краю (не попав при этом под пули) и прыгнуть вниз, надеясь, что петля не соскользнет с ручки сейфа.

Если бы это был еще один Кобб, то она, наверное, умерла от остановки сердца, но тем, кто показался из-за спины первого Доминика, был человек, которого она ненавидела всей душой. Эрик Харт поднимался по лестнице, улыбаясь и глядя прямо в ее глаза, и Ариадна уверенно нацелила пистолет прямо на него. Если на то, чтобы убить Кобба (пусть и заведомо ненастоящего) ей нужно было время, то здесь она не сомневалась ни секунды.

– Не двигайся, – ледяным тоном предупредила она.

Харт не слушал ее и продолжал приближаться, подходя к ней все ближе и уже показавшись в поле зрения всех остальных.

Предупреждать его во второй раз было непозволительной роскошью. Ариадна выстрелила, сочтя, что уже достаточно терпела этого человека в реальной жизни, чтобы останавливаться во сне. Проекции ее подсознания вырывались одна за другой, нападая на собственную хозяйку, и она не знала, чем это можно объяснить. Сначала она принесла с собой Кобба, потом – Харта. Разве это не странно?

Эрик Харт пошатнулся, а затем рухнул на мраморный пол, прямо к ногам первого Кобба. По белому полированному камню растеклась ярко-алая лужа крови. Ариадна все еще держала пистолет направленным на него, когда прогремел еще один выстрел.

Оказавшись на земле, Имс сразу же отстегнул пояс, не тратя времени на возню с креплением, так как вооруженные проекции уже выглядывали с краю, ища подходящий ракурс для того, чтобы вновь начать палить по нему. В этот момент в наушнике, про который он уже успел забыть, раздался голос Артура:

– Можешь отстрелить себе башку Имс, – торжествующе сообщил Артур. – Я вскрыл сейф, и теперь мы можем быть свободными.

– Да? И что в нем?

– Скажу, когда будем на базе, – отмахнулся Артур и завершил сеанс связи.

Имс довольно кивнул и побежал в сторону Парфенона, на ходу стараясь связаться с Ариадной. Приближаясь к ступеням, ведущим к храму, он уже издалека увидел, что внутри разыгрывается странный спектакль. Ариадна не отвечала, и он подумал, что легче убить ее самому, чем кричать, чтобы она покинула сон самостоятельно. Он пожалел, что не взял с собой снайперскую винтовку, и теперь все что у него было – это простой револьвер.

Держа оружие наготове, он взбежал по лестнице, удостоверившись при этом в верности своих догадок – Ариадна была не одна. Он попытался привлечь ее внимание, выстрелив в воздух, и это, по всей видимости, сработало – она повернулась к нему. Нужно было немедленно воспользоваться этим мгновением, и не глядя на тех, кто был рядом с ней, он сходу выкрикнул:

– Все кончено, детка, можно уходить!

Ариадна кивнула и, быстро приставив пистолет к виску, сделала выстрел.

На базу добирались почти в той же последовательности, что и в прошлый раз. Ариадна сослалась на желание прогуляться и немного прошла пешком, прежде чем поймать такси и поехать на базу. Артур и Имс снова поехали вместе. Кобб, который едва дождался, когда настанет его очередь, прибыл последним.

После того, как все, наконец, были в сборе, Имс получил возможность удовлетворить свое любопытство.

– Так что же было в том сейфе? – обращаясь к Артуру, спросил он.

Артур немного посомневался, а затем, словно махнув рукой на все раздумья, ответил:

– Фотография.

– И чья же?

– Ариадны, – просто ответил Артур.

Ариадна испуганно вздрогнула и перевела взгляд на Артура:

– Ты уверен?

– Точно.

– Но с чего бы это?

– Об этом я сам хотел тебя спросить, – пожал плечами он.

Один Кобб, как казалось, ничему не удивлялся. У него тоже были свои вопросы, которые он собирался задать ей уже в доме, но Имс опередил его.

– Если уж на то пошло, то я хотел бы знать, откуда там, в этом чертовом Парфеноне взялся второй экземпляр Кобба?

Ариадна отвернулась и закрыла глаза. Ей и самой страшно хотелось знать ответы на эти вопросы.


	14. Chapter 14

– По правде говоря, у меня много вопросов, и все они связаны с тем, что я увидел на верхней террасе Парфенона, – продолжил Имс. – Мало того, что там было целых два Кобба, так ты еще и целилась в каждого из них по очереди, по всей видимости, держа на расстоянии. Поверила ты только мне и поспешила при этом пустить себе пулю в голову. С какой это стати тебе вздумалось держать своего мужа на мушке?

Ариадна хотела сказать, что Доминик ей не муж, но решила, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для разбора таких мелочей.

– Второй Кобб – это проекция, – решив пойти самым верным путем, объяснила она. – Я не уверенна, но скорее всего, это порождение именно моего подсознания.

– Черт возьми! – Имс даже хлопнул себя по колену. – Он что – тиранит тебя? Нет, правда, с чего бы тебе таскать его за собой по снам, если у вас все так хорошо?

– Нет, – быстро возразила она. – Я правда не знаю, с чем это связанно. Это уже второй раз, когда я вижу его во время операции.

Доминик внимательно слушал, что она говорит, делая при этом свои собственные выводы, которые, по всей видимости, были весьма не радужными. Он был единственным мужчиной из всех присутствовавших, кто знал, какому конкретно виду нападения подверглась Ариадна в прошлый раз. Его также насторожило ее поведение и упорное нежелание подпускать к себе кого бы то ни было во время пребывания во сне. И если в случае с Хартом-Ларссоном все было ясно, то причина, по которой Ариадна защищалась от него, все еще оставалась загадкой. Лишь сейчас, услышав о том, что она уже видела его проекцию в прошлый раз, он понял, что она умолчала о самом главном. Нечто, облеченное в его тело, напало на нее в часовой башне, и, возможно, поэтому она так долго не хотела с ним разговаривать.

– Отлично, – рассуждал между тем Имс. – Мне кажется, что ты что-то скрываешь от нас, детка. Твоя фотография является ценным ресурсом нашего клиента. С чего бы это вдруг? Может быть, ты знаешь его? Ты ведь не кинозвезда, чтобы мужчины скачивали твои фото из сети и хранили их под подушкой.

– Я не знаю никакого Ларссона! – Ариадна вышла из себя и выкрикнула это так громко, что все остальные на какое-то время притихли, тем самым дав ей возможность продолжить. – Если бы я знала, кто это, то все было бы гораздо проще. Но я сама понятия не имею, откуда там могла взяться моя фотография. Артур, – она неожиданно обратилась к нему – ты можешь сказать, как именно выглядела эта фотография? Хотя бы, во что я была одета?

Артур вздохнул и наморщил лоб, явно стараясь вспомнить подробности.

– Ты была изображена в полупрофиль, на тебе было черное пальто и темно-синий шарф. Я ни разу не видел тебя в такой одежде, но совершенно уверен в том, что это была ты.

Ариадна кивнула, показывая, что поняла, о чем он говорит.

– У тебя действительно есть эти вещи? – спросил Имс. – Я имею в виду, в твоем гардеробе? Это очень важно, потому что Ларссон мог видеть тебя еще во время прошлого сеанса, когда ты сидела в башне. Если допустить такую возможность, то отсюда можно сделать вывод, что он мог сохранить в памяти твою внешность, она у тебя весьма нехарактерная. Такой вариант маловероятен, но его тоже нельзя исключать.

Его логика была вполне понятной, и Ариадна кивнула, показывая, что ей ясно, к чему он ведет. К сожалению, упомянутые предметы одежды существовали в реальной жизни и даже какое-то время находились в ее гардеробе.

– У меня были эти вещи. Я носила их в те времена, когда еще жила во Франции.

Ее лицо стало заметно бледнее, она закусила губу и нахмурилась. Она помнила каждую из этих вещей очень отчетливо, потому что именно в таком сочетании она надевала их в тот день, когда состоялась та злосчастная рождественская вечеринка. Разумеется, сейчас их уже не было, и если бы Артур захотел сравнить их с тем, что видел на фотографии, это оказалось бы уже невозможным, потому что она избавилась от них сразу же после происшествия.

– Значит, мы должны остановиться на более реальном варианте, – заключил Имс. – Ты знакома с ним в реальной жизни. Поднапрягись и попытайся вспомнить.

Доминик, который все это время не принимал участия в беседе, наконец, решил вмешаться.

– Не дави на нее, Имс, она еще сама не знает, что за человек этот Ларссон. Кстати, ты его видел, – как бы между делом, заметил он.

– Видел? – непонимающе переспросил Имс.

– Да, он лежал возле фальшивого меня, когда ты добрался до нас.

– Тот здоровый мужик в костюме? – уточнил Имс, как будто там был кто-то еще.

– Он самый, – терпеливо согласился Доминик.

– Надо было перевернуть его и посмотреть на его лицо, – с досадой сказал Имс, искренне сожалея об упущенной возможности.

Теперь настал черед Ариадны удивляться и застывать в недоумении. Возле одного из Коббов там, в Парфеноне, лежал Эрик Харт, тот, кого она убила, собственноручно застрелив из пистолета. А теперь Кобб говорит о том, что это Эрик Ларссон, и при этом явно не шутит.

– Ты серьезно? – Она все еще боялась поверить в очевидное.

– Абсолютно.

– Но ведь это хозяин компании, в которой я…

– Точно. Это твой босс. Филипп Ларссон и Эрик Харт – один и тот же человек. Не веришь?

Артур заметно оживился и даже подался вперед, задавая вопрос:

– Так ты поэтому просил меня разыскать его досье? Решил, что пора нам вплотную заняться объектом?

Доминик выглядел так, словно он не понял смысла вопроса заданного только что, но, несмотря на это, все-таки ответил:

– Нет, у меня были другие причины.

Только сейчас, через несколько минут после того, как выяснилось, что Харт – это босс Ариадны, который к тому же, является еще и туристом, хранит в сейфе ее фотографию, Артур, кажется, начал понимать, в чем дело.

– Ты знал о том, что у нее проблемы с боссом? – вновь спросил он, обращаясь к Коббу.

– Да, знал. Имс тоже был в курсе.

– Хотя, я подозреваю, что мои догадки ничто по сравнению с тем, что происходит в реальности, не правда ли, детка? – без тени улыбки задал вопрос Имс.

Ариадна пожала плечами, и ее лицо при этом было каким-то безразличным и усталым. Впрочем, усталость имела логичное объяснение, ведь на этот раз ей также пришлось нелегко. Но хуже всего было то, что она подписала еще один контракт, который связывал ее с Хартом, и теперь ей вновь нужно было иметь с ним дело.

– Расскажите мне о том, что было после того, как я выстрелила в себя. Почему ты проснулся несколько позже? – Она задала Имсу встречный вопрос, пытаясь отвлечься от этих неприятных мыслей.

– О, – Имс даже отвернулся от нее и прикрыл глаза ладонью. – Там была отдельная история. Ты заварила эту кашу с проекциями и смылась первой, оставив меня на своем месте. Если даже ты не смогла отличить фальшивого Доминика от настоящего, то у меня и подавно не было шансов на такие тонкости. Так что я решил просто сделать то же, что и ты, но не успел я взвести курок, как тот Кобб, который стоял возле тебя, выстрелил в другого. Я даже растерялся от такого разворота событий, но тот другой, оказался тоже не лыком шит, и ответил из своего пистолета, прямо в грудь нашему Дому. Оба были ранены, но это не помешало им начать прятаться за колоннами. Кстати, тот, который стоял рядом с тобой и был настоящим, если я, конечно, не ошибаюсь. Хотя, судя по тому, что именно он первым слетел с катушек, я полностью прав.

Нетерпеливый и горячный нрав Доминика был известен каждому, так что и Артур и Ариадна были вынуждены согласиться.

– Да, я был именно там, – сказал Кобб, подтверждая догадки Имса. – Я пришел вторым, когда ты уже вовсю целилась в другого. Должен признать, твое поведение меня немало удивило, но времени на то, чтобы допытываться до истины не было.

– Дома разберетесь, – как обычно, к месту, вставил Имс. – Так вот, продолжим говорить о том, что было дальше. Ты умерла, а значит, хозяин сна покинул сон, и все вокруг начало трястись и распадаться, а когда на тебя норовят упасть такие огромные мраморные столбы, сложенные из барабанов, это не самые приятные ощущения. Так что я снова решил, что пора бы уже со всем этим завязывать, но один из этих Коббов подошел ко мне сзади, явно намереваясь использовать в качестве живого щита, а это, сама понимаешь, мне совсем не понравилось. Завязалась драка причем в ней участвовали сразу два близнеца, и мне пришлось совсем нелегко.

– И ты бил всех, кто попадался под руку, – добавил Кобб, и при этом его глаза явно повеселели. – Короче говоря, Имс дотянулся до своего пистолета и со словами: «Сам со всем разбирайся» повторил твой маневр, покинув после этого сон. А потом этот мой двойник выстрелил в меня, и я проснулся.

– Так что если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь захочет влезть в твою голову, ты не найдешь лучшего защитника, чем проекция Кобба, – заключил Имс. – Тот экземпляр, что вылетел из твоей головы, оказался чертовски опасным парнем.

– А кто сказал, что это проекция? – вдруг вмешался Кобб.

Ариадна настороженно повернулась к нему.

– Я решила, что это плод работы моего подсознания. Кажется, это единственное разумное объяснение.

– Просто сейчас, когда Имс начал вспоминать подробности последних минут, я кое-что понял. Ты увидела Харта и выстрелила в него, не так ли?

– Да.

– Если Харт-Ларссон погиб от твоей руки, он должен был проснуться первым, и все его враждебные проекции должны были исчезнуть, – продолжил Кобб. – Однако этого не произошло, и перестрелка, насколько я помню, продолжалась до победного конца. Кроме того, когда я проснулся, Харт все еще спал. То есть, он не покинул сон до меня, он сделал это через несколько секунд.

– А кто, в таком случае, лежал на полу в луже крови? – поинтересовался Имс, поднимаясь со стула. – Очередная проекция?

– Вот насчет того типа я могу совершенно точно сказать, что он был всего лишь пустышкой. Это была стопроцентная проекция подсознания Ариадны.

– Или твоя? – Ариадне не хотелось верить в то, что она может водить за собой такое количество проекций, и она упорно искала лазейку.

– Может, и моя, но, скорее всего, он принадлежал тебе. Ты отлично знаешь, как он выглядит, довольно близко с ним общаешься, и самое главное – ненавидишь его всей душой. Этот парень был одет в черный костюм, в то время как в реальной жизни на нем был костюм темно-синего цвета. Это была всего лишь очень убедительная подделка.

– Хорошо, если с этим мы разобрались, то где тогда был сам турист? – спросила Ариадна. – Чем он там занимался, если его не убили? Где он вообще мог находиться?

– Возможно, он был где-то в комплексе, – задумчиво проговорил Кобб, но в его голосе явно звучали неуверенные нотки. – У меня есть одна безумная идея. Вы подумаете, что я параноик.

– Тоже мне новость, – ухмыльнулся Имс.

Доминик, по всей видимости, уже решивший не обращать на эти замечания никакого внимания, продолжил:

– Мне кажется, что та вторая копия меня и была настоящим туристом – Он ожидал, что его слова вызовут шквал возражений, но ничего кроме удручающей тишины не последовало, и он решил объяснить свое решение. – Ариадна уже говорила, что Ларссон проявляет подсознательную агрессию, направленную, главным образом, против меня. Вы оба погибали в его снах, но чаще всего это были лишь несчастные случаи, в то время как я получал пулю в спину. И в этот раз я снова был убит выстрелом, сделанным из его пистолета. И потом, с чего бы ему стоять возле нее? Почему эта проекция, даже если она и твоя, ведет себя так враждебно? Почему он пытался запутать тебя?

– Мол тоже никогда нам не помогала, – мрачно заметил Артур.

– Да, но дело в том, что я боялся ее. Мой страх стимулировался чувством вины, и поэтому она постоянно была настроена против меня. Но я не знаю, какие у Ариадны могут быть причины воспринимать меня как врага. Харт помешан на тебе, и если это бы он, то такое поведение вполне объяснимо, – неосторожно выдал он, о чем сразу же пожалел, но было уже поздно.

– Харт помешан на Ариадне? – хмуро переспросил Артур. – Откуда такая информация?

Спать Ариадна не могла. Слишком много новых вопросов, требовавших ответа, не давало ей покоя. Зачем Харт выдал себя за клиента? Знал ли он о том, что она входит в состав группы? Прав ли Доминик?

Дом был погружен в темноту и тишину, и только она одна сидела на кухне, покачивая в руках стакан воды.

– Так значит, вот, почему ты не хотела видеть меня после прошлого раза. – Кобб подошел очень тихо, но она все равно различила звуки его шагов еще задолго до того, как он подал голос. Ариадна повернулась в сторону двери, виновато улыбаясь и ожидая продолжения. – Это еще одна причина, по которой я вынужден сделать вывод, что второй экземпляр Доминика Кобба, то есть меня, и был настоящим Хартом. Ты сказала, что в прошлый раз тебе пришлось пережить насилие совершенно определенного характера. Кому еще это могло понадобиться? Однако он не стал выдавать свое лицо, и просто подставил меня – единственного участника группы, с которым встречался в реальной жизни.

– Как ты понял, что человек, напавший на меня в прошлый раз, был похож на тебя?

– Ты боялась меня. Я имею в виду, во сне. Ты бы видела себя со стороны, когда направляла на меня пистолет. В твоих глазах было столько отвращения, что я даже ощутил какую-то слабость. С чего бы тебе так бояться меня? Ведь в реальности ты совсем меня не опасаешься.

– Ну, даже если ты и прав, что с того? – со вздохом спросила она, опуская стакан на стол. – Что это меняет?

– Ничего. Пока что ничего. Просто я хочу знать, действительно ли это правда.

Ариадна закрыла глаза и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Ей было просто необходимо успокоиться.

– Ты прав. Во всем, до последнего слова.

– И как далеко зашел этот человек?

– Неужели это так важно?

– Если бы это было неважно, я бы не стал спрашивать тебя.

– А, по-моему, я уже ответила на достаточное количество твоих вопросов.

Доминик подошел вплотную к ней, и Ариадна отпрянула назад, чтобы избежать физического контакта.

– Ну, разве это не ответ? – горько усмехнувшись, сказал он. – Этот сукин сын заставил тебя испытывать ко мне отвращение. Неужели ты считаешь, что это пустяки?


	15. Chapter 15

Только на следующее утро, прокручивая в голове события прошедшего вечера, Ариадна обратила внимание на то, что Артур упоминал какое-то досье. Решив не откладывать в долгий ящик важный разговор, она сразу же отправилась к Доминику. Они уже не раз побывали друг у друга в спальне, и поэтому она решила, что может постучаться в его дверь, не боясь подозрений.

– Минутку, – раздался его голос, приглушенный запертой дверью. – Можете входить.

Очевидно, он только что проснулся и был весьма удивлен тем, что ранним посетителем оказалась именно она, а не кто-то из детей. Вероятно, он ожидал увидеть Джеймса или Филиппу, частенько наведывавшихся к нему по утрам, и сейчас с любопытством смотрел на нее, пытаясь понять, зачем она пришла.

– Не ожидал увидеть тебя так рано, – прямо сказал он.

– Мы ведь живем в одном доме, – пожала плечами Ариадна, бесцеремонно опускаясь на его еще не заправленную кровать. – Ты поручал Артуру досье Харта? – Она решила ответить ему такой же прямотой.

Он озадаченно вздохнул, заложил руки в карманы и, немного подумав, ответил:

– Да, по-моему, это очевидно.

– Зачем?

– Ты же знаешь, зачем.

Ариадна отрицательно покачала головой, упрямо сжимая губы.

– Я думала, мы будем принимать меры по поводу моего начальства уже после того, как справимся с Ларссоном. Так было бы безопаснее, разве нет?

– Нет. Как видишь, турист и Харт оказались одним и тем же лицом, и мы узнали это именно благодаря моим изысканиям.

– А если бы это оказалось не так?

Доминик не стал отвечать на этот вопрос, хотя явно расслышал ее слова. Вместо этого он медленно кивнул, и при этом его лицо было полно уверенности в собственной правоте, так что этот снисходительный кивок был ничем не прикрытым маневром, призванным успокоить ее. За время проживания под одной крышей с Коббом, Ариадна многому научилась и теперь читала все его уловки как раскрытую книгу, так что его согласный кивок не возымел действия, и она продолжила ожидающе смотреть на него.

Поняв, что отступать она не собирается, Доминик улыбнулся и произнес:

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу сидеть сложа руки, зная о том, в каких условиях тебе приходится работать.

– Ты и так много для меня делаешь. Ты делишься со мной кровом, и это главное. Больше мне сейчас и не нужно. – Она опустила голову, разглядывая свои руки, сложенные на коленях.

– Этого недостаточно.

– Больше мне не нужно, – повторила она, поднимая взгляд. – Я так сильно боялась жить в одиночестве, что решилась позвонить тебе, хотя в другое время мне бы это и в голову не пришло. Просто я думала, что даже если не стану жить в той квартире, он все равно сможет найти меня. Глупо, конечно, ведь в Париже я тоже снимала комнату в одиночестве, и он ни разу так и не заявился ко мне в дом, хотя и знал, где я живу. Но после того, что произошло, я не могла рисковать, пусть даже и так незначительно. Признаться честно, я и не надеялась на то, что ты пустишь меня.

– Почему? – нахмурившись, спросил он, прерывая ее.

Обычно он предпочитал дослушать ее до конца, и лишь потом высказываться, но сейчас вопрос вырвался сам собой, и Доминик нисколько об этом не жалел.

– Не знаю. С тех пор, как закончилось последнее дело, от тебя не было никаких известий, и казалось, что ты забыл обо мне. Не стоило прерывать твою спокойную жизнь и мешать тебе своими проблемами.

– Хочешь меня обидеть? – Он улыбнулся, но его глаза оставались серьезными, и улыбка вышла какой-то натянутой. – Считаешь, я могу увидеть в тебе обузу?

Она дернула плечом, и выдохнула:

– Кто знает? У тебя своя жизнь.

Он поднял брови и, вынув одну руку из кармана, сжал ее в кулак, который приложил к губам, а затем еще раз вздохнул.

– Вот оно что. Поэтому ты ничего мне не говорила. Я имею в виду, раньше, когда еще была в Париже. Ты же могла написать мне письмо, позвонить или сделать что-нибудь еще, чтобы дать мне знать о том, что с тобой происходит. Если бы ты позаботилась об этом, все могло бы быть иначе.

– Но разве кто-то мог что-либо сделать? – не долго думая, спросила она.

– Взрослые мужчины могут намного больше, чем думают некоторые маленькие девочки, уж поверь мне. Вся твоя проблема в том, что ты ничего никому не говоришь и постоянно то недооцениваешь, то переоцениваешь меня. Последнее, к сожалению, случается крайне редко.

Ариадна хотела ответить ему, сказать, что он неправ и она реально смотрит на вещи, но после передумала и решила промолчать.

Он действительно говорил правду.

За завтраком он спросил, нет ли у нее работы, которая предписывала бы ей остаться дома, на что Ариадна ответила, что все необходимые задачи уже выполнены.

– Отлично, значит, мы можем ехать к Имсу вместе.

Имс постоянно называл их супругами, и Ариадна уже устала с этим бороться, в то время как Кобб вел себя так, словно не замечает этих слов. В конце концов, вся разница между ними и обычной семейной парой заключалась в том, что они спали в разных кроватях. В остальном же они очень сильно походили на мужа и жену, у которых уже есть пара маленьких ребятишек.

«Ты не забыл купить то печенье, которое Джеймс просил еще вчера за ужином?», «Не задерживайся допоздна в магазине, если там будет очередь, бросай все это и быстро отправляйся домой», «Если ты устал, я сама заберу детей, ты можешь пойти и прилечь на часок», «Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я еду в супермаркет, могу купить что угодно, ты только скажи» - и так продолжалось постоянно.

Эти мелкие бытовые фразы курсировали от Кобба к Ариадне и обратно независимо от того, где они находились, говорили ли они по телефону или перебрасывались парой слов во время рабочего процесса. Забота о детях, общем доме и счетах сблизила их настолько, что они и сами пока не понимали до конца, насколько сроднились за эти месяцы.

– Если предположить, что она исчезнет из твоей жизни, – раскачиваясь на стуле и держась за край стола, говорил Имс. – Просто возьмет и уедет обратно во Францию. Что ты будешь делать?

– Она никуда не уедет, – безапелляционным тоном заявил Доминик, предпочитая не думать о плохом.

– Хорошо, представь, что она купит квартиру и просто съедет. Поселится в другой части города. Как ты себя почувствуешь?

– Зачем я должен это представлять? – отрываясь от блокнота, спросил Кобб.

– Просто подумай над этим, а потом переходи к решительным действиям. Мне неприятно смотреть на то, как вы ходите кругами и не решаетесь разрубить этот узел. Столько времени теряете понапрасну.

В этот момент в комнату зашла Ариадна, неся в руке большой стакан кофе с карамелью, только что приобретенный в «Старбаксе».

– А о нас ты, конечно, не подумала, – ничуть не удивившись, протянул Имс.

Следом за ней показался Артур, который держал картонную мини-форму с тремя большими стаканами.

– Вот ваш кофе, – мрачно сказала Ариадна, указывая на него и проходя к своему столу.

После того, как все разобрали свои стаканы, Имс, приступил к изложению своих мыслей.

– Итак, я думал всю ночь и пришел к выводу, что знание личности врага дает нам большие преимущества.

– И в чем же? – с сомнением спросил Артур.

– Если Дом прав, и Эрик Харт, он же Филипп Ларссон, был вторым Коббом там, на террасе Парфенона, то я знаю, что делать. Выходит, что это сукин сын еще и имитатор? Приходится признать, что талантами Господь нашего туриста не обделил. Архитектор и имитатор в одном лице – он прямо человек-оркестр. Но есть и еще кое-что, дающее нам большую выгоду. Мы можем выяснить о нем все, что захотим.

– Но как? – сделав большой глоток из своего стакана и облизнув губы, спросила Ариадна.

– Есть всего один человек, который способен научить кого-то искусству имитации. Он очень капризный и избирательный, а потому не со всяким станет работать. К тому же, этот тип тот еще засранец, но зато за деньги может помочь старому знакомому, которым являюсь. Короче говоря, в свое время я два месяца прожил в его лаборатории, постигая эту науку. Для того, чтобы попасть к нему на обучение, нужно представить как минимум три веские причины, подкрепленные доказательствами, и заплатить денег.

– И много? – между делом поинтересовался Кобб.

– По-разному. Харт, скорее всего, отдал немало. Но сумма нас не должна волновать. Если мы заплатим ему несколько тысяч, он расскажет нам все причины, названные Хартом и покажет доказательства, представленные им во время собеседования. Если поднапряжемся, то узнаем, чему именно он его научил.

Все погрузились в молчание, переваривая полученную информацию. Каждый думал о своем, но в одном они были едины – нужно найти этого человека и поскорее.

– И где он живет? – наконец, спросил Кобб.

– В Ирландии. Его зовут Патрик Гэвин и он преподает психологию в Университете Корка.

– Значит, отправляемся в Ирландию, – заключил Кобб. – По крайней мере, ты и я.

– А как же я? – встрепенулась Ариадна.

– Если хочешь, ты тоже можешь поехать с нами.

Она довольно кивнула и даже улыбнулась.

– И что? Мне так никто и не скажет спасибо? – ухмыляясь, спросил Имс.


	16. Chapter 16

Мария была весьма недовольна тем, что Кобб снова оставил у нее своих детей. Конечно, она любила их всем сердцем, и ценила их любовь, но в последнее время они приходили в ее дом с явной неохотой, что весьма расстраивало и обижало их бабушку. Доминик привык к неприязненному отношению Марии, и пытался как можно реже контактировать с ней, но сейчас выбора не было – приходилось просить ее о помощи.

Ариадна также сожалела о том, что дети должны были провести целую неделю со своей бабушкой, но теперь она была полностью уверенна в том, что это необходимо.

Уже во время перелета через океан, сидя возле иллюминатора, она повернулась к Доминику и заговорила:

– Как ты думаешь, этот риск оправдан?

– Мы ничем еще не рискуем, – спокойно и уверенно ответил он, отрываясь от журнала, который он так усердно пытался читать все это время.

Между ними все еще чувствовалась какая-то неловкость, и он предпочитал соблюдать осторожность. Поэтому, даже узнав о том, что им достались соседние кресла, Доминик решил не разговаривать с ней, пока она сама не проявит инициативу.

– Последнее, чего я хочу – это чтобы из-за меня пострадал кто-нибудь из вас, – глядя прямо перед собой и слегка сдвинув брови, сказала она.

– Я понимаю тебя, но весь фокус в том, что ты ничего не можешь решить. Мы уже втянули себя в это дело, поставив подписи на контракте. Артур, конечно, твой друг, но поверь мне, когда он решал взяться за эту работу, о тебе он думал в последнюю очередь. Имс меньше всего похож на человека, который станет чем-то жертвовать ради других.

– А ты? – все еще не глядя на него, спросила она.

– Я единственный, кто все это начал, так что, думаю, обо мне говорить нецелесообразно.

– Мы вместе это начали, – поправила его она, поджимая губы.

Она хотела услышать совсем не это. Ей казалось, что Доминик действительно хочет помочь лично ей, но она старательно убеждала себя в том, что вся его забота – это лишь дань ее помощи, оказанной чуть больше года назад. Тогда она еще не была знакома с Хартом и не ведала никаких проблем, даже не подозревая о том, что через несколько месяцев для нее начнется самый настоящий кошмар.

Большая и тяжелая ладонь накрыла ее руку, покоившуюся на ручке кресла, и Ариадна вздрогнула, опуская глаза. Доминик слегка сжал ее пальцы и шепотом заверил ее:

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала еще больше. Ты и так достаточно испытала, думаю, мне пора вмешаться. И не беспокойся насчет Имса и Артура – я ничего им не скажу.

– Они и так обо всем догадываются, – прошептала она в ответ. – Рано или поздно они узнают об этом.

– Вовсе не обязательно. Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы все осталось только между нами.

Конечно, Кобб принял это решение, руководствуясь простым человеческим законом доверительных отношений. Но с другой стороны ему хотелось сохранить эту тайну, потому что она сближала его с Ариадной, выделяя их отношения и делая их отличными от той сердечной дружбы, что была между ней и Артуром.

Профессор Гэвин оказался мужчиной средних лет, высоким и крепким, по крайней мере, на вид. Ариадна ожидала увидеть слабенького старичка в роговых очках и с клюшкой, и потому, увидев его впервые, едва скрыла свое удивление. Имс лукаво окинул взглядом обоих своих спутников, с удовольствием улавливая в их поведении нотки замешательства.

– Имс? – он сразу же узнал его, поднимаясь со скамейки в сквере возле университета. – Какими судьбами?

Имс подошел к нему, обворожительно улыбаясь и протягивая руку:

– Рад видеть тебя, Патрик.

Очевидно, что они были больше, чем учеником и наставником, ведь такие теплые и ненапряженные отношения могли быть только у старых друзей. Хотя, с другой стороны, с кем бы Имс ни разговаривал, у Ариадны всегда складывалось впечатление, будто он уже сто лет всех знает.

– Это твои друзья?

– Да, это супруги Кобб, – посмеиваясь, представил их Имс, глядя на нее хитрыми глазами и явно ожидая возражений.

Его, очевидно, удивило то, что она без всяких отрицаний протянула руку профессору, представляясь:

– Ариадна.

– Ну, если вы дружите с Имсом, то можете звать меня просто Патриком, – приветливо ответил профессор.

Дальше они проговорили о каких-то пустяках, отдавая должное пустым формальностям. По взгляду Патрика было заметно, что он точно знает: Имс явился в Ирландию не просто так, с дружеским визитом. Однако он просто обменивался с Коббом любезностями, отражал шуточки Имса и делал Ариадне незатейливые комплименты, ожидая, когда они перейдут к сути.

Наконец, когда они оказались в его доме, и Патрик устроился в своей гостиной, в одном из оригинальных плетенных ивовых кресел, он все же задал главный вопрос:

– Ну, так чем я обязан? По-настоящему, я имею в виду?

Имс кивнул и ответил, честно выкладывая все, как есть:

– Мы знаем, что в мире прибавилось имитаторов, – начал он, пронзительно глядя ему в глаза. – Мы также знаем, что только один человек мог заняться обучением желающего постигнуть эту науку.

– И кто же тебя так достал, что ты решил поиграть в Шерлока Холмса? – прищурившись, спросил Патрик.

– Эрик Харт.

– О, Эрик Харт, – понимающе кивнул профессор, и при этом в его голубых глазах вспыхнуло непонятное выражение. – Эрик Харт мне знаком, но он не обучался у меня.

– То есть как это? – с недоверием глядя на своего старого знакомого, переспросил Имс.

– Очень просто. Я не брался за его обучение. Магнатам ни к чему знать все премудрости такого опасного дела. Конечно, это могло бы сделать их неуязвимыми, но в мире извлекателей такое может убить кого-нибудь, и тогда моя репутация погибнет прежде меня самого. Кроме того, одно из его доказательств выглядело крайне неубедительно.

– Последнее? – с улыбкой уточнил Имс, и по его лицу ясно было видно, что он знает, о чем идет речь.

– Да. Именно тогда, когда нельзя солгать, он дал маху. Я подключил его к машине без предупреждения, и просмотрел его воспоминания, вычислив те, что преобладали. Эта девушка, - он указал на Ариадну – была более чем в половине из них. Ее детские фотографии, развешанные по стенам, проекты зданий, созданных ею, и кое-что еще, о чем я не могу сказать без ее разрешения.

Ариадна тяжело сглотнула, выпрямляя спину и стараясь сдержать слишком шумное дыхание. Неужели этот человек тоже все знает?

– На месте вашего мнимого супруга я бы побеспокоился о безопасности своей жены. Кстати, трюк с браком был довольно изобретательным, но не сработал, так как с самого начала показался мне страшной дешевкой. Однако потом я понял, что Имс назвал вас супругами вовсе не для того, чтобы я принял вас обоих, а просто по привычке. Тебя, Ариадна, я узнал практически сразу, но вот его фотографию вспомнил гораздо позже. Мистер Кобб тоже фигурировал во сне Харта, но, по-моему, выступал в качестве любовника Ариадны.

Она почувствовала, как ее щеки заливаются краской и возмущенно выдохнула:

– Но ведь это неправда! На самом деле между нами ничего нет!

– Очевидно, ты говоришь правду, но Харт думает, что вы состоите в сексуальной связи. Такие образы не раз возникали в его голове, пока я был там. А так как я не предупреждал его о том, что буду испытывать его подсознание, осмелюсь предположить, что в то время он и думать не мог о чем-либо другом.

Он видел, как она и Кобб занимались любовью? Что за чертовщина? Даже в реальной жизни такого еще не было, и Ариадна никогда не представляла Кобба в качестве любовника, но здесь, прямо перед ней сидел человек, который уже видел такую картину, пусть и в чужом сознании. Ей пришлось сделать глоток холодной воды, чтобы отогнать неприятные мысли.

– Ну, раз уж мне известны столь интимные вещи твоей жизни, – словно прочитав ее мысли, продолжил Патрик, обращаясь к ней – то, надеюсь, что могу задать тебе несколько вопросов.

Ариадна хотела ответить, но внезапно ощутила, что у нее снова пересохло в горле, и предпочла только кивнуть, показывая, что вопросы ей не страшны. В конце концов, терять было уже нечего.

– Ты когда-нибудь говорила ему, что у тебя есть связь с другим человеком? Ты не раз отвергала его, и, должен признать, делала это довольно тактично, но такие люди не принимают отказ за вариант. К тому же, твои детские фото и проекция маленькой девочки, жутко похожей на тебя, постоянно появлялись в его сне.

– Мы не были знакомы до прошлого года, – прокашлявшись и вдохнув поглубже, ответила Ариадна.

– А мне кажется иначе. Та маленькая девочка называла себя Ариадной, и была очень испугана. Говорила что-то о соседе, которого она боится. Очевидно, в детстве ты была знакома с Хартом, просто забыла об этом. Постарайся вспомнить, это очень важно.

– Воспоминаниями займемся потом, – вмешался Имс. – Сейчас лучше расскажи нам, когда и как к тебе обратился Харт.

Патрик досадливо поморщился, вероятно, оттого, что ему не дали завершить опрос.

– Он пришел ко мне два месяца назад. Если бы я дал согласие на обучение, то он еще до сих пор бы находился здесь. Поначалу мне показалось, что он всего лишь очень ревностно охраняет свой бизнес, но потом я понял, что у него есть личный мотив. Невербальный язык его тела, взгляд, нервозность и крайняя нетерпеливость свидетельствовали о том, что для него очень важен ответ. В качестве первого аргумента он представил совокупную ценность всех своих активов, которая, к слову сказать, вышла очень внушительной. Вторым аргументом стало несколько огромных проектов, которые запросто можно представить в качестве мишени. Если его конкуренты и вправду прознают о том, что он задумал большую стройку, они вполне могут попытаться выкрасть из его головы парочку чертежей. В целом же все выглядело довольно… Спокойно? Да, можно сказать и так. Нет, скорее убедительно.

Слушая его рассказ, Доминик поймал себя на мысли, что концепция Харта действовала всегда одинаково. В их первую встречу, он также сумел внушить Коббу, что его бизнес находится в опасности, что он крайне дорожит своими делами и что враги могут добраться до ценной информации, скрытой в его мозгу.

– Я могу подсказать вам, кто именно мог обучить Харта основам имитации. Помнишь Джейкоба Стоуна? Он учился после тебя, и еще застал тебя здесь на несколько дней.

Имс кивнул и сразу же оживился:

– Тот самый прохиндей? Ну, такой щупленький пацан с хитрыми глазками?

– Да, он. Еще год назад я услышал, что он натренировал своего брата менять внешность во сне, и иногда привлекает его к особо сложным заказам. Способности у него не впечатляющие, но, видно он нашел им применение. Совершенно без лести могу сказать, что на данный момент в мире нет имитатора, подобного тебе, но наше дело все равно, что спорт. Скажем, есть посредственные хоккеисты, которые становятся гениальными тренерами, и есть выдающиеся спортсмены, которым не удалось привести команду ни к одной победе. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Поиски подходящей гостиницы увенчались частичным успехом. Они нашли свободный номер, но он был только один, что было крайне удивительно, ведь Корк – достаточно большой город. Ариадна с благодарностью посмотрела на консьержа, когда тот вручил им ключи, сказав, что номер с двумя спальнями и раздельными душевыми кабинами.

Она надеялась, что ей отдадут маленькую комнату, но едва она взялась за ручку двери, Имс, остановил ее.

– То есть ты предлагаешь мне и Дому поиграть в голубков? – посмеиваясь, спросил он. – Прости куколка, я, конечно, изображаю блондинку во время операций, но в реальной жизни мне такая роль не подходит. Ты будешь спать со своим мужем, а я возьму маленькую спальню.

Она слишком устала для того, чтобы возражать. Ей хотелось поскорее сбросить с себя одежду и встать под горячий душ. Потом она планировала переодеться в чистое и улечься в постель. От чрезмерной усталости даже есть не хотелось.

– Я сейчас заплачу, – мрачно сообщила она, опускаясь на большую кровать и выкладывая из сумки несессер с личными вещами. – Вот точно сяду на пол и буду плакать.

– Ну и пожалуйста, – без всякой жалости отозвался Имс. – Можешь порадовать меня слезами, но спать с Домом в одной постели я не стану.

– И почему здесь нет гостиной? Они еще называют это люксом, – с несвойственной ей сварливостью продолжала Ариадна, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

– Я могу спать на полу, только дай мне подушку, – прервал ее Кобб, который все это время сидел в кресле, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза.

Ариадна испуганно повернулась к нему, боясь, что своими словами могла его обидеть.

– Нет, все в порядке, я просто ворчу. Мы вполне поместимся здесь вдвоем, – поспешно исправилась она.

– Я так и думал. – Кобб улыбнулся впервые за день.

Ужин заказали прямо в номер, решив не спускаться в ресторан. Ариадна считала, что ей все равно, чем ужинать, пока Имс не попросил принести три порции морского ежа. Кобб, который только что вышел из душа, подавился и закашлялся, сдерживая смех и наблюдая за тем, как она судорожно просматривает меню, пытаясь найти что-нибудь подходящее.

После этого они провели еще некоторое время, беседуя на отвлеченные темы и обсуждая местную архитектуру, и Ариадна все ждала, когда мужчины заведут речь о том, что говорил Патрик Гэвин, но к концу вечера Имс поднялся с кресла и прошел в соседнюю комнату.

– О делах будем говорить завтра, так что расслабьтесь и не нервничайте. Кстати, здесь двери со звукоизоляцией, так что не стесняйтесь.

Только после этого она поняла, почему Доминик никак не реагирует на подколки Имса. Просто нет смысла напрягаться и пытаться сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь. Она просто пожелала ему спокойной ночи и направилась в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы, а потом тоже лечь в постель.

После того, как Кобб потушил прикроватный светильник, она осторожно повернулась к нему, стараясь не соприкасаться с его телом.

– Я кое-что вспомнила, – очень тихо сказала она.

– Хорошо. Из твоего детства?

– Да. Я вспомнила Эрика. Когда мне было семь лет он жил в соседнем доме, – объяснила она, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. – Ему было лет восемнадцать, не больше. Я считала, что он – самый огромный человек на свете, и проявляла к нему интерес, как и все маленькие дети. Он был необщительным и сторонился всех, включая меня. Но я была очень настойчивой, и один раз поймала его возле дороги, когда он ждал автобус.

Доминик слушал ее рассказ, чувствуя, как его лицо невольно расплывается в улыбке.

– Стало быть, некоторые вещи остаются неизменными, – заметил он, все еще улыбаясь. – Если ты хочешь достать кого-то, от тебя до сих пор нет никакого спасения.

Ариадна рассмеялась и подвинулась ближе к нему, пытаясь нащупать его руку.

– Я приставала к нему со всякими глупыми вопросами, пока он не накричал на меня. Я так сильно испугалась, что решила побежать домой немедленно, и не заметила, что по дороге ехал большой грузовик. Он буквально выхватил меня из-под колес, а я обняла его руками и ногами, и, по-моему, даже плакала. Ему пришлось отнести меня домой. Тогда он был другим.

– А что произошло, что ты стала его бояться? – спросил он, поймав ее блуждающую под одеялом руку.

– После того случая он стал разговаривать со мной, – продолжила она. – Даже впускал к себе домой. Его мамы никогда не было дома, и я успела посмотреть все, что там находилось. В комнате Эрика была целая коллекция заспиртованных животных. Маленьких. Ну, знаешь, птенцы, всякие там лягушата… даже котенок. Когда я спросила его, зачем он их держит, он ничего не ответил. Я еще ничего не понимала, но мне стало так жутко от этого. А потом я заметила, что он стал… принюхиваться ко мне. Знаешь, просто прижиматься носом к моим волосам, шее, ладоням. Он говорил, что я – его единственный друг, и что у него больше никого нет.

– Но он ведь ничего тебе не сделал? – с надеждой спросил Доминик, сжимая ее похолодевшие пальцы.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, она вздохнула и попросила его:

– Поцелуй меня, Дом. Пожалуйста?


	17. Chapter 17

– Ты понимаешь, что после этого, все изменится? – после непродолжительной паузы, спросил Кобб. – Ничего уже не будет как раньше, если я тебя поцелую, ты знаешь об этом?

– Знаю, конечно, – прошептала она.

Такая медленная реакция заставила ее пожалеть о своей необдуманной просьбе.

Она всегда знала, что Доминик ей не безразличен, хотя и обманывала себя пустыми надеждами, что ей удалось избежать его очарования. Даже в первые дни, когда она только переехала в его дом, несмотря на то, что ей все еще было страшно, Ариадна испытывала некоторое волнение. Осознание того, что в данный момент он лежит в своей постели, в том же доме, что и она, и все, что их разделяет – это несколько незапертых дверей, заставляло ее сердце биться быстрее. Конечно, она не надеялась, что он ответит на ее чувства, и потому не старалась представить себя и его как пару. Между ними было слишком много преград, которые ей казались непреодолимыми. Возраст, социальное положение, склад ума и груз прошедших событий делали Доминика недосягаемым для нее, и она предпочитала не давать волю желаниям. Она настолько привыкла держать все под контролем, что ей почти удалось убедить себя в том, что ее чувства – всего лишь результат слишком тесного общения. Доминик оставался для нее идеалом, похожим на мечты маленьких девочек. Как и в детстве, когда она смотрела на актеров телесериалов и проникалась к ним симпатией, Ариадна считала Доминика не более чем объектом платонической любви.

Однако теперь, после стольких событий, ей казалось, что он приблизился на несколько шагов. Возможно, это ощущение было обусловлено тем, что она тоже пережила неприятные моменты, которые, конечно, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что выпало на его долю, но благодаря им, она уже не выглядела беззаботной и наивной девочкой. Может быть, частые разговоры и более близкое общение также повлияли на ее восприятие.

Все это было убедительно и логично, но в глубине души она знала, что на такие перемены ее толкнул момент, когда он обнял ее на кухне. Именно тогда, когда Филиппа увидела их вместе, она ощутила, что эти объятия не были дружескими или родственными.

Хотя, теперь все это казалось пустыми домыслами. Он явно медлил, и она решила, что лучше отказаться от этой идеи, дабы не смущать Доминика. Ариадна уже приготовилась сказать, что виной всему излишнее напряжение и постоянный страх, но в этот момент он перекатился и оказался над ней, упираясь рукой в постель возле ее плеча.

– Ты правда знаешь, что все происходящее между нами нельзя будет потом списать на страхи и напряжение? – спросил он, убирая волосы с ее лица и склоняясь ниже. – Если утром ты проснешься и сделаешь вид, что ничего не было, этот номер не пройдет. Думаю, будет справедливым предупредить тебя об этом.

Его близость действовала на нее опьяняюще, и Ариадна торопливо закивала, доверчиво глядя ему в глаза.

– Я все понимаю, – взволнованно прошептала она, чувствуя его дыхание на своем лице.

Это было слишком нереально, чтобы помнить все подробности. Она не смогла уловить тот момент, когда его губы оказались на ее губах, но тепло, разлившееся по ее телу от неторопливого и нежного поцелуя, стало первым физически ощутимым признаком того, что черта между просто близкими и по-настоящему личными отношениями уже нарушена. Почти невесомые прикосновения его пальцев скользивших по ее волосам, лицу и плечам, смешавшееся дыхание, тепло его тела и скрытая сила, которая чувствовалась в нем даже сейчас, когда он был абсолютно спокоен, заставили ее забыть обо всех опасностях.

– Скажи, что он сделал тебе, – оторвавшись от нее, но не поднимая головы, жарко прошептал он. – Расскажи мне, что произошло, когда тебе было семь лет.

Она еще не пришла в себя после долгого поцелуя, и рассеянно ответила:

– Ничего по-настоящему плохого он мне не сделал. Может быть, до этого и дошло бы, но я стала сторониться его. Эти животные в банках пугали меня и даже снились ночами. Он спрашивал, почему я перестала ходить к нему, просил поговорить с ним, но моя мама прогоняла его всякий раз, когда замечала возле меня.

– Ты рассказала ему о том, что он делал?

– Нет, я предпочла никому не говорить о том, что видела в его комнате. Все-таки я считала его своим другом, и не хотела, чтобы его наказывали. Тогда мне казалось, что за такое могут наказать.

Доминик покачал головой, а потом поцеловал ее в щеку, терпеливо поясняя:

– Нет, я говорю о том, что он прижимался к тебе. Что он прикасался к тебе неподобающим образом.

– Неподобающим?

– Да. Принюхивался к твоему телу и волосам. Это похоже на попытку растления.

– Нет, о чем ты говоришь. Мне ведь было всего семь лет.

– Неважно. Ты рассказала об этом матери?

– Да, я ведь считала, что это просто странно. Мне и в голову не приходило, что он делает что-то запрещенное.

– Вот поэтому она и прятала тебя от него. Если я узнаю, что кто-то делает подобное с Филиппой, то возьму ружье и вышибу ему мозги.

Ариадна замотала головой, обнимая его за плечи и прижимаясь к нему.

– А потом тебя посадят в тюрьму, и мы останемся одни? Ну, уж нет.

Доминик лишь рассмеялся, наклоняясь за вторым поцелуем.

Он так долго ждал этого момента, что теперь, когда черта была пересечена, не мог остановиться. Ему не нужно было больше, чем просто легкие прикосновения губ, но в этом он не мог себе отказать.

– Я буду беречь тебя, обещаю, – сам не понимая, что говорит, шептал он. – Я не позволю ему снова прикоснуться к тебе. Ты веришь?

– Да, – отвечала она, задыхаясь от счастья и всепоглощающего ощущения безопасности.

Его руки ни разу не прикоснулись к ее телу, хотя впереди была еще целая ночь. Он был крайне осторожен, словно боялся, что не сможет удержаться в нужный момент. Однако даже этих мягких поцелуев было достаточно, чтобы забыть обо всем на свете.

Утром они проснулись раньше Имса и решили сразу же навести порядок в комнате, дабы избежать неуместных шуток. Им удалось заправить постель еще до того, как он вышел из своей комнаты, но даже это не спасло от хитрых намеков и полуулыбок, которыми имитатор начал награждать их с самого утра.

После легкого завтрака он выпрямился, и, хлопнув в ладоши, заключил:

– Если со всеми пустяками покончено, то, думаю, сейчас самое время начать вводить меня в курс дела. Вы, ребята, явно что-то скрываете от меня, и это нехорошо, так как я тоже в деле, и даже побольше, чем наш дражайший координатор. Итак, детка, не могла бы ты хотя бы примерно рассказать мне о том, что тебе сделал Харт? Почему он вообще к тебе так относится?

Ариадна вздохнула, совершенно искренне сожалея о том, что не может выложить ему все прямо сейчас:

– Еще вчера утром это было бы намного проще, чем сейчас. Но после того, что рассказал твой профессор, все усложнилось в десятки раз, так что я даже не знаю, с чего мне начать. Эти его воспоминания, проекция моего детского образа… А кстати, что это было за испытание такое? Я говорю о том, что профессор проник в подсознание Харта, не предупредив его об этом. Кто так поступает с человеком, с которым в будущем, возможно, придется работать?

Имс улыбнулся, и на его лице вновь появилось выражение человека, которому известно все на свете. Он подался вперед и оперся локтями о колени, сокращая дистанцию между собой и собеседниками, сидевшими на диване.

– Ладно, так уж и быть. Если ты отказываешься говорить о том, что он тебе сделал, я пойду на такую жертву и расскажу вам, как действует механизм Патрика Гэвина. Он требует два веских доказательства, которые могли бы убедить его в том, что у желающего учиться есть для этого все основания. О третьем он ничего не говорит. Оно предназначено для него лично. Чтобы он мог убедиться в том, что не станет обучать неуравновешенного типа, который потом придет и грохнет своего гуру. Короче говоря, как психолог самого высокого класса, он совершает проникновение в голову кандидата. У него есть свои трюки и фокусы, которые позволяют ему заглянуть в самые глубины подсознания человека. Воспоминания и накопления – это то, что ему нужно. По их содержанию он судит о том, что за человек перед ним находится. Не знаю, насколько это эффективно, но Патрик еще ни разу не ошибся. Когда я попросил его заниматься со мной, он не требовал от меня двух первых доказательств, но совершил проникновение в мою голову, хотя и знал меня к тому времени уже почти полжизни.

– Как вы познакомились? – продолжила задавать вопросы Ариадна, которая уже оседлала своего конька и неслась вперед, поглощая информацию. – Он ведь не каждому будет рассказывать такое, чем с нами поделился?

Имс снова улыбнулся, но на этот раз иначе. Теперь его лицо излучало нескрываемую гордость, и даже самодовольство.

– Да, это точно. Он вообще никому не станет помогать. Ни за деньги, ни за угрозы. Знаете, у него, как у опытного специалиста есть удивительный номер, который он до последнего держит в рукаве. Даже если его начнут пытать, он не выдаст ни слова, так как умеет погружать свой разум в состояние временного анабиоза. Что-то вроде самопроизвольного стазиса. Раз и отключается. Будто стер кое-что из своей головы. Нужно какое-то время на восстановление, но до этих пор его можно даже убить – он ничего не скажет. Единственное, что может заставить его говорить по доброй воле – это личное отношение, которым пользуюсь в данный момент только я. Разумеется, у нас есть свои ритуалы вроде передачи денег. Ну, вы сами подумайте: кто дает информацию за пару тысяч? Это чисто символический жест.

– И когда все это началось?

– Когда мне было пятнадцать и я впервые угодил в полицию. Он был там – его вызвали для составления психологического портрета одного из подозреваемых, так как судебный психолог заболел. Он посмотрел на меня, а потом просто подошел, взял за руку и вывел из участка. – Имс горько ухмыльнулся. – Я был тем еще придурком и еще не раз попадал туда после этого. Так повторялось вновь и вновь, но он не переставал вытаскивать меня. Патрик никогда не скажет, что толкнуло его на такое отношение. Единственное, что из него удалось вытянуть – что он бросил на меня взгляд и увидел что-то необычное. Глаз эксперта, так сказать. А я все не останавливался и даже угодил в тюрьму. Он был единственным, кто навещал меня в те годы. Наверное, знал, что больше некому этим заниматься. А, впрочем, черт его знает, почему он это делал. Короче говоря, только после того, как я вышел на свободу, он открыл мне возможности работы со снами. Счел, что я пришел в нужное состояние. Он тренировал меня как будущего извлекателя, но мне не хотелось взламывать сейфы – я делал это в реальной жизни, и этого было достаточно. Я хотел чего-то другого, и, в конце концов, получил.

Ответ был весьма понятным и исчерпывающим. Ариадна удовлетворенно кивнула и взяла в руки диванную подушку, обняв ее и принимая самое удобное для себя положение.

– Ну, теперь мой черед, – изменившимся от волнения голосом сказала она.

Она не собиралась говорить с ним так же откровенно, как и с Коббом, но и лгать ей не хотелось. Ее рассказ был кратким не настолько содержательным, как в случае с Домиником, но она не обходила острых углов, временами делая короткие передышки.

После того, как она закончила рассказывать о том, что происходило в последний год, Имс сделал ей жест, который вероятно, означал, что пока можно остановиться.

– Ариадна, ты понимаешь, что ублюдок впал в зависимость от тебя? – Судя по голосу, он был удивлен. – Тебе крупно не повезло, мне жаль говорить такое, но это правда. Он болен, причем, весьма серьезно.

– Ну, так мы его вылечим, – мрачно ответил Кобб.

Ариадна же ничего не сказала на это замечание.

– Это не все. Как ты понял из рассказа профессора Гэвина, история имеет куда более далекие истоки, чем казалось, – сказала она, глядя в пол и пытаясь справиться со смущением. – Вчера я вспомнила, что видела его в детстве. Но тогда я была еще слишком маленькой, и многое позабыла. Ему в те времена было около восемнадцати, возможно он помнит гораздо больше. Вполне возможно, что причина его ненормального поведения заложена в глубоком прошлом, которое скрыто от меня. Может быть, я в чем-то провинилась перед ним?

– Кроха, которая ходит пешком под стол, обидела здорового дядьку? – явно иронизируя, ухмыльнулся Имс. – Ты, конечно, прости, но это просто смешно.

– Но ведь в чем-то же должна быть причина, верно? – возразила она. – Я помню только некоторые события, самые яркие. Я не могу вспомнить всех деталей.

– Это не обязательно, – улыбнулся Кобб. – Ты можешь не помнить этого разумом, но в твоем подсознании скрыто куда больше, чем ты можешь представить. Мы можем опуститься в твой мир, и попытаться найти причину.

Ариадна слабо кивнула, переводя взгляд на него.

Это была уже пятая попытка. Все предыдущие четыре раза ее подсознание вышвыривало гостей вон, не давая им сделать ни шагу. Имс, который уже устал умирать каждый раз после подключения, отказался принимать участие в пятой вылазке, сказав, что сделает перерыв. Ариадна лежала в кресле, закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша.

– Попытайся, милая, – опустившись на колени возле нее, говорил Доминик. – Сделай еще одну попытку, хорошо? Я знаю, это тяжело, но ты должна постараться.

– Я больше не могу, – шептала она. – Я чувствую почти физическую боль, я стараюсь на пределе возможностей, но не могу ничего с этим поделать. Ты ведь сам учил меня защищаться.

– Я знаю, знаю, Ари, но сейчас мы не можем отступить, – уговаривал ее он.

Он был нежен и внимателен, словно говоря с маленьким ребенком, которого готовят к операции.

– Пожалуйста, сделай еще одну попытку.

Он поцеловал ее руку, а когда поднял взгляд, она открыла глаза и кивнула:

– Да, Дом. Я сделаю это.

На этот раз было тихо и спокойно. Доминик обнаружил себя на улице провинциального городка, где стояли одинаковые небольшие дома. Это было тем, что обычно называют «одноэтажной Америкой». Он посмотрел по сторонам, а затем сошел на обочину, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, хотя это и было лишним – улица была пуста, вокруг не было ни души. Он шел медленно, заглядывая в маленькие дворики, огражденные низкими заборами. А потом он увидел ее.

Маленькая девочка, которой можно было дать всего лет пять на вид, вышла из одного дома. Она аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь и направилась к калитке. Доминик встал рядом с большим деревом, так как других укрытий не наблюдалось, но девочка прошла мимо него, будто и не заметив. Ее темные волосы были коротко острижены и слегка завивались на концах.

– Ари-белл? Ты идешь? – раздался голос с другой стороны дороги.

Доминик обернулся и увидел Эрика Харта. Он был намного моложе чем сейчас, но явно узнаваем. Однако его взгляд был совсем другим. По крайней мере, когда он смотрел на девочку.

– Да, Филипп, – весело ответила малышка, перебегая через пустую дорогу. – Я взяла все, что ты мне сказал.

– Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя на руки или пойдешь сама? – спросил Филипп.

– Пойду сама. А если я устану, ты понесешь меня? – она подошла ближе и подняла взгляд, пытаясь посмотреть на парня, причем ей пришлось запрокинуть голову, так как он был слишком высоким. Ее кудряшки легко качнулись на затылке, придавая ей еще большую трогательность, и у Доминика сжалось сердце.

Она приложила крохотную ладошку ко лбу наподобие козырька и прищурилась, скорчив при этом уморительную гримасу. Доминик не верил своим глазам – его Ариадна стояла здесь, прямо перед ним. Очаровательная малышка, с тела которой еще не сошла младенческая пухлость, щурилась и смотрела на Эрика Харта, которого только что назвала Филиппом. И он, этот ублюдок, улыбался, глядя на нее.

Доминику вдруг захотелось подбежать к ней, подхватить на руки и понестись прочь от этого места, подальше от Эрика Харта, которому она так доверчиво давала руку.

«Не прикасайся к ней!» – стучало у него в голове.

Они все еще стояли на другой стороне дороги, когда погода резко переменилась, задул ветер и посыпались листья с того самого дерева, под которым он стоял. Ветер поднял пыль и грязь, которые не давали Коббу разглядеть, что стало с малышкой Ариадной и подростком Эриком. Через несколько мгновений дерево упало на него, и он проснулся.

Ариадна, взрослая, но все такая же нежная и беззащитная, как и столько лет назад, лежала в кресле, и на сей раз ее дыхание было совсем слабым.

– Я больше не могу, – едва слышно прошептала она.

Доминик поднялся с пола, высвободил ее запястье, а затем отсоединил от машины и себя.

– Больше и не надо, – успокаивающе сказал он, проводя рукой по ее волосам. – Прости меня, но я должен был попытаться. Ты молодец, я горжусь тобой.

Имс, который, на удивление, молча, наблюдал эту картину, прервал его:

– Нам нужен Патрик. Без него не обойтись.


	18. Chapter 18

– Так значит, наш маленький дракончик, наконец, решил подпустить тебя к себе? – уже после того, как Ариадна отправилась спать, спросил Имс.

Хотя они никуда не выходили целый день, Доминик и Имс чувствовали тяжелую усталость, и теперь сидели в маленькой комнате, прихватив с собой бутылку виски.

– Я сразу заметил, – улыбался имитатор. – Это к лучшему, вот увидишь. Тем более, если она чувствует себя уязвимой. Ты нужен ей, особенно сейчас.

– Хотелось бы верить, – задумчиво согласился Доминик, осторожно избегая уверенных высказываний.

Их хрупкое соглашение, скрепленное поцелуем, не давало ему оснований считать, что она готова выйти за него замуж, и потому он предпочитал не говорить о том, чего не знает. Ариадна всегда отличалась некоторой непредсказуемостью, и Доминик справедливо полагал, что на их отношения эта ее способность повлияет особенно сильно.

– Патрик сразу понял, что к чему, – также погрузившись в раздумья, говорил Имс. – Он поможет нам. Наверняка мы делаем что-то не так, как нужно, раз она так сильно страдает от погружений.

– Ариадна обучена защищать свой разум, – напомнил Кобб. – То, что происходило во сне – вполне логично.

– Патрик знает, как обойти острые углы, поверь мне. Можешь не переживать насчет завтрашнего сеанса. Я написал ему сообщение, и он уже назначил встречу.

– Очевидно, он дорожит вашей дружбой, – улыбнулся Кобб.

– Он помнит о том, что мы не раз выручали друг друга. С возрастом люди начинают ценить отношения превыше денег и власти. Наверное, поэтому, старики так любят мелодрамы.

Она проснулась посреди ночи, задыхаясь и путаясь в простынях. Доминик сразу же отреагировал на это, включив свет и склонившись над ней.

– Что случилось? – внимательно глядя на нее, спросил он. – Тебе приснился кошмар?

Ариадна все еще пыталась отдышаться, вытирая липкий пот со лба и глядя на него испуганными глазами.

– Да, – ответила она.

– Что ты видела? – продолжил он, и при этом его голос напомнил ей о временах, когда Филиппа лежала с жаром, и он часами разговаривал с ней, помогая отвлечься от болезни.

– Я не помню, – еще более встревожено сказала Ариадна. – Так странно. Я ничего не помню.

– Ничего страшного, такое бывает. Хочешь пойти в ванную?

Она кивнула и поднялась с постели. Такого с ней еще никогда не было, и Ариадна стала понимать, откуда у Доминика взялась привычка брызгать в лицо холодной водой. Это действительно помогало снять напряжение и прийти в себя.

Когда она вернулась, свет уже был потушен, и он лежал на своей половине, ожидая ее. Ариадна еще раз вытерла рукавом подбородок, и робко подошла к постели. Ей еще не приходилось ложиться в кровать, в которой бы уже лежал мужчина. Вчера она легла спать раньше него, натянув одеяло до подбородка и сделав вид, что вот-вот уснет. Хотя после этого они еще некоторое время проговорили, а потом даже целовались, она не чувствовала слишком сильного смущения.

Осторожно забравшись в постель и накрывшись, она повернулась к нему и на всякий случай спросила:

– Сильно я кричала? Во сне, я имею в виду.

– Нет, ты совсем не кричала. Ты просто очень шумно дышала и пинала меня своими ногами, – ответил Кобб, причем по его голосу было невозможно понять, говорит ли он правду или забавляется.

– Я не помню, что мне приснилось, – прошептала она. – Раньше такого не случалось. Вспоминать сны всегда нелегко, но кошмары обычно впечатываются в мою память так сильно, что потом еще неделями приходят на ум.

Он не хотел говорить ей об этом, но сейчас пришло самое время.

– Думаю, это побочное действие слишком частых погружений в сон. Потом ты привыкнешь к ним настолько, что перестанешь запоминать свои сны вообще. Понимаешь, каждый человек обязательно видит сны, но не все могут запомнить их. В течение ночи каждый из нас видит по несколько снов, но запоминает либо те, что были прямо перед пробуждением, либо самые яркие. Тот, кто говорит о том, что не видит снов, на самом деле, просто не может их вспомнить. При нашей работе, если мы будем помнить каждый раз, когда подключаемся к машине, то просто сойдем с ума, либо начнем путать сны и реальность. Так что мозг автоматически отфильтровывает то, что нужно, выбрасывая все остальное. Это нужно для нашего же блага, но издержками такой разборчивости является то, что происходит с тобой прямо сейчас.

– Значит, в этом нет ничего страшного? – с надеждой спросила она, перевернувшись на живот и подперев щеку ладонью.

– Да, такое бывает. Просто чаще всего это происходит на третий или четвертый год работы, а у тебя все началось гораздо раньше. Возможно, виной тому, что ты слишком устала за сегодняшний вечер.

– Это было больно, – пожаловалась она.

Доминик протянул руку к ее волосам и осторожно провел ладонью по темным прядям.

– Завтра будет не так сложно, обещаю. Патрик Гэвин – хороший психолог, не зря же он преподает в университете. Он знает, что нужно сделать.

– Мне все равно страшно. Я не думала, что переламывать себя так неприятно.

– Я знаю.

Ариадна кивнула и, опустив руку, прижалась щекой к подушке, принимая более удобное положение, чтобы уснуть. Ей хотелось попросить его о еще одном поцелуе, но она сочла, что и так доставила ему слишком много хлопот сегодняшней ночью. Так что она крепко зажмурилась и принялась считать в уме, ожидая, когда сознание притупится, и сон снова скроет все дневные переживания за темной и тяжелой пеленой. Она еще не досчитала до двадцати, когда большая и сильная рука Доминика легла на ее спину, а сам он оказался совсем близко, она даже могла почувствовать тепло его тела. Не говоря ни слова, он обнял ее и прижал к себе, словно почувствовав ее невысказанную просьбу.

– Не нужно бояться, – уверенно сказал он. – Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Ариадна улыбнулась с закрытыми глазами и позволила себе расслабиться в его руках, осознавая, что сейчас ей точно ничего не грозит.

В гостиной профессора было все так же уютно и тепло, как и в прошлый раз. Плетенная мебель, ряды книжных полок и большие окна придавали ей необычный вид. Здесь царила и атмосфера, в которой было легко расслабиться. Патрик внимательно выслушал их рассказ, не задавая вопросов и не удивляясь. После того, как они выложили ему все, что было, он помолчал еще какое-то время, а потом начал говорить:

– Значит, тебе удалось вспомнить его? Это очень хорошо, потому что нам не помешают некоторые подробности. Имс прав, ты можешь помнить гораздо больше, чем тебе представляется, но для того, чтобы узнать, что именно сохранилось в твоей голове, ты должна пережить еще одно подключение. Я понимаю, что это неприятно и утомительно, но на этот раз тебе не нужно пытаться усмирить свою гвардию. Не беспокойся о том, что могут сделать проекции твоего подсознания, тебе все равно не удастся его контролировать. Просто расслабься и попытайся сосредоточиться на том, что ты уже смогла вспомнить. Держи в уме имя Филипп, об Эрике старайся не думать, так как это имя вызывает у тебя отрицательные эмоции. В твоем сознании существует два разных человека. Один из них – это Эрик, который принес тебе множество дискомфортных ощущений. Второй – Филипп, оставшийся в прошлом. Ты знала его как большого соседа, который спас тебе жизнь. Не пытайся отождествить его с Эриком – это наша работа. Думай о нем, как о совсем другом человеке. Идет?

Ариадна кивнула и засучила рукав, открывая запястье. Первый сеанс под руководством Патрика Гэвина должен был вот-вот начаться, когда Имс встал и отошел к окну.

– Отправляйтесь без меня. Двоих чужаков будет вполне достаточно, а что нужно, я выпытаю у тебя, Патрик.

Ариадна благодарно посмотрела на него и даже улыбнулась ему, на что Имс пожал плечами:

– Я ведь тоже не дурак. Или ты думала по-другому?

– Нет, я никогда не считала тебя глупым, – уже подсоединяя запястье к машине, ответила она.

Перед Коббом и Гэвином открылась та же картина, что и в прошлый раз, но сегодня они созерцали ее из лифта.

– Когда речь заходит о воспоминаниях, есть два варианта – либо сцена театра, либо лифт, – объяснил Патрик. – Так легче менять картинки и события. Ариадна, по всей видимости, больше реалист, чем романтик, поэтому она выбрала более функциональный лифт.

– Я тоже в свое время пользовался элеватором, – грустно вспомнил Кобб. – Но вчера она перенесла меня сразу на одну из улиц.

– Вчера она была слишком измождена. Это нормально. К тому же, она подсознательно старалась уберечь тебя от слишком неблаговидных воспоминаний. Понимаешь, дело в том, что она могла впустить только тебя одного, и это очень много значит. Она действительно сильно любит тебя, раз уж не разорвала сразу же после того, как ты оказался на той улице. Но по этой же причине она могла показать тебе лишь самое безопасное воспоминание, которое не травмирует тебя. А сегодня ты не один, и поэтому такой подход не работает. Подсознание штука тонкая, пожалуй, самое сложное явление в мире, так что всех нюансов не учесть. Мы и сегодня должны быть предельно осторожными, если уж хотим, чтобы она открыла нам свои тайны.

Лифт совершил самопроизвольную остановку, и Патрик смело отодвинул решетку в сторону.

– Пора, – сказал он, повернувшись к Доминику.

Та же самая улица, что и вчера, но в осеннюю пору, встретила гостей пасмурной погодой и ветром, гнавшим сухие листья по дороге. В конце второго квартала стоял молодой человек, в котором каждый из них без труда признал Эрика Харта. Он был слишком легко одет, но, казалось, не обращал внимания на ветер и только-только начавший моросить дождь. На нем была легкая рубашка и джинсы. Со стороны своего дома к нему осторожно подкрадывалась девочка, в которой можно был легко узнать Ариадну. Она была даже меньше, чем в воспоминании, увиденном Домиником вчера. На ней была надета куртка, которая явно была ей велика, и она придерживала обеими руками капюшон, который постоянно сдувало ветром с ее головы.

– Тебе не холодно? – бесцеремонно спросила она, подойдя к Эрику достаточно близко. – Дождик начался, а у тебя даже зонтика нет.

– Все нормально, – холодно ответил он, явно показывая, что не хочет с ней говорить.

Малышка явно не поняла его намеков и остановилась прямо возле него. Разница в росте между этими людьми была слишком разительной, и Доминик заметил, что профессор улыбается.

– Куда ты едешь? – щурясь от ветра и капель, бивших по лицу, спросила она, поднимая голову.

– Никуда. Отстань от меня, – буркнул Эрик.

Маленькая Ариадна даже не дрогнула, продолжая стоять рядом с ним, даже тихонько раскачиваясь, и, вероятно, думая о чем-то своем. Она внимательно разглядывала его, и, наблюдая за ней, Доминик невольно вспомнил ее пытливый взгляд, который ему приходилось выдерживать на первых порах после знакомства. Хотя прошло уже много лет, внутренне она оставалась все той же.

– Что у тебя на руке? – вытянув пальчик и указывая на его запястье, спросила она. – Тебя кто-то порезал?

Эрик равнодушно посмотрел на свою руку в указанном направлении и с явным раздражением выдохнул:

– Я же сказал тебе отстать от меня.

– Но откуда это? – не унималась она. – Очень больно было?

– Нет, совсем не больно.

– По-моему, ты обманываешь, – мудро заметила Ариадна и подошла чуть ближе. – Можно мне потрогать?

– Нет! – слишком резко и громко выкрикнул Эрик, делая шаг назад.

Ариадна испуганно вздрогнула, но, вопреки ожиданиям Доминика, осталась стоять на месте.

– Почему? Ты боишься меня? – глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, спросила она. – Или ты вообще всех боишься? Ты же ни с кем не разговариваешь, да?

– Я сказал тебе идти домой, почему ты все еще здесь? Отвали от меня, не то я тебе ноги переломаю! – не заботясь об изящных выражениях, сорвался Эрик. – Я не шучу, если тебе интересно! Вот тогда тебе действительно будет больно, поняла? Может, после этого ты заткнешься и перестанешь лезть ко мне? А? Что я должен сделать, чтобы избавиться от твоего присутствия?

Ариадна отступила на шаг и опустила голову. Когда она вновь подняла свое лицо, ее нижняя губа дрожала, а в глазах стояли слезы самой настоящей тяжелой детской обиды. На пухленьких щечках выступили красные пятна. Она шмыгнула, и при этом ее плечи судорожно вздрогнули, но Эрик не обратил на это никакого внимания. В этот момент из-за поворота показался грузовик, но маленькая Ариадна ничего не заметила. К тому времени, как машина приблизилась к остановке, девочка вытерла свой крошечный носик рукавом и собралась перейти через дорогу, чтобы попасть к себе домой. Когда ее нога опустилась на дорожный асфальт, грузовик был уже почти над ней, и, несмотря на то, что Доминик точно знал, что с ней ничего не случится, он чуть было не закричал от ужаса. В момент, когда тяжелая груда металла, мчавшаяся на скорости несколько десятков километров в час, должна была сбить это крохотное тело, Эрик протянул обе руки, выхватывая ее с дороги и поднимая на руки.

– Ты что, мать твою, делаешь?! – держа ее подмышками и встряхивая на весу, крикнул он. – Не видишь, что машина едет?

Водитель грузовика резко затормозил, хотя это не имело уже никакого значения. Он выскочил из кабины и начал что-то кричать, размахивая руками, но Эрик повернулся к нему, не отпуская ее с рук, и сказал всего несколько слов:

– Свали отсюда, мы сами разберемся.

Да, он был очевидно молод и беден, но его тяжелый взгляд и внушительный рост говорили о том, что в этом парне скрыта невероятная сила, как внутренняя, так и физическая.

– В следующий раз лучше следи за своей сестрой! – напоследок выкрикнул водитель, прежде чем скрыться в своем грузовике и умчаться прочь.

Ариадна все еще была на его руках, ее ноги безжизненно повисли в воздухе. С одной ноги соскользнул ботинок, который лежал на дороге, раздавленный только что уехавшим грузовиком. С ее головы слетел капюшон, и длинные волосы, которые, еще, по всей видимости, не успели постричь, уже успели промокнуть под дождем. Эрик держал ее, как нечто опасное, на вытянутых руках, так что ее тело совсем с ним не соприкасалось. Его рубашка была совсем мокрой и прилипла к телу.

– Зачем ты поперлась через дорогу? – уже без всякой злости, но все так же грубо спросил он.

– Ты же сам сказал, – почти неслышно ответила она, прежде чем отчаянно разрыдаться.

– Хочешь домой?

В глазах Эрика уже вовсю хозяйничала неприкрытая паника, так как он, очевидно, не знал, что делать с плачущим ребенком. Она плакала, сотрясаясь всем телом и все так же находясь на весу. Наконец, он сообразил прижать ее к себе, инстинктивно понимая, что физический контакт должен ее успокоить. Он сделал это с очевидной неохотой, преодолевая собственное нежелание, но едва их тела соприкоснулись, Ариадна обхватила его за шею и даже обняла ногами. В точности, как и говорила Доминику до этого.

– Ты цела, с тобой все в порядке, – довольно резко говорил он, похлопывая ее по спине. – Я отнесу тебя домой.

– На автобус опоздаешь, – всхлипнула Ариадна.

– Ты только что чуть не сдохла, и еще думаешь о том, что я могу опоздать? – удивился Эрик. – Успокойся, я никуда не спешил. Этот старый козел может подождать еще пару дней, так что я вполне могу проводить тебя до дому. Какого цвета дверь твоего дома?


	19. Chapter 19

– Преимущество лифта заключается в том, что только ты сам решаешь, когда стоит переходить к следующему эпизоду, – наблюдая за тем, как Эрик относит Ариадну в дом, говорил Патрик. – В театре же занавес опускается сам собой, и ты вынужден смотреть только то, что тебе дают увидеть. Однако сейчас мы должны повернуть обратно, как бы тебе ни хотелось продолжить наблюдение.

Доминик стоял, как заговоренный, так как все еще не мог отойти от шока. Даже наблюдая за маленькой Ариадной, он мог чувствовать ее боль, и жгучее желание помочь ей.

– У этих двоих впереди целая история, в которой мы, увы, ничего не можем изменить, – мягко сказал Патрик, легонько тормоша его за локоть. – Если начнешь вступать во взаимодействие с тем, что видишь, если хоть пальцем прикоснешься к этому миру, она разорвет тебя на фрагменты, которые ты еще долго будешь собирать у зеркала в реальном мире, это я тебе обещаю. Так что, если хочешь увидеть всю правду, возьми себя в руки и перестань смотреть на них с такой ненавистью.

Оказавшись в лифте, они решили, что должны просматривать все этажи по очереди, так как, скорее всего, Ариадна пронумеровала воспоминания согласно какой-то последовательности. Дальше выяснилось, что порядок был хронологическим – самым выгодным в их положении.

Следующая сцена открыла перед ними эту же самую улицу, но с другой стороны. Теперь дом Эрика находился прямо перед ними, и они могли наблюдать за тем, что там происходит, даже не выходя из лифта.

Осень уже прошла, и за прошедшее время Ариадна с Эриком значительно сблизились. Теперь они сидели на крыльце его дома, причем она находилась у него на коленях. Они разглядывали какую-то книгу, обернутую в старую газету. Когда маленькая Ариадна переворачивала страницу, Доминик понял, что это была вовсе не книга, а семейный альбом.

– Кто это? – она осторожно прикоснулась пальчиком к одной из фотографий.

– Мой отец, – безразлично глядя на фото, ответил Эрик.

Обычно, когда люди говорят о чем-то личном или о родных людях, их голоса приобретают особенное звучание, но парень не вложил в свои слова никакого выражения.

– Ты на него совсем не похож, – тихо сказала она, поглаживая старые листы альбома.

– Моя мама немало перестрадала из-за этого.

– Ты и на нее не похож, – заметила Ариадна.

– И за это ей тоже пришлось заплатить.

Взгляд Эрика изменился и стал каким-то отрешенным, вместе с тем омрачаясь какими-то воспоминаниями. И, хотя, Ариадна сидела на его коленях и не могла этого видеть, она, словно почувствовала перемену и осторожно закрыла альбом, поворачиваясь к нему.

– Но ты не виноват в том, что на них не похож, – ласково сказала она, касаясь ладонью его лица. – Зачем сердиться из-за таких пустяков?

– Для него это было важно, – стараясь казаться все таким же отстраненным, сказал Эрик. – Понимаешь, Ари-белл, когда речь идет о таких деньгах, некоторые ублюдки хотят быть уверенны на все сто процентов. – Ариадна молча кивала, хотя было ясно, что она ничего не понимает. Эрик улыбнулся, и провел рукой по ее все еще длинным волосам. – Надеюсь, ты никогда не узнаешь, каково это. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он оказался прав, и я действительно был бы чьим-нибудь сыном, но, к сожалению, его кровь наполовину разбавила кровь матери и теперь бежит по моим жилам. У нас есть заключение, ради которого матери пришлось пойти на такие унижения. По крайней мере, мы с ним не живем.

– Но ты ведь ездишь к нему каждый месяц? – с сочувствием глядя на него, почти прошептала она.

– Ари-белл, твоя доброта тебя погубит, точно тебе говорю, – сухо рассмеялся Эрик.

Он был совсем другим. Оценивая погодные условия и приблизительный возраст проекций, Кобб заключил, что с последнего воспоминания прошла всего пара месяцев, но за это сравнительно короткое время Эрик почти полностью изменился. Он смотрел на малышку с настоящей нежностью, которую пытался замаскировать под прежнее небрежное отношение, и, возможно, ему удавалось обмануть ее, но Доминик видел все со стороны, и мог сказать совершенно точно – парень заботится о ней со всей искренностью.

– Почему ты зовешь меня Ари-белл? – спросила она.

– Потому что ты фея. У тебя есть особый дар.

– Нет у меня никакого дара, – вздохнула Ариадна, которая, несмотря ни на что, была явно довольна его ответом.

– Есть, – бережно касаясь ее щеки, сказал Эрик.

Эта милая картина сменилась настоящим скандалом, когда лифт совершил следующую остановку прямо посреди дома. За решетчатой дверью находился темный коридор, который вел в тесную гостиную, где сейчас кипели нешуточные страсти.

– Ты меня обманываешь! – кричала раскрасневшаяся Ариадна, встав напротив своего друга и уперев ручки в бока.

В другое время Кобб бы умилился подобному зрелищу, но очевидно, Эрику было не до смеха.

– Зачем ты делаешь это? – продолжала она.

– Что я делаю? – на полном серьезе спросил Эрик. – Что тебе опять не нравится?

– Ты режешь свои руки! – почти присев от усердия, крикнула Ариадна. – Посмотри на них, разве ты не видишь, что они все порезанные? Думаешь, если мне всего семь лет, меня можно обмануть?

– Я не режу свои руки, – отрезал Эрик, и его тон не оставлял никаких оснований для продолжения дискуссии.

Точно таким же тоном он приказал убираться водителю грузовика из первого воспоминания, что возымело на него немедленное действие, но мужество Ариадны, усиленное упрямством, не знало границ.

– Ты врешь! Ты же только что это сделал, да?

– Нет!

– На твоей руке совсем новый порез, из него же кровь течет, посмотри! Зачем ты режешь себя, Филипп? Это же так больно.

Эрик опустил руки и отошел к окну, по всей видимости, убедившись, что ее не переспорить. На улице крупными хлопьями падал снег.

– Откуда тебе знать, что такое боль? – хмуро глядя за стекло, спросил он.

Они простояли в тишине еще какое-то время, после чего Ариадна первая сделала шаг навстречу. Она осторожно подошла к нему и взяла за руку, обращая на себя его внимание.

– Скажи, зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты делаешь себе больно?

Эрик закрыл глаза и, не оборачиваясь, сжал ее ладошку в своей руке.

– Мне так легче, – наконец признался он.

– Я не понимаю, – озадаченно отозвалась Ариадна, осторожно встряхивая его руку.

Эрик обернулся к ней, присел на корточки, обхватил руками и поднялся в полный рост, отрывая ее от пола и прижимая к себе.

– Ты и не должна понимать. Когда станешь чуть старше, ты увидишь, что боль бывает разной. Иногда, ты выбираешь одну боль, чтобы заглушить другую.

– И тебе так больно, что даже когда ты режешь себя, и у тебя идет кровь – это легче, чем терпеть другое? – проявляя невероятную мудрость для маленького ребенка, спросила Ариадна, сцепляя руки у него на шее. – И тебе всегда так больно? – Эрик ничего не ответил, а Доминик не мог видеть его лица, чтобы хотя бы визуально попытаться оценить его состояние. – А когда я кричу на тебя, тебе тоже больно?

– Еще как, Ари-белл. Еще как.

– Я больше не буду, – искренне раскаиваясь, пообещала она. – Прости меня, Филипп, я больше не буду.

– Это ты прости меня. Я постараюсь больше не делать то, что так сильно тебя расстраивает.

Пока они ехали до следующего этажа, Патрик задумчиво смотрел прямо перед собой и, очевидно, делал свои выводы.

– Пока что у них все хорошо, – сказал он, переходя к другому воспоминанию.

На сей раз, они попали в другую комнату, скорее всего, в доме Ариадны. За окном шумели уже зеленые деревья, форточка была открыта, а сама девочка была одета в легкие штанишки и большую клетчатую рубашку, по всей видимости, позаимствованную у отца.

Она лежала на животе, прямо на полу. Рядом с ней сидел Эрик, который что-то рисовал в детском альбоме.

– Ты так здорово рисуешь, – восторженно сказала Ариадна, переползая чуть ближе и удобно подпирая щеку кулачком.

Доминик заметил это движение и улыбнулся. Она до сих пор имела привычку подпирать щеки, если ей было очень интересно.

– И ты научишься, вот увидишь, – ответил явно довольный Эрик. – Теперь твоя очередь. – Он подвинул к ней альбом.

– Только ты считаешь, что я смогу научиться, – пожаловалась Ариадна, усаживаясь и выбирая карандаш из стакана, стоявшего рядом. – Моя учительница сказала, что у меня нет способностей.

– Значит, она полная дура, – уверенно сказал Эрик, склоняясь ближе.

– Это же учительница, – с мягким укором произнесла Ариадна, сделав упор на последнее слово.

– Ну и что? Ты умеешь рисовать, и я точно это знаю.

– Ты такой добрый, – со всей детской прямотой заметила Ариадна, действительно имея это в виду, а не просто стараясь угодить ему. – Почему ты не дружишь с другими? С такими же как ты взрослыми мальчиками и девочками?

Эрик склонился еще ниже, касаясь губами ее макушки, и Доминик почувствовал, что у него сжимаются кулаки. Он уже не раз видел, как эти двое обнимались и вступали в тесный физический контакт, но на этот раз ему показалось, что жест Эрика неуместен.

– Потому что мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, – шепотом ответил он.

Доминик возмущенно сделал шаг вперед.

– Что за…

Патрик схватил его за руку и втянул обратно в лифт, закрывая дверь. Несмотря на то, что он был старше Кобба, силы ему было не занимать.

– Если будешь и дальше принимать все это так близко к сердцу, то вообще ничего не увидишь, – повторяя уже сказанную однажды мысль, заверил его Патрик. – Пойми, прошлое нельзя изменить, и что случилось – то случилось. Как говорят: «Что было, то было, и иначе быть не могло». Ты не сможешь ничего изменить, тем более что это не машина времени, а разум твоей любимой женщины.

– Понял, – кивнул Доминик.

– На сегодня достаточно, – сказал Патрик, нажимая красную кнопку лифта.

Здесь в реальности, все было куда спокойнее. Едва очнувшись, Доминик сразу же соскочил со своего места и бросился в ванную. Имс, все еще стоявший у окна, удивленно проводил его глазами, а затем поинтересовался:

– Что у вас там было?

Патрик предпочел не отвечать на его вопрос, по крайней мере, сейчас. Вместо этого он повернулся к Ариадне.

– Пока его нет в комнате, и он ничего не слышит, быстро отвечай на мои вопросы. От этого зависит целостность твоего разума, так что будь честна со мной, ясно?

Ариадна посмотрела на него, внезапно осознав, что добрый профессор куда-то исчез, уступив место расчетливому и хладнокровному специалисту.

– Да, – быстро кивнула она.

– Был ли совершен акт педофилии? Я имею в виду, с тобой?

– Нет.

– Уверенна? Речь идет не о прямом совращении, я говорю о ненормальном поведении вообще.

– Нечто подобное отмечала моя мама, но ничего серьезного не было.

– Как далеко он заходил? Что именно говорила твоя мама?

– Она увидела, что он целует меня, и заволновалась. Начала кричать, что это ненормально, хотя он и раньше так поступал, и все мои родственники так делали.

– Он говорил тебе о любви? Брал с тебя обещания?

– Насколько я помню, нет. О любви не говорил. Мне же было всего семь или восемь.

– Для ребенка ты была необычайно умна, он относился к тебе как к взрослому человеку. Он когда-нибудь наносил тебе вред? Мог ли он ударить тебя?

– Нет, нет, такого никогда не было.

– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивнул Патрик. – Твой супруг не имеет ни капли самообладания, когда речь заходит о тебе, пусть даже и маленькой. Я должен знать, чего мне ожидать в следующий раз.

Ариадна кивнула, и поднялась с кушетки, направляясь в ванну, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Доминик.


	20. Chapter 20

– Я сомневаюсь, что могу и дальше наблюдать за тем, как вы сближаетесь.

Доминик стоял в ванной, глядя в зеркало, в котором только что отразилась вошедшая Ариадна. Она понимающе кивнула и подошла ближе.

– Патрик сказал, что ты неважно себя чувствовал.

– Не могу смотреть на то, как ты доверяешься этому мерзавцу, который успел принести тебе столько неприятных ощущений.

– Тогда я об этом не знала, – сказала она, обнимая его со спины и прижимаясь к нему щекой. – Тогда все казалось просто и ясно. Я была маленьким ребенком.

– Он любил тебя. Может быть, и сейчас любит. Только вся беда в том, что к маленьким девочкам не положено относиться как к взрослым девушкам.

Он развернулся к ней, обнимая в ответ и улыбаясь от необычного ощущения близости ее тела, к которому он еще не успел привыкнуть.

– Я хочу покончить с этим сегодня же, – сказала она, подняв лицо и глядя прямо на него. – Не хочу больше тянуть с этими раскопками в моей памяти. Если Патрик сможет, наверное, нужно будет совершить второй сеанс ближе к вечеру, а потом уехать в гостиницу.

– Дай мне немного передохнуть, – вздохнул Доминик, заглядывая в ее теплые глаза, обрамленные красивыми ресницами.

Имс был единственным, кто ничего не понимал в данной ситуации и мог лишь догадываться о том, что произошло, пока они были погружены в сон. Он знал о том, что Доминик точно не станет ему рассказывать всех подробностей, и потому решил воспользоваться моментом, расспросив Патрика, пока Ариадна и Кобб были в ванной. Однако вместо этого Патрик сам начал задавать ему вопросы.

– Ты давно их знаешь? – спросил он, устало прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку стула.

– С Домом мы познакомились лет пять назад, а с Ариадной значительно позже, в прошлом году.

– Как давно они знали друг друга к тому моменту?

– Можно сказать, вообще не знали. Мы нуждались в архитекторе, и Майлс предложил нам ее кандидатуру. Она была почти гением своего выпуска.

Патрик открыл глаза и поднял голову, усаживаясь прямо. Он внимательно посмотрел на Имса, пытаясь припомнить, о ком идет речь.

– Тот самый Майлс, из Парижского университета? – слегка нахмурившись, спросил он.

– Да, – просто ответил Имс, с интересом глядя на своего старого знакомого.

– Ему трудно угодить, – заметил Патрик, отталкиваясь от спинки. – Стало быть, она действительно так хороша.

– Лучше я еще никого не встречал, – честно сказал Имс.

– Доминик, насколько я понял, тоже неслабый извлекатель. Ну и парочка.

– Да, и не говори. Два одиночества нашли друг друга. А зачем тебе все это? Заинтересовался материалом?

Патрик довольно улыбнулся.

– Нет, на самом деле, я не интересуюсь ими по отдельности, мне интересна их эмоциональная связь. Чем больше я общаюсь с каждым из них, тем удивительнее становятся детали их общения. Насколько я понял, они никогда не состояли в любовной или сексуальной связи, но между тем, уже не могут жить друг без друга. Я такого еще не встречал, хотя повидал немало людей.

– Идеальная дружба, которая, надеюсь, перейдет в идеальный брак, – согласился Имс. – Только что-то тянет он с этим.

– Его право, – пожал плечами Патрик. – Все дело в том, что у Ариадны, по всей видимости, есть весьма редкая особенность, привязывать к себе людей. То, что сейчас происходит с Домиником, в свое время было с Эриком, можешь мне поверить. Несмотря на то, что она была так мала и невинна, в том, что я увидел, ясно прослеживаются признаки нездоровой привязанности Эрика к этому ребенку.

– Так что, получается, что наш Дом стал наркоманом? – улыбаясь, спросил Имс, очевидно, не воспринимая всерьез слова Патрика.

– Видимо, да, только ему повезло, что этот наркотик и сам не против такого положения вещей. Кроме того, Доминик не деспотичен сам по себе. Он коммуникабелен и самостоятелен. Поэтому их случай не настолько тяжелый, как то, что было в ее детстве.

Имс уже явно заинтересовался ходом мысли профессора, когда в комнату вошли Доминик и Ариадна. Он разочаровано вздохнул и повернулся к ним:

– Ну, что, ребята, поехали домой?

Ариадна потрясла головой, давая отрицательный ответ.

– Ты хочешь сегодня же продолжить сеансы? – удивился Патрик.

– Да, если можно, – твердо сказала она.

Лифт снова перенес их в дом Эрика. За окном снова шел дождь. Из гостиной раздавался плач Ариадны, и Доминик поспешил покинуть лифт, дабы увидеть, что там происходит.

– Мне мама волосы постригла, – жаловалась она, сидя на коленях у Эрика. – Она сказала, что так лучше.

Ариадна была безутешна, сколько был он ни старался ее успокоить. Ни легкие поглаживания, ни заверения в том, что ее волосы обязательно отрастут снова, не могли заставить ее перестать плакать.

– Конечно, они еще вырастут, – говорила она, вытирая слезы – но, сколько ждать придется? Наверное, только в следующем году можно будет снова собирать их в косички. А до тех пор я так и буду ходить уродиной?

Она снова разрыдалась, причитая и жалуясь на свою несчастную судьбу.

– Послушай, Ари-белл, – мягко сказал Эрик, укачивая ее в своих руках. – Ты и сейчас очень красивая. Ты ведь красива сама по себе, а не из-за того, что у тебя длинные волосы. Вся твоя красота слишком велика, чтобы убить ее одной стрижкой.

– Правда? – спросила она, вытирая носик большим скомканным платком, который, по всей видимости, дал ей Эрик.

– Конечно, правда. Ты просто прекрасна.

Хотя в ее глазах еще блестели слезы и ее щеки все еще были красными, а губы припухшими, Ариадна улыбнулась и обняла его за шею, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

– Спасибо, Филипп, – счастливо сказала она, осторожно целуя его в щеку.

Следующее воспоминание было уже знакомо Доминику. Коротковолосая и радостная Ариадна встретилась со своим большим другом и, заверив его, что взяла с собой все необходимое, направилась куда-то в сторону большой дороги. Патрик и Доминик осторожно последовали за ними.

– Я уже видел этот эпизод в прошлый раз. Вернее, часть этого эпизода, – шепотом, чтобы не привлекать внимания, сообщил Доминик.

– Значит, нам следует быть особенно внимательными, – заключил Патрик.

Ариадна и Эрик прошли еще немного, после чего, завернули в непонятного вида заведение без вывески или других опознавательных знаков. Доминик и Патрик немного посомневались, но затем решили войти следом, так как на входе не было никаких швейцаров, контролеров или охранников. Очевидно, туда мог заходить кто угодно. Доминик насторожился и затаил дыхание, ожидая увидеть что-нибудь ужасное, но на деле помещение оказалось простой художественной студией.

Ресепшн находился чуть дальше, во второй комнате, откуда можно было пройти в саму студию, где располагались столы, мольберты и стулья. Эрик заплатил девушке с проходной пять долларов, сказав, что им нужен всего один стол, мольберт и час времени.

Патрик повернулся к Доминику и спросил, нет ли у него денег, но, к сожалению, мелочи ни у того, ни у другого не оказалось. Тогда профессор легко улыбнулся и спросил, нельзя ли им просто пройти, чтобы осмотреться. Девушка равнодушно бросила на них беглый взгляд и пожала плечами:

– Входите.

Они расположились в дальнем углу, осторожно наблюдая за необычной парочкой художников. Ариадна и Эрик были так увлечены своим занятием, что не замечали никого вокруг. Очевидно, наблюдателям удалось не нарушить целостность воспоминания.

Между тем, Ариадна достала их своего рюкзачка краски и карандаши, серьезно раскладывая их на столе, в то время как Эрик закреплял на мольберте внушительный ватман. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Доминик понял, что на бумагу уже нанесено какое-то изображение, которое даже наполовину переложено в цвет. Это была целая картина, над которой Эрик и его маленькая подружка трудились вдвоем. Было заметно, что для них такие занятия не в новинку – они работали очень тихо и слаженно, изредка обмениваясь репликами. Иногда Ариадна обращалась к нему за советом, и Эрик терпеливо объяснял ей, что нужно делать.

Когда время подошло к концу, парень критически оглядел рисунок и заключил:

– В следующий раз можно будет закончить.

Ариадна радостно подпрыгнула, стоя на стуле и обнимая его за плечи.

– Правда? Уже в следующий раз?

– Да, – улыбаясь, ответил Эрик.

Доминик внимательно следил за тем, как невинные дружеские объятия между Эриком и Ариадной постепенно привлекают к себе постороннее внимание. В студии было очень мало людей, но все они по-разному реагировали на то, что происходило между этой странной парой. Пожилая женщина, сидевшая возле окна, смотрела на них с явным умилением, а мужчина, занимавший стол сразу за ней, наблюдал за этой сценой с обыкновенным безразличием, свойственным просто любопытным или наблюдательным людям. Даже девушка, сидевшая на ресепшне, обратила на них внимание, с улыбкой глядя на то, как Эрик осторожно поднимает Ариадну на руки и укачивает, держа в своих руках. Что касалось Доминика, то он был полон смешанных эмоций. С одной стороны он не мог чувствовать злости в тот момент, когда малышка Ариадна была откровенно счастлива, но с другой стороны он знал, к чему ведут такие отношения. Женщина, вошедшая в этот момент в студию, по всей видимости, не страдала никакими сомнениями.

Он едва успел заметить темноволосую даму средних лет, стоявшую на пороге, прежде чем она уперла руки в бока и довольно громко вмешалась в происходящее:

– Я тебя везде ищу, а ты, значит, вот где? – недовольно начала она, обращаясь к Ариадне.

Доминик почти сразу догадался, что это была ее мама, так как сходство девочки и этой женщины было если не очевидным, то, по крайней мере, заметным.

– Я пришла домой, тебя нигде нет. Что я должна была подумать? – продолжала она, распаляясь все больше и больше.

Ариадна испуганно подобралась, нахохлившись, как воробышек и прижавшись к Эрику всем телом. Очевидно, она не на шутку перепугалась.

– Я должна идти домой, – виновато сказала она, усилием воли заставляя себя оторваться от друга и опустить ноги на пол.

– Подожди, Ари-белл. – Эрик взял ее за руку и притянул обратно, опускаясь почти на колени, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне.

Он осторожно взял ее лицо в ладони и прижался губами к ее щеке. После этого он отпустил ее, не говоря ни слова.

Патрик снова что-то анализировал, пока они поднимались на следующий этаж. Он задумчиво смотрел прямо перед собой и кивал своим мыслям, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы скрыть этот процесс.

– Кажется, мы только что стали свидетелями причины, по которой ее мама настроилась против Эрика, – уже перед тем, как отодвинуть решетку в сторону, сказал он.

Впрочем, на этот раз наблюдать за происходящим можно было и, не покидая при этом лифта. Они находились прямо напротив комнаты, которую до этого еще ни разу не видели. Однако Доминику было достаточно лишь одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что они находятся у входа в личную комнату Эрика.

– Мама очень рассердилась на меня, – тихо говорила Ариадна, лежа прямо на полу и глядя в потолок. – Она говорит, чтобы я не ходила к тебе в гости.

– А что еще она говорит? – сухо спросил Эрик, лежавший рядом.

– Что ты должен найти себе подружку постарше и делать с ней, что тебе вздумается, а меня оставить в покое, – не понимая истинной сути этих слов, прямо выложила Ариадна. – Она хочет отвезти меня к доктору.

– К доктору? – удивился Эрик. – Она что, думает, что я мог…

– Да, она говорит, что ты мог ударить меня или бросить на пол. Я ей уже много раз говорила, что ты очень добр ко мне, но она не слушает, говорит, что я ничего не понимаю.

Несложно было догадаться, что мать Ариадны интересовалась не синяками и ушибами, которые, можно было найти и в домашних условиях, а вредом совершенно другого характера, хотя девочка, разумеется, этого не понимала.

– Все чисто для чистого взора, – вздохнул Эрик, который уж точно понял, к чему были все эти старания. – Ты еще совсем крошка, как она могла такое подумать?

Ариадна кивнула, не понимая о чем идет речь, но явно не испытывая никакого желания продолжать эту беседу. Она закрыла глаза и притихла, так что Эрик уже подумал, что она спит и поднялся на колени, чтобы взять ее на руки, но девочка открыла глаза и задала очередной вопрос.

– Филипп, а зачем ты держишь их в банках? – она указала пальчиком на полки, уставленные заспиртованными животными. – Разве тебе не нравится аквариум? Мы могли бы скопить денег и купить один для тебя.

Эрик, явно не ожидавший этого вопроса, просто пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Живые мне не очень нравятся.

Ариадна протянула ему руку, чтобы он помог ей сесть, а потом задумчиво проговорила:

– Вчера показывали программу про Джеффри Дамера (1). Я не хочу, чтобы ты держал их здесь, это плохо.

Эрик улыбнулся:

– Твоя мама разрешила тебе посмотреть сюжет про палача Дамера? И после этого она еще будет говорить, что это я могу причинить тебе вред.

Дальше они снова переместились на улицу, уже ставшую им почти родной. Как и прежде, никого из соседей на дороге не было, и Ариадна с Эриком были одни.

– Твоя мама обязательно поправится, – говорила девочка, осторожно обхватывая руку парня.

– Нет, Ари-белл, на этот раз все серьезно, – мрачно ответил Эрик, сжимая ее ладонь.

– Но ведь мы можем надеяться, – возразила она, поднимая голову и заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Какой смысл? – Эрик был настроен явно более пессимистично, чем она.

– Думать о плохом вредно. Так мама говорит, – привела последний аргумент Ариадна.

– А еще твоя мама говорит, что я мог искалечить тебя на всю жизнь.

– Но ведь я же ей не верю! – Ариадна даже остановилась. – Я тебя ни за что не оставлю, Филипп.

Эрик тоже остановился, снова опускаясь с ней на один уровень и обнимая за плечи.

– Я рад этому. Ты не представляешь, как много это для меня значит. Обещай мне, что так и будет, Ари-белл. Обещай, что не бросишь меня. Она умрет, я точно знаю, и после этого я останусь совсем один.

Доминик и Патрик был поражены этими словами. Как такой замкнутый человек, как Эрик, смог открыться настолько, что даже не побоялся обнажить свои опасения перед этим ребенком?

– Я люблю тебя, Ари-белл. Я люблю только тебя одну.

Несмотря на то, что предыдущий эпизод был довольно мирным, следующая сцена была совсем другой. Они снова были в его доме, на этот раз, в гостиной. Доминик сразу понял, что что-то не так, как обычно.

– Я должна пойти домой.

Голос Ариадны, испуганный и взволнованный достиг его ушей прежде чем, они смогли увидеть, что происходит.

Эрик сидел на диване, и она была рядом с ним. Он крепко держал ее запястье, глядя на нее взглядом, по которому нельзя было определить, злится он или испытывает страх.

– Пожалуйста, Филипп, я должна пойти домой. Мама снова будет меня искать, а потом накажет, как в прошлый раз. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, мне очень нужно уйти, Филипп, ты слышишь меня?

Она уже соскользнула с дивана и встала рядом с ним, так как он все еще держал ее руку и, кажется, даже не слышал ее слов. По крайней мере, он никак на них не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть на нее горящими глазами.

– Не уходи, – наконец сказал он. Его голос был хриплым. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила.

– Я тоже не хочу оставлять тебя, но я должна, понимаешь?

– Но почему? – отчаянно хватаясь за ее вторую руку, спросил он. – Почему тебе нужно уходить именно сейчас? Ты мне очень нужна, Ари-белл.

– У тебя что-то случилось? – спросила она, подходя ближе.

Вместо того чтобы ответить на этот простой вопрос, Эрик быстро перехватил ее и поднял к себе на колени, лишая возможности сдвинуться с места.

– Филипп, так нельзя! – вскрикнула Ариадна, пытаясь высвободиться.

– Ты никуда не уйдешь, – на удивление спокойным голосом сказал Эрик, сжимая ее еще крепче.

– Ты делаешь мне больно, Филипп! – Она уже серьезно испугалась и начала беспорядочно сучить ногами и трясти головой в безнадежных попытках обрести свободу. Ее руки были скованы его руками, прижаты к ее телу и намертво сдавлены невероятной силой почти взрослого мужчины. – Мне уже дышать нечем, у меня все болит! – кричала она, взывая к его рассудку.

– Если я тебя отпущу, ты убежишь.

– Мне страшно, – уже совсем тихо сказала она, начиная плакать. – Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, хотя бы вот сюда, на диван, я никуда не уйду, просто отпусти.

Патрику пришлось схватить Доминика, прикладывая все силы, чтобы он не сорвался с места и не наделал глупостей.

– Не двигайся, – угрожающе прошипел он, оттягивая Кобба назад.

Легко сказать. Доминик напрягся, чувствуя, что вот-вот не выдержит и ворвется в комнату, но в этот момент знакомый голос, принадлежавший матери Ариадны, раздался за окном. Патрик не дал ему досмотреть, чем закончилась эта сцена, так как все и без того стало очевидным.

Эту комнату они видели впервые. По стенам были развешаны картонные звезды и облака, а над маленькой кроватью горел ночник. В постели лежала заплаканная Ариадна, возле которой сидела ее мама.

– Мерзавец, – говорила женщина, осматривая руки малышки.

На тонких запястьях красовались синие следы от пальцев. Очевидно, что прошедшее воспоминание было всего несколько дней назад.

– Как он посмел поднять на тебя руку?

– Он не бил меня, – тихо сказала Ариадна, все еще пытаясь оправдать своего друга.

– Пусть радуется, что его мать сейчас лежит в больнице, иначе я бы его живо за решетку отправила. Просто я думаю, что было бы несправедливо омрачать последние дни жизни Филлис такими новостями.

Ариадна приподнялась, осторожно прикасаясь к руке своей мамы и глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Ты думаешь, что миссис Ларссон умрет? – спросила она.

Ее мама ничего не ответила, просто поцеловав девочку на ночь и поднявшись с постели, чтобы выйти за дверь.

Доминик и Патрик поспешно ретировались к лифту, продолжая свое путешествие по этим более чем странным воспоминаниям.

Может быть, им стоило затаиться где-нибудь в доме? Следующий эпизод происходил сразу же после того, как мама Ариадны вышла за дверь. Как только в доме погасли все огни, девочка тихо поднялась с постели и осторожно открыла окно. Немного подумав, она вернулась в комнату и надела поверх ночной рубашки теплый халат, а потом легко перелезла через подоконник.

Она смело перешла через дорогу, не оглядываясь и не задерживаясь. Ее путь пролег точно к тому дому, из которого ей с таким трудом удалось вырваться. Достигнув цели, она так же легко преодолела невысокий забор и подошла к одному из окон.

– Филипп, я знаю, что ты еще не спишь, – встав прямо под окном, сказала она.

Окно немедленно открылось, и растрепанный Филипп выглянул на улицу.

– Поднимешься? – спросил он, протягивая ей руку.

Ариадна отрицательно покачала головой и отступила на шаг, кутаясь в свой халат, который при всей своей пушистости, не мог защитить ее от ночного холода.

– Прости меня, Ари-белл, – перемахнув через окно, и подойдя к ней, сказал Эрик. – Я правда не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не должен был так поступать.

Ариадна отступила еще раз, сохраняя дистанцию. Она откинула с лица свои уже прилично отросшие волосы и вздохнула.

– Мама говорит, что она отправит меня в лагерь. Она не хочет, чтобы я оставалась здесь, – серьезно сказала она.

– В лагерь? – удивился Эрик. – И как долго ты там пробудешь?

– Я не знаю. Месяц, а может и больше.

Эрик явно занервничал. Его дыхание стало неровным и прерывистым, и он присел на корточки, опираясь о стену своего дома.

– После того что она увидела, убедить ее не делать этого невозможно, – кивая своим мыслям, сказал он. – Ари-белл, мы, возможно, больше никогда не увидимся, так что послушай, что я тебе скажу.

– Никогда? – переспросила Ариадна, забывая обо всех своих страхах и делая шаг навстречу своему другу.

– Да. Мама проживет еще несколько дней, а после того, как ее не станет, я буду обязан переехать к отцу. Возможно, я больше никогда сюда не вернусь.

– Но, как же так? – протягивая руку и сочувственно поглаживая его по плечу, прошептала Ариадна. – Как же ты будешь жить с ним?

– Я и сам еще не знаю. Есть всего один человек, которого я люблю. Это ты. Есть всего один человек, которого я ненавижу. Тот самый старый козел. На остальных мне просто плевать. И вот так уж получается, что у меня отнимают того, кого люблю, чтобы оставить наедине с тем, кого я так сильно ненавижу.

Поняв, что она больше его не боится, он оттолкнулся от стены и обнял ее. На этот раз он был весьма аккуратен, словно боялся навредить ей неосторожным движением. Ариадна вновь доверилась ему, обнимая в ответ и сцепляя свои руки за его шеей.

– Прости меня, Ари-белл. Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялась меня. Не хочу, чтобы ты помнила меня, как человека, который, чуть было, не задушил тебя.

– Я не буду. Я запомню тебя как самого лучшего друга.

– Я люблю тебя, Ари-белл. Когда-нибудь мы снова встретимся, я точно знаю. Я найду тебя, верь мне. Но знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего?

– Чего?

– Что когда это произойдет, ты не узнаешь меня, что ты забудешь о том, кто я такой. Ты ведь еще совсем малышка.

Дальше кнопки у лифта заканчивались, и они были вынуждены сбросить его, дабы выйти из сна.

Ариадна и Доминик выглядели измученными и расстроенными, и Имс решил, что расспрашивать их о том, как все прошло, пожалуй, еще слишком рано. Патрик пообещал, что в скором времени он вызовет их вновь, чтобы сделать им подробную выкладку всех причинно-следственных линий увиденной истории.

– Надеюсь, это поможет вам разобраться, что к чему, – улыбаясь, сказал он.

(1) Дже́ффри Ла́йонел Да́мер — американский серийный убийца, жертвами которого стали 17 юношей и мужчин в период между 1978 и 1991 годами


	21. Chapter 21

Давно забытые детские воспоминания, нахлынувшие на Ариадну с невероятной силой, разрушили все ее мировоззрение, оглушив и дезориентировав на какое-то время. Даже теперь, когда она вернулась в гостиницу и принимала долгий горячий душ, ее мысли не приходили в порядок.

Как она не догадалась раньше? Почему сходство Эрика и Филиппа, столь очевидное для других, осталось незамеченным ею? Узнал ли ее Эрик? Можно ли провести связь между прошлым и тем, что происходит сейчас?

Простояв под потоком горячей воды еще несколько минут, она резко завернула кран и сдвинула в сторону пластиковую ширму, выходя из душа. Будь ее воля, она бы пробыла там всю ночь, но Доминику тоже нужна была ванная комната, а она и так достаточно его задержала.

Когда она вышла в комнату, ее ждал Имс, сидевший в одном из кресел. Его волосы были мокрыми, а лицо красным и довольным. Очевидно, он только что покинул свою ванную и теперь просто отдыхал. Увидев ее, он немедленно повернулся и с улыбкой сообщил:

– Дом решил, что ты будешь спать в душе, и поэтому воспользовался моей кабинкой. Ты не против?

Ариадна слегка качнула головой, ощущая, как холодный воздух неприятно скользит по все еще мокрой коже.

– Он очень устал, – сказала она, забираясь в кровать с ногами и поворачиваясь к нему. – Мои воспоминания – не самое лучшее задание в его жизни.

– Да, детка, он явно в шоке. Даже не знаю, чем можно помочь. Я вообще ничего не знаю, так как не ходил вместе с вами, и потому, не мне решать, что делать. Очевидно, сейчас только ты можешь расставить все по местам, не правда ли? Хотя, если судить с этой позиции, то ничего не изменилось, так как ты всегда была единственным человеком, способным достучаться до него. Значит, тебе и флаг в руки.

– Я тоже не очень уютно себя чувствую, – тихо сказала она, опуская взгляд. – Все эти воспоминания, намеки. Как будто в моей памяти ожили картинки, которых я не помнила, понимаешь? Словно я ничего не видела, а просто восстановила те события.

– Видеть себя в собственных воспоминаниях – дело не из приятных, так что считай, что тебе повезло, – улыбнулся Имс.

– Тебе тоже доводилось такое испытывать? – удивилась Ариадна, ожидая, что сейчас он ответит, но Имс как-то уклончиво промычал нечто невразумительное.

В этот момент скрипнула дверь в его комнате, что означало, что сейчас появится Доминик, и Имс может быть свободен, так что увильнуть от прямого ответа не составило для имитатора никакого труда. Он живо соскочил с кресла и, манерно откланявшись, скрылся за дверью, пропуская Доминика в главную комнату.

– Имс что-то скрывает, – пожаловалась Ариадна, глядя на то, как также раскрасневшийся Доминик опускается в то самое кресло, где до него сидел Имс.

– Уверен, что не больше, чем ты, – улыбаясь, ответил он.

Ариадна неловко поерзала на своем месте, накрывая свои ноги одеялом.

– Я не хотела, чтобы так получилось. Ты, конечно, не ожидал, что у меня в голове столько всего, но…

– Да брось, Ари. Все в порядке. Я устал не от того, что увидел, а от того, что не мог ничего сделать. Радует то, что с этого момента все события твоей жизни еще обратимы.

Ариадна подумала еще какое-то время, а потом откинула в сторону одеяло, которое только что устанавливала с таким трудом, и подошла к Доминику. На ней все еще был халат, и ее тело не успело остыть после долгих водных процедур. Доминик поднял голову, явно ожидая ее действий и предоставляя ей полную свободу выбора. Она поняла, что он доверяет ей всю инициативу, и, поборов сомнения, забралась к нему на колени, прильнув к его груди. Его тело тоже было горячим и расслабленным после душа, и она прикрыла глаза, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Так она чувствовала себя надежно укрытой от всего мира.

– Ты ведь защитишь меня, правда? – едва слышно спросила она. – Если вдруг что-то пойдет не так?

Он молча положил руку на ее плечо и вздохнул. Как он мог обещать ей такое? Никто не знал, что ждет их впереди, никто не мог предсказать, удастся ли им постоянно держаться вместе, и Доминик действительно боялся дать обещание, которое потом не смог бы сдержать.

– Будь моя воля, ты бы всегда была в безопасности, – осторожно сказал он.

Ариадна кивнула и потянулась за его второй рукой, сжимая ее в ладонях. Этого утверждения было вполне достаточно.

Она всегда исподволь наблюдала за ним, с восхищением отмечая, насколько он силен. Хотя будучи еще совсем маленькой, она дружила с Эриком, который был значительно выше и крупнее Доминика, ей и в голову не приходило сравнивать их. Для нее Кобб был совсем другим человеком, изменившим всю ее жизнь до основания и заполнив ее незнакомыми эмоциями и чувствами. Его дети дарили ей радость и волнение, которых она никогда не знала, так как выросла в одиночестве без братьев или сестер. Ариадна находила настоящую радость в заботе о них, в домашних хлопотах и бытовых мелочах. Какое-то время ей казалось, что она могла бы прожить всю жизнь, помогая воспитывать его детей и внося свою долю в ведение хозяйства.

Теперь, когда она и Доминик сблизились особенным образом, Ариадна поняла, что не может довольствоваться только этим. Осознавая, что привязанность, которую она питает к нему, вполне возможно, имеет ответ, она почувствовала, что больше не может держать дистанцию. Вероятно, раньше все было проще от того, что ни один из них не пересекал негласно проведенную черту, дисциплинированно оставаясь на территории дружеских отношений. Однако сейчас после того, как рубеж был стерт, Ариадна почувствовала, что погружается в пропасть собственных эмоций, которые она так тщательно блокировала все это время.

Поэтому когда Доминик медленно высвободил свою ладонь из ее рук и мягко провел по ткани ее халата, приближаясь к поясу, она не стала возражать. Чувствуя, как ускоряется ее пульс, она затаила дыхание, ожидая его дальнейших действий. Глядя ей прямо в глаза, он осторожно нашел узелок пояса на ее животе и вопросительно поднял брови.

– Если ты боишься, остановимся прямо здесь, – сказал он, и глаза при этом у него были спокойные и добрые.

Не найдя в его взгляде ни требовательности, ни опасных оттенков, Ариадна прикусила губу и кивнула, молчаливо позволяя ему делать все, что он захочет. Разве она могла поступить иначе? Его взгляд был заботливым и любящим, и она безоговорочно верила, что он не причинит ей вреда.

Он осторожно потянул за конец пояса, расплетая узел и высвобождая полы халата, которые соскользнули в стороны, открывая ее тело, не прикрытое больше никакой другой одеждой. Несмотря на это, его взгляд все еще был прикован к ее лицу, и Ариадна не чувствовала дискомфорта, зная, что сейчас он занят только ее глазами. Доминик действительно следил за ее реакцией, считывая малейшие изменения в выражении ее глаз и руководствуясь ими в своих дальнейших движениях. Так же медленно он переместил руку на ее живот, впервые соприкасаясь с этой мягкой кожей. Новое ощущение от контакта с его ладонью заставило ее вздрогнуть всем телом, и он снова ожидающе остановился. Зная, что он не продолжит без соответствующего знака с ее стороны, Ариадна накрыла его руку своей ладонью и сама направила ее вверх, стараясь быть не слишком нетерпеливой.

– Я не очень красивая, – понимающе сказала она, когда он накрыл ладонью ее небольшую грудь. – Если ты разочарован, то…

– Тшшш…

Только Ариадна могла сказать такое в столь волнительный момент, и Доминик улыбнулся, легко сжимая ее грудь в ладони. Она нервно вздохнула, не зная, как вести себя в данный момент, когда ее накрыло потоком волнительных ощущений, которые она считала почти запретными. Стараясь скрыть это, она облизнула губы и закрыла глаза, но через мгновение почувствовала, что горячее дыхание касается ее лица и Доминик осторожно накрывает ее губы своими. Он еще ни разу не взглянул на ее тело, и даже не сказал ни слова, но Ариадна уже позабыла обо всех своих страхах и сомнениях, чувствуя, что ему нравится, как она выглядит.

Горячие и влажные губы соскользнули на ее ключицу, и она вновь зажмурилась, пытаясь сдержать резко участившееся дыхание. Она уже не понимала, где именно он прикасается к ней, ощущая лишь, как начинает гореть кожа и кровь приливает к щекам, заливая их яркой краской. Шея, плечи, грудь, живот и бока – она не знала, где побывали его руки, а где губы.

– Можешь открыть глаза? – прошептал он, возвращаясь к ее лицу. – Просто посмотри на меня, хорошо? Я хочу знать, что все в порядке.

Неужели он так боялся причинить ей некомфортные ощущения? Ариадна послушно раскрыла глаза и посмотрела на него.

– Что-то не так? – Ее голос звучал почти жалобно, и она только что сама осознала, насколько сильно не хочет, чтобы он останавливался.

Видимо, поняв ее, Доминик улыбнулся и подхватил ее под коленями, прижимая к себе и поднимаясь с кресла. Ей было все равно, куда он ее несет, она забыла о том, что в комнате есть кровать, на которой они уже проспали две ночи под одним одеялом. На ней все еще был распахнутый халат, который держался только на плечах, но когда она оказалась на постели, махровая ткань соскользнула с ее тела, исчезнув, будто сама собой, и только после этого Доминик опустил взгляд на ее тело. Она встревожено приподняла голову, следя за его глазами и пытаясь определить его реакцию на увиденное, словно она была настолько малопривлекательной, что могла испугать его. Ничего не говоря, он сполз немного вниз и прижался губами к ложбинке между ее грудей, одаривая ее еще одной волной теплых и неожиданно сильных ощущений.

Ариадна широко улыбнулась и откинула голову на подушки. Слова были излишними, она и без них поняла, что ее любимый остался доволен. Все еще улыбаясь, она запустила пальцы в его волосы, позволяя себе потеряться в новых чувствах, которые захлестнули ее целиком, вытесняя все дневные переживания и проблемы.

Именно так все и должно было быть. Тот, кого она любит, легко прикасался к ней, с каждым мгновением доказывая ей, насколько она красива. Она еще никогда не чувствовала себя настолько легко и счастливо, как сейчас, раскрываясь перед ним без тревог и колебаний, доверяясь ему и решаясь на шаг, который в любом другом случае значил бы не так много, как в этот момент. И когда его горячая плоть коснулась ее бедра, она почувствовала странную гордость и желание принять его окончательно, поставив печать на всех невысказанных обещаниях и признаниях, которые до этого лишь висели в воздухе между ними.

И все же, он не торопился, игнорируя природную реакцию своего тела, продолжая скользить руками по ее телу и касаясь ее губ. Ему пришлось так долго ждать этого, что сейчас трудно было поверить в реальность происходящего. Только когда Ариадна медленно протянула руку вниз, касаясь его разгоряченной плоти, он остановился, замирая от волнения. Она смотрела на него своими большими глазами, как и он, вслепую изучая его тело своими маленькими ладонями. Одной рукой она провела по его животу, а потом переместилась на спину, перебирая пальцами и заставляя его сжать зубы, сдерживая прерывистое дыхание. Другая ее рука робко касалась его внизу, изучая и исследуя. Она сомкнула пальцы и осторожно провела до конца, с удивлением приоткрыв губы, и в ее глазах мелькнуло паническое выражение.

– Такой большой, – одними губами прошептала она, обдавая его лицо своим теплым дыханием.

– Все будет хорошо, – заверил ее он, хотя и сам ощутил некоторую обеспокоенность. – Больно не будет.

Она кивнула и отпустила его, закрывая глаза. Разве он мог обмануть ее? Мужчина, смотревший на нее, как на самое невероятное сокровище мира, не мог обойтись с ней как с куклой. Ариадна неспешно развела колени, соприкасаясь внутренней стороной бедер с его телом и, таким образом, давая знать, что уже ничего не боится.

Она ожидала, что он опустится к ней, но вместо этого Доминик уперся рукой в подушку возле ее головы, второй рукой подбираясь к ее бедрам. Его руки были значительно смелее, чем ее пальцы, и он без колебаний скользнул ладонью между ее бедер. Ариадна вновь вздрогнула, инстинктивно пытаясь сдвинуть колени.

– Не волнуйся, – успокаивающе шепнул он. – Просто я хочу убедиться, что тебе не будет больно.

Ей отчаянно захотелось закрыть глаза, но отчего-то веки отказались слушаться, и она продолжала смотреть в его лицо, кусая губы и неловко хмурясь. Она не могла понять, что волновало ее сильнее – его руки, которые осторожно двигались, вызывая в ней странный жар и дрожь, или его глаза, в которых сейчас горело странно восторженное выражение, смешанное с тщательно сдерживаемым желанием.

Ариадна еще никогда не чувствовала подобного, растворяясь в невероятном вихре эмоций, переполнявших ее в данный момент. Благодарность – за то, что он так бережно обращался с ней. Радость – от того, что черта, разделявшая их, наконец, пройдена окончательно. Нетерпение – от желания доставить ему такое же удовольствие, что и он дарил ей прямо сейчас. Беспокойство – от небольшой вероятности не понравиться ему в качестве любовницы. Гордость – от того, что этот мужчина испытывает желание, которое направлено только на нее. Любовь, которую она ничем не могла объяснить.

Все эти чувства увлекли ее настолько, что первая теплая волна, заставившая ее напрячься всем телом и сжать его тело бедрами, стала для нее почти неожиданной. В его глазах промелькнуло нечто, похожее на ту же самую гордость, которую испытывала она, но Ариадна взяла его запястье и отвела от себя его руку.

– Нечестно, – пытаясь унять дыхание, сказала она. – Я согласна только вместе с тобой.

Она совсем не ожидала, что он открыто и радостно улыбнется, прежде чем склониться к ней за поцелуем. В момент, когда их губы вновь встретились, она почувствовала, что он осторожно сделал первое движение. Замерев на какое-то время, осознавая и пытаясь привыкнуть к незнакомому ощущению, она притихла и распахнула глаза.

– Все в порядке, – почти касаясь ее губ, прошептал он, терпеливо ожидая, когда она расслабится.

Ариадна кивнула, и, приподнявшись, обняла его за шею, несмело двинувшись ему навстречу.

Она ожидала, что он захочет спать или пойти в ванную, но Доминик остался в постели, заботливо накрыв ее одеялом и наблюдая за ней.

– Мне хотелось бы посмотреть на тебя еще немного, но, боюсь, что ты замерзнешь, – с улыбкой сказал он.

Ариадна была благодарна ему за такое великодушное решение, так как все еще неловко чувствовала себя под его внимательным взглядом.

– Разве ты не хочешь спать? – спросила она.

– Нет, я слишком взволнован. Если ты заснешь – ничего страшного. Я хочу просто полежать рядом с тобой.

Пусть это было и не вполне порядочно, но Доминик не мог скрыть своей радости. Внутри него поселилось необычное опьяняющее чувство от осознания того, что Ариадна, которая так много значила для другого мужчины, предпочла именно его, доверив ему свое тело по доброй воле. Сколько бы ни старался Эрик, ему она никогда не оказала бы такой чести. Он был доволен тем, как она выглядела – ее тело без слов говорило о том, насколько сильные ощущения она испытала вместе с ним. Ей не обязательно было говорить, он и так понял, что такое с ней происходило впервые.

– Дом? – Она отвлекла его от этих мыслей, тихонько коснувшись его плеча.

– Да? – Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

– Ложись спать. Ты, наверное, очень устал. И еще я не смогу уснуть, зная, что ты еще бодрствуешь.

– Правда? – улыбнулся он. – Если это так, то я, пожалуй, послушаюсь тебя.

– Завтра Имс запарит нас своими шутками, – хихикнула она, прижимаясь носом к его плечу.

– Ничего, я с ним поговорю, – успокоил ее Доминик, прежде чем накрыть ее своей рукой и закрыть глаза.


	22. Chapter 22

Несмотря на все ожидания Ариадны, Имс ничего не заметил. Либо просто очень умело притворился, что ничего не понял. В конце концов, он был самым лучшим имитатором, и напустить на себя соответствующий вид для него не составляло труда. Пронаблюдав за ним все утро, Ариадна решила, что лучше не заостряться на подобных моментах, а обратить свое внимание на другие вещи.

Однако сколько бы она ни старалась, проблемы не хотели задерживаться в ее голове, и ее ум постоянно возвращался к прошедшей ночи. Она не могла перестать думать о том, как заботлив и обходителен был Кобб, как осторожны и медленны были его прикосновения. Несколько раз она ловила себя на том, что ее щеки краснеют, и усилием воли заставляла себя отвлечься на что-нибудь другое.

В середине дня раздался звонок от Патрика, который, как уже было заведено, воспользовался номером Имса. После краткой беседы, Имс явился в главную комнату и удовлетворенно сообщил, что Патрик приготовил для них целый доклад, и все, что им остается – просто прийти к нему в гости. В очередной раз.

Эта гостиная уже стала для них почти родной. Ариадна даже облюбовала себе маленький плетеный стульчик со спинкой, в котором было удобно сидеть, так как ее ноги легко доставали до пола и потому не уставали. Расположившись каждый, где кому больше понравилось, они стали ждать, когда заговорит Патрик.

Профессор кивнул, сложил ладони вместе, а потом принялся выкладывать свои выводы.

– Насколько я понял, первоначально ты не преследовала цели завести дружбу с Эриком? – он обратился к Ариадне.

– Нет, конечно. Я всегда полагала, что всем легче общаться со сверстниками, а нам до этого было еще далеко. Просто он был таким большим и сильным, что мне, как и всем окрестным ребятишкам, хотелось поговорить с ним и узнать, каково это – когда смотришь на всех с такой высоты. Знаю, глупо, но ведь мне было всего семь.

Патрик улыбнулся, и поблагодарил ее за честность.

– Твоя откровенность существенно облегчает дело, – заверил ее он. – Насколько я мог судить по увиденному, Эрик был одиноким подростком. В его возрасте все стремятся заводить друзей, встречаться с девушками и вообще всячески себя демонстрировать, но вместо этого он предпочитал сидеть в своем доме, и, ни с кем не разговаривать. Ярко выраженный интроверт, который усиленно развивал свою склонность к мизантропии. Не знаю точно, сложно судить наверняка, но скорее всего, такой склад ума ему достался не случайно. Я просмотрел досье его покойного отца, и выяснил, что старик никак не мог быть интровертом. Он основал огромную империю благодаря своим организаторским способностям, так что говорить и общаться он точно умел. Возможно, он не любил людей, раз уж его брак с Филлис Ларссон был омрачен постоянными побоями и конфликтами. Дело в том, что женщина подала в суд, предоставив материалы судмедэкспертизы, где были зафиксированы следы ударов и попытки удушения. Разбирательство замяли, вероятно, благодаря денежным средствам Якова, и делу не дали хода в суд, но брак был разрушен. Не представляю, сколько сил ей пришлось приложить для того, чтобы оставить сына у себя. Развод состоялся, когда Эрику Филиппу Харту было тринадцать лет. К этому времени его темперамент и мировоззрение полностью сформировались. Разумеется, напряженная домашняя обстановка оказала на него влияние, и в школе у него были большие проблемы с одноклассниками. Несмотря на свои более чем положительные физические данные, он никогда не входил в состав спортивных команд и не занимался другой физической деятельностью. Он постоянно сторонился сверстников, но пару раз был замечен в потасовках, и чуть было не убил одного из своих одноклассников, который, на беду, оказался квоттербэком футбольной сборной. Эрика оставили в школе только потому, что он был практически гением – рисовал как настоящий художник, разрабатывал самостоятельные архитектурные проекты, которые приносили школе награды на конкурсах разных уровней.

Ариадна слушала, затаив дыхание. Она не могла знать всех этих подробностей. Все что ей было известно – что Филипп ненавидит своего отца, что он хорошо рисовал и не любил много разговаривать.

Между тем, Патрик продолжал:

– Не знаю, каким образом, но ты смогла пробиться сквозь глухую стену его обороны. Возможно, тот случай с грузовиком, когда ты, чуть было, не погибла под колесами, сыграл свою роль. Если он и говорил с посторонними с большой неохотой, могу представить, как он ненавидел прямой контакт с другими людьми, но ты была напугана, а потому он позволил тебе обнять себя. Скорее всего, это было первым шагом. Необычные чувства, вызванные твоим появлением, быстро стали для него привычными, так как он, как и любой другой человек, нуждался в общении. Знаю, есть люди, которые утверждают, что могут прожить всю жизнь в одиночестве и не испытывают потребности общаться с окружающими, но это не соответствует истине. Мы так устроены – для нормальной жизни мы должны взаимодействовать с другими. Эрик этого не осознавал, но мог чувствовать на подсознательном уровне. Ты стала единственным человеком, кому было позволено проходить через линию обороны и вносить разнообразие в его внутренний склад.

– То есть, он что – вообще ни с кем не разговаривал? – спросил Имс, который, видимо, уже устал молчать и слушать.

– Редкий случай, но это действительно было так, – пожал плечами Патрик. – Очевидно, он боялся впускать кого-то еще, но при этом его потребность в общении не уменьшалась, так как это вообще невозможно. Учитывая, что он человек творческого склада ума, ему нужен постоянный источник информации, из которого он бы мог черпать вдохновение или идеи. Конечно, таковым могут оказаться книги, журналы и прочие неодушевленные материи, но даже сейчас, когда Интернет заполонил все дома, живое общение является самым обширным источником информации. Обмен знаниями, совместные выводы и споры – ему жутко не хватало всего этого. Позволив тебе войти в его уединенный мирок, он перенес все свои желания и потребности только на тебя. Ты восполнила все недостающие моменты, о существовании которых он и сам не мог подозревать.

– Она? – Имс показал на Ариадну пальцем и удивленно приподнял брови. – В семь лет?

– Если бы ты видел, каким она была ребенком, ты бы не удивлялся, – улыбнулся профессор. – Твое удивительное мировоззрение, способность делиться и прощать – как раз то, чего ему так недоставало. В этом и заключается причина его нездоровой привязанности к тебе.

– Разве она была нездоровой? – переспросила Ариадна.

– Конечно, – утвердительно ответил Патрик. – Даже если бы тебе было семнадцать или двадцать лет, все равно такое отношение нельзя назвать нормальным. Его внимание не распространялось на других, предназначаясь одной тебе. Эрик обсуждал с тобой все, даже то, что не принято упоминать при детях. Весь его мир сосредоточился на тебе. Понимаешь, насколько это было опасно?

Ариадна честно покачала головой. Как и в далеком детстве, она не видела в этом ничего плохого. Ей казались странными слова Патрика, ведь она никогда не считала, что может вызвать сильные эмоции у других людей. Небольшой рост и совсем детское лицо никогда не позволяли другим воспринимать ее всерьез.

– Вся проблема заключалась в том, что уже в то время Эрик был взрослым человеком, физически сформированным и наделенным своими естественными потребностями. Со временем, сближаясь с тобой, он все больше впадал в зависимость от тебя, и терял интерес к окружающим. Рано или поздно он бы перенес на тебя и последнюю часть недостающего общения с людьми. Доминик увидел это даже раньше, чем я. Возможно, я бы вообще этого не заметил, если бы он не начал дергаться и пытаться разрушить твое умственное равновесие.

Доминик нахмурился и посмотрел на Ариадну.

– К несчастью, это правда, – сказал он, хотя в нем не было заметно ни капли раскаяния.

– Так или иначе, задатки нездорового отношения к ребенку стали проскальзывать в его поведении уже через несколько месяцев после того, как вы начали общаться. Ты ходила по самому краю.

– Отвратительно, – со свойственной ему прямотой, заметил Имс. – Я помню тело той проекции, убитой на верхней террасе Парфенона. Этот мужик ростом метра в два, если не больше. Сомневаюсь, что во времена молодости нашей Ариадны он был меньше. Если предположить, что она и сейчас может бесплатно прокатиться на школьном автобусе, то пятнадцать лет назад, наверное, вообще младенцем была. Просто отвратительно.

Патрик согласно кивнул и продолжил:

– Ко всему вышесказанному можно прибавить еще и то, что Эрик имеет склонность к насилию. Он вообще обладает некоторыми странностями, одни заспиртованные животные уже о чем-то говорят. Если ему что-либо не нравится, он легко может применить силу или стать даже агрессивным. Ваша дружба была крайне опасна.

– Она и сейчас опасна, – поправил его Доминик. – Эрик уже добрался до нее в сфере работы со снами. Сейчас он представляет даже большую угрозу, так как его влияние велико как никогда.

– Да, – легко согласился Патрик. – И это тоже верно. У него был шанс избавиться от своей болезненной привязанности. Когда он переехал к своему отцу, ему пришлось отправиться за границу дабы продолжить свое образование. Насколько мне удалось выяснить, он продолжал сторониться людей и ни разу не был замечен в интрижках. Он никогда не заводил романов и не был помолвлен. Эрик сознательно избегал общения с другими, ожидая возможности вновь встретиться с тобой. В ином случае это можно было бы назвать романтичным, но принимая во внимание, что помнил он тебя маленькой девочкой, все его поступки выглядят не такими уж и благородными. Меня удивляет одно: почему после того, как он достиг желаемого и вновь увидел тебя, он не помог тебе узнать его? Он ни разу не назвался Филиппом? Не упоминал о знакомых вещах?

– Нет, – с небольшим опозданием осознав, что вопросы предназначались именно ей, ответила Ариадна. – Я вообще не догадывалась о том, что он мог иметь какую-то связь с моим прошлым.

– Это неудивительно, – успокоил ее Патрик, предупреждая приступ чувства вины. – Ты знала его под другим именем, в твоей памяти был парень из бедной семьи, воспитанный матерью-одиночкой. К тому же, его внешность несколько изменилась. Он возмужал, сменил стрижку и стал одеваться согласно статусу.

– Он проделал большую работу, – грустно сказала Ариадна. – Сейчас в нем не заметно ни капли прежней мизантропии. Он отлично справляется с делами и общается с людьми.

Доминик снова повернулся к ней и объяснил:

– Ничего удивительного в этом нет. Наверняка Яков вымуштровал своего единственного сына, как циркового скакуна. Но ты когда-нибудь видела, чтобы он хвалил чью-то работу? Улыбался? Флиртовал? Приглашал кого-то на свидание? Кроме тебя, я имею в виду.

Ариадна отрицательно помотала головой, а затем сказала:

– Я думала, что это связано с профессиональной этикой. Он идеален как руководитель – ничего личного, никаких лишних движений… если не считать меня. – Она снова покраснела, так как отмечать собственную значимость было все еще сложно.

Заметив ее смущение, Патрик тепло улыбнулся и немного сменил направление:

– Кстати, возвращаясь к его отцу, могу сказать, что старик Яков очень дорожил своим бизнесом, а потому, как заметил Доминик, наверняка, всю душу вытряс из своего сына, только бы превратить его в настоящего руководителя. Он заставил его получить образование в нескольких университетах. Помимо архитектурной у него есть юридическая и экономическая степень. Уверен, что в те времена Эрику пришлось несладко, что также проявилось в виде некоторой деформации психологической сущности. Так он приобрел жесткость и требовательность наряду с такими важными в его деле качествами как ответственность, пунктуальность и объективное мышление. Яков неоднократно ставил перед ним труднодоступные цели, и Эрик с блеском преодолевал любые испытания.

– Ну, раз уж он гений, – ухмыльнулся Имс.

– Вполне возможно, что теперь он поставил перед собой цель, которую хочет достичь любой ценой. Он рискует всем ради тебя, отправляясь в мир, где промышленный шпионаж делает любого человека уязвимым, не говоря уже о тех, кому есть что терять. Эрик Харт вступает в тесный контакт с самым матерым извлекателем, осознанно предоставляя ему свое подсознание, не боясь потерять ценную информацию или что-либо еще, и все это – только для того, чтобы подобраться к тебе.

Ариадна погрузилась в раздумья, хмуря тонкие брови и поджимая губы. Ничего приятного в его словах не было, и она вовсе не чувствовала никакой гордости. Патрик помолчал какое-то время, давая ей возможность собраться, а затем снова заговорил:

– Итак, мы подошли к самому главному, – вздохнул он. – К сожалению, нам неизвестна его настоящая цель. Все, что мы знаем наверняка – она связана с Ариадной. Но задумал ли он погубить вас всей компанией, поработить ее разум, превратив в послушную куклу, или просто решил заставить ее вспомнить прошлое – здесь даже я могу только теряться в догадках. Однако я могу заверить вас со стопроцентным основанием, что Эрик Харт ни перед чем не остановится, так как речь идет о человеке, который слишком много значит для него лично. Так что советую вам, соблюдая все разумные меры предосторожности, узнать, чего он хочет и принять необходимые меры. Действовать вслепую сейчас весьма опасно.


	23. Chapter 23

Возвращение в Лос-Анджелес было тихим и непривычно спокойным. Имс мало разговаривал, по всей видимости, обдумывая свои планы или делая выводы. Ариадна также притихла, грустно глядя на окружающих и изредка улыбаясь взволнованному Доминику. Он же, в свою очередь наблюдал за ней, опасаясь, что рассказ Патрика мог посеять в ее душе сомнения и чувство вины перед забытым другом.

Первым делом они забрали детей от Марии. Несмотря на то, что было уже поздно, и они, вполне возможно, уже легли спать, Доминик решил не тянуть до следующего утра, а отправиться к ней прямо сейчас. За все те дни, проведенные в Корке, он жутко соскучился по своим малышам.

К счастью, они еще не спали. Уезжая, Доминик не стал называть конкретную дату возвращения, ограничившись лишь кратким «через несколько дней» и теперь и Джеймс и Филиппа были приятно удивлены. Едва услышав голос отца из прихожей, они тут же понеслись к нему навстречу. Их стремительный налет чуть было не сбил Ариадну с ног, что заставило улыбнуться даже Марию, обычно хранившую серьезность даже в самые светлые моменты. По крайней мере, Ариадне еще не приходилось видеть, как она смеется, или выражает одобрение. Скорее всего, Мария просто не могла принять тот факт, что дети ее погибшей дочери так быстро привыкли к другой женщине.

Сейчас она молча наблюдала за тем, как Джеймс и Филиппа наперебой рассказывают отцу о своих похождениях, прошедших в его отсутствие. Ариадна, чувствуя враждебность Марии, обычно вела себя незаметно и старалась не заходить в дом, дожидаясь детей в машине, а уж если оказывалась внутри, то прилагала все усилия к тому чтобы поскорее ретироваться. Однако теперь она, не скрывая своей радости, беседовала с довольной Филиппой, хвалила ее и обещала, что уже сегодня они будут спать в одном доме.

После того как она поблагодарила Марию и вывела детей из дома, направляясь к машине, женщина улучила минутку и остановила Доминика.

– Ты собираешься на ней жениться? – прямо, безо всяких предисловий, начала она. – Филиппа сказала, что такой вариант вполне возможен.

Доминик остановился возле порога, все еще держась за ручку двери. Он не знал, что и ответить. Повисло тяжелое молчание, и Мария продолжила, не дожидаясь его реакции.

– Не думала, что эта девчонка с кукольным лицом сможет войти в твой дом, но, очевидно, дети уже полюбили ее. Она добра к ним, заботится о них по-настоящему и вообще, вроде бы неплохая девушка. Никто и никогда не сможет заменить мою дочь, но если бы ты искал для детей мачеху, я бы хотела, чтобы ты остановил свой выбор на ней.

– Я люблю ее, – тихо сказал Доминик.

– В этом я не сомневаюсь.

– Я ценю твою честность, – продолжил он, поворачиваясь к ней. – Это очень много для меня значит, так как ты одна из немногих, кого я могу назвать близким человеком. Вряд ли я женюсь в ближайшее время, но обещаю, что не забуду твоих слов.

– Я не могу понять, чего ты ждешь? По-моему, вы уже практически муж и жена, зачем вы вынуждаете детей находиться в доме, где двое взрослых людей уже долгое время живут во грехе?

Доминик почти незаметно усмехнулся:

– Во грехе? Во всяком случае, сейчас ты почти права, так что я не стану оправдываться и говорить о тех месяцах, что мы проспали в разных комнатах, причем я подозреваю, что она закрывала свою дверь на задвижку. У нас сейчас не самый простой период, так что я не хочу требовать от нее решения. Ей нелегко, особенно в последнее время.

– Какой женщине будет легко рядом с тобой? – жестко рассмеялась Мария. – Могу поспорить, что ты сумеешь искалечить и ее жизнь, если очень постараешься. Если ей станет совсем худо, скажи, что она может прийти ко мне, чтобы переночевать в тишине и покое. Мне кажется, она добрая и воспитанная девушка.

Зная Марию долгие годы, Доминик сомневался в том, что ему когда-то приходилось слышать от нее добрые слова. Даже в то время, когда они с Мол были абсолютно счастливы, она относилась к нему с крайним недоверием, считая, что ее дочь прогадала, выбрав не того мужчину. Она искренне полагала, что Мол достойна большего, чем муж с сомнительным доходом и кучей тараканов в голове. Он был уверен в том, что она возненавидит любую женщину, которая появится в его жизни вслед за умершей Мэлори. Что заставило ее изменить свое отношение к Ариадне?

Эти мысли занимали его всю дорогу до дома, но когда они оказались в своих апартаментах, другие проблемы и вопросы вытеснили прежние размышления, и Мария со своим странным поведением отошла на второй план.

После весьма долгого и шумного ужина Ариадна отвела Филиппу с ванную, чтобы помочь ей искупаться, а затем уложить в постель. Было заметно, что она соскучилась по детям и такие монотонные процедуры сейчас казались ей настоящим удовольствием. Пока девочки занимали ванную на первом этаже, Доминик и Джеймс возились в той, что была на втором.

Это было весьма сложно, гораздо труднее, чем он мог представить, но после того как дети были устроены по своим кроватям, по которым они успели соскучиться, он спустился в спальню Ариадны, дабы уточнить ее планы на ночь.

Когда они были в Ирландии, все было просто и ясно – была всего одна кровать, одна комната и у них просто не было выбора. Кроме того сближение, произошедшее между ними, казалось простым и естественным, но теперь он вновь ощущал некоторую неуверенность. В доме они привыкли вести себя определенным образом, и сейчас было самое время решить, стоит ли выказывать при детях изменения в отношениях между ними.

Как и ожидал, он нашел ее в комнате. Ариадна сидела на своей кровати, уже переодетая в пижаму и готовая ко сну.

– Разве ты не будешь спать со мной? – входя в комнату, спросил он.

Она повернулась в его сторону и виновато улыбнулась:

– Прости, я думала, что ты не захочешь смущать детей.

Он скрестил руки на груди и, улыбаясь, кивнул:

– Да, точно, смущать детей нехорошо. Так что же делать?

– Может пока оставить все как есть? – осторожно спросила она, отводя взгляд.

– А как же… я имею в виду, что делать с…

Ариадна неловко рассмеялась:

– С этим можно ходить друг к другу в гости, пока они спят.

Доминик еще раз кивнул и, немного подумав, сказал:

– По-моему, так поступают супруги, которые прожили вместе уже лет тридцать. Ходят друг к другу в гости и даже назначают специальные дни.

– Правда?

– Да. Нам с тобой до старости еще далековато, а пожениться мы еще даже не успели, так что твой вариант не подходит. Сожалею. – Он развел руки и еще раз улыбнулся, только на этот раз в его глазах зажегся лукавый огонек, который ей еще не приходилось видеть.

– И что теперь делать? – хмурясь, спросила она.

– Это я у тебя спрашивал, но, раз уж ты не знаешь, я предложу свою версию. Собирай свои вещи и переезжай ко мне. Знаю, ты беспокоишься о детях, но поверь мне, еще больший шок они испытают, если поймают посреди ночи одного из нас, крадущегося вдоль стены и направляющегося к другому с явным намерением заняться сексом.

– Ты уверен? – также улыбаясь, спросила Ариадна.

– Где же еще нам быть свободными, как не в собственном доме, Ариадна? – спросил ее он, подходя ближе и протягивая ей руку. – Вещи соберешь потом, ладно? А сейчас давай просто пойдем в нашу спальню.

На следующее утро, после того как дети были распределены по школам, Доминик и Ариадна отправились на рабочее место, где они надеялись встретиться с Имсом и Артуром. Их ожидания оправдались в полной мере: Артур уже был в зале, ожидая их со своими новостями.

Однако прежде чем он приступил к своему отчету, Ариадна вышла за своей порцией кофе, как она делала каждое утро, доказывая тем самым, что некоторые вещи остаются неизменными несмотря ни на что.

– Как семейная жизнь? – пользуясь ее отсутствием, спросил Имс, обращаясь к Доминику.

– Я уж думал, не спросишь, – улыбнулся тот. – Все в порядке.

– Как супруга? Довольна? – все не унимался Имс, явно получая удовольствие от смущения Доминика.

– Вот у нее и спросил бы, – отрезал Кобб.

– Ну, что ты, мне еще своя шкура дорога. Она же у нас маленький дракончик, который только с виду такой миленький, а стоит подойти ближе положенного, живо задницу спалит. Ей-богу, удивляюсь я твоей смелости.

Артур, который только сейчас понял, о чем идет речь, озадаченно нахмурился:

– Так вы что… уже вместе? – указывая пальцем на стол, принадлежавший Ариадне, спросил он.

– Не заблуждайся пупсик, это все моя заслуга, – ответил Имс. – Наш Дом слишком робок с дамами, даже с такими маленькими, так что пришлось мне взять на себя роль сводника.

– Быстро вы, – не обращая внимания на это замечание, заключил Артур.

– Быстро? Я тебя умоляю, они же целый год облизывались и ходили вокруг да около. Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, ты со своей сверхскоростной сообразительностью женишься только годам к семидесяти, да и то, если я тебе помогу.

– Да заткнись ты уже, – непривычно грубо огрызнулся Артур. – Меня другое волнует.

– И что же тебя занимает? – вальяжно развернувшись к нему, спросил Имс.

Артур немного посомневался, а когда заговорил, то сразу же обратился к Доминику.

– Если вы действительно сейчас вместе, то тебе лучше приготовиться к не совсем приятным новостям. Я тут кое-что разузнал, пока вас не было, собрал данные об Эрике Харте. Тебе не понравится то, что я скажу.

– Ну, знаешь ли, в Ирландии он тоже не слишком сильно радовался. – Имс, как всегда, ничему не удивлялся.

– Не знаю, насколько плохи были новости от профессора Гэвина, но мои тебе точно здорово попортят нервы.

– Что за новости? – просила вошедшая в этот момент Ариадна.

Артур осекся, но было уже поздно.

– Проходи, устраивайся, и начнем уже, – со вздохом сказал он, поднимаясь со стула и подходя к своему столу.

Когда все расселись со своими стаканами, Артур вежливо поблагодарил ее за свой кофе и положил к себе на колени аккуратно запечатанную папку.

– Наш объект знает все о каждом из нас, – сразу приступил к сути он, вынимая из папки листы с фотографиями. – Это все, что мне удалось найти на его жестком диске. Тут все мы, причем большинство из снимков сделано в ту пору, когда мы работали на Сайто и жили в Париже. – Он показал им каждый снимок, так чтобы всем было видно. – Как вы успели заметить, на большинстве из них запечатлена Ариадна. Со мной, когда я отправлял ее на такси. С тобой, Дом, когда ты показывал ей дорогу до нашей базы. Даже с тобой, Имс, хотя я вообще не помню, чтобы вы ходили по улицам вместе. Также есть и другие фотографии, но они хранились в отдельной папке. Те, что датированы прошлым годом, изображают по большей части меня. Начиная с этого года на фотографиях той папки только Дом.

– Подожди-подожди, – остановил его Имс. – Так наш клиент что – голубок? С чего бы ему копить ваши фото?

– Не знаю, но нужно отнестись к этому серьезно, – уже раздражаясь, ответил Артур. – И он не гей, это уж точно. Папка под названием «Ари-белл» хранит более пятисот изображений Ариадны. Я не стал их скачивать, но если нужно, достану и их. Хотя, тебе, Имс, в любом случае не стоит заморачиваться, снимков, где был бы только ты, у него нет.

– Это радует, – вполне серьезно ответил Имс. – А как называется папка с вашими фотографиями?

– Никак. Она называлась «Новая папка», – мрачно ответил Артур, складывая листы обратно. – Но даже это еще не самое главное. Он знает о том, что Ариадна живет у тебя в доме. Он следил за всеми ее передвижениями, пока она жила в Париже, а теперь следит за вами обоими. Ему известно все. В какие школы ходят ваши дети. В какой магазин вы ходите чаще всего. Даже то, какие продукты вы предпочитаете покупать на завтрак. Да о чем я говорю? Ему известно даже это место, где мы сидим в данный момент. Правда о том, что находится внутри, он ничего не знает.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что все это время он был в курсе всех событий нашей жизни? – поднимаясь со стула и нервно прохаживаясь по комнате, спросил Доминик.

– Ну, о том, что произошло в Ирландии, он точно ничего не знает, – утешил его Имс.

– Зато ему известно, что вы туда летали, – пожал плечами Артур. – Он классический наблюдатель, насколько мне удалось понять. У него нет своей жизни, но он знает все о жизни других людей. Похоже, что вы представляете для него особый интерес. Вернее ты, Ариадна. Он, как и всякий мужчина, пользуется эскорт-услугами, и выбирает тех, кто внешне хотя бы отдаленно напоминает тебя. Прости за то, что мне приходится это говорить, но он даже заплатил одной девушке, чтобы она перекрасила волосы в каштановый цвет. Она примерно твоего роста и телосложения, но ее природные волосы светлые, но ему нужна была твоя дублерша, так что ей пришлось перекрашиваться все то время, пока он был ее постоянным клиентом.

– Вот, сукин сын. – Как и ожидал Артур, Доминик был явно неприятно удивлен такими новостями.

– Откуда тебе удалось это узнать? – после долгого молчания спросила Ариадна.

Ее взгляд потускнел, и кровь прилила к щекам, словно о ней только что сказали во всеуслышание какую-то гадость.

– Я взломал его компьютер, – просто ответил Артур. – Как говорится: «Следи за нами, а мы будем следить за тобой».


	24. Chapter 24

Артур предпочел умолчать о том, каким образом ему удалось взломать компьютер Харта, вскользь упомянув о том, что без Интернета здесь, разумеется, не обошлось. Он показал им свой ноут-бук, на рабочем столе которого находилась специальная папка, названная «турист». Отсюда можно было просмотреть всю нужную информацию с жесткого диска Харта.

– Я бы не советовал вам пользоваться этим порталом, – отключая ноут-бук, сказал Артур. – У него, конечно, полный порядок с системой хранения данных, но пока доберешься до личного, или уж тем более засекреченного, умрешь от скуки. Так что теперь, Ариадна, я в курсе всех твоих работ и даже тех проектов, которые он только планирует тебе дать. Кстати, он подумывает о том, чтобы пригласить тебя в офис завтра же. Надеюсь, ты к этому готова?

Было странно слушать, как Артур рассуждает о планах Эрика, словно находится у него в голове и знает все его секреты. Ариадна никогда не думала о том, что их координатор наделен хакерскими талантами, и теперь с улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как он невозмутимо делится с ними информацией.

– И давно ты этим занимаешься? – кивнув на сложенный ноут-бук, спросила она. – Где ты вообще этому научился?

– Уж точно не в Вест-Пойнте, – уклончиво ответил Артур. – Работа обязывает, сама понимаешь. Ты же не думала о том, что все наши клиенты ведут блоги, где рассказывают о всех событиях своей жизни. Приходится идти в обход закона, иначе нужную информацию не добыть.

– Артур, я впечатлен, – хитро улыбаясь, и очевидно, не подразумевая этого на самом деле, сказал Имс.

– Ты слишком добр ко мне, Имс, это же такая простая работа. С ней любой дурак справится, – парировал Артур.

– Моя самооценка только что совершила глубокое пике, – притворно расстроился Имс, поднимаясь со стула. – Ладно, шутки в сторону. Завтра наша милая Ари пойдет на прием к своему другу детства, и больше всего меня занимает вопрос ее безопасности.

Ариадна неловко поерзала на месте, чувствуя, что все взгляды обратились к ней.

– Все будет в порядке, – пожала плечами она, стараясь выглядеть как можно убедительнее. – Я и раньше ходила в офис за заданиями.

– Этот раз может быть другим, – серьезно сказал Доминик, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд. – Я должен пойти вместе с тобой.

– Нет, не должен, – возразила она. – Все равно ты не сможешь войти вместе со мной в кабинет, так что…

– Я хочу быть там, а не страдать дома, дожидаясь твоего возвращения, – настаивал Доминик.

Имс с интересом наблюдал за этой почти семейной сценой, прежде чем вмешаться:

– Самым главным является твое поведение, Ариадна. Прости, Дом, обещаю, что если дело не будет касаться всех нас, я не стану влезать в вашу супружескую жизнь, но сейчас речь идет не только о ней. Теперь ты будешь смотреть на него иначе, так как уже вспомнила ваше совместное прошлое. Не попадись ему. Лучше ему не знать, о том, что ты теперь тоже вооружена некоторой информацией.

– Я плохая актриса, – начиная всерьез волноваться, сказала Ариадна. – Сомневаюсь, что смогу его обмануть.

– Подготовься, расслабься и держи в уме только то, что чувствуешь. Старайся избегать прямого зрительного контакта. То, что ты и до этого нервничала в его присутствии, играет тебе на руку, так что не переживай, все будет хорошо. Что касается Дома, то он должен остаться с нами. Ты не хочешь видеть его в своем офисе, так что дополнительный стресс тебе ни к чему. Если он все время будет стоять за дверью, ты точно что-нибудь напортачишь.

Ночью Ариадна с особенной остротой ощутила потребность найти утешение и убежище от неприятных мыслей. Зная о том, что Доминик уже спит, она осторожно подвинулась ближе к нему и тихонько положила руку поверх одеяла на его грудь. Ощущение его присутствия несколько успокоило ее. Да, ей не хотелось, чтобы он ходил вместе с ней в офис, так как он легко мог бы заметить изменения в ее поведении и правильно их истолковать. Что если бы Эрик вновь схватил ее? Иногда на него находили странные приступы, и тогда он вновь прикасался к ней и прижимал к себе, невзирая на все протесты. Она никак не смогла бы скрыть это от Доминика. Зная его горячий характер, она могла с легкостью представить, как он врывается в кабинет Харта и устраивает там настоящий апокалипсис.

Однако то, что казалось недостатком, сейчас было откровенным достоинством. Она медленно перемещалась ближе к спящему Доминику, стараясь почувствовать его теплое тело, которое сейчас было расслабленным и спокойным. Под своей рукой она могла ощутить слабый отзвук его сердцебиения. Живой, сильный человек, лежавший рядом с ней, был готов свернуть горы для того чтобы она была в безопасности.

«Он защитит меня», – уверенно думала она, точно зная, что Кобб способен абсолютно на все ради ее блага.

Даже сейчас, ожидая не самых приятных событий, Ариадна почувствовала, как на душе становится спокойнее. Одного присутствия Доминика хватало для того чтобы она чувствовала себя почти счастливой.

Доминик все еще не понимал, почему ему нельзя находиться рядом с ней, но все же, решил внять советам Имса и отправиться на базу, чтобы пробыть там до тех пор, пока не услышит звонок от Ариадны. Специально для этого в полдень за ним явился Артур, который и доставил его прямо в зал.

– Зачем было притаскивать меня сюда? – недовольно ворчал он, сидя за столом Ариадны и разглядывая чертежи. – Я вполне мог провести это время дома.

– А потом сорваться с места раньше времени и понестись по знакомому маршруту прямехонько в офис «Харт Индастриал Энтерпрайсис», – закончил за него мысль Имс. – Нет уж, мужик, сиди с нами. Хотя у меня нет никакого образования, в области психологии Патрик меня здорово натаскал, так что даже не пытайся меня обхитрить.

– Профессор Гэвин занимался с тобой? – удивился Артур, поднимая взгляд от своего блокнота.

– Разумеется, – не скрывая своего самодовольства, улыбнулся Имс. – Раз уж он учил меня имитации, то я должен был кое-что знать. Задача имитатора заключается в том, чтобы дурить окружающих, а для этого нужно знать немало всяких трюков и уметь оценивать людей по поступкам. Если кто-то сможет одурачить имитатора – значит, имитатор никудышный. Настоящий мастер всегда просчитает поступки противника на десять шагов вперед, и конечно, не без помощи некоторых знаний в области практической психологии.

– Звучит многообещающе, – сморщился Артур. – А как же твое хваленое воображение?

– И над этим тоже Патрик поработал. Практически все, что я знаю – его работа.

– Он что – твой опекун? – полюбопытствовал Артур, заходя на более личный уровень разговора, что случалось с ним крайне редко.

– Нет, он всего на десять лет старше меня. Однако в то время, когда ему было двадцать пять, он уже преподавал в университете.

– А, понятно, – кивнул Артур. – Гений.

– Ну, раз уж он смог воспитать нашего Имса, то он, несомненно, гений, – откладывая в сторону чертежи, сказал Доминик.

Эрик уже ожидал ее, приготовив на столе очередное задание. Ариадна всегда знала, что малейшее опоздание может вызвать целый поток вопросов с его стороны и поэтому, несмотря на все свое нежелание, старалась приходить пораньше. Однако сейчас, едва она открыла дверь и вошла, у нее сложилось впечатление, что она все-таки опоздала.

– Здравствуй, Ариадна, – как обычно, вежливо поприветствовал ее Эрик.

Их встречи всегда начинались за здравие, а заканчивались за упокой.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Харт, – стараясь унять предательски шумное дыхание, ответила она.

Ей пришлось заставить себя приблизиться к его столу еще на несколько шагов, чтобы ему не пришлось просить ее об этом. Имс был прав – теперь она смотрела на него совсем другими глазами. Даже избегая длительных взглядов, она сумела найти в нем уже несколько знакомых моментов, и теперь удивлялась тому, что не обнаружила их раньше. Сходные черты лица, цепкий взгляд, привычка прищуриваться и сплетать пальцы рук – все это она уже не раз видела в своем детстве.

– Надеюсь, ты успела выполнить предыдущую работу? На этот раз я немного поспешил с очередным заданием, но дело не терпит отлагательств.

– Да, все готово, – коротко ответила она, подходя к столу и выкладывая завершенные чертежи.

Ради этого ей пришлось провести весь вчерашний вечер в своей комнате на первом этаже, но теперь она ни о чем не жалела.

Эрик, как обычно, аккуратно развернул бумагу и придирчиво осмотрел каждую мелочь. Так бывало обычно – еще в доме, перед тем, как упаковать работу, Ариадна несколько раз просматривала чертеж, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то изъян, и только убедившись в том, что все в порядке, решала, что можно показывать его Эрику. Однако после того как он попадал в его руки, ей казалось, что в ее работе масса недоработок, которые он обязательно увидит.

Обычно ее ожидания оправдывались, и этот раз не стал исключением.

– Работа вполне приемлемая, – удовлетворенно кивнул Харт. – Осталась пара моментов, которые я хотел бы уточнить.

Как он это делал каждый раз, Эрик расстелил чертеж, развернув его к ней, поднялся с кресла и обошел стол, вставая рядом с Ариадной. Он положил руку на ее плечо и встал позади нее, показывая маленькие огрехи, которые вовсе и не являлись таковыми. Его близость смущала и приводила ее в ярость одновременно, и Ариадна почти не понимала его замечаний, точно зная, что они не имеют значения.

Правда, на этот раз все было немного иначе. Сейчас, когда он стоял за ее спиной, она остро почувствовала, что Эрик растворяется, и сквозь расплывчатые контуры проступает Филипп. Его запах, его прикосновения – все это она знала еще маленькой девочкой. Поэтому, когда его пугающе сильные руки обхватили ее за талию, она быстро развернулась к нему, уже не чувствуя былого страха. Может быть, он и не ожидал этого, но ничем не выдал своего удивления. Обычно она продолжала делать вид, что ничего не происходит вплоть до критического момента.

– Мистер Харт, вы не должны так поступать, – твердо сказала она, повторяя эти слова уже в сотый раз.

Голубые глаза в обрамлении темно-русых ресниц – глаза Филиппа – смотрели на нее с почти безумным огнем, который заставил ее ощутить, как мерзкий холодный страх расползается по коже.

– Я и не думал, что ты можешь стать еще красивее, – сказал он, проигнорировав ее слова, которые ему доводилось слышать слишком часто. – Я, признаться честно, думал, что красивее быть невозможно.

Он и прежде говорил ей об этом, но тогда Ариадна не понимала истинного значения его слов. Теперь все становилось яснее.

– Я не причиню тебе зла, только не отталкивай меня, – почти угрожающе прошептал он, приподнимая ее так, что ей пришлось встать на носочки.

Ариадна никогда не уступала ему. Она всегда знала, что перевес остается на его стороне, но никогда не оставляла попыток дать ему отпор. И, хотя со времен рождественской вечеринки Эрик еще ни разу не проделывал с ней настолько ужасных вещей, каждый раз, оказываясь в его руках, она боялась повторения.

«Я не могу позволить ему прикоснуться ко мне. Только не после того, что произошло между мной и Домиником», – подумала она.

Его губы были опасно близко, и Ариадна отвернулась, избегая неприятного контакта.

– Зачем ты поступаешь так со мной? – все еще шепотом спросил он.

«Нет, почему ТЫ поступаешь так со мной?» – зажмурившись, думала она, хватаясь за его плечи и пытаясь оттолкнуть его.

– Я могу взять тебя, когда пожелаю, – внезапно переменив настроение, прошипел он. – Я могу сделать с тобой что захочу, и никто меня не остановит. Ты же помнишь тот вечер в канун Рождества? Думаешь, я не мог раздеть тебя? Думаешь, я побоялся, что ты меня засудишь? При моих деньгах, я могу не переживать о подобном. К тому же, ты не из тех, кто будет выносить на всеобщий суд такие интимные подробности своей жизни. Так почему же я не отвез тебя в свой дом и не принудил тебя? Почему я продолжаю так терпеливо добиваться твоего внимания?

Ариадна могла многое о нем сказать, но назвать его терпеливым ей и в голову не приходило.

– Я не знаю, – тихо ответила она, все еще пытаясь высвободиться.

– Ты так внимательно смотрела на меня сегодня. Разве ты до сих пор не знаешь?

«Ему известно», – испугалась Ариадна.

– Что я должна знать? – отчаянно спросила она, пытаясь обмануть его.

– Я знаю, что ты уезжала из страны. Где ты была?

– Это вас не касается, – постаралась увильнуть она, чем вызвала еще большую ярость.

– Неужели? Скажи мне, Ариадна, ты предпочтешь быть разложенной прямо на полу, или ответить на мои вопросы?

– Я была в Ирландии, вместе со своим другом, – честно ответила она. – Мы навещали его отца.

– Ты лжешь.

– Нет, пожалуйста, отпустите меня, мне уже нечем дышать.

«Такое уже было», – пронеслось в ее голове.

Эрик и Филипп совместили лица, становясь одинаково страшными. Новые воспоминания, связанные с первым, смешались с прошлыми, в которых фигурировал второй, заставляя ее бояться этого человека с удвоенной силой.

– Ты лжешь мне, Ариадна.

– Я говорю правду. Сами можете проверить, позвоните в авиакомпанию, вам сообщат, что я и Доминик Кобб заказывали билеты в одно и то же время. Рейс до Дублина.

«Он все понял», – уже серьезно запаниковала она.

– Пожалуйста, – уже не скрывая страха, дрожащим голосом, взмолилась Ариадна. – Не делайте со мной этого. Пожалуйста, прошу вас, я говорю правду.

– Доминик Кобб? – переспросил он, явно проверяя ее.

– Да, так его зовут. Моего друга зовут Доминик Кобб.

Какой смысл скрывать от Эрика имя, которое и так уже давно ему известно? Ариадна решила выдать информацию, потерявшую свою ценность уже несколько месяцев назад, взамен на спасение.

– Так вот почему ты отказываешь мне? – идеально маскируя свою осведомленность, потребовал Эрик. – Из-за своего друга?

– Нет. Клянусь, мы только друзья. У него не так давно погибла жена.

– Плевать на то, что там с ним происходит, если речь идет о том, что ты влюблена в него.

Устав бороться, Ариадна опустила голову, соприкасаясь лбом с его грудью. Оставался последний вариант, слишком опасный, но, к сожалению, единственный.

– Делайте со мной что хотите, – пробубнила она, даже сама боясь этих слов.


	25. Chapter 25

Время тянулось слишком медленно, и Доминик успел несколько раз поймать себя на том, что тянется к телефону. Все ее поползновения тут же пресекались. В некоторых случаях он сам отказывался от этой идеи, в других – его ловил Имс.

– С ней что-то случилось, – устав ждать, сказал Кобб, поднимаясь со стула. – Я должен поехать туда. Он наверняка понял, что мы были у Патрика, и сразу догадался о том, что он нам показал. С ней что-то случилось, я почти уверен в этом.

– Подожди еще немного, – в очередной раз остановил его Имс. – Дай ей еще полчаса.

– Я больше не могу.

Он уже был готов подойти к двери, но в этот момент в зал вошла Ариадна. Она была необычно бледной и усталой.

– Я уже начал серьезно волноваться, – подходя к ней, сказал Кобб.

Она молча кивнула и пошла к нему навстречу, уже не задумываясь над тем, как это выглядит. Ее уже не волновало, что скажут Артур и Имс. Усталость, чрезмерное напряжение и чувство пустоты требовали выхода, и Ариадна схватилась за его рукава, прижимаясь к его груди. Ей нужно было убежище и чувство безопасности, которое мог дать только он.

– Что-то случилось? – мягко спросил Доминик, прикасаясь к ее волосам. – Что он сделал тебе?

– Ничего, – всхлипнула Ариадна, только сейчас осознавая, что начала плакать. – Ничего серьезного не произошло.

– Почему ты мне не позвонила? Я бы приехал и забрал тебя.

– Я не хотела, чтобы ты подходил к этому зданию. Я назвала ему твое имя, Дом. Прости меня.

– Ничего страшного, милая, все в порядке, он и так его знал. Все хорошо.

– Одно дело, когда он сам узнает о тебе, а когда я сознательно ему рассказываю – совсем другое. Но я так испугалась, Дом. Он держал меня так крепко, я даже вспомнила тот день много лет назад.

Ариадна ничего не боялась. Она не боялась рисковать своим рассудком, отправляясь в лимб вслед за безумствующим Коббом, не боялась встречаться с Мол даже после того, как получила удар ножом в живот, не боялась подвергать свое сознание обзору чужаков. Доминик и представить себе не мог, что должно было ее так сильно испугать.

– Эрик точно как Филипп. Точно такой же, ни капельки не изменился. Он угрожал, что сделает это со мной, что он может… что если я не заговорю, он… лучше бы убил меня сразу же.

Она тихонько жаловалась ему, и ее слова мог разобрать только Доминик. Ему казалось, что она походит на маленького обиженного ребенка, который, наконец, получил возможность рассказать обо всех своих бедах.

– Он точно ничего тебе не сделал? – еще раз спросил он, так как ее горькие слезы и тихие жалобы пробуждали в нем неприятные подозрения.

– Ничего.

После того, как она выговорилась и немного успокоилась, Доминик подал ей стакан воды и усадил за стол. Со стороны они выглядели весьма трогательно, но Имсу и Артуру было не до этого. Первый ожидал, что она заговорит с остальными и расскажет, наконец, что ее так сильно расстроило, а второй понимал в этой ситуации гораздо меньше остальных.

– Ну, как, Ари, пришла в себя? – спросил Имс, после того, как она отложила стакан в сторону. – Можешь рассказать, что там было?

Ариадна кивнула и, всхлипнув напоследок, послушно рассказала все, что произошло в офисе, умолчав о самых неприятных моментах, которые, по ее мнению, к делу не относились.

– По-моему, он не слишком склонен верить мне. Если честно, я вообще не могу решить, стал ли он совсем другим или остался прежним. Определенно, какие-то черты из прошлой жизни еще остались, но я никак не могу понять, о чем он думает. Он совершенно непонятен.

Артур, который обычно слушал ее очень внимательно, на этот раз попутно работал за ноут-буком, воспринимая информацию из двух источников одновременно. Услышав ее последние слова, он улыбнулся и ответил:

– Зато я знаю, о чем он думает. Он ищет в сети информацию о вашем перелете. Зашел на сайт авиакомпании «Атлантик Аирвейс» и просматривает списки заказов за последнюю неделю. Если найдет подтверждение твоим словам, то обязательно поверит.

Все разом обернулись к нему, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как он равнодушно стучит клавишами, перемещаясь по чужому компьютеру и заглядывая в частную жизнь Харта.

– Еще он ищет твои фото в Интернете. По-моему, у него такое хобби или способ отдыха – искать твои изображения. Ты должна удалить свои альбомы со студенческих и профессиональных сайтов, точно тебе говорю. И вообще, сверни все свои страницы в социальных сетях, а то он постоянно на них наведывается. К тому же, в парижских газетах о тебе полно всяких заметок.

Ариадна встала со своего места и подошла к Артуру, встав за его спиной и глядя на экран.

– И это все? – спросила она. – А что-нибудь еще он сделал за это время?

Артур вздохнул и согласно кивнул, переходя на другую страницу браузера и загружая очередной адрес.

– Не знаю, насколько это вас заинтересует, и имеет ли это отношение к делу вообще, но он каждый вечер связывается с неким Джейкобом Стоуном. Письма короткие, не особо информативные, но зато фразы этих переговоров довольно исчерпывающие. Насколько я понял, Джейкоб Стоун преподавал ему искусство имитации, и теперь Харт пробивает возможность повторной консультации. Он готов заплатить за это любые деньги.

Имс не особо уважал Джейкоба Стоуна, но в разговоре со своими коллегами, ему пришлось признать, что у этого парня имеются кое-какие необычные способности, которые позволяют ему считаться почти уникальным человеком в мире имитации.

– Этот сукин сын тот еще прохиндей, – недовольно объяснял он. – Наверняка он связался с Хартом только для того чтобы заработать побольше денег. Мы, конечно, можем поехать к нему в гости и допросить его, но отчего-то мне совсем не хочется наживать такого врага, да и вообще с ним связываться. Одно я знаю точно – ничего супер-интересного он придумать не мог, так что Харт, скорее всего, обучен самым основам подражания.

Решив, что день и так был перенасыщен событиями, Доминик и Ариадна удалились домой, пообещав подумать над предоставленной информацией. Артур заверил их, что если узнает что-нибудь важное, обязательно с ними свяжется.

Словно почувствовав, что взрослые погружены в собственные мысли, Джеймс и Филиппа вели себя необыкновенно тихо и за ужином почти ничего не говорили. Поэтому, после того, как с едой было покончено, Доминик решил приободрить своих малышей, предложив им пойти в соседний магазин, чтобы купить чего-нибудь вкусного, а потом выбрать фильм, который можно было бы посмотреть попозже. Ариадна осталась в доме, объяснив, что не может оставить на кухне целую гору немытой посуды.

Когда они вернулись из магазина, она все еще была на кухне, завершая уборку. Она стояла возле сушки, раскладывая только что протертые тарелки. Очевидно, Ариадна была настолько погружена в свои мысли, что не заметила, как рядом с ней оказался Доминик. Пользуясь тем, что дети сразу же помчались в детскую, он осторожно обнял ее со спины, одновременно склоняясь к ее волосам.

Ариадна резко вздрогнула и отпрянула от него, приложив руку к груди. В ее движениях было столько страха и отчуждения, что Доминик даже растерялся, не зная, о чем и думать, но она довольно быстро пришла в себя и улыбнулась, все еще прижимая ладонь к сердцу.

– Я не слышала как ты вошел. Прости, что испугала.

– Нет, это ты меня прости. Наверное, стоило подать голос, прежде чем распускать руки? – Он тепло улыбнулся ей в ответ, стараясь скрасить неловкость.

– Все хорошо, – успокоила его она. – Просто я задумалась, вот и все.

Дабы развеять все сомнения, Ариадна подошла к нему и сама обняла его за плечи, прижимаясь к его телу. Так она всегда отгораживалась от своих страхов и тревог, но на этот раз успокоение отчего-то не приходило. Сердце продолжало колотиться, не сбиваясь с ритма, и она зажмурилась, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что все хорошо и нет никаких причин для беспокойства. Постоянное чувство страха, державшее ее в плену все эти месяцы, прошедшие с Рождества, принимало совсем другое обличие, которое пока еще было неизвестным и оттого еще более опасным. Неожиданные прикосновения, слишком резкие звуки и отвлекающие факторы действовали удручающе, и она отчаянно пыталась совладать с приступами паники, которые накатывали на нее в такие минуты. Понимая, что так дальше продолжаться не может, Ариадна вздохнула, открыла глаза и отпустила его.

– Пойдем к детям, – предложила она.

Кошмары были нередким явления для Ариадны. С тех пор как вся эта история только началась, ее периодически посещали неприятные образа, которые заставляли ее просыпаться посреди ночи, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. После переезда в дом Кобба кошмары стали проявляться реже, но она, как и прежде, никогда не могла предугадать, их появление. До этих пор она ни о чем не беспокоилась, зная, что ее резкие и довольно шумные пробуждения не могут потревожить других, но теперь рядом с ней лежал Доминик, чуткий сон которого было легко потревожить.

Укладываясь спать в ту ночь, она точно знала, что обязательно доставит ему неудобства. Такое было с ней впервые, но она была уверенна в своих ощущениях, доверяя плохим предчувствиям. Что-то зловещее, необъяснимое и мерзкое шевелилось на краю сознания, заставляя ее испытывать беспокойство и страх перед неизвестностью.

Странным было и то, что ей все же удалось уснуть. Она даже сама не поняла, как это произошло, но прозрачный полумрак спальни сменился светлым помещением незнакомого кабинета, в котором она чувствовала себя как дома. Она стояла у окна, поливая комнатные цветы, которыми был уставлен подоконник, хотя даже это было подозрительным – в реальной жизни Ариадна никогда не занималась цветоводством.

За ее спиной раздался знакомый голос Доминика.

– Ариадна, твое время закончилось, мы можем идти домой, – говорил он.

Она развернулась к нему, все еще держа лейку в руках и радостно улыбаясь.

– Мне осталось совсем немного.

Ей и вправду нужно было лишь несколько секунд для того чтобы завершить поливку, и когда она вернулась к цветам, но через мгновение Доминик оказался рядом с ней, вновь отвлекая от этого занятия. Он осторожно забрал из ее рук лейку и развернул к себе, другой рукой приподнимая ее подбородок и заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Ей всегда нравились глаза Доминика. Идеально голубая радужка в моменты ярости могла приобретать зеленоватый оттенок, а когда ему было грустно, то его глаза напоминали ей осколки битого стекла, в которых сосредоточилась вся боль человечества. Они могли быть холодными как лед, пронзительными как хирургический лазер, разъяренными и растерянными, страстными и наоборот – безразличными. Она как завороженная смотрела в его глаза, затаив дыхание и боясь даже пошевелиться, позабыв о цветах и о своих планах. Все видимое пространство, по крайней мере, то, что она могла воспринимать, было заполнено его невероятно красивыми глазами, погружавшими ее в бездну самых разнообразных ощущений. Однако чем дольше она смотрела в них, тем более очевидными становились перемены. Темный оттенок сменился на более легкий, ресницы посветлели, и само выражение его глаз стало совсем другим.

Возвращаясь к реальности, Ариадна опустила взгляд, медленно осознавая, что находится в руках совсем другого человека. Все такие же сильные руки теперь до боли сжимали ее тело, она почти чувствовала боль. Холодное ощущение собственной ошибки болезненно и неприятно отозвалось где-то в глубине груди, и она замерла, боясь посмотреть на его лицо. Она так сильно боялась получить подтверждение своих самых худших опасений, что замерла, кажется, даже перестав дышать.

– Ты видишь меня? – уже другим голосом спросил он. – Как ты могла принять меня за другого? Как могла забыть меня, Ари-белл?

Ариадна проснулась, громко всхлипывая и сжимая в руках край одеяла. Слез не было, но все ее тело было покрыто мерзким липким потом. Пижама прилипла к телу, вызывая желание поскорее раздеться и сбросить с себя промокшую ткань, но Ариадна все еще не могла пошевелиться. Как и в прошлый раз, Доминик проснулся следом за ней и сразу же зажег свет.

– Что случилось? – склонившись над ней, спросил он, заботливо вытирая с ее лба испарину. – Тебе снова приснился кошмар?

– Да, – кивнула она, все еще дрожа и продолжая всхлипывать.

На сей раз, она предпочла бы не помнить того, что ей приснилось, но каждая деталь увиденного ужаса накрепко отпечаталась в ее памяти.

– Это всего лишь сон, – шептал Доминик, поднимая ее и перемещая к себе на колени. – Видишь? – Он укачивал ее как ребенка, прижимая к себе. – Все прошло. Ты в безопасности, Ариадна. Никто тебя не обидит.

Да, пока что это был конец. Но отчего-то Ариадна была уверенна в том, что кошмары еще вернутся.


	26. Chapter 26

Ей удавалось скрывать появившиеся навязчивые мысли довольно долгое время. Пока она страдала только от ночных кошмаров, но иногда ей начинало казаться, что подсознательный ужас переходит в реальную жизнь. Ведь еще неделю назад все было хорошо, не так ли? Всего несколько дней назад она и не думала о том, что будет чувствовать отвращение от одной только мысли о прикосновениях и вообще каком бы то ни было контакте с Домиником.

В глубине души она знала ответ на все свои вопросы, но ей до последнего не хотелось верить в его правдивость. Та встреча в Альгамбре, когда проекция или умело выполненный двойник Кобба напал на нее, в ней произошли какие-то перемены. Эти последствия затаились на время, но едва в защитной оболочке ее подсознания появилась небольшая брешь, как все призраки тут же вырвались на свободу. Единственное, чего она не могла понять – в какой момент это произошло. Что послужило толчком для движения в обратную сторону?

Все эти самоанализы и прочие довольно неприятные занятия приходились на время работы, так как в остальное время она была слишком занята домашними делами. Кроме того, требовалось много усилий для поддержания нормального внешнего вида. Любой промах – и Доминик мог все заметить. Весь ужас заключался еще и в том, что теперь они спали в одной комнате, что подразумевало необыкновенную близость.

Она вновь и вновь убеждала себя в том, что не должна связывать произошедшее в башне с реальностью, но с каждым днем это получалось все хуже и хуже. Дошло до того, что она могла терпеть его объятия, только когда в комнате было достаточно темно. Тогда визуальное восприятие отходило на второй план, уступая место запахам, тактильным ощущениям и звукам. Тогда ей удавалось проводить четкую грань между человеком, лежащим рядом с ней и тем, кто схватил ее в минарете Альгамбры.

В одном она ошибалась совершенно точно – Доминик заметил перемены почти сразу. Он был достаточно внимателен и умен для того, чтобы оставаться в неведении. Причина его молчания заключалась в том, что он не знал, как именно он должен заговорить с ней. Да и стоило ли?

В один прекрасный день он пришел на базу в одиночестве. Обычно такого не случалось, так как они старались приезжать вдвоем, но сейчас у него просто не оставалось выбора. Она выглядела слишком измученной, постоянно о чем-то думала и подсознательно сторонилась его. Доминик решил, что настало время воспользоваться предложением Марии, хотя, ему даже думать об этом было неприятно.

Поэтому, открывая дверь в зал, он попытался напустить на себя достаточно беззаботный вид, дабы не вызывать лишних подозрений. Конечно, как и следовало ожидать, прием не сработал.

Повезло только с одним – в помещении был только один Имс.

– А где наш маленький дракончик? – медленно развернувшись в кресле, поинтересовался имитатор. – Я думал, что вы придете вдвоем, как обычно.

– Ариадна сегодня не придет, – коротко ответил Доминик, зная, что на этом расспросы не закончатся.

– Почему? Заболела?

– Она… она не может находиться рядом со мной.

– Разругались в пух и прах?

– Нет, кое-что похуже. Она что-то скрывает от меня, недоговаривает. Думаю, это связано с тем случаем, когда она впервые отправилась вместе с нами на дело. Альгамбра, помнишь? Нам еще пришлось буквально выцарапывать ее из сна, и после этого она еще долго со мной не разговаривала.

– Да, твой двойник напал на нее. Я все понял.

– Понял?

– Ну, я же не тупой. Имитация – это мой хлеб, так что я знаю все грязные приемы, которыми пользуются прочие из нас. У меня это блондинка с большой грудью, у других – имитация умерших родителей, бывших подружек и детей. Сбить с толку можно разными способами. Одного не пойму: почему именно сейчас? Я думал, ваши отношения остановятся сразу же после всего этого, но вы даже пошли на сближение. Что-то изменилось.

– Я же говорю, что она умалчивает о чем-то. Не представляю, как мне с ней поговорить.

– Ничего, оставь ее в покое на некоторое время. Если она подсознательно отождествляет тебя с Ларссоном, то ты должен показать ей, что способен провести рядом с ней несколько дней, никак ее при этом не задевая. Ей это нужно.

– Я отвез ее к Марии.

Имс даже приподнялся в кресле, перенося вес вперед и опираясь локтями о колени.

– К какой Марии? – переспросил он.

Доминик устало провел рукой по волосам, и вздохнул:

– У меня только одна знакомая Мария. Мать Мол. Бабушка моих детей.

Имс кивнул, стараясь сохранить понимающее выражение лица, но сейчас, впервые за все время, Доминик увидел, что тот чего-то не понимает. Всезнающий Имс, который мог объяснить любой поступок, оказался в тупике, и, вероятно, так и не смог бы выбраться из него без посторонней помощи.

– Она сама сказала, что я могу это сделать, – пояснил он. – Как будто предвидела, что настанут такие времена. Кроме того, о доме Марии Харту ничего неизвестно, так что еще несколько дней Ариадна будет в безопасности.

– Ты отвез свою вторую жену в дом матери своей погибшей первой жены. В дом женщины, винящей тебя в смерти своего ребенка? Наверняка ей не слишком по душе, что ты нашел замену Мол.

Доминик поднял брови, глядя перед собой без всякого выражения и поджав губы.

– Да, наверное. Но поверь, Ариадна с гораздо большим удовольствием осталась бы ночевать в доме с привидениями, чем со мной в одной постели. Я не знал, что еще придумать. Снять номер в гостинице, конечно, можно, но где гарантия, что этот сукин сын не достанет ее там? Я перебрал все доступные варианты, и не нашел ничего лучше, уж поверь мне.

– И ты уверен в том, что Мария не попытается настроить ее против тебя?

– Да разве же можно сделать это лучше, чем уже есть? Харт и без этого постарался на славу, так что она даже смотреть на меня без содрогания не может. Куда уж больше.

– Да, но Мария может увидеть в этом отличную возможность заставить тебя хранить верность бывшей жене и заодно отомстить тебе по полной программе, – осторожно подбирая слова, сказал Имс.

– Есть такая вероятность, но если после этого Ариадне станет легче, я не против. Пусть только она перестанет мучиться. Не могу смотреть на то, как она угасает.

Имс улыбнулся, и за этим движением впервые не было никакого подвоха.

– Черт возьми, Дом, я и понятия не имел о том, что ты умеешь так любить.

Все-таки, это было замечательно, что Артур еще не пришел. Без него вести такие разговоры было куда проще. Имс всегда казался Доминику более открытым и душевным человеком, который, конечно, может в любую минуту поднять тебя на смех, но в нужный момент остановится и подумает вместе с тобой. Артур, погруженный в свои проблемы, редко говорил о чем-то, кроме своих прямых обязанностей и держал всю группу в рабочем настроении, но вести с ним разговоры на личные темы казалось невозможным.

В последнее время напряжение дошло до того, что Ариадне было уже все равно, куда она поедет и зачем. Когда Доминик сказал ей, что она должна пожить несколько дней у Марии, она согласилась без возражений, так как на другие действия у нее просто не осталось сил.

Главным образом ее выматывали угрызения совести. Ей казалось, что она кругом перед всеми виновата. Перед Домиником за то, что не может побороть свой страх и отвращение. Она уже даже не знала, продолжает ли любить его. Он был добр к ней, заботился о ее благополучии, доверял ей своих детей. Они даже делили постель. Как она могла поддаться смехотворным мелочам, как могла позволить дурным воспоминаниям выбраться на поверхность и все испортить?

Артур и Имс вообще были тут ни при чем. Они вообще ни о чем не подозревали до тех пор, пока Филипп не собрал их всех на эту работу. И здесь снова была виновата она. Почему она позволила Доминику рассказать им об этой работе? Почему подписала контакт вместе с остальными? Ведь Артур просил ее не рассказывать никому о болезни его отца, почему она посчитала, что может нарушить его запрет, если речь идет о больших деньгах? Она втянула их во все это.

Да и вообще, не будь ее, ничего бы не случилось. Это она стала главной причиной, по которой Филипп затеял эту опасную игру. Он получил доступ к их рассудку, теперь каждый их них в опасности. Кто знает, что еще он умеет помимо строительства и имитации? И что будет с детьми Доминика, если он пострадает?

Филипп. В последнее время, к чему бы ни обращались ее мысли, все упиралось в Филиппа. Кто просил ее приставать к нему, когда она была еще ребенком? Это же было очевидно, что он не хочет с ней разговаривать! Почему она добилась того, что привязала его к себе намертво, искалечила его жизнь и заставила совершать необдуманные поступки? Она сама спровоцировала его на преступления. Если он преследовал ее, то в этом виновата только она.

Это же было так просто – посмотреть на него под другим углом и узнать в нем старого друга! И не было бы той проклятой рождественской ночи, не было бы этих мучительных актов приема-передачи заданий. И вообще, никто бы ничего не узнал.

А что делать теперь? Что делать, когда все зашло так далеко?

Ее все чаще посещали мысли о том, что она должна отправиться к Филиппу и все ему рассказать. Рассказать, что вспомнила об их общем прошлом, что сожалеет о том, что сразу не узнала его. Дать ему возможность сделать то, чего он так хочет. Тогда бы Доминик и его дети, Имс и Артур были бы вне игры. Филипп, обретя то, чего жаждет всей душой, пришел бы в равновесие и перестал приносить людям вред. Возможно, так и нужно было поступить.

Последняя линия обороны трещала по швам, и Ариадна была готова сорваться темной ночью, вылезти в окно и поехать к нему в гостиницу, но каждый раз просыпаясь по ночам, она ощущала рядом тепло тела Доминика. Она не могла предать его.

Трусиха. Неужели она просто пряталась за благими намерениями? Она же боится, что Филипп просто запрет ее в доме и не будет никуда выпускать! Что причинит ей вред, возможно, будет делать с ней всякие ужасные вещи. Она же просто прикрывается своими чувствами. Нужно поступить, как велит долг, а не как диктуют эмоции.

Сейчас, ночью, когда она лежала в постели совершенно одна, эта мысль показалась ей куда разумнее. Ариадна поднялась, стараясь не шуметь и быть как можно незаметнее. Это напомнило ей другую ночь, когда она едва смогла вырваться из рук Филиппа. Тогда мама сказала ей, что отправляет ее в лагерь. Это значило, что Филипп оставался один, и был вынужден ожидать смерти миссис Ларссон в полном одиночестве. Ужасно боясь попасться матери, она все же надела халат и выбралась через окно своей спальни, зная, что должна поговорить с ним еще раз. Еще более сильным был страх перед ним. Что бы она стала делать, если бы его странное поведение повторилось? Если бы он снова схватил ее и отказался бы отпускать?

Сейчас все было точно таким же. Она не хотела, чтобы Доминик знал о ее планах, поэтому Мария тоже должна была оставаться в неведении. Она так же сильно боялась Филиппа, но знала точно, что не должна больше скрываться от него. Как и тогда, много лет назад, она собиралась в темноте, пытаясь бесшумно отыскать свои вещи. Дальше нужно было просто вылезти в окно и вызвать по сотовому такси. Проще некуда.

Конечно, она уже слишком взрослая для того, чтобы лазить по окнам, но путь до парадной двери был слишком длинным и потому рискованным.

Однако едва она взялась за ручку рамы, как дверь в ее комнату скрипнула, поворачиваясь в петлях. Зажегся свет, и Ариадна обернулась, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Марией, стоявшей в дверях.

– Куда-то собираетесь на ночь глядя, юная леди? – с расстановкой, в манере, свойственной только родителям, поинтересовалась Мария.


	27. Chapter 27

Ей еще не приходилось чувствовать себя настолько глупо. Отпустив ручку рамы и отойдя от окна, Ариадна виновато опустила голову, не зная, что сказать в свое оправдание. Да и было ли это оправдание? Чем можно объяснить такое поведение?

– Садитесь на кровать и снимите с себя толстовку, – скомандовала Мария, и при этом Ариадна ощутила доселе незнакомое желание подчиниться без вопросов, хотя прежде она такого не испытывала. – С чего бы вам бежать сломя голову, если вы находитесь в гостях, в полной безопасности и далеко от будущего мужа?

– Я должна кое-что сделать, – нерешительно произнесла Ариадна, поднимая глаза и комкая в руках только что снятую толстовку. – Есть одно дело, оно и Доминика касается.

Мария кивнула и уселась на кровать с другой стороны, очевидно, не желая покидать эту комнату.

– Я так и подумала. Разве рядом с ним можно жить спокойно? Любая женщина станет несчастной в доме такого человека.

Ариадна замотала головой. Нет, дело было не в нем. На сей раз источником несчастий является она, и глупо прятаться за Домиником, когда он является еще и пострадавшей стороной. Сейчас с ним еще ничего не случилось, но в будущем – она была в этом уверена – его ждали тяжелые последствия.

Будто и не замечая этого, Мария продолжила:

– Когда я увидела его в первый раз, мне показалось, что я знаю о нем абсолютно все. Глянцевая внешность – хоть прямо сейчас на обложку журнала. Идеально подобранная одежда, хорошие манеры… но весь этот лоск плохо сочетался с нервозностью, сквозившей в мелких манерах. Привычка касаться своих волос и вообще головы, класть локти на стол, а потом, опомнившись, убирать их. Такой человек уж точно не был парой нашей Мол. Не знаю, отчего мой муж решил иначе. Наверное, Кобб убедил его своими хорошими способностями. Майлс был очарован, он убеждал меня в том, что Доминик сможет сделать нашу дочь счастливой, но этого не произошло. К несчастью, я оказалась права – он разрушил ее жизнь.

Все это уже было известно Ариадне, и ничего нового она не услышала. Даже находясь в курсе подобных событий, она все равно решилась на союз с Домиником, полностью осознав свой выбор и удостоверившись, что не может по-другому. Сейчас эти слова ничего не значили, и не вызывали ничего, кроме желания объяснить этой женщине истинную сущность вещей. Однако приличия требовали одного – молчаливо выслушивать речи женщины, приютившей ее в своем доме.

Ведь если даже она и начнет говорить о том, как сильно любит его, разве не возникнет закономерный вопрос: почему она не может находиться рядом с Коббом? Почему бежит от него?

– Но самое страшное в этом человеке не его разрушительная сила, а то, насколько велико его влияние на остальных. Даже зная о том, что он лишил меня единственного ребенка, я продолжаю сопереживать ему. Иногда мне кажется, что вина за смерть Мол лежит не на нем. – Мария перевела взгляд на Ариадну, продолжая говорить: – Кроме того, он все еще отец моих внуков, и от этого уже не избавиться. Что ж, если это мой крест, то я, наверное, должна вынести его без вопросов. – Женщина вздохнула. – Полагаю, я могу перейти с тобой на «ты»? Просто мне кажется, что сейчас настал как раз такой момент, когда я должна вмешаться в его жизнь. Не знаю, откуда во мне эта уверенность, но знаю точно, что ты можешь многое мне объяснить. В конце концов, ты теперь тоже имеешь отношение к моим внукам.

Ариадна покачала головой. Может быть, совсем скоро этой связи уже не будет. Вполне возможно, что уже через несколько дней она окажется далеко от них, и все они будут в безопасности. Все, кроме нее.

– Я не знаю, что сказать. Все так сложно.

– Думаешь, я не пойму?

– Нет, что вы. Я… я просто не знаю, с чего начать. У нас, конечно, не все гладко, но поверьте, Доминик здесь абсолютно ни в чем не виноват. Все я со своим прошлым. Сейчас оно вернулось за мной, и я не могу позволить, чтобы оно все испортило.

– У Доминика тоже есть темные пятна в истории, так что если ты считаешь, что недостойна его, то не беспокойся на этот счет.

– Я знаю. Человек, который когда-то был весьма дорог мне, теперь хочет вернуть все на старые места. По-моему, он может принести серьезный вред и мне, и Доминику, и всем, кто с нами связан. Он уже начал это делать. Вы ведь знаете, в чем заключается наша работа? – Она с надеждой подняла глаза. Теперь она почувствовала, что рядом с ней находится женщина, умудренная опытом жизни, которая может выслушать все ее сомнения и помочь тем самым разобраться в хаосе, который царил в ее душе. – Он подверг меня воздействию, в результате которого между мной и Домиником появилась стена.

– Ты имеешь в виду ментальное воздействие? – уточнила Мария.

– Точно. Используя мои страхи, он обратил их против Доминика, подсознательно настроив меня против него.

– Что за страхи?

Мария обладала редким даром говорить все напрямую и не выглядеть при этом бесцеремонной, и Ариадна спокойно поделилась с ней самым сокровенным, о чем не могла рассказать даже Коббу.

– Тот человек имеет некоторую власть надо мной в плане обычной работы. Он несколько раз проявлял ко мне совершенно определенный интерес. Я стала бояться его, так как иногда он может вести себя совершенно непредсказуемым образом. Мне приходится находиться с ним в одном помещении один на один, и я никогда не знаю, чего можно ожидать в следующий момент. Иногда все обходится, но иногда он… распускает руки. Однажды он перешел все границы, и я даже вспоминать об этом не хочу.

Женщина внимательно слушала ее, стараясь не показывать своих эмоций, хотя по ее изменившемуся взгляду Ариадна легко прочла недоумение, сменившееся ужасом.

– В тот момент ничего особо страшного не произошло, но после того, как мы оказались в рабочем пространстве…

– Ты имеешь в виду сон?

– Да, именно. Во сне все произошло без ограничений.

– О, Боже… - Мария прикрыла губы ладонью.

– Это далеко не самое страшное. Конечно, вспоминать об этом неприятно, и я стараюсь этого не делать, но самая суть трюка заключалась в том, что он сделал это руками Доминика. Не знаю, как ему это удалось. Может быть, он сымитировал его внешность, может быть, натравил на меня одну из своих проекций.

Не зная, что еще можно сказать, Ариадна замолчала. По всем законам логики должно было стать легче, но отчего-то она не ощущала никакого облегчения. Произнеся вслух все то, о чем она прежде могла только лишь думать, она словно разбередила старые раны.

– Доминик знает? – после непродолжительного молчания спросила Мария. – Не думай, что я лезу не в свое дело, потому что это очень важно.

– Да, я рассказала ему.

– Тогда почему он тебе не поможет? Сейчас причины твоего отчуждения, которое так его беспокоит, совершенно ясны, так почему ты сидишь здесь, вместо того, чтобы искать решение вместе с ним? Это дело касается вас обоих, так что разрешить проблему можно только вдвоем, а одна ты ничего не добьешься. Только отвыкнешь от Доминика, уедешь от него и превратишься в чужую женщину. Разве ты этого хочешь?

– Он знает, что на меня напал кто-то, обладавший его внешностью. Знает о том, что характер нападения был… особенный. Больше я ему ничего не рассказала.

– Почему?

– Я… мне стыдно. Я не могу рассказать ему об этом. Это слишком сильно ранит его, я даже не знаю, как мы будем общаться после этого.

Мария поджала губы и кивнула, словно оценивая только что произнесенные слова. Затем она глубоко вдохнула и начала говорить:

– Ты уверена, что это принесет ему еще больше боли, чем то, что ты отстраняешься от него? Мы с ним так близко не общаемся, но даже мне стало ясно, отчего ты появилась здесь. Ты теперь заботишься о моих внуках, ты пусть и не полностью, но заменяешь им мать. Не смей бросать их на полпути только потому, что не можешь рассказать интимные подробности своей истории человеку, с которым спишь в одной постели. Я не понимаю, чего ты стыдишься? Разве вы не собираетесь жить вместе? По закону или нет, но теперь ты его жена. Ты живешь в его доме, воспитываешь детей, ведешь хозяйство. Какие могут быть тайны, тем более, если они приносят ущерб?

– Но что именно я должна рассказать? – Ариадна с мольбой посмотрела на Марию. – Не представляю, о чем говорить.

– Расскажи ему все. Как это было, где началось и чем закончилось. Все о том, что делал этот человек. Что он заставлял тебя делать. Что говорил тебе. Во что был одет. Доминик знает, что с этим делать. Когда речь идет о подсознательном воздействии, важна каждая мелочь, ты же знаешь. Расскажи все, что сможешь вспомнить. Если не удастся восстановить все по памяти, тебе будет лучше позволить ему опуститься в твое подсознание и увидеть все своими глазами. Но ведь ты этого не хочешь, верно?

– Нет, конечно, не хочу. – Ариадна с содроганием подумала о том, что ей снова придется это пережить.

– Это касается не только тебя, так что постарайся отбросить свой стыд и быть честной. Доминик любит тебя, он все поймет.

Ариадна никогда не думала об этой стороне вопроса. Ей казалось, что тот случай не слишком важен, и лучше забыть о нем, чем пытаться вспомнить. Однако это было ошибкой, причем довольно серьезной. Пытаясь втиснуть неприятные ощущения как можно глубже в свое сознание, она лишь усугубляла эффект, которого так успешно добился Филипп.

Теперь она ехала домой. Все было почти так же, как она и задумала – ночь, такси и темные дороги. Только цель маршрута оказалась совсем другой. Мария уже целый час как покинула ее комнату, и ей все-таки удалось вылезти через окно, дабы не разбудить хозяйку во второй раз. Она все еще была одета в пижамные штанишки и толстовку, но не чувствовала себя неуютно. Ее мысли были заняты совсем другим.

Поначалу идея казалась удачной, но теперь она не знала, чего ожидать от Доминика. Как он отреагирует на ее ночное вторжение? Может, стоило подождать до утра? Нет, утром слишком велик риск передумать, нужно ковать железо, пока горячо. Пусть думает, что хочет.

Пожилой таксист молча довез ее до дома, даже не поинтересовавшись ее странным внешним видом, и Ариадна была ему за это благодарна. Она выбралась на дорожку перед домом, и, едва сдерживая волнение, подошла к входной двери, обратив внимание, что фонарь, освещающий переднюю площадку с лужайкой, все еще горит. Наверное, Доминик тоже не спит.

Поправив слишком длинные рукава, Ариадна вздохнула и постучалась в дверь. Будь что будет.

Через секунду за дверью послышались неторопливые шаги Доминика, и в прихожей зажегся свет – Ариадна поняла это по крошечному огоньку, засветившемуся в центре глазка.

– Ариадна? – Он открыл дверь сразу же, но явно был удивлен таким поздним визитом.

Она неловко переступила с ноги на ногу и улыбнулась.

– Прости, что разбудила.

Ей вдруг сразу показалось, что не было этих месяцев совместной жизни, не было поездки в Ирландию и вообще, они никогда не были близки. Прежняя неловкость и волнение вернулись, и проходя в дом мимо посторонившегося Доминика, Ариадна поежилась от внезапно проснувшегося стыда. И зачем она вообще сюда приехала? Нужно было подождать до утра.

– Милая, что-нибудь случилось? Мария обидела тебя?

Большие руки легли к ней на плечи, и Ариадна прикрыла глаза, возвращаясь к прежнему состоянию. Заботливый голос Доминика сразу же заставил исчезнуть неловкость и скованность, и она снова почувствовала связь с этим человеком. Он назвал ее милой? Значит, не сердится.

– Нет, все отлично. Мария замечательная женщина. Она очень мудрая.

– Тогда в чем дело? Почему ты не одета? – Его голос звучал вкрадчиво, без малейшего намека на осуждение.

– Я вылезла через окно. Она спит, не хотела будить ее, вот так и получилось. Да и шуршать тоже не хотелось. Как оказалось, у нее очень чуткий сон.

Они все еще стояли в прихожей и говорили вполголоса, боясь потревожить мирно спящих детей.

– Да, забыл сказать тебе об этом, прости, – тихонько рассмеялся Кобб.

Ариадна тоже слабо улыбнулась, но затем подошла к нему вплотную, позабыв, о чем они говорили только что. Она взяла его за руки и почти прижалась к нему, заглядывая снизу вверх в его глаза.

– Дом, мы должны поговорить. Вернее, ты мне ничего не должен, но было бы хорошо, если бы ты меня выслушал.

– Конечно, все что захочешь.

– Спасибо. Я правда хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо, поэтому то, о чем я должна рассказать, очень важно.

Филиппа всегда хорошо чувствовала настроение своего отца. Она знала, когда он сердился на них, но старался не подавать виду, когда он переживал за кого-то, когда ждал вестей и разбирался с проблемами. Все оттенки его эмоций влияли и на них с Джеймсом, хотя последний поддавался этому подсознательно, не понимая причин своей тревоги в моменты неопределенности. В отличие от него, Филиппа всегда знала, почему ей бывает грустно, совестно или неуютно – настроение Доминика передавалось и им.

Вчера она точно знала, что отец нервничает и боится. Он был настолько напряжен, что даже воздух в доме казался тяжелее, чем обычно. Причина таких страданий была очевидна – Ариадна уехала в другой дом, чтобы пожить там пару дней. Что-то произошло, и теперь она не хочет жить с ними. Папа и Ариадна никогда не кричали друг на друга в их присутствии, не бросали гневных взглядов, как это бывало с мамой и не швыряли вещей через всю комнату. Все, что происходило между ними, оставалось за закрытыми дверями спальни, и Филиппа ничего об этом не знала. Однако на этот раз ее не отпускало ощущение, что папа и сам не знает, что случилось. Он был растерян и напуган, и от этого становилось еще страшнее. Неужели с Ариадной случилось то же самое, что и с мамочкой? Неужели она тоже начнет прятаться, ходить из комнаты в комнату, а потом… просто уйдет навсегда, и им придется ходить к ней на кладбище?

В ту ночь Филиппа уснула с большим трудом, скорее утомившись от грустных и тревожных мыслей, чем от желания отдохнуть. Ариадна сильно отличается от мамочки. Она совсем другая. С ней не случится беды, и она никогда не сделает так, чтобы папа снова уехал в другую страну и присылал им игрушки раз в полгода. Эти мысли помогли ей немного успокоиться, но проснувшись утром, она сразу же ощутила, как страх возвращается с новой силой.

За окном было еще довольно темно, и Филиппа подумала, что папа, должно быть, все еще спит. Пролежав в постели еще несколько минут, она решила, что больше не может терпеть неизвестность. Нужно пойти к отцу, забраться к нему под одеяло и осторожно выспросить у него все, что только будет можно.

Поправив пижаму и прихватив с собой плюшевого мишку, Филиппа бесшумно прошла к отцовской спальне, открыла дверь и заглянула внутрь. Внутри у нее все похолодело от страха – постель была пуста. Где бы он мог быть? Неужели тоже уехал, как и Ариадна?

Уже не заботясь о тишине, Филиппа сбежала по ступеням на первый этаж, чтобы проверить, не возится ли отец на кухне, но для этого нужно было пересечь гостиную, и едва появившись на пороге, девочка застыла в удивлении. В большом кресле посреди гостиной спали папа и Ариадна. Отец усадил ее к себе на колени и обнимал совсем как ее или Джеймса, когда у них случались ночные кошмары. Любимая толстовка Ариадны лежала рядом на полу, а сама она была одета в цветастую пижаму и выглядела совсем как маленькая девочка. Она лежала, прижавшись лбом к папиному плечу и тихонько посапывая.

Филиппа понаблюдала за ними еще некоторое время, а затем тихонько развернулась и поднялась в свою комнату. Теперь можно было не бояться. Она проспала еще час с небольшим, прежде чем в ее комнату вошла Ариадна и легко коснулась губами ее лба.

– Просыпайся, Филиппа. Завтрак готов, тебе осталось только умыться и спуститься на кухню.

Девочка открыла глаза и внимательно посмотрела на Ариадну. Миленькая пижама сменилась на привычную клетчатую рубашку и джинсы, и Филиппа облегченно вздохнув, обняла ее за шею. Она останется с ними и никуда не уйдет.


	28. Chapter 28

– Из всех женщин мира ты выбрал самую неугомонную, – ворчливо сообщила Мария на следующий день, отдавая Доминику вещи Ариадны, который она оставила, в спешке покидая ее дом. – И почему ты полюбил именно ее?

– Не знаю, – улыбнулся Кобб. – Любят ведь просто так, а не по какой-то причине.(1)

Ариадна, которая уже поблагодарила Марию и теперь ждала в машине, внимательно следила за тем, что происходит у двери. Эта женщина, которой пришлось пережить не самые лучшие времена, теперь выглядела старше своих лет, но сейчас Ариадна заметила, что в ее взгляде пропала та ненависть, которая так смущала их с Домиником еще несколько недель назад. В чем была причина таких перемен, сказать было сложно.

– Тебе придется приглядывать за ней, она слишком уж активна и безрассудна, да к тому же, не любит советоваться с другими, – между тем предупредила Кобба Мария. – Наверняка она долго жила одна и все решения принимала самостоятельно, только вот сейчас настало время тебе взять все в свои руки.

– Это точно. Только это сложнее, чем кажется. Не хочу причинять ей боли, сама видишь, какая она хрупкая, – поддавшись желанию сказать, наконец, что его волнует, вздохнул Доминик.

– Наступит час, когда все равно придется. И потом, что это за человек, который так сильно влияет на вашу жизнь сейчас?

– Долго объяснять. Может быть, позже, когда все закончится.

Конечно, все дискомфортные ощущения не могли пропасть за одну ночь, но после того, как Ариадна послушалась совета Марии, она ощутила, что ей стало намного легче. Груз, который ей постоянно приходилось носить с собой, теперь частично перешел на плечи Доминика, и он явно знал, что с этим нужно делать. Он перестал обнимать ее со спины, и теперь предпочитал разговоры прикосновениям. Он избавился от той одежды, в которую был одет в день операции «Альгамбра». Входя в комнату, она всегда начинал говорить, предупреждая ее, что находится рядом. Постепенно эффект неожиданности в их отношениях сошел на минимум, и Ариадна немного успокоилась.

В свою очередь такая осторожность несколько утомляла самого Кобба, который теперь был вынужден думать перед каждым своим поступком. Так что, когда рабочая неделя подошла к концу и Имс, лукаво улыбаясь, предложил ему пойти и немного отдохнуть, Кобб очень удивил его своим согласием. Обычно он отказывался, ссылаясь на то, что хочет побыть с семьей, но теперь ему казалось, что если он не отвлечется от проблем, то не выдержит и сорвется, испортив все, что так долго налаживалось.

– Я знаю, это нужно, но, черт возьми, как сложно постоянно обращаться с ней как с фарфоровой куклой, – признался он, сидя в баре и глядя на нетронутый стакан пива.

Имс внимательно слушал его, ничего не добавляя и не комментируя, но по его взгляду было ясно, что у него полно собственных мыслей на этот счет.

– Может, я слишком многого хочу от нее? Может, я не знаю… я хочу всего и сразу? Господи, как легко привыкнуть к хорошему. Кажется, еще вчера мы ходили на цыпочках и обращались друг к другу исключительно в случае крайней необходимости, а теперь мы с ней уже почти что муж и жена, и я уже не могу заставить себя ограничиться в таких мелочах.

– Нет, – наконец, прервал его Имс. – Это неправда, и ты сам это прекрасно знаешь. Просто ты чувствуешь угрозу со стороны этого самого Эрика-Филиппа. Признайся хотя бы сам себе – тебя испугало все, что ты увидел в ее голове. Так посудить, выходит, у нее с ним больше общего, чем с тобой. К тому же, она испытывает чувство вины, а это – сродни жалости. Как болезнь. Знаешь, что вредно, а поделать с собой ничего не можешь. Женщины часто ведутся то на вину, то на жалость, а потом жалеют об этом. Я понимаю, для тебя Ариадна – Избранная, Само Совершенство и все такое - но прими уже очевидное. Она тоже женщина, и слабостей у нее не меньше, чем у всех остальных. Ты и сам знаешь, что я прав, верно? Ну, а раз так, то велика вероятность, что она бросится жалеть и спасать этого Филиппа. Захочет помочь ему обрести душевный покой, войдет в эту дверь, а обратно выбраться не сможет.

Такая невероятная проницательность делала ему честь, но отчего-то в этот момент Доминику не казалось, что Имс говорит что-то хорошее. Слышать правду, пусть даже она и была необходимой, было неприятно.

– Этот сукин сын влез в нашу жизнь, и теперь выгнать его… я даже не знаю, как мы это сделаем. Даже сейчас, когда его и близко нет, я все равно чувствую присутствие постороннего. Разве это плохо – хотеть быть единственным мужчиной, о котором думает твоя жена?

– Это не плохо, но ты пока себе такой роскоши позволить не можешь.

– Хорошо тебе говорить, когда твоя женщина не смотрит на тебя как на монстра всякий раз, когда ты хочешь взять ее за руку.

– У меня вообще нет женщины, если ты не заметил, – почти равнодушно заметил Имс.

Доминик поднял взгляд и кивнул:

– Да, прости, дружище. Заметил, конечно. Трудно, наверное, да? – он почти с сочувствием посмотрел на Имса. – Я имею в виду, что без личной жизни чувствуешь себя так, словно растворяешься на общем фоне. Как будто ничего собой не представляешь.

– Ну, если судить по тебе, то личная жизнь у тебя бьет ключом, хотя даже это не помогает тебе чувствовать себя легче. По-моему, из нас двоих на жизнь в данный момент жалуюсь не я.

– Это, конечно, верно, я уверен, что без Ариадны выглядел бы еще более несчастным. Хотя, может быть, мне бы и жилось спокойнее, не знаю.

– Будем честными, Дом. Ариадна – это гвоздь в заднице. И тебе не повезло, потому что ты привязался к этому гвоздю всей душой, так что геморрой тебе обеспечен, причем на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Вовсе нет. Нет, она не такая, мне же виднее.

– Да ну? И сколько ночей ты проспал спокойно с тех пор, как вы с ней познакомились? – насмешливо улыбнулся Имс. – Готов поспорить, что не очень много. И где ты ее нашел?

– Я не находил, Майлс нас познакомил.

Имс понимающе кивнул:

– Я начинаю думать, что Майлс – это твой ангел-хранитель и палач в одном лице. Все твои женщины появляются в твоей жизни посредством этого старичка.

– Майлс – мой наставник. Как профессиональный, так и… в общем, ты понял.

– Патрик тоже может считаться моим наставником, но он еще не пытался разрушить мою жизнь с помощью женщин. Он, можно сказать, научил меня их остерегаться, чем помог сберечь такие необходимые в нашей работе нервные клетки.

– Каждому свое, как говорится. Если тебе легче жить одному, то живи один, а я не жалею о том, что рядом со мной находится любимая женщина. И вообще, Патрик заразил тебя холостяцкими взглядами, так что не сильно радуйся. Он ведь, как я понимаю, тоже не женат?

– Был женат. Они развелись из-за меня.

Кобб непонимающе уставился на Имса, даже не стараясь скрыть свое замешательство. Поначалу Имс не обратил на это внимания, но осознав, что пауза слишком затягивается, понял, о чем мог подумать Кобб. Он понаблюдал за ним еще некоторое время, а потом запрокинул голову и расхохотался на весь бар, чем привлек внимание соседних столиков.

– Черт возьми, неужели ты мог подумать, что я и Патрик были любовниками?!

– Нет, я так не думал, – слишком быстро возразил Доминик, чем вызывал еще один взрыв смеха.

– Прости, приятель, но это уже слишком. Придется пояснить кое-что. Как я уже говорил, познакомились мы с ним, когда мне было пятнадцать, а ему на десять лет больше. Он уже был профессором университета, хорошо зарабатывал и пользовался достаточным влиянием, чтобы вытащить меня из тюрьмы. Я вообще всегда имел криминальные импульсы, которые периодически не поддаются контролю. Сейчас это не так заметно, потому что я нашел свое призвание и тружусь на этом поприще вместе с остальным высококвалифицированными мошенниками, такими как ты, наш святой Артур и твоя жена. Но тогда об этом и речи не было, так что я постоянно попадал в кутузку то за угон, то за еще что-нибудь подобное. И Патрик не уставал выручать меня. Он тогда уже был женат, и его жене это, сам понимаешь, не ахти как нравилось. Но зато он приобрел человека, который умереть был готов за его благополучие. Как ты догадался, этим человеком был я.

– Ну, да, после всего, что он сделал.

– Да и вообще, понимаешь, Патрик был первым, кто увидел во мне что-то особенное. Отнесся ко мне иначе, чем к остальным. Не знаю, что побудило его поступить таким образом, но он заставил меня поверить, что я – не обычная шпана, которой ничего кроме грязных переулков не светит. Я тогда не особо осознавал это, но каким-то образом чувствовал, что обязан ему всем, что имею. Говорю же, я умереть за него был готов. Правда, один раз мне представилась такая возможность, но это было уже значительно позже, и, как видишь, закончилось не так плачевно.

Доминик, выросший в хорошей семье и лишившийся родителей, будучи уже совсем взрослым, не представлял, что за жизнь проводил Имс до встречи с Патриком. Какой была его семья? С кем он общался? Как учился в школе?

– Не надо смотреть на меня так, как будто хочешь усыновить, – поморщившись, сказал Имс, видимо правильно оценив взгляд друга. – Все было не так уж и плохо, просто родители никогда не видели во мне ничего, кроме источника проблем. Я постоянно их разочаровывал. Они ожидали, что я, как и они, буду хорошо учиться, получу образование и стану честным рабочим, но с самого детства стало ясно, что такая жизнь не для меня. Они не виноваты, правда. Старший брат – вот их идеал. Точная копия их самих в молодости. Только все это не особо помогало мне становиться хорошим человеком. Отчего наши близкие зачастую не готовы принять нас такими, какие мы есть? Вот ты чего-нибудь ждешь от своих детей?

– Я? – удивился Доминик. – Чего я могу от них ждать? Разве, что они не повторят моих ошибок и смогут рассчитаться со своими. После всего, что я натворил в жизни, я не вправе ожидать от них идеального поведения.

– А если бы ты был почти святым? Учился бы на отлично, выиграл бы местный конкурс молодых талантов в десять лет, отучился бы в колледже, женился девственником и ни разу не брал бы в рот спиртного? Что тогда?

– А ничего. Все было бы также.

– Хочется верить, что ты говоришь правду. Хотя, это все только твое дело. Что касается моих родителей, то они были готовы привязать меня к столу, лишь бы я готовил уроки, как положено всем хорошим мальчикам. Мне такое не подходило. Я не шел на уступки, они – тоже. Короче говоря, в период бунтующей юности я стал их ненавидеть, и большинство ошибок совершил им назло. Наверное, я бы искалечил свою жизнь, не знаю. Да, скорее всего, так бы и было, если бы не появился Патрик. Мне бы не хотелось говорить о ком бы то ни было ничего плохого, но… в общем, никто не виноват, на том и порешим. Так будет правильнее, верно? Не стоит засорять этим голову. Лучше думать о хорошем, а оно пошло только с моей встречи с профессором. Странным было то, что он не читал мне моралей, а ограничивался только… как бы это правильнее сказать. Я же поначалу вообще не понимал, чего он ко мне привязался. Ну, знаешь, как все подростки – иглы во все стороны, что у морского ежа. Не трогайте меня, сам разберусь и все такое. А потом стал привыкать к нему. И он советовал мне не попадаться и не тратить время напрасно. Знаешь, он говорил, что я способен на большее. И мне стало интересно, что же я могу на самом деле? Стало интересно учиться, узнавать свои способности. Я ведь и не думал, что у меня может быть какой-то талант.

В такое верилось с трудом. Человек, который сейчас находился перед Домиником, представлял собой образец хорошей самооценки и скопище всевозможных премудростей жизни. Вообразить его неуверенным в себе подростком было невозможно, но Имс говорил правду – в этом тоже сомневаться не приходилось.

– Короче, так все и пошло. Доучиться, как положено, сил мне не хватило, но даже того, что есть сейчас, могло и не быть. Патрик всегда приглядывал за мной, и я прислушивался только к нему. А что еще оставалось? Он был единственным, кто ни разу меня не обманул. И самое главное, с его помощью я научился быть сильным и закрывать свои слабые стороны. В нашем деле это самое важное, теперь-то ты не будешь сомневаться, правда? После всего, что мы узнали, в этом просто нет смысла. – Имс неожиданно остановился и прислушался. – Если я не ошибаюсь, твой телефон надрывается в правом кармане пиджака, висящего на спинке стула, и это жутко раздражает.

– Разве? – Доминик повернулся и вытащил своей телефон, досадуя сам на себя. – И как я не заметил?

Филиппа звонила ему так редко, что он даже не понял, чей именно голос звучит из трубки.

– Папочка, когда ты вернешься домой? Ариадна рядом с тобой? – Девочка явно была взволнована, и ему даже показалось, что она готова заплакать.

– Нет, солнце, она не со мной. Она уже давно должна быть с вами. Разве она еще не пришла? – Он посмотрел на часы и нахмурился. Ариадна уже давно должна была быть дома.

– Она приходила домой, но потом ушла в магазин и до сих пор еще не вернулась. Папочка, уже становится темно, и нам страшно. Вдруг с ней что-то случилось?

Отключившись, Доминик сразу же встал и принялся собираться домой. Так как он не позаботился об объяснениях, Имс еще некоторое время наблюдал за ним, а потом вздохнул и тоже поднялся из-за стола.

– Надеюсь, она не сделает ничего глупого, – пробормотал он.

– Она знает, что дети остались одни, она ни за что не бросила бы их, – мрачно сказал Доминик, оставляя деньги на столе.

(1) Неточная цитата "Анны Карениной".


	29. Chapter 29

Через несколько часов после звонка Филиппы, растревожившего ни о чем не подозревавшего Кобба, Ариадна проснулась в темной комнате, далеко от дома и вообще от черты города. Она с трудом поняла, что находится в незнакомом месте, на чужой постели и в непроглядной темноте. Все тело занемело, словно она слишком долго лежала без движения, и поэтому она еще некоторое время пролежала совсем тихо, предпочитая не издавать лишних звуков. Она вслушивалась в тишину, пытаясь вспомнить, что предшествовало этим событиям, но голова была необычно тяжелой, и ничего вразумительного припомнить так и не удалось.

Еще до того, как ее глаза привыкли к мраку, она ощутила, что рядом с ней кто-то находится. Совсем близко лежал другой человек. В самом начале она ощутила его присутствие благодаря теплу его тела, потом ее слух различил слабое размеренное дыхание, и лишь после этого она разглядела размытые очертания тела, лежащего рядом. Не зная, спит ли он или бодрствует, она осторожно повернулась набок, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, но едва она уселась на кровати, как сзади раздался знакомый голос.

– Я с большим нетерпением ждал, когда ты проснешься. Просидел над тобой несколько часов, а потом и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Щелкнул торшер и по комнате разлился желтоватый неверный свет. Ариадна закрыла глаза, пытаясь заставить себя развернуться и встретиться лицом к лицу с Филиппом. Сомнений быть не могло – это он.

– Ты не станешь пачкаться тривиальщиной и спрашивать: «Что вам нужно от меня?», я знаю, что умнее, чем все эти плаксивые дурочки из кинофильмов. Но я все равно предпочел бы, чтобы ты что-нибудь сказала.

– Как долго я здесь нахожусь? – слегка севшим после долгого молчания голосом спросила Ариадна, все еще не оборачиваясь к нему.

Кровать была такой высокой, что ее ноги не доставали до пола, и теперь свободно болтались в воздухе. Ее обувь была аккуратно оставлена на полу, прямо перед ней. Жакет висел на спинке стула рядом с кроватью.

Филипп за ее спиной вздохнул, по всей видимости, глядя на часы, а затем ответил:

– Пять часов.

– Как я сюда попала? Ты что, дал мне хлороформа?

– Нет, это был не хлороформ. Я забрал тебя из магазина, если можно так сказать. Твоя сумка осталась в прихожей, если ты не возражаешь. Ты была против, конечно, этого и следовало ожидать. Я предложил тебе две таблетки валиума.

Было удивительно, как красиво он мог одеть в слова такие неприглядные действия.

– Валиума? – Теперь Ариадна резко развернулась к нему, с возмущением глядя на своего похитителя. – Ты заставил меня выпить две таблетки такого сильного транквилизатора?

– Ты выпила всего одну, и я даже рад этому. Даже этой дозы было достаточно, чтобы ты ничего не помнила, и я представить боюсь, что могли сделать две таблетки.

Его лицо было бесстрастным и даже отсутствующим, но в глазах прыгали искорки, которые совсем не нравились Ариадне. Он полулежал, опираясь на локоть и подавшись телом вперед, и даже позиция его тела излучала опасность.

– Что ты задумал? Будешь держать меня здесь? Привяжешь к кровати? Будешь бить и пытать? Что ты решил сделать на этот раз?

Он улыбнулся и поднялся, принимая сидячее положение.

– Ну, вот, я снова Филипп. Мы с тобой на «ты», и ты снова можешь кричать на меня. Надоел этот карнавал. Маски тоже надоели. Я не Эрик, а ты не Ариадна. Мы теперь снова Филипп и Ари-белл.

– Не называй меня так, – прошептала Ариадна.

– Нет, сейчас ты в моем доме, и я буду делать, что хочу. Ты упряма и сильна, я знаю это, но я не остановлюсь, пока ты не сдашься. Не бойся, я не стану принуждать тебя спать со мной. Видишь ли, твое тело, конечно, привлекает меня, но оно не нужно мне без всего остального. Ты должна решить сама, дальше тянуть уже нельзя. Надоело прятаться и притворяться. Этот Патрик Гэвин, должно быть, раскрыл тебе некоторые секреты моей жизни, верно? Да, я понял, что он опускался в мой разум, и я даже знаю, что он там видел. Кроме мыслей о тебе в моей голове больше ничего нет, и он наверняка сразу узнал тебя. Так что красивое знакомство и откровение в романтической обстановке отменяются. Тебе выложили все, как сводки новостей, и ты уже вспомнила о том, что когда-то у тебя был друг, который любил тебя больше всего на свете. Который помнил тебя все это время. Однако он так мало значил для тебя, что ты сразу же забыла о нем, и даже встретив во второй раз, не смогла узнать его. Как это больно, Ари-белл, ты себе даже представить не можешь. Даже больнее, чем это. – Он протянул к ней руку ладонью вверх, другой рукой поднимая рукав рубашки. На белом запястье красовались еще совсем новые порезы.

Ариадна отшатнулась от его руки, словно она могла ее ужалить. Некоторое время она смотрела на ровные следы от бритвы, а потом протянула руку навстречу и осторожно провела пальцем по линии засохшей крови.

– Филипп…

Не стоило этого делать. Едва ее пальцы соприкоснулись к его кожей, как Филипп резко подобрался, чтобы в следующий момент схватить ее за руку и перетащить к себе. Ариадна совсем не ожидала этого – занятая своими мыслями и раскаянием, она и думать забыла о том, насколько опасным может быть этот изменившийся и повзрослевший Филипп. Она едва успела вскрикнуть, ощутив, как скользит по холодной простыне, оказываясь в опасной близости от своего старого друга. Перехватив ее вторую руку, Филипп приблизил свое лицо к ее лицу и шепотом продолжил:

– Видишь, что ты сделала со мной? Видишь, к чему приводит упрямство? А теперь давай, скажи, что тебе жаль, что ты и подумать не могла, что все это для меня так много значит. Скажи, что постараешься больше так не делать. Ты ведь это хочешь сказать?

Ариадна молча смотрела на него, широко распахнув испуганные глаза и не зная, чего ожидать.

– Скажи что-нибудь, Ари-белл, не молчи.

– Я… - Его ожидающий взгляд на корню придушил все благие намерения, и страх затопил ее холодной волной, заставив позабыть все слова. – Что ты хочешь услышать? Филипп, я ведь…

– Ты знала. Я уверен, что ты знала, как мне больно. Когда ты была у меня в последний раз, ты уже вспомнила меня. Я стал для тебя Филиппом уже тогда, не так ли? И почему ты мне ничего не сказала? Я ждал, что ты заговоришь, но ты струсила. Либо струсила, либо предпочла мучить меня и дальше. Только так я могу объяснить твое молчание.

– Я не хотела, Филипп.

– Не хотела?! Ты была единственным человеком, которому было известно о моей склонности к членовредительству. Или ты забыла, как сама пыталась меня лечить?!

Когда Кобб и Имс добрались до дома, стало совсем темно. Первое, что они увидели – детей, сидевших на ступеньках перед входной дверью. Значит, Ариадна все еще не вернулась.

– Папочка! – Едва машина остановилась, Филиппа соскочила со ступенек и побежала к ним навстречу. – Ты еще не нашел?

Доминик покачал головой, не зная, как сказать это вслух. Он никогда не думал о том, что Ариадна может просто исчезнуть. С тех пор, как она появилась в этом доме, ему и в голову не приходило, что однажды наступит такой день, когда он не будет знать, где она находится. И все-таки, такое время настало.

Он посадил детей в машину и снова поехал искать ее по окрестностям. Он не переставая звонил ей на мобильный, хотя и был почти уверен в том, что он отключен. После получаса непрерывных блужданий, Имс, сидевший рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении, вздохнул и тихо предложил вернуться домой.

– Ты все равно ее здесь не найдешь, Доминик. Я знаю, ты делаешь это только для того, чтобы не сойти с ума, и я благодарен тебе за то, что ты не обратился в полицию, хотя и явно плохо соображаешь в данный момент, но тебе просто необходимо вернуться домой и подумать о детях. Ариадна сейчас с Хартом, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Он наверняка увез ее за город или куда подальше. Здесь ты ее не найдешь.

Самым ужасным было то, что они действительно не могли обращаться в полицию. Незаконная деятельность подразумевала некоторый риск, и теперь все недостатки нелегальной работы с осознанными сновидениями выходили на свет. Нельзя было привлекать полицию, но и о том, что нужно делать, Доминик не имел ни малейшего понятия.

В тот момент послушаться Имса было самым оптимальным решением, и он вернулся домой, уложил детей спать и пообещал им, что завтра скажет, куда пропала Ариадна. При этом он думал, что даже если ему не удастся вернуть ее – а это наверняка будет так – то нужно хотя бы придумать что-нибудь вразумительное.

Когда он спустился в гостиную, Имс ждал его возле камина, листая старые журналы.

– Я уже позвонил Артуру. Он сейчас в другом штате, с отцом. Бедняга умчался как только появилось время и только что оказался в клинике, так что срывать его с места просто кощунство. Однако он пообещал влезть в компьютер Харта и переслать нам все, что найдет интересным.

– Ты слишком хорошо осознала свою власть надо мной, Ари-белл. Ты превратила мою любовь в чертовы пытки и издевалась надо мной все это время. Я долго думал о том, почему это произошло. И знаешь, что я решил?

– Не знаю, – едва слышно ответила она.

– Во всем виноват этот Кобб. Этот ублюдок, который утащил тебя в мир промышленного шпионажа, познакомил тебя с этой проклятой парадоксальной архитектурой и надавил на твои слабости. И теперь ты находишься рядом с ним. Неужели ты думаешь, что он любит тебя? Ты не видишь, что он делает с тобой? Ты же стала матерью его детям, ты стала его женой. Зачем тебе это, Ари-белл? Ты ведь еще так молода, у тебя полно перспектив.

– Каких перспектив? – горько улыбнулась она. – Разве ты можешь предложить мне что-то другое?

Да, ей все еще было страшно, но когда речь заходила о Доминике и его детях – людях, которых она любила больше всего на свете – она не могла молчать.

– Со мной у тебя могут быть свои собственные дети. Я никогда не был женат и никого не убивал. Я могу дать тебе все, о чем только может мечтать женщина. Абсолютно все. У меня хватит денег и влияния для того, чтобы все твои планы и проекты стали реальностью.

– Но я не хочу этого, Филипп. Я не хочу добиваться чего-то благодаря чужим средствам, я хочу все делать сама.

– А я и не чужой тебе, разве ты забыла? Тебе не может нравиться жизнь в маленьком доме. Ты ездишь на семейной машине с детским креслом на заднем сидении, ты ходишь в супермаркеты за покупками и закупаешь продукты на неделю вперед, готовишь еду, стираешь и делаешь кучу другой работы. Это не для тебя. Не тебе пачкать руки, Ари-белл. Я бы все отдал для того, чтобы ты жила достойной жизнью. Этот Кобб превращает тебя в мать семейства, в простую наседку, в домохозяйку. Как ты можешь допускать это? Неужели тебе нравится жить с этим человеком, который не может тебе предложить собственную жизнь?

– Я люблю его, я люблю его детей, Филипп, как ты не…

– Не говори так! Это неправда, это просто внушение, это долг или благодарность, я не знаю, что это такое, но это не то, что ты думаешь на самом деле, это не то, что ты чувствуешь.

– Это правда, Филипп. Я люблю его.

– Нет, не любишь. – Его голос был пугающе спокойным. – Не любишь. Останься со мной, Ари. Ты увидишь, что жизнь гораздо больше одного дома, двух школ и соседнего магазина. Весь мир будет твоим. Я буду заботиться о тебе, беречь тебя и ценить тебя так, как ты этого достойна. Ты забудешь о дешевой одежде, о неоплаченных счетах, о тяжелой работе и школьных собраниях. У нас будут свои дети, которые будут похожи на тебя, и они будут любить тебя, свою родную мать. Тебе кажется, что эта семья любит тебя, но на самом деле они просто используют тебя, понимаешь, Ари? Ты не должна тратить на них свою жизнь, ты должна смотреть дальше.

Ариадна замотала головой и попыталась освободить свои руки из его хватки. Эти слова больно ранили ее, так как иногда она и сама думала о том, что никто в этом доме не любит ее по-настоящему. Она была уверена в том, что Доминик никогда не забудет первую жену. Она не могла требовать у него безраздельной любви, ведь ей пришлось принять его со всем прошлым, о котором ей было известно.

– Пусти меня, Филипп, или я буду кричать так громко, что нас услышат даже на Аляске, – угрожающе прошипела она сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Кричи, сколько хочешь, – ухмыльнулся он, внезапно становясь жестким и опасным – таким, каким привык бывать обычно. – Кричи громче, тебя все равно никто не услышит. На десятки миль вокруг никого нет, так что можешь делать что угодно. Понимаешь? Тебе лучше не злить меня, Ари-белл, теперь ты это понимаешь?


	30. Chapter 30

Ждать вестей от Артура было сложнее, чем Кобб мог себе представить. Ему казалось, что жизнь научила его терпению, но теперь выходило, что это на самом деле далеко не так. Даже зная о том, что у координатора тяжело больной отец, который в этот момент, вполне возможно, находится в смертельной опасности, Доминик не мог перестать бросать взгляды на часы и ходить по комнате.

Имс, который задремал прямо в кресле, каким-то непостижимым образом придавал Коббу уверенности в том, что ситуацию еще можно взять под контроль. Его умение вычислять все плюсы и минусы ситуации, хладнокровие и наличие черного юмора в особо кризисные моменты – все это помогало Доминику сохранять спокойствие.

Наконец, после часа ожидания и мучений, телефон Имса оповестил их о том, что Артур вышел на связь. Он говорил очень коротко, очевидно, спеша по каким-то своим делам. Сообщив, что все необходимое выслано на почтовый ящик Кобба, он пожелал им удачи и завершил сеанс связи.

Поначалу даже Имс был удивлен подобной холодностью, но после того, как все файлы были извлечены из почтового ящика, многое стало проясняться. К прикрепленным материалам имелось объяснение в текстовом виде.

«Все, что вы здесь увидите, возможно, вызовет у вас шок и негодование, но я настоятельно прошу вас, особенно Кобба, сохранять трезвый ум. Ариадна сейчас находится в загородном доме Харта. Прямых доказательств этого нет, и я не знаю, в каком именно из его домов она содержится, но это можно понять по некоторым из его записей. Эти действия были спланированы заранее, так что не удивляйтесь тому, что обнаружите. Я действительно очень хотел бы вам помочь, но сейчас мой отец находится в критическом состоянии, и я вынужден искать деньги на медикаменты и процедуры. Однако это не означает, что мне все равно, что происходит с Ариадной. Несколько раз в день Доминик должен заходить на свой почтовый ящик, я буду скидывать нужные материалы по мере их обнаружения».

Далее прилагались копии указаний, отосланных горничной. В этих документах содержались инструкции касательно одного из домов, в котором нужно было провести уборку и подготовить все необходимое. Также он распорядился, чтобы горничная приобрела несколько комплектов женской одежды сорокового размера и полотенца для ванной. К несчастью, адреса не было, и Доминик понятия не имел, где находится дом, о котором шла речь.

Однако то, что было обнаружено дальше, стало действительно настоящим шоком. Артур отправил им полный текст переписки Харта с человеком, который, по всей видимости, жил на другом конце света. По мере продвижения вперед, Имс и Кобб поняли, что Эрик договаривался о поставке особого состава сомнацина, из чего было легко заключить, что его адресатом был какой-то химик. И, несмотря на это, когда в одном из писем был упомянут город Момбас, и Кобб и Имс были удивлены сверх всякой меры.

– Вот, сукин сын…

Имс заговорил первым, изумленно глядя в монитор и продолжая читать.

– С одной стороны это понятно, ведь на самом деле Юсуф лучший в своем деле, но это уже слишком.

Кобб, молча прочитавший переписку, вздохнул и покачал головой:

– На самом деле, трудно осуждать Юсуфа за эту сделку. Он ведь понятия не имеет о том, что задумал Филипп. Мы, кстати, тоже не знаем, что у него в голове.

– И что это за снотворное такое, которое стоит почти пятьдесят тысяч за ампулу? Зачем ему такой состав? – не унимался Имс.

Доминик пожал плечами и продолжил открывать присланные файлы. Дальше шла другая переписка, на этот раз с Джейкобом Стоуном, с которым Харт договаривался об еще одной покупке. Устройство для погружения в сон.

Указания горничной, переписка с Юсуфом, договор со Стоуном – все это было сделано в один день. В том, что все эти действия приурочены к одному плану, сомневаться не приходилось. Оставалось узнать, что именно решил сделать Харт, и куда он спрятал Ариадну.

Угрожающие слова не возымели должного эффекта, что даже удивило саму Ариадну. Прежде, когда он говорил тихо и не упоминал о том, что может причинить ей вред, она чувствовала, как внутри тела разливается холод, но теперь, когда он кричал на нее, она отчего-то успокоилась.

– Ты ведь и так уже достаточно сделал, разве нет? Ты затеял этот маскарад с обучением, привлек к делу не только меня, но и еще нескольких человек, заставил меня испытывать отвращение к Доминику. Этого мало?

– Ты сейчас говоришь о том случае, на башне? Признать по чести, я ожидал, что он возымеет большее действие, но ты все равно продолжаешь жить с ним в одном доме. Так что, мне не кажется, что мои действия можно назвать успешными.

Она знала, что он сделал это нарочно. Это не было игрой ее подсознания, это не было враждебной проекцией – это сделал Филипп. Однако знать об этом самой было проще, чем слышать подтверждение от него напрямую.

– Ты сделал это специально, для того, чтобы я ушла от Доминика? Ты напал на меня, зная о том, что во сне боль ощущается так же сильно, как и наяву?

– Прости, Ари. Прости, но я не мог иначе.

Злость и обида придали ей сил, и Ариадна, высвободив одну руку, ударила его по щеке.

– Простить? Да ты хоть можешь себе представить, каково это было? Ты хоть понимаешь, что я пережила?

– Я могу себе это представить, Ари, я же помню, как ты отреагировала в тот вечер, когда была рождественская вечеринка. Я был пьян. Конечно, это не оправдание, и я не должен был так поступать с тобой…

– На тот случай у тебя еще есть хоть какое-то оправдание. А чем ты объяснишь то, что сделал со мной такое во сне? Думаешь, что мне было легче от того, что в реальной жизни со мной ничего не произошло?! Ты правда думаешь, что я чувствовала себя не такой грязной после того, как проснулась?

Ей вдруг захотелось расцарапать его лицо, разбить его в кровь, причинить ему такую же боль, какую он доставил ей. Как он мог? Как мог сотворить с ней такое? Вспоминая те мучительные часы, которые она провела после злосчастной операции, вспоминая болезненное пробуждение, свою неприязнь к Доминику, и бесконечные часы, когда она убеждала себя в том, что случившееся во сне не принесет вреда, она ощущала, как нарастает ярость и желание сделать ему что-нибудь действительно плохое. Он сделал это руками Доминика. Хуже ничего и представить было нельзя.

Она и сама не заметила, как ее руки, сжатые в кулаки, заколотили по его плечам и груди. Она не отдавала себе отчета в том, что делает, приводя свои желания в исполнение, но не испытывая никакого облегчения.

– Сукин сын, ты хоть представить-то себе можешь, как это мерзко?! – кричала она, стараясь ударить его побольнее и даже не замечая, что ее собственные руки уже покраснели от этих ударов.

Какое-то время он терпеливо сносил ее безумную ярость, но очень скоро ему это надоело, и он снова перехватил ее, на этот раз прижав к себе и лишив возможности пошевелить руками.

– Успокойся, Ари-белл. Успокойся, перестань, иначе я могу причинить тебе еще большую боль, и тогда ты уже точно меня не простишь.

– Я и сейчас не собираюсь прощать тебя. Ты что, считаешь, что после этого я смогу все забыть и снова стать твоим другом?

– Мне не нужна твоя дружба, мне нужно гораздо больше. И у меня есть план.

– Что еще за план? – бросив попытки освободиться, спросила она. По крайней мере, она должна узнать, для чего он притащил ее в этот дом.

– Мы проживем здесь какое-то время и попытаемся понять друг друга. Мы дадим друг другу шанс, хорошо? Ты привыкнешь ко мне и поймешь, что все это я сделал только ради тебя. А если это не сработает, то…

Он замолчал, так и не сказав, что будет в случае, если его план окажется безуспешным.

– Что тогда? – тихо спросила она, желая услышать завершение его речи.

– Тогда мы попробуем сделать это иначе.

До утра Доминик успел ненадолго задремать и отдохнуть, чтобы очень кстати, учитывая, что день предстоял весьма сложный.

– Нет никаких сомнений в том, что Харт готовит погружение в сон для себя и Ариадны. Не знаю, известно ли ему о том, что внедрение любой идеи чревато безумием, да и вообще мы не можем знать наверняка, собирается ли он воздействовать на ее разум, так что еще рано говорить о том, что именно за планы он там лелеет, – уже за завтраком размышлял Имс.

– Это станет ясно после того, как мы выясним у Юсуфа, что за смесь он отослал Харту, – согласился Доминик. – По характеру действия можно определить цель применения препарата. Если сомнацин предназначен для поверхностного сна, то можно предположить, что он просто хочет устроить ей экскурсию по своему прошлому. Если действие более глубокое, то дело дрянь.

– Согласен, – кивнул Имс, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся со второго этажа. – Твои дети проснулись. Ты уже придумал, что скажешь им?

– Нет еще, но обязательно придумаю. Не могу же я сказать им, что босс Ариадны решил сыграть в похитителя. Знаешь, мне стало немного спокойнее от того, что я узнал. Он приобрел все необходимое для общего сна, значит вероятность того, что он собирается воздействовать на нее физически, резко сокращается. Хотя я по-прежнему боюсь того, что он… что он сделает нечто ужасное.

– Называя вещи своими именами, я скажу, что не стал бы бояться, что Харт ее изнасилует, – прямо сказал Имс. – Ну, ты сам подумай, зачем ему настраивать ее против себя? Если он и вправду так сильно к ней привязан, то не станет усугублять свое положение, она ведь и так не слишком любит его в данный момент.

– Он уже пытался это сделать. Я не рассказывал тебе, потому что это ее личные воспоминания, хотя теперь… короче говоря, этот человек абсолютно неадекватен, деспотичен и агрессивен. Этого достаточно для необдуманного поступка. Тем более что – приходится это признать – Ариадна умеет выводить людей из себя. Я же, черт возьми, обещал ей, что буду заботиться о ней, что не позволю ему сделать ей ничего плохого. А теперь она там, совсем одна, и я даже не знаю, что с ней происходит. А может быть, все самое страшное уже произошло.

– Мы ее найдем, освободим и вернем домой. Ты сдержишь слово, Дом, не беспокойся об этом. Даже если Артур не сможет нам помочь, я вызову Патрика. А пока мы должны узнать, в каком доме она находится.

– Да, ты прав. Не время заниматься самобичеванием. Нужно найти горничную, которой была адресована записка. Ты поговори с Юсуфом, а займусь всем остальным.


	31. Chapter 31

Розыском нужных людей, сбором информации и прочими «земными» вещами, касавшимися сыска, занимался Артур, и ни Доминик, ни Имс не были к этому подготовлены. У Артура были все необходимые связи, хакерские таланты и ресурсы для того, чтобы влезть в чужую жизнь безнаказанно и вернуться с нужной информацией. К сожалению, Артур был далеко, и не мог заниматься этой работой. Приходилось справляться своими силами.

После длительных переговоров, звонков в справочные службы и исследований разных списков, Доминик, наконец, вспомнил о том, что когда-то успел завести знакомство с одной из коллег Ариадны. Отыскав в телефонном справочнике номер Паулы Хиггс, он вздохнул и положил на стол телефонную трубку.

– Что такое? – отрываясь от компьютера, спросил Имс. – Решил передохнуть?

– Нет, я подбираю нужные слова. Есть телефонный номер сотрудницы офиса, в котором работает Ариадна, но я не знаю, что нужно ей сказать, чтобы она поделилась со мной информацией. Я вообще не знаю, может быть, она окажется бесполезной, но это лучшее, что приходит в голову.

– Ты с ней знаком лично?

– Да, пришлось как-то. Я ходил с Ариадной в офис, надеялся посмотреть на ее начальника. Это было в те времена, когда мы еще ничего толком не знали. Пока она сдавала работу, откуда-то вынырнула эта Паула Хиггс и начала забрасывать меня разными сплетнями.

Имс поднял брови и, немного подумав, предложил:

– Скажи, что на прошлой неделе ты сделал Ариадне предложение, а сейчас она пропала и забрала все вещи. Пожалуйся на жизнь, вот увидишь, она сама тебе все расскажет. Женщины любят делать друг другу гадости, так что она не упустит такой момент.

– Да, пожалуй, так и придется поступить. Выход только такой.

Конечно, Паула Хиггс не сразу подняла трубку, так как номер был незнакомым, но после нескольких настойчивых попыток, она, все же решила ответить на звонок.

– Чем могу помочь? – холодно спросила она.

– Вам звонит друг Ариадны, одной из ваших знакомых по работе. Вполне возможно, что вы меня не помните, но сейчас мне очень нужна ваша помощь, потому что я не знаю, к кому еще мне обратиться.

Пришлось говорить очень быстро, так как попытка была всего одна. Очевидно, он использовал ее успешно.

– А что случилось? – в голосе женщины зазвучали нотки любопытства.

– Дело в том, что совсем недавно мы с Ариадной решили пожениться, и все было замечательно, но в последние дни она стала какой-то нервной. Я пытался с ней поговорить, но она все время говорила, что ничего не происходит и мне просто кажется. Понимаете – он понизил голос, расставляя личные акценты – мы ведь жили вместе. А вчера она ушла из дома. Собрала все вещи и… в общем, я в полном недоумении.

– О, какой ужас! – притворно ужаснулась Паула. – Она оставила своего жениха? А куда же она ушла?

Доминик так и видел ее широко распахнутые и лихорадочно блестящие глаза, жаждущие подробностей такой пикантной истории.

– В том-то и дело, что я не знаю. Вы не знаете кого-то, с кем она была бы в близких отношениях? К кому она могла бы обратиться за помощью?

Нужно было направить ее в другое русло и настроить не получать информацию, а наоборот – делиться ею.

– Нет, к сожалению, насколько мне известно, Ариадна мало общается со здешними архитекторами.

– Других знакомых у нее тоже нет. Она ведь переехала в этот город не так давно, и с самого начала стала жить у меня, так что я знаю – у нее нет других друзей. Может быть, есть кто-то, с кем она была более приветлива, чем с остальными? Поверьте, я не собираюсь делать глупостей, я просто хочу узнать, где находится моя будущая жена.

– Я все понимаю, но не могу ничего… хотя, постойте, на днях наш хозяин – Эрик Харт, я вам о нем рассказывала – вызвал в свой кабинет одну из уборщиц. Обычно он прибегает к ее услугам, когда собирается провести какое-то мероприятие или вот совсем недавно у него был ремонт, и он доверил ей уборку в одном из загородных домов. Это немного странно, да? Никаких серьезных дат и праздников впереди нет, с чего бы ему давать ей сверхурочные поручения. Может, это как-то связано с исчезновением Ариадны? Не хочу вас расстраивать, но ведь вы и сами знаете, что наш босс был заинтересован в ней.

– Вы имеете в виду, что моя Ариадна могла сбежать с хозяином предприятия? – постаравшись придать голосу разгневанное выражение, спросил Кобб.

– Я ничего не имею в виду, просто… в общем, я могу поговорить с ней и все узнать.

– Извините, что сорвался, я не должен был, – якобы раскаиваясь, попросил прощения Кобб.

– Ничего страшного, я все понимаю. У вас ведь такая ситуация, врагу не пожелаешь.

– А есть идеи, насчет того, что могло случиться?

Паула даже причмокнула губами от нетерпения, и Кобб улыбнулся, зная, что сейчас она точно выложит все, что знает.

– Понимаете, Луиза – так зовут ту уборщицу – она очень аккуратная и исполнительная. Поэтому мистер Харт доверяет ей уборку в его домах. В тех, что находятся за городом. В городской квартире у него уже есть своя горничная, а в тех домах уборка, видимо требуется нечасто, так что когда возникает необходимость, или его горничная не справляется, он приплачивает Луизе, и она помогает ему. Думаю, это как раз тот случай, когда нужно привести в порядок какой-нибудь дом. Только если раньше это касалось мероприятий, то сейчас повод для этого может быть только один – он наверняка хочет поселить там свою любовницу. Ой, простите, я имела в виду…

– Хорошо, я понял, продолжайте.

– Он в каком-то приподнятом настроении, особенно сегодня. Даже выглядит иначе, говорит более вежливо. К тому же, Виктор – другой, штатный архитектор – видел его возле цветочной лавки. Если хорошенько подумать… вывод один – он привез Ариадну в один из своих домов и теперь радуется победе. Послушайте, неужели она все же сдалась? Поверить в это не могу.

– Зато я могу, – решив подогреть ее решимость, заметил Кобб. – В последнее время она стала какой-то безразличной… холодной, даже я бы сказал. Она не особо внимательно слушала, что я говорил, да и вообще, старалась бывать от меня подальше.

Эти слова вызвали болезненные воспоминания. Только в последние дни их отчуждение пошло на спад, хотя это и стоило ему больших усилий. Однако накануне похищения она впервые сама обняла его, как это было раньше.

И зачем он согласился пойти с Имсом? Будь он в доме, ничего бы не произошло. В магазин они пошли бы вместе, и она все еще была бы здесь, а не бог весть где.

Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что даже если бы обошлось в этот раз, все равно Харт когда-нибудь забрал бы ее к себе. Он ведь не может постоянно находиться рядом с ней, не может постоянно держать ее под контролем. Чем он тогда будет отличаться от того же Харта? Ариадне нужна свобода, и постоянно прослеживать каждый ее шаг все равно невозможно.

– Мистер Кобб? Вы все еще здесь?

– Да, простите, я просто немного подавлен.

– О, мне так жаль, – теперь в ее голосе послышались игривые нотки. – Но вы не должны винить кого бы то ни было. У Ариадны практически не было выхода – наш босс очень настойчив. Если ему что-то нужно, он добьется этого любой ценой. Знаете, кое-кто из сотрудников видел, что во время их регулярных встреч в его кабинете, мистер Харт бывал неосторожен. Ну, вы знаете, он обнимал ее, может даже… И откуда они это узнали? Двери всегда держались закрытыми, что, кстати, тоже подозрительно, не правда ли? Утверждать наверняка ничего нельзя, мы даже не знаем, нравилось ли ей такое внимание или наоборот…

В последний раз она плакала как маленький ребенок после такой встречи. Кобб очень отчетливо помнил, как она жаловалась ему на своего начальника и хваталась за его рубашку, словно ища утешения и заверения в том, что он не оставит ее одну.

– Если вы хотите знать наверняка, то я поговорю с Луизой и все вам расскажу, – предложила тем временем мисс Хиггс, явно преследуя свои цели за напускной жаждой помочь безутешному мужчине.

– Вы бы мне очень помогли, если бы сообщили номер телефона этой самой Луизы, или… я мог бы подъехать к офису, и вы бы показали ее мне. Хотелось бы поговорить с ней самому.

– Ой, нет, боюсь, она не станет говорить с посторонними. Я даже не знаю, скажет ли она мне что-нибудь, да и к тому же, сегодня ее нет целый день. Это тоже немного странно, да?

– Ну, в таком случае, я больше не буду вас отвлекать. Спасибо за информацию.

– Не за что, о чем вы говорите. Обращайтесь в любое время, особенно если будет нужна помощь.

Кобб отключился, и сразу же после этого Имс разразился смехом на всю гостиную. Разговор велся по громкой связи, так чтобы ни одно слово не пропало даром, и поэтому он все слышал.

– Ты подумай над этим заманчивым предложением, может, она и в вправду сможет тебя утешить, – хохотал Имс.

– Это не смешно, – отрезал Кобб, сердито глядя на него. – Значит, ее зовут Луиза, и она работает в офисе. Это явно упрощает дело. Можно найти ее в перечнях медицинского страхования, в числе сотрудников «Харт Индастриал», а потом связаться лично.

Проснувшись утром совсем рано, Ариадна была вынуждена притворяться спящей до тех пор, пока Филипп не ушел на работу. Он, как хозяин, мог являться в офис когда угодно, и не очень спешил. Перед тем, как покинуть комнату, он осторожно коснулся губами ее щеки и шепотом пожелал ей хорошего дня. Если бы у нее была возможность, она бы ухмыльнулась.

К десяти часам в доме появилась женщина. Ариадна редко бывала в офисе, но ее лицо помнила очень хорошо. Луиза – ответственная, немногословная и очень строгая сотрудница, Ариадна знала ее и даже здоровалась с ней при встрече.

Получив возможность поговорить с кем-то еще, она сразу же решила ею воспользоваться.

– Простите, – осторожно обратилась она к ней, когда горничная протирала пыль в гостиной первого этажа. – Простите, я не знаю, как ваша фамилия.

– Вам это и не нужно, – холодно ответила Луиза, даже не глядя в ее сторону. – Ваша одежда уже подготовлена, можете пойти в душ.

– Я хотела бы спросить кое-что.

– Мистер Харт запретил с вами разговаривать.

– Но как же… вы же понимаете, что я не хочу здесь находиться, это же противозаконно. Разве вы не боитесь?

– Чего мне бояться? Разведенной женщине с тремя детьми следует бояться только безработицы.

«И тюрьмы», – со злостью подумала Ариадна, глядя на то, как Луиза методично выполняет свою работу.

– Я прошу вас только сказать мне, где я нахожусь. У меня в доме тоже остались дети, они еще совсем маленькие. Я только хочу знать, далеко ли нахожусь от них.

– Вы слишком молоды, чтобы иметь своих детей.

– Ты пыталась поговорить с горничной? – вернувшись, Филипп сразу же обо всем узнал, и не замедлил принять меры. – Я бы посоветовал тебе больше никогда этого не делать.

– Она все тебе рассказала, – констатируя факт, отозвалась Ариадна.

Перед ней лежали только что привезенные цветы, которые она даже не удосужилась поставить в воду. Она целый день ничего не ела, и об этом Луиза, наверняка, тоже ему рассказала.

– Ариадна, я просто хочу попытаться…

– Ты видел моих детей? – резко спросила она. – Про Доминика можешь ничего не говорить, но ты же знаешь все об этой семье. Ты видел детей? Ты знаешь, пошли ли они сегодня в школу? Я хочу знать, все ли с ними в порядке, пока ты держишь меня взаперти.

– Это не твои дети, – мягко возразил Филипп, усаживаясь рядом с ней на кровати. – У тебя будут свои, и о них ты сможешь заботиться.

– Я скучаю по ним, – зло глядя на него, сказала Ариадна. – Я скучаю по Джеймсу и Филиппе.

– Это не твои дети. – На сей раз его голос был жестким и властным. – Попытайся принять это, пока не стало хуже.


	32. Chapter 32

– Я хочу спать в другой комнате, – глядя на то, как Филипп готовится ко сну, сказала Ариадна. – В доме полно комнат, хоть это ты мне можешь позволить или нет?

Филипп, который в этот момент как раз застегивал пижамную рубашку, отвлекся от своего занятия и грустно посмотрел на нее. Он ничего не сказал, но она и так все поняла.

– Ясно, – она разочаровано отвела взгляд. – Ты же обещал, что не будешь заставлять меня. Сам сказал, когда я только проснулась, помнишь?

– Я не собираюсь принуждать тебя заниматься со мной любовью.

«Что бы здесь ни произошло, любовью это точно не будет», – подумала Ариадна, качая головой.

– Насчет того, где именно ты будешь спать, я ничего не говорил. Меня не было в доме целый день, и я хочу провести какое-то время с тобой. Разве это так плохо?

– Мы все равно будем спать, ты же даже не почувствуешь, что я здесь, – все еще не теряя надежды, сказала она.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Филипп вытащил из шкафа шелковую пижаму и протянул ей.

– Можешь переодеться в ванной, если не хочешь раздеваться при мне.

Делать было нечего – пришлось забрать вещи и удалиться в ванную. Стоя перед зеркалом и разглядывая собственное отражение, Ариадна отметила, что за один день, проведенный в этом доме, ее лицо успело существенно измениться. Взгляд стал усталым и мрачным, кожа побледнела и приобрела болезненный оттенок. Конечно, может быть, это было следствием голодовки, но ей казалось, что постоянный страх и другие негативные эмоции проявились внешне.

Слишком тонкая ткань облегала тело, и Ариадна поморщилась от неприятного ощущения. Она привыкла носить простые пижамы из хлопка, которые были на размер больше положенного и были лишены кружев и других украшений. Хотя, наверное, нужно было благодарить судьбу за то, что он не вздумал купить ей неглиже или еще чего похуже. Даже в рубашке и штанах она чувствовала себя так, словно совсем не одета, и не знала, как ей выйти и показаться ему.

Видимо почувствовав ее сомнения, Филипп подошел к двери и постучался, осведомляясь:

– У тебя все в порядке?

– Да, в полном, – буркнула Ариадна, поворачиваясь в его сторону. – Ты не мог бы потушить свет, прежде чем я выйду?

– Зачем? Разве пижама не подошла?

– Нет, подошла. Просто потуши и не спрашивай, зачем.

– Я хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Ариадна взялась за ручку двери и потянула ее на себя.

– Доволен? – сердито спросила она, промаршировав к своему краю постели и стараясь как можно скорее забраться под одеяло. – Почему эта кровать такая высокая? – Ее попытки были не очень успешными, и она даже пару раз сползла обратно на пол, так как слишком гладкий шелк пижамы скользил по покрывалу. – Черт, да на кого это вообще рассчитано?

Сильные руки подхватили ее подмышками и усадили на перину.

– Все? – улыбаясь, спросил Филипп, наблюдая за ее раскрасневшимся лицом. – Вся мебель сделана на заказ, поэтому она такая высокая. Как только ты станешь хозяйкой, сможешь переделать здесь все. Или, если захочешь, мы продадим дом и построим другой, где все будет сделано по твоему вкусу.

Ариадна развернулась к нему, с грустью глядя в его глаза.

– Филипп, давай будем честными друг с другом. Я не люблю тебя. – Она заметила, как в его глазах появилось непонятное выражение, которое с легкостью можно было принять за боль, однако то, что она увидела, было гораздо глубже и сложнее. Несмотря на это, она продолжила говорить: – Я никогда не соглашусь жить с тобой. Даже если бы между нами не было этих мерзких деталей прошлого, я имею в виду прошедшее Рождество и все что к нему прилагалось, я все равно не смогла бы дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.

– Потому что возник этот Кобб? Арии-белл, все изменится, вот увидишь, все станет иначе, как только ты его забудешь. – Он взял ее лицо в ладони и смотрел ей в глаза с таким участием и, даже можно сказать сочувствием, что ей показалось, будто он считает ее любовь к Доминику каким-то заболеванием, от которого в скором времени ее избавят врачи. – Ты перестанешь так думать и все вспомнишь.

– Нет, Доминик здесь ни при чем.

– Тогда кто же виноват, если не он? Артур Розенберг?

Он задал этот вопрос, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, но Ариадна удивленно расширила глаза и задохнулась от возмущения.

– А какие у тебя есть претензии к Артуру? Что ты имеешь против него?

– Сейчас ничего. Поначалу мне казалось, что ты начнешь встречаться с ним. Он провожал тебя до дому, вызывал тебе такси и вы часто обедали в парижском кафе на улице Сезар Франк. Казалось, что он вот-вот начнет делать какие-то решительные шаги, но потом ваше взаимодействие резко прекратилось. Я все не мог понять, почему это произошло, но потом была та вечеринка, когда ты решила, что я стал совсем опасным, и ты попросила разрешение на перевод. Я надеялся, что ты поселишься в той квартире, которую тебе выделили в рамках программы, но ты…

Ариадна перебила его, замотав головой и стряхивая с себя его руки.

– Ты следил за мной? Ты шпионил за каждым моим шагом?

– Я лишь хотел оградить тебя от проблем.

– И сколько это продолжалось? – отодвигаясь вглубь кровати, спросила она.

– Помнишь, когда ты училась на первом курсе, когда ты только приехала в Париж. Помнишь тот год? Возле тебя постоянно ошивался какой-то парень.

Ариадна слабо кивнула:

– Да, это был Анри Ноэ. Учился на курс старше. Потом он перевелся в другой… – Она неожиданно остановилась, словно осознав нечто ужасное. – Это сделал ты? Ты заставил его?

– Я никого не заставлял. Он поступил очень некрасиво, если можно так сказать. Был один момент в баре, когда вы отмечали чей-то день рождения.

Она помнила тот вечер. Тогда Анри выпил лишнего и постоянно пытался вытащить ее на танцплощадку, пока, наконец, ему это не удалось. Стоило ли говорить, что он несколько раз перешел границу приличий, и ей даже пришлось просить одного из своих сокурсников успокоить его.

– Я был вынужден, так сказать, подергать за нужные ниточки, чтобы администрация перевела его в другое место.

Так значит, он и на администрацию имел какое-то влияние?

– Так может я и вовсе не гений архитектуры, а? Может, это ты заставлял всех их ставить мне самые высокие оценки? – окончательно разозлившись, набросилась на него Ариадна. – И почему ты сразу мне ничего не сказал?

– Я хотел, но потом решил, что для студентки отношения с таким человеком как я чреваты последствиями. Ты была еще слишком юной для этого, а у меня врагов хватает, и каждый их них мог использовать мою привязанность как оружие. Я подумал сделать это иначе. Дождаться, пока ты закончишь свое образование, пригласить тебя на работу, и встретиться уже в рамках сотрудничества. Все люди, работающие под моим началом, имеют некоторую защиту и находятся под моим контролем. Все шло замечательно, пока мы не встретились с тобой напрямую. Я ожидал, что ты узнаешь меня, но этого не произошло. Потом я решил пригласить тебя на обед и все рассказать, но ты опять отказалась. Ты игнорировала меня, и конечно меня это задевало. Однако дальше стало еще хуже – ты начала сторониться меня, словно я представлял угрозу.

Да, именно так все и было. Все до мельчайших деталей. Однако если раньше Ариадна рассматривала это только со своей точки зрения, то сейчас ей удалось взглянуть на те события его глазами.

– Я хотел достучаться до тебя, я ведь так долго этого ждал. Понимаешь, мне хотелось, чтобы ты сама узнала меня. Хотелось сделать все красиво, расставить для тебя подсказки и натолкнуть на наши общие воспоминания. Ты не хотела, вот в чем была вся беда. Ты ничего от меня не хотела.

Несмотря на чувство вины, которое снова зашевелилось внутри нее, Ариадна все же попыталась возразить:

– Но почему ты не сказал мне напрямую? Ты ведь мог один раз вызвать меня в свой кабинет и сделать все гораздо проще. Сказать, что ты и есть тот самый Филипп, мой лучший друг, который жил по соседству. Тот человек, который вытащил меня из-под колес грузовика, тот, кто научил меня рисовать и делать фотографии.

– Так ты все помнишь? – улыбнулся он, и при этом его лицо стало даже добрым.

– Конечно, я все помню.

Работа Имса продвигалась не так быстро, как хотелось бы, и связаться с Юсуфом удалось только к вечеру, когда дети уже были в доме.

Пока Доминик кормил их ужином, помогал готовить уроки и купал на ночь, Имс вел переписку со старым приятелем. За это время Кобб уже успел сказать им, что Ариадна сейчас находится во Франции, так как ее подруга очень сильно заболела. Она очень спешила и поэтому не смогла зайти домой за вещами или предупредить их об этом. Он сказал, что она просит прощения и обещает скоро вернуться.

Такое объяснение было, конечно, не самым лучшим, но ничего другого придумать не удалось. Поэтому, вопрос Филиппы, который она задала, когда он укладывал ее спать, был вполне ожидаемым.

– Папочка, Ариадна в беде? Я ведь уже не такая маленькая, не обманывай меня, пожалуйста.

Он кивнул и, немного подумав, ответил:

– Да, солнце, точно. Ариадна попала в беду, но я и дядя Имс делаем все, чтобы ее выручить.

– Папочка, верни ее, пожалуйста, если сможешь. Мне страшно без нее.

Доминик всегда думал, что его дети вполне спокойны, если в доме находится их отец, так как они неоднократно говорили ему о том, что рядом с ним чувствуют себя в безопасности. Он гордился этим и старался не подводить своих малышей. Сейчас выходило, что теперь этого уже недостаточно. Ариадна стала частью их жизни и без нее малыши уже не ощущали себя счастливыми.

– Я люблю тебя, папочка, и ты так много делаешь для нас, но что если кто-то заболеет? Кто будет давать нам лекарство и водить к врачу? Кто будет заботиться о Джеймсе, если он опять упадет и у него пойдет кровь из головы?

– Родная моя, я ничего не могу тебе обещать. Ты же большая девочка и все понимаешь, правда? Я только могу сказать, что тоже не смогу без нее жить. Знаешь, что это означает?

Она потрясла головой.

– Что я обязательно постараюсь вернуть ее. Я тоже люблю ее, детка.

Девочка кивнула, и обняв его напоследок, улеглась спать. После этого, расстроенный Доминик спустился к Имсу, чтобы узнать, как идут дела.

Даже после того, как Филипп тоже оказался в постели, они продолжали разговаривать. В комнате были темно, и только слабый лунный свет, просачивавшийся сквозь тонкие шторы, позволял хоть что-то видеть в этом мраке. Это была уже вторая ночь, которую они провели рядом.

– Я уже не та маленькая девочка, которую ты помнишь, – прошептала Ариадна, лежа спиной к нему, и точно зная, что он еще не спит. – Ты будешь разочарован, когда поймешь это. Я уже не такая добрая и отзывчивая. Мы оба изменились и повзрослели. Жизнь изменила нас, понимаешь?

– Ты полюбила чужих детей, как своих собственных, ты готова ради них отказаться от своей жизни. Ты заперла себя в доме со стариком, у которого уже была жена. И после этого ты будешь говорить мне о том, что ты уже не так добра, как раньше?

– Это не единственные мои поступки, Филипп. Нельзя судить меня только по тому, что ты знаешь.

– Я знаю, что люблю тебя. Что ты нужна мне. Что я не смогу жить, если ты не вернешься.

Она зажмурилась. Причинять ему боль было нелегко.

– Не надо так, Филипп. Ты еще увидишь, что…

Он перекатился ближе к ней и обнял ее, положив свою руку к ней на живот.

– Тише, милая, ничего не говори. Тебе страшно, но это пройдет. Завтра мы проведем целый день только вдвоем, ты начнешь есть и перестанешь беспокоиться. Завтра станет намного легче.

– Не станет, как ты не можешь понять? Не станет мне легче, пока я далеко от…

– От кого? От Кобба и его детей?

Его тело напряглось, и Ариадна снова почувствовала беспокойство. Сейчас, когда ее спина была прижата к нему, она как никогда ощущала, насколько он силен. Правда, его сила не дарила ей покой, как это было с Домиником, а наоборот – нагоняла страх. Он с легкостью мог бы убить ее, если бы захотел.

– Филипп, пожалуйста, только не злись на меня.

– Ты должна хотя бы попытаться, Ари-белл. Сделай это для меня.

Доминик прошел через гостиную, направляясь на кухню, чтобы принести своему другу что-нибудь поесть, и Имс начал говорить, не дожидаясь, когда он вернется.

– Дела паршивые, Дом. Состав рассчитан на слишком глубокое проникновение, эта дрянь даже крепче чем то, что мы использовали в деле Фишера. Ни выбросом, ни смертью из сна не выбраться – можно только дождаться, когда закончится действие. Харт заказал две ампулы, и если к машине будет подключено два человека, этого хватит на сто лет. Я не преувеличиваю, они проведут там сто лет. Конечно, если вклинится кто-то другой, дозировка снизится, так как лекарство будет расходоваться и на пассажиров, только весь фокус в том, чтобы успеть. Я всем сердцем надеюсь, что Харт еще не применял его, потому что в реальной жизни ему понадобится всего десять часов. Они пролежат подключенными к машине десять часов, и она проснется, не помня ни тебя, ни меня, ни своей прошлой жизни. За это время он успеет выстроить для нее альтернативную реальность и за длительностью пребывания, она поверит ему. После этого ты можешь сколько угодно упрашивать ее – она ничего не вспомнит. Он получит ее, превратив в послушную куклу, и будет счастлив.

Доминик вернулся в гостиную с пустой тарелкой в руках, совершенно пораженный и оглушенный этими новостями.

– Как все просто, не правда ли? – невесело ухмыльнулся Имс. – Думаю, что если мы хотим вмешаться в этот процесс, то должны взять с собой еще кого-то. Вдвоем не справиться, это точно. Ты будешь искать ее, я буду отвлекать его, но кто-то должен позаботиться о том, чтобы все было сделано правильно. Если мы, не дай бог, не успеем, и она уже проснется к тому времени, как мы придем за ней, то нам будет нужен Патрик, чтобы помочь ей восстановиться.

Видя, что Доминик никак не реагирует на его слова, Имс поднялся с кресла, забрал у него из рук тарелку и направился к кухне, дабы принести себе какой-нибудь еды самостоятельно.

– Нужно спешить, – после долгого молчания сказал Доминик. – Нужно застать эту Луизу в доме. Сегодня не получилось, но завтра получится. У нее трое детей, если нужно, я приеду в их школу и буду ждать ее возле входа. Она скажет мне, где находится Ариадна, мы поедем туда, заберем ее, и я вышибу Харту мозги. Клянусь, я это сделаю.


	33. Chapter 33

Скромная фотография личного дела Луизы Васкез не давала никакого представления о том, как она выглядит на самом деле. Темноволосая, с густыми, хмуро сдвинутыми бровями, упрямой линией губ и высокими скулами, она сразу же производила впечатление неразговорчивого крайне серьезного человека. При встрече с незнакомцем, она не выразила никакого желания делиться информацией, и Доминику пришлось обращаться к ней несколько раз.

Дом, в котором она жила, был расположен в глухом латинском районе. Здесь ему еще не приходилось бывать, несмотря на то, что он всю жизнь прожил в этом городе. Проезжая по узкой улице, застроенной разношерстного вида домами, он внутренне подивился тому, как эта женщина умудряется воспитывать троих детей в таких условиях.

Теперь она стояла перед ним, сжав губы в упрямую линию и скрестив руки на груди.

– Миссис Васкез, вы ведь понимаете, что я не уйду отсюда без адреса, – уже теряя терпение, сказал он, сжимая руки в кулаки.

– Я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что вам нужно.

– Вы работаете в «Харт Индастриал Энтерпрайсис»?

– Не вижу смысла отчитываться перед человеком, который не имеет отношения к моей работе. Кто вы такой? Страховой агент? Детектив? Кто вы?

– Я ищу Ариадну, сотрудницу офиса, в котором вы работаете каждый день.

– Я не буду ничего вам говорить. Вы не представитель закона, и я не признаю за вами права допрашивать меня прямо у моего дома. Если вы никуда не уйдете, мне придется сообщить в полицию.

Кобб поднял брови, и его глаза стали просто огромными. Он уже чувствовал, что не может контролировать подступающий гнев.

– Да что вы говорите? – наклонившись вперед, издевательски спросил он. – Вы правда хотите заявить в полицию? А может, это стоит сделать мне? Конечно, суд учтет ваше состояние – вы мать-одиночка, у вас трое детей и их не на кого оставить, поэтому, вам, возможно, дадут пару лет условно. Понимаете, о чем я? Пособничество в похищении, изнасиловании и истязаниях. Серьезные обвинения, не так ли?

– Не понимаю, о чем вы.

– Моя будущая жена пропала два дня назад. Я даю вам шанс исправить вашу ошибку и позволить мне забрать ее по-хорошему. Наверняка ее здоровье подвергалось угрозам, и если я найду ее без вашей помощи и обнаружу при этом, что она пострадала, будьте уверены, что одним судом и арестом вы не обойдетесь.

Нет, он вовсе не хотел давить на эту женщину. Когда он ехал сюда, когда видел эти чудовищные переулки, забитые наркоманами и бандитами, ему и в голову не приходило, что он будет угрожать ей судом и тюрьмой. У него, в конце концов, тоже есть дети. Но ее упрямство, озлобленность и полное отсутствие адекватной реакции вывело его из себя.

– Не думайте, что ваш босс Харт правит миром. Я могу превратить вашу жизнь в настоящий ад, и даю слово, я это сделаю. К тому времени ваш хозяин тоже окажется за решеткой, так что даже о ваших детях будет некому позаботиться. Я буду ждать вашего звонка целый день. – Он протянул ей листок бумаги со своим номером телефона. – Постарайтесь не потерять, возможно, мой номер будет вам нужен.

Просыпаться было тяжело и неприятно. Ариадна знала, что рядом с ней находится не любимый человек, а тот, кого она боялась, ненавидела и жалела одновременно. Они всю ночь проспали в одном положении, и, даже не открывая глаз, она знала, что его рука все еще обнимает ее.

– Ну, вот, ты и проснулась.

Видимо, ритм ее дыхания изменился, и он понял, что она уже не спит.

– Пойдем завтракать? – осторожно осведомился он.

Ей очень хотелось сказать, что она не голодна, но вместо этого пришлось ответить:

– Для начала нужно умыться.

Филипп осторожно поцеловал ее в плечо и спросил:

– Помочь тебе спуститься на пол?

– Нет, я сама справлюсь, спасибо, – отказалась она.

Она постоянно думала о том, как ей вернуться домой. Говорить об этом с Филиппом не имело смысла – он и слышать ничего не хотел. Он постоянно твердил ей о том, что семья Кобб – это совершенно чужие ей люди, которые не должны занимать ее мысли. Он обещал, что у них будет своя собственная семья, где будут дети и все, что еще она пожелает. Проблема была в том, что даже испытывая к нему нечто вроде жалости, даже мучаясь совестью и виной, она не могла представить себе жизнь с этим человеком. У нее уже был мужчина, которого она любила всем сердцем, были дети, был дом и любимое дело – чего еще она могла желать?

Дальше, в течение дня выявилось его желание постоянно находиться рядом с ней. Всякий раз, когда она уходила из комнаты, он шел за ней следом. Он знал, сколько раз она посещала туалет, как долго гляделась в зеркало, чем занималась и какие книги читала. Филипп хотел знать все, и всякий раз, поднимая глаза, она встречалась с его взглядом. Уже к середине дня ей стало это надоедать, и Ариадна попыталась уйти подальше, чтобы хоть немного передохнуть, но он всюду следовал за ней, не отпуская от себя ни на шаг.

– Я никуда не сбегу, даю слово, – мрачно сказала она за обедом, когда он ревниво выслеживал ее движения возле плиты. – Не мне тебе рассказывать, что в этом доме больше никого нет. Только ты и я. Не нужно постоянно смотреть на меня, я от этого устаю.

– Не сердись, Ари, я просто очень соскучился.

– Но я же здесь, рядом с тобой. Зачем ты постоянно ходишь за мной следом?

– Потому что я знаю, что ты не хочешь здесь быть.

– А если захочу, то ты перестанешь отслеживать каждый мой шаг?

– Этого я не могу обещать.

Ариадна вздохнула и села за стол, напротив него. Есть уже не хотелось, но это не имело значения – он запросто мог заставить ее обедать, как перед этим заставил позавтракать. Никакие забастовки, протесты и возражения не принимались – он всегда добивался, чего хотел. Ей и подумать было страшно о том, что придется прожить так всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Как я должна есть, если ты постоянно смотришь на меня? – Она попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось плохо.

– Раньше тебя это не смущало.

– Раньше ты не смотрел на меня так пристально.

– Да брось, я всегда был очень внимательным, если дело касалось тебя. С тех пор, как мы познакомились, я смотрел на тебя столько, сколько это было возможно, и мне никогда не надоедало наблюдать за тобой.

Она еще раз вздохнула и посмотрела на него, отметив про себя, что сейчас он выглядит как совсем обычный человек.

– Я не хочу жить под наблюдением, Филипп. Я так не смогу. Ты что же это – и ходить за мной везде будешь? Мы ведь должны проводить какое-то время порознь. Каждый человек должен хотя бы иногда бывать в одиночестве, это наше право.

– Ты сможешь побыть одна, когда пойдешь в душ.

«Еще бы ты пошел за мной следом в ванную», – подумала она, опуская взгляд в свою тарелку.

Доминик вернулся домой, все еще находясь в крайне раздраженном состоянии. Эта женщина смогла сделать то, что не всегда удавалось его детям – вывела его из себя, спровоцировав на ненужные слова и поступки. Он досадовал на себя за то, что был так груб с ней и за свои угрозы, которые сейчас казались беспочвенными. Однако стоило ему встретиться с Имсом, как все его терзания мигом рассеялись.

– Ну, ты что-нибудь выяснил? – нетерпеливо глядя на него, спросил Имс. – Лучше тебе сказать, что все прошло успешно, потому что времени у нас совсем мало.

– Я и сам знаю, – огрызнулся Доминик. – Если ты не помнишь, то речь идет о моей жене, а не о твоей.

– Радостно слышать, что ты, наконец, назвал ее супругой, но это не дает тебе правда кричать на единственного человека, пытающегося тебе помочь.

– Да, я знаю, – все еще не собираясь извиняться, проворчал Доминик.

– Скорее бы Ариадна вернулась, без нее ты становишься просто невыносимым. Я, между прочим, пока тебя не было, уже обо всем договорился с Патриком. Он прилетит ночным рейсом, так что часов через двенадцать уже будет здесь.

– Хорошо. Спасибо, Имс, правда, спасибо. Просто эта женщина, эта Васкез обладает редким даром доводить людей до крайней точки. Она уперлась как носорог и отказалась что-либо говорить. Я пробовал и так и эдак, но она просто непрошибаема.

– Этого я и боялся, – кивнул Имс. – Однако ее тоже можно понять. Хотя, времени у нас совсем нет, и мы не можем тратиться на уговоры. Придется пойти в обход закона.

Доминик, который до этого ходил по комнате, остановился и сел напротив Имса, с опаской глядя на него.

– Что значит, в обход закона?

– Значит, отплатить ей той же монетой. Она приложила руку к похищению Ариадны, верно? Мы заберем одного из ее детей.

– Что?! – Доминик даже не поверил своим ушам. – С ума сошел? Ни хрена подобного мы делать не будем, ясно?!

Имс только улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на крики своего друга.

– А что еще прикажешь делать, Дом? Если мы заберем одного из ее детей, она сразу придет к нам, как ты не можешь понять. Ты хоть догадался оставить ей номер своего телефона?

– Да, об этом я позаботился.

– Ну, в чем тогда дело? Ты знаешь, где учатся ее дети, она знает, куда обращаться в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств.

– Да, все знают, куда обращаться. 911 – идеальное решение.

– Только не в том случае, когда ты сам совершил преступление. Если начнут копать подноготную, то выяснится, что она причастна к похищению молодой женщины, так что ей крайне невыгодно обращаться к копам.

– Да, все это звучит замечательно, только в том случае, если она не полная идиотка.

– Но ведь она смогла утаить от тебя то, что ты хочешь знать, стало быть, она не дурра. Все будет быстро и безболезненно, поверь мне.

Решено было забрать старшего сына Луизы. Мальчик был достаточно взрослым, чтобы перенести подобные события. Конечно, любая школа – даже самая захудалая имеет свою службу охраны, и пройти в класс не представлялось возможным. Пришлось ждать его возле выхода, надеясь, что Луиза не придет за своим ребенком лично. Кроме того, они имели слабое представление о том, как выглядит ребенок.

– Ты не поверишь, я никогда особо не верил в Бога, но в последние полчаса только и делаю, что молюсь о прощении, – совершенно серьезно сказал Доминик.

– Мы не собираемся похищать парня, мы просто дадим ей знать, что у нее нет выбора. Мы просчитали все варианты, помнишь? К тому же, этому малышу уже шестнадцать, так что не умрет. Со мной в шестнадцать случались вещи и похуже.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Доминик отвлекся от наблюдения и посмотрел на Имса.

– Меня били, резали, кололи и даже пытались изнасиловать. Как видишь, я не умер и благополучно избежал гибели. Пару раз меня пытались утопить, еще пару раз хотели сжечь, и я даже не помню, сколько было попыток сбросить меня с балкона, причем на полном серьзе, а не так, как мы это делаем сейчас. Ты слишком чувствителен во всем, что касается детей, но поверь, этот парнишка вырос не в том же районе, что и ты. Он привык к таким вещам.

– Веселое у тебя было детство, – мрачно заключил Доминик.

– А то, – ухмыльнулся Имс. – Вообще-то, если быть честным, то в большинстве случаев я сам был виноват. Злил всех вокруг, нарывался на неприятности. А ты чем занимался, профессор?

– Изучал геометрию и посещал курсы рисования.

– Вот видишь. Тебе не понять, как живут люди по ту сторону благополучия. Так что перестань уже дергаться и наблюдай за дверью вместе со мной.

Мальчик и вправду оказался совсем не таким, каким представлял его Доминик. Поначалу он так бурно отреагировал, что Имсу пришлось связать его и пригрозить кляпом. Однако дальше парень успокоился и стал расспрашивать их о том, что они собираются делать.

– У нас нет денег, – сообщил он, глядя в потолок. – Моя мать работает уборщицей, так что на многое не рассчитывайте.

– Нам не нужны деньги парень, – стараясь не выдать своего раскаяния, ответил Доминик. Он был как никогда рад тому, что оставил детей у Марии, и теперь они всего этого не видят. – Просто посиди тихо, пока не придет твоя мать. Мы ей уже обо всем сообщили, так что жди – скоро ты поедешь домой.

Он еще говорил, когда его телефон начал звонить. Доминик сразу же поднял трубку и вышел в другую комнату, оставив мальчика и Имса вдвоем.

– А что сделала моя мама? Вы хотите отомстить ей?

– Твоя мама просто ошиблась. Ничего особенного.

– Это связано с тем, что я продавал марихуану? Я просто попробовал, так что не нужно волноваться. Пушер из меня никудышный.

Имс рассмеялся и покачал головой:

– Нет. Гордиться тебе особо нечем, и я бы посоветовал тебе этого не делать, но ты здесь не замешан. У нас дело к твоей матери и только.

– Ей сейчас и так хреново.

– Это почему же?

– Ты думаешь, я тебе скажу?

– Думаю, что ты хочешь сказать, потому что если бы не хотел, то не стал бы вообще со мной разговаривать.

Парнишка подвигал бровями, видимо соображая и оценивая Имса, а потом, признав в нем нормального человека, заговорил:

– Ладно, ты, вроде, нормальный, не то, что этот твой приятель. Короче говоря, она вчера всю ночь проплакала и даже звонила нашему священнику. Не то чтобы я подслушивал, просто она говорила, что обрекает кого-то на какие-то там муки или что-то похожее на них. Вроде как она берет кровь на себя. Какая-то девочка, какое-то животное и все такое… я ничего не понял. Если то, что я рассказал, подойдет вам, то, может, вы не станете доставать ее?

– Ты славный парень. Правда, я не лгу. Но дело в том, что мы знаем это. Девочка, о которой она говорила – жена моего ненормального приятеля. А все остальное тебе знать не обязательно.

– Моя мать никогда бы не стала издеваться над другими людьми, – уверенно сказал парень.

– Она и не делает этого. Ты должен гордиться ею – не многие женщины пойдут на такие жертвы ради своих детей. Ты должен запомнить этот случай, но не приставай к ней с расспросами после того, как вернешься домой. Придет время, и она сама тебе все расскажет.

Парень задумчиво кивнул, прищурился, а затем спросил:

– Ты чего, это… в той жизни священником был, что ли?

Имс снова расхохотался:

– Нет, просто я много чего повидал.

Доминик вернулся через минуту и сразу же развязал мальчику руки, а затем пояснил свои действия, хотя Имс и так уже все понял.

– Адрес у нас есть. Осталось дождаться нашего друга, и мы можем ехать. А ты, – он подтолкнул парня – иди на кухню и чего-нибудь поешь, а потом поедешь домой.

Парень встал, размял затекшие плечи и кивнул Имсу:

– Этот, оказывается, тоже не такой уж и ненормальный.

– Топай, топай, – улыбнулся Имс, хлопнув его по спине. – А то твоя мама еще подумает, что мы решили уморить тебя голодом.


	34. Chapter 34

К вечеру Ариадна начала ненавидеть этот дом даже больше, чем в самом начале своего пребывания в нем. Это казалось невозможным, но Филипп сумел превратить один единственный день в настоящий пыточный сеанс. Поэтому, когда пришло время укладываться спать, Ариадна вздохнула с облегчением – можно было уйти в душ и хоть ненадолго остаться одной.

Однако как выяснилось дальше, он не мог долго выносить ее отсутствие, и уже через пятнадцать минут постучал в дверь, интересуясь, все ли в порядке. Пришлось завернуть кран и покинуть уютное теплое помещение в два раз быстрее, чем планировалось вначале.

– Почему ты не можешь побыть один хотя бы полчаса? – хмурясь, спросила она.

На сей раз, он дал ей другую пижаму, и когда Ариадна полюбопытствовала, сколько их всего, он просто улыбнулся и сказал, чтобы она об этом не беспокоилась.

– Теперь я буду покупать тебе одежду, белье и прочие вещи. Тебе не нужно об этом думать. Правда, я немного ошибся с размером, но ты надеваешь такие вещи, что трудно угадать, какое именно тело скрывается под слоем всех этих огромных свитеров и толстовок. У тебя тридцать восьмой?

Ариадна кивнула, так как скрывать очевидное не было смысла.

– Но знаешь, я предпочитаю покупать одежду на размер больше. Мне так удобнее, не люблю когда… я не люблю показывать себя, понимаешь? – Она стояла возле кровати и думала над тем, попросить ли ей Филиппа помочь ей, или забраться наверх с помощью стула.

Он понял все без слов и подошел к ней, подхватывая на руки и снова усаживая на постель.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестала так поступать. Ты красива, тебе нечего стыдиться. Разве мистер Кобб не говорил тебе об этом?

– Я вовсе не стыжусь. Просто чувствую себя не очень удобно, если надеваю что-то облегающее или слишком открытое.

– Я тебя люблю. Ты красива, и я хотел бы, чтобы об этом все знали.

– Но мне это не нужно, – возразила Ариадна. – Я не отношусь к женщинам, воспринимающим внешнюю привлекательность, как решающий фактор.

– Когда мы станем жить вместе, нам придется посещать разные мероприятия. – Филипп подошел к ней и обнял ее колени. – Придется надевать красивые вещи, так уж устроен мир.

Ариадна заерзала на кровати, отодвигаясь к середине и выскальзывая из его рук.

– Не думаю, что это пригодится.

– Почему? – Он забрался на кровать с ее стороны и подобрался к ней, нависая сверху. – Ты все еще не хочешь оставаться?

Такая близость снова вызвала в ней дурные воспоминания о том вечере, когда они лежали на полу ее кабинета. Перед глазами вновь всплыли уродливые картинки, которые иногда навещали ее по ночам, вызывая приступы тошноты и жара. Черный расслабленный галстук, перламутровые пуговицы белой рубашки, лацканы пиджака – все это мелькало перед глазами, сливаясь с физическими ощущениями. Его большое тело, придавливало ее к полу, у нее болела поясница, и она постоянно пыталась выбраться из-под него, несмотря на все уговоры и обещания не обидеть и не зайти слишком далеко.

«Я не причиню тебе вреда, я просто хочу попробовать»…

– Филипп, я так не могу, – твердо сказала она, отталкивая его от себя обеими руками. – Я все время вспоминаю о том, что было. Это неправильно, мы с тобой не должны быть так близки, я даже не знаю, возможна ли дружба между нами. Я стараюсь быть честной и терпеливой, но не могу ничего с собой поделать. Не люблю я тебя, Филипп, понимаешь?

– Ты сможешь полюбить, только для этого нужно время.

– Сколько времени? Сто лет? Сколько бы мы ни прожили здесь, в этой чертовой тюрьме, я не смогу тебя полюбить.

Он взял ее за лодыжку и притянул обратно, так что она снова оказалась внизу, со страхом глядя на него. Очевидно, она ожидала чего-то ужасного, но он просто завел прядь ее волос за ухо и поцеловал в лоб, все еще удерживая на месте.

– У нас есть время. Даже сто лет, если тебе это нужно.

Его губы переместились на ее висок, и Ариадна зажмурилась, отстраняясь от неприятного прикосновения.

– Я хочу спать, – нервно рассмеялась она, предпочитая не думать про эти сто лет, о которых он говорил только что. – Выпусти меня, нужно потушить свет.

– Ты никогда не простишь меня? Никогда не забудешь?

– Я же говорю, что не могу.

– Я ничего тебе не сделал. Я не прикоснулся к тебе, если ты не помнишь, и вообще ни разу не поднял на тебя руку. Пытался ли я принудить тебя? Заставлял ли тебя делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь?

– Да, постоянно.

– То есть?

Ариадна подняла на него глаза. Ее ресницы дрожали, и дыхание было прерывистым.

– А что происходит сейчас? Ты держишь меня здесь, не отпускаешь от себя, даже не позволяешь лечь спать, пока сам не захочешь.

– Если бы ты знала, как тяжело спать рядом с тобой – просто спать и ничего больше – ты бы не стала так говорить. Мне стоило больших усилий держать свое слово вчера ночью.

– Так отпусти меня в другую комнату.

– Нет, ты останешься здесь. Раз уж ты думаешь, что я все равно заставляю тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь, то я буду таким, каким мне легче быть.

Встречать Патрика в аэропорт поехал Имс, пообещав Доминику объяснить все детали дела по дороге, чтобы не тратить на это время понапрасну. Теперь, когда профессор сидел в машине, Имс неторопливо выкладывал ему все, что было необходимо знать о предстоящей операции.

– У нас есть адрес, где она находится сейчас. Вся беда в том, что мы не знаем, когда ехать. Доминик настаивает, чтобы мы сделали это сейчас же, но мне кажется, что лучше подождать до утра. Не можем же мы вот так, без всякой подготовки вломиться в чужой дом.

– Если ты прав насчет сомнацина, если Харт действительно хочет погрузить ее в сон, то лучше нам поторопиться. Ночь – идеальное время. Ему не придется усыплять ее предварительно, не придется оправдываться – он просто подключит ее к машине, когда она будет спать. Для нас это тоже выгодно по нескольким причинам – шоссе будут пустыми, дом темным, и никакая прислуга не будет бродить по коридорам.

– Ты хоть поспать успел? Усталые специалисты все равно, что дилетанты, сам знаешь. Если ты чувствуешь, что не можешь поехать сейчас, подожди нас в доме. Самое главное – восстановительный процесс. Я так чувствую, Ариадне понадобится твоя помощь. Этот Харт помешан на ней. Да ты и сам знаешь, верно? Не представляю, что он мог сделать с ней за все это время, что мы искали ее.

Патрик покачал головой, глядя в окно.

– Гораздо важнее, что он сделает с ней во сне.

Итак, Ариадна оставалась непреклонной. Что он сделал не так? Сгорая от желания, он держался изо всех сил, не заходя слишком далеко. Он не тронул Кобба и его детей, хотя мог бы превратить их жизнь в настоящий кошмар. Он хорошо относился к ней и все ей рассказал. Может, стоило рассказать ей о том, как он жил без нее?

Хотя, что особенного в одиночестве и полной изоляции? Что особенного в том, что у него не было друзей – точно, как и до встречи с ней . Разве удивишь кого-нибудь тем, что ему приходилось работать сверх меры, чтобы отец оставался довольным?

Ему нужна была она. Ее доброта, проницательность, решительность – даже ее красота. Эта женщина, которая сейчас спала на другой половине постели, должна была остаться рядом с ним. Все годы, прожитые без нее, он не мог назвать жизнью – ни несчастной, ни нормальной – никакой. Это была не жизнь.

Что толку ждать? Пройдет неделя, месяц – или даже год – неважно. За это время Кобб и его друзья поднимут шум, разыщут ее и отберут у него. Нужно их опередить. Нужно сделать все быстро.

Филипп встал с постели, подошел к гардеробу и вынул из нижнего ящика устройство для погружения в сон. Ариадна мирно спала, повернувшись набок и не подозревая о том, что проснуться ей удастся еще нескоро.

Дорога до нужного места казалась бесконечной. Дожидаясь возвращения Имса и приезда Патрика, Доминик навел справки о том, как добраться до названного адреса кратчайшим путем. Он тщательно изучил все карты, составил маршрут и дважды все перепроверил. Последние несколько часов ему казалось, что он упускает что-то важное, и он постоянно ходил по комнате, перебирая в голове события прошедших дней.

Теперь они ехали в машине, и, к счастью, за рулем был Имс. Темные дороги скупо освещались фонарями, расставленными через определенные интервалы, и Доминик, не зная, как успокоиться, считал каждый столб. Время от времени Имс отвлекал его, задавая вопросы и заставляя сверяться по карте, следя за тем, чтобы они не сбились с пути.

Самым удивительным было то, что имитатор так быстро согласился отправиться на место ночью. В такое верилось с трудом – обычно, считая свое мнение правильным, Имс держался до последнего. Однако едва они с Патриком зашли за порог, он сразу же сказал Доминику, что они выезжают немедленно. Неужели профессор так быстро его убедил? Как бы то ни было, Доминик был ему благодарен – если бы пришлось ждать до утра, то наверняка от безумия лечить пришлось бы его, а не Ариадну.

По прибытии выяснилось, что Имс на самом деле скрывает множество талантов. Патрик уже ничему не удивлялся, но Доминик был поражен тем, как быстро он отключил систему безопасности и открыл высокие ворота.

– Никакой живой охраны, надо же. – Имс даже присвистнул. – Он что, считает, что высокого забора достаточно?

– Скорее всего, он просто не хочет, чтобы ее кто-то видел. Это опасно – люди имеют обыкновение болтать лишнее. Он поставил в известность всего одного человека, и смотри, чем все закончилось – вы оказались здесь, – рассудительно объяснил Патрик.

– Зато чего нам это стоило, – заулыбался Имс. – Дом до сих пор уверен, что сгорит в аду за то, что мы украли ребенка.

– Когда все закончится, было бы любопытно узнать подробности, – тихо рассмеялся Патрик.

Спальня находилась на втором этаже. Ариадна и Харт спали рядом, их запястья были соединены с машиной. Неизвестно, сколько времени они уже пролежали таким образом.

Зная о том, что теперь можно не бояться, Доминик включил свет и сразу же бросился к ней, проверяя ее состояние. Он осторожно отодвинул одеяло и, не обращая внимания на Имса и Патрика, расстегнул первые пуговицы пижамы, ища синяки и другие следы. Ее кожа была белой и гладкой – без малейших признаков насилия. На Ариадне была шелковая пижама, и он был уверен в том, что в другое время она ни за что не надела бы на себя такие вещи. От ее волос шел незнакомый аромат, даже руки пахли иначе.

– Ты там не слишком увлекайся, – предостерег его Имс. – Раз уж они уже спят, значит у нас мало времени.

– Да, ты прав, – кивнул Кобб, отходя от нее и засучивая рукав. – Значит, как и договорились – ничего не трогаем и не изменяем. Чем дольше он будет в неведении о том, что в его сон проникли незнакомцы – тем лучше.

– Доминик, – предостерегающе окликнул его Патрик, прежде чем присоединиться к ним. – Ты должен помнить, что когда увидишь ее там, подходить к ней сразу же крайне опасно. Позволь мне сделать это.

Таким составом они еще никогда не отправлялись в сон. Даже имея одного имитатора в команде, Кобб всегда был готов к неожиданностям. Имс никогда не упускал случая подшутить над кем-нибудь из них или выдать себя за кого-то из знакомых. Теперь он погружался в подсознание психически неустойчивого человека в компании двух имитаторов – лучших во всем мире.


	35. Chapter 35

В последнее время Ариадна стала чаще просыпаться по ночам. Обычно это случалось с ней редко, но отчего-то за последнюю неделю она не могла припомнить ни одной ночи, которую ей удалось бы проспать как положено, без перерывов. Филипп, как и следовало ожидать, просыпался следом за ней. Они смотрели телевизор до тех пор, пока она не начинала зевать, а потом он брал ее на руки и относил в постель.

Как муж и защитник Филипп был идеален, но отчего-то рядом с ним она чувствовала себя несчастной. Иногда ей страшно хотелось побыть одной, но такие моменты выдавались нечасто, а о том, что происходило после них, Ариадна старалась не думать.

Приступы бесконтрольной ревности превращали ее жизнь в кошмар, и она старалась не давать ему повода для ревности. Было ли это простым совпадением или закономерностью – сказать сложно – но в последнюю неделю он также изменился. Он стал более подозрительным и внимательным. Дважды она ловила его за проверкой ее личных вещей и документов.

Сейчас она снова проснулась и лежала рядом с ним, боясь пошевелиться. Хотя его рука лежала на ее животе, и его дыхание скользило по ее лицу, она знала, что это – единственная возможность побыть одной хотя бы немного. Пока он спал, он не мог спросить у нее, о чем она думает, не мог наблюдать за ее лицом и взглядом.

Вчера вечером они были в театре, и она загляделась на мужчину из ложи напротив. Она не глядела в лорнет, она не разглядывала его – просто смотрела на размытый силуэт человека в мужском костюме. Филипп не дал ей досмотреть спектакль – он взял ее за руку и вытащил из театра в прямом смысле этого слова. Остаток дороги до дому он допрашивал ее, пытаясь узнать, знакома ли она с тем мужчиной. Он был очень зол, и Ариадна знала, что если его не успокоить, он наверняка снова устроит настоящий погром в одной из комнат, вероятнее всего, в спальне. Прямо на ее глазах разобьет зеркало, выпотрошит весь гардероб и сломает пару стульев. Он никогда не трогал ее, но его гнев и привычка швыряться предметами и хлопать дверью держали ее в напряжении всякий раз, когда она замечала в его голосе нетерпеливые нотки. Единственный способ избежать расправы над мебелью – просто подойти к нему и обнять покрепче, но за этим обычно следовало бурное раскаяние, которое переходило в страстную ночь. После того, как он кричал на нее в машине и тащил вверх по лестнице до спальни, у Ариадны не было совершенно никакого желания терпеть его поцелуи. Так что она рискнула оставить все как есть, и в результате, уже сегодняшним вечером у них появилась новая мебель – трельяж и прикроватный пуфик.

Такая жизнь опостылела ей в первый же год, но избавиться от этого брака было невозможно. Она надеялась, что он когда-нибудь пресытится ее обществом и станет менее остро реагировать на проявления ее свободолюбия, но с каждым годом его характер только усугублялся.

Кем был тот мужчина? Почему она смотрела на него, зная о том, что после этого могут возникнуть проблемы? Его силуэт, осанка, привычка опираться локтями о перила – это было смутно знакомо ей. Она могла поклясться, что он тоже смотрел в ее сторону, но утверждать, что его взгляд был направлен на нее, Ариадна не могла. Все-таки он сидел далеко, а рядом с их ложей находилась другая, где в тот вечер находились прехорошенькие девушки, которые, к тому же, были не замужем. И все-таки, что-то подсказывало ей, что она еще встретится с этим незнакомцем. Она всем сердцем надеялась, что при их встрече Филипп рядом не будет.

Они уже целую неделю жили в придуманном мире, который Харт выстроил для Ариадны. Доминик еще не знал, сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как Ариадна и Филипп оказались здесь, но очевидно, что они находились здесь уже довольно давно.

Удивительным было то, что Харту удалось воспроизвести весь мир в точности таким, каким он был в реальности – целый город, с его улицами, ресторанами и кинотеатрами. Рабочий офис, магазины, шоссе и киностудии – Лос-Анджелес был спроектирован безупречно. И в этом городе жила Ариадна, которая уже успела стать женой Харта и привыкнуть к этой жизни.

Вчера вечером Имсу удалось пробраться в их дом и расставить устройства для слежки. Они узнали, что на этот вечер Филипп запланировал выход в свет вместе со своей женой, и потому Доминик отправился в тот же театр, чтобы следить за их передвижениями. Сидеть напротив и наблюдать за тем, как Харт с гордостью глядит на свою жену, как берет ее за руку и касается ее плеча – это было почти невыносимо. Приходилось терпеть, ведь на карту было поставлено слишком многое, и потому Доминик сидел на своем месте, безотрывно глядя на зрителей из ложи напротив. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Ариадна смотрит прямо на него, и он воспользовался биноклем, чтобы удостовериться в этом. Да, она смотрела на него. Из сотен людей в зале она выбрала именно его. Но не успел он обрадоваться, как Филипп склонился к ее уху, что-то прошептал, потом взял ее за запястье и повел прочь. Доминик сразу же сообщил Имсу, что они, по всей видимости, направляются домой.

Он даже не знал, радоваться ли тому, что Имс таки успел расставить камеры и микрофоны по всему дому, или наоборот – считать это неудачей. То, что они увидели, было ужасно.

Филипп рвал и метал. Он крушил мебель, швырялся одеждой, бил стекла и постоянно кричал на нее.

– Кто этот мужчина? Откуда ты его знаешь? – требовал он, размахивая руками возле ее лица.

Ариадна сидела на середине кровати, сжавшись в маленький комочек, и упрямо трясла головой:

– Я его не знаю, клянусь, я даже лица его не видела.

– Тогда почему ты весь вечер смотрела на него? У вас какие-то общие дела?

– Нет, о чем ты говоришь, никаких дел у нас нет.

– Ну, тогда объясни мне, почему ты смотрела на него? – Он опустился рядом с ней, приблизив к ней свое лицо.

Ариадна резко выпрямилась, подаваясь вперед, почти сталкиваясь с его лбом и выкрикивая:

– Отстань уже от меня, Филипп! Ты болен, ты серьезно болен, тебе нужно пойти и провериться у психиатра! Я каждую ночь сплю рядом с тобой, я все время у тебя на виду, когда у меня есть время на знакомства с мужчинами? У тебя паранойя, Филипп, ты понимаешь?

– Так значит, ты считаешь, что я болен? – опасно вкрадчивым голосом заговорил он, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу и удерживая ее голову, положив ладонь на затылок. – Вот, значит, как ты думаешь?

– Если тебя это обижает, то веди себя как здоровый человек, – не собираясь сдаваться, сказала Ариадна.

Маленький отважный архитектор. Сколько раз ей приходилось выстаивать в подобных сценах? Доминик наблюдал за действием с экрана и чувствовал, как потеют его ладони. Слишком хрупкая по сравнению со своим «супругом» Ариадна смотрела на него с несгибаемой твердостью.

– Тогда не давай мне повода для ревности, – продолжил Филипп.

– У тебя его нет и не было. Ни на прошлой неделе, когда ты разбил окно, ни позавчера, когда ты перевернул обеденный стол. У тебя нет повода для ревности.

– Правда? Тебе не кажется, что мне виднее, дорогая? Почему-то мне все время чудится, что ты только и ищешь повод сбежать отсюда. И почему это происходит?

Даже глядя на нее через расстояние, отделенный от нее крошечной камерой и монитором, Доминик почувствовал, что еще немного – и она расплачется. Ариадна и впрямь закусила губу и неожиданно громко всхлипнула, вздрогнув всем телом.

– Я несчастлива, Филипп, – прошептала она, не делая попыток отстраниться.

Лицо Харта мигом смягчилось, и он отодвинулся от нее, соскальзывая рукой на ее спину.

– Милая, это только временное, ты же понимаешь. Мы еще не привыкли друг к другу, столько лет прошло, это совершенно понятно. Скоро все закончится, обещаю.

Она по-детски вытерла лицо ладонями, продолжая всхлипывать.

– Нет, мы уже несколько лет женаты, ничего не изменится. Ты не перестанешь постоянно следить за мной. Я устала от этого, Филипп, понимаешь? Я не смогу так жить, это же ненормально. Почему это происходит? Ты хотел это узнать, верно? Так вот, я тоже этого хочу. Я правда стараюсь быть хорошей женой, но ты постоянно находишь, к чему придраться. Чем я заслужила это?

– Ари-белл, ты действительно самая лучшая, но понимаешь, иногда я…

– Я не хочу ничего слышать. Я хочу спать, если ты не против, – опуская взгляд, прервала его она.

Она проскользнула мимо него, направляясь в ванную. Когда она взялась за ручку двери с обратной стороны, намереваясь закрыть ее, Филипп остановил ее, грустно глядя на свою жену.

– Чего ты хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы мы пошли к семейному психотерапевту? Я найду подходящего, и мы отправимся на прием завтра же. Только не плачь, милая, ты же знаешь, как я этого боюсь.

– Не уверена, что это поможет нам. Я не знаю, что нам делать.

– Давай хотя бы попытаемся, хорошо?

Патрик был идеальным кандидатом на роль психотерапевта. Изучив того, которого нашел Филипп, он за один день сумел удачно сымитировать его внешность и занять его место в кабинете. К тому же, он был даже более чем компетентен в вопросах психологического взаимодействия людей, и потому был вооружен со всех сторон. Кроме того, он без труда разместил в кабинете микрофоны, которые были так нужны Коббу и Имсу.

Супруги Харт явились точно в назначенный час и были весьма серьезны. Глядя на них, он понял, как сильно они оба изменились за время, проведенное во сне. Ариадна выглядела истощенной и несчастной, а ее супруг – обеспокоенным и неуверенным. Этот союз, так тщательно охраняемый Филиппом, не доставлял ему ожидаемой радости. От того уверенного и властного молодого человека, с которым Патрик познакомился несколькими месяцами ранее в реальной жизни, не осталось и следа.

Во время беседы Ариадна больше молчала, предоставляя своему супругу возможность поделиться своими мыслями, но Филипп также не спешил пользоваться этим случаем. Очевидно, что они оба не горели желанием выкладывать незнакомому человеку подробности своей личной жизни. В случае Филиппа это было немного удивительным, ведь он, в отличие от Ариадны, знал, что перед ним сидит всего лишь проекция. Должна была сидеть всего лишь проекция.

Выслушав не слишком информативные замечания обоих клиентов, Патрик сделал вид, что раздумывает над полученной информацией, а затем предложил им как-нибудь прийти по отдельности. Как и следовало ожидать, Филипп наотрез отказался отпускать свою жену на прием к кому бы то ни было, если этот человек был мужского пола – пусть даже это был бы воскресший Ганди.

– Это невозможно, – с каменным лицом заявил он, взяв Ариадну за руку.

Его несколько удивила ее реакция. Ариадна высвободила свою ладонь и упрямо кивнула:

– Если это поможет, то я согласна прийти без мужа. Разумеется, время не имеет значения, вы можете назначить прием, когда вам удобно.

Патрик знал, чем она рискует, поступая таким образом, но все равно согласился и записал ее на следующий день.

– Перестань, Филипп, это же просто психотерапевт! – кричала она уже вечером, снова сидя на то же самом месте и наблюдая за тем, как он ходит взад и вперед по комнате. – К тому же, он слишком стар для того, чтобы вызывать ревность, разве нет? Ему же лет восемьдесят, не меньше.

Он остановился и кивнул, явно прилагая усилия, чтобы не сорваться и не начать ломать мебель, как он это делал обычно.

– Ты права, он слишком стар. Только знаешь, Ари-белл, дело ведь не только в нем. Дело и в тебе.

– Ты считаешь, что я могла заинтересоваться им? – Она явно была в шоке.

– Нет, Господи, нет конечно. Но ты хочешь иметь от меня секреты, и это бесит меня больше всего.

– У всех есть секреты, – мрачно заметила она. – Без твоих тайн нет и тебя самого.

– У меня нет от тебя никаких тайн.

– А мне кажется, что есть, – покачала головой она. – Когда мы только сошлись, ты обещал мне, что у нас будут дети. Но прошло уже столько лет, а их все нет. Почему? Я не принимаю никаких контрацептивов, и ты, насколько я знаю, тоже. Разве ты сделал вазектомию?

– Нет, но…

– Что «но»?

– Я не хочу ни с кем тебя делить. По крайней мере, пока.

– Даже с ребенком? С собственным ребенком?

– Ни с кем. И потом, каким же он вырастет, если его родители постоянно будут ссориться по пустякам?

Ариадна ничего не ответила, отводя глаза и тихо говоря:

– Я скучаю по домашним заботам. По детским вещам. Я хочу заботиться о ком-то кроме тебя, Филипп.

– У тебя никогда не было детей, как ты можешь скучать по ним? – насторожившись, спросил Филипп.

– Иногда со мной творится что-то странное, – неуверенно сказала она. – Как будто, я начинаю что-то вспоминать. Словно когда-то у меня были дети. Смышленая и красивая девочка и чудесный озорной мальчик. Светловолосые, как и их отец.

– Это все последствия амнезии, ложные воспоминания, ты же знаешь, милая, – опускаясь перед ней на колени и беря ее руки в свои, зашептал он.

Эти ее слова явно пробудили в нем плохие подозрения, и он не мог скрыть своего волнения.

В ту ночь Кобб долго не мог уснуть, думая о том, насколько глубоко в сознании Ариадна укоренилась мысль о реальности вымышленного мира. Очевидно, что остатки настоящей жизни все еще всплывали в ее сознании, и пока этот процесс не прекратился, нужно было что-то предпринять. Патрик должен ей помочь. Иначе и быть не могло.

– Если даже я хочу убить его за то, что он делает с нашей Ариадной, не представляю, о чем думаешь ты, – сквозь темноту донесся до него голос Имса.

– Я уже говорил, что вышибу ему мозги.

– Я бы на твоем месте придумал бы что-нибудь посложнее, чем просто набить морду. Я бы захотел уничтожить его как личность. За такие издевательства можно сделать что угодно. Он же уродует ее, просто ломает во всех отношениях. И это еще не все, мы ведь не видели сексуальную сторону их жизни.

– Я бы предпочел не видеть ее вообще, – вздохнул Доминик.

Он и вправду боялся когда-нибудь увидеть интимную сторону супружества Филиппа и Ариадны, но здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что когда-нибудь такой момент все равно настанет.


	36. Chapter 36

Зная о том, что через несколько часов Патрик превратится в древнего старичка в очках с роговой оправой, Доминик сильно нервничал. Он не знал, собирается ли Патрик внушать Ариадне мысль о нереальности этого мира, не знал он и того, как быстро он хочет это сделать. Однако он уже имел отрицательный опыт, связанный с бывшей женой, и больше всего на свете боялся повторения истории. Поэтому, улучив минутку, он остановил его в гостиной квартиры, где они поселились, решив рассказать ему часть своих прошлых злоключений.

– Я знаю, это выглядит странно, но до сего момента я не думал о том, что придется об этом беспокоиться, – вздохнул он. – Я заботился только о том, как бы мне найти ее, и не представлял, что придется проходить через это еще раз.

Патрик, который, очевидно, еще ничего не успел понять, просто слушал, ожидая, когда Кобб перейдет к сути вопроса.

– Дело в том, что однажды мне уже довелось потерять любимую женщину в сходной ситуации. Я был женат. Мы вместе занимались исследованиями, но как выяснилось потом, это было небезопасно. В общем, однажды мы задержались во сне на десятки лет, и она поверила в то, что это – и есть наш дом. Она отказывалась возвращаться, утверждая, что сон – это и есть настоящая реальность. Мне пришлось внушить ей мысль о том, что нам нужно покинуть это место. Я заставил ее поверить в то, что мир нереален. И она продолжила верить в это, даже оказавшись в настоящем мире. Она убила себя, пытаясь проснуться от сна, которого не существовало.

В последний раз он чувствовал такую всепоглощающую благодарность только к Ариадне, когда делился с ней тем же самым. Теперь нечто схожее он испытывал по отношению к Патрику, который выслушал его, не задавая вопросов, не меняясь в лице и не осуждая. Ему, как специалисту, сразу стали ясны страхи Доминика, и он не нуждался в лишних объяснениях.

– Я не думал о том, что существует подобный риск, – наконец, заговорил Патрик. – Однако ты прав – такую вероятность тоже нужно обдумать.

– Я стараюсь убедить себя в том, что Ариадна сильнее, чем моя погибшая жена. Она более рассудительная, хладнокровная и активная. Мол была творческой натурой, она была способна увлекаться настолько, что забывала обо всем другом. Ариадна совсем другая, я точно знаю это, но страх не отпускает меня.

– Во всяком случае, мы попытаемся сделать это медленно и осторожно. Учитывая ее критическое состояние, мы не можем предпринимать радикальных мер. Она сейчас слишком ослаблена постоянной борьбой с Филиппом, ее память все еще прорывается на волю, и мне кажется, проблем сейчас хватает. Сегодня я не буду ничего говорить, просто выслушаю ее проблемы, и только после этого мы будем решать, что делать.

Ариадна опоздала на несколько минут. У нее, как и вчера, был измученный вид, и она постоянно извинялась за то, что пришла позже назначенного времени. Патрик, который уже успел стать благообразным старичком, вежливо успокоил ее, сказав, что в этом нет ничего страшного. Он усадил ее в кресло и предложил чаю, на что она ответила вежливым отказом.

– Итак, вы решились прийти без своего мужа, – мягко сказал он, приступая к работе. – Насколько я успел заметить, он крайне ревнив, но вы предпочли пойти против его решения. Полагаю, у вас есть на это свои причины?

Она нервно улыбнулась и кивнула:

– Как и всякий другой союз, наш брак не лишен недостатков. Иногда мне кажется, что он только из них и состоит.

– Расскажите об этом подробнее, – попросил Патрик.

– Мы с мужем знакомы уже очень давно. Я была еще маленькой девочкой, когда мы начали дружить. Он был уже почти взрослым человеком, но по каким-то причинам решил, что может общаться со мной. Между нами завязались теплые дружеские отношения, и это приносило нам радость. Потом он уехал. Его мать умерла, и он был вынужден жить с отцом. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем мы встретились вновь. Я очень смутно помню свою жизнь без него. Как будто целая вечность прошла с тех пор. Потом мы встретились уже на работе. Я стала одним из архитекторов его строительной компании. Мы стали встречаться, а потом поженились. Сейчас я даже не знаю, что и сказать. Возможно, это было ошибкой. В то время, когда мы только начинали жить вместе его ревность и нежелание отпускать меня ни на шаг, казалось чем-то объяснимым, но мы женаты уже пять лет, и эти признаки никуда не уходят. Он постоянно подозревает меня в измене, контролирует каждый мой поступок и не позволяет работать. Его жадность не знает границ.

– Он когда-нибудь поднимал на вас руку?

– Нет, никогда. У него есть другие привычки.

– Это как-то проявляется на интимной части вашей жизни?

Ариадна слегка покраснела и неопределенно пожала плечами.

– Я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос. Дело в том, что я с трудом переношу эту часть нашего супружества. – Она замолчала, не зная, как продолжить. – Знаете, это ведь нормально – ожидать, что близость будет приносить радость, не так ли?

– Конечно, это вполне естественно.

– Беда в том, что я не…

Видя, что она затрудняется в выборе слов, Патрик решил помочь ей:

– Он применяет силу?

Ее реакция несколько озадачила его.

– Что вы имеете в виду под применением силы? – спросила она.

– Важнее то, что вы понимаете под этим словом. Он когда-нибудь заставлял вас делать то, чего вы не хотите?

– Напрямую – никогда.

– А бывали и косвенные признаки насилия?

– Насилия не было. По крайней мере, намеренного. Иногда он причиняет мне боль, но это скорее связано с физической стороной вопроса. Дело в другом. Он приходит в ярость, если я отказываюсь от близости или пытаюсь показать, что меня что-то не устраивает. Иногда мне кажется, что его совсем не волнуют мои чувства. Хотя, скорее всего, такое происходит в большинстве браков, и жаловаться не на что.

– После ваших конфликтов его сексуальная активность обостряется?

– Не всегда, но бывает и такое. Тогда приходится особенно тяжело.

– Вы, как я понимаю, пробовали сказать ему об этом?

– В самом начале, пока не поняла, что это бесполезно. Я стараюсь не заостряться на этом, меня ведь никто не заставлял выходить за него замуж, так что жаловаться нецелесообразно. Большинство женщин, окажись они на моем месте, были бы счастливы.

– Но на вашем месте сейчас находитесь вы, и это самое главное. Скажите, эта боль, которую он причиняет вам – вам кажется, что он делает это бессознательно на все сто процентов?

– Я не хочу говорить об этом, – видимо, устав отвечать на такие личные вопросы, сказала Ариадна. – Можно сделать перерыв и поговорить о чем-то другом?

– Конечно, конечно. Как в целом вы оцениваете свой брак? Успешным или наоборот – неудачным?

– Скорее второе, чем первое. Мне кажется, что я уже не люблю его. Доктор, понимаете, иногда мне кажется, что это – не моя жизнь. Как будто я должна проснуться и обнаружить, что на самом деле это просто сон, и меня ждет другая семья. Иногда, засыпая рядом с мужем, я как будто вспоминаю другое лицо. Другого мужчину. Стоит проснуться, я забываю этот образ, но потом он возвращается. Еще я вспоминаю детей. Они тоже снятся мне. Я что – схожу с ума?

– Нельзя так сразу делать выводы. Вполне возможно, что это сигналы вашего мозга, свидетельствующие о каких-то моментах вашего прошлого. Не расстраивайтесь и не бойтесь. Просто в следующий раз попробуйте сконцентрироваться на них. Это легче сделать, создав связи между этими образами и какими-то предметами, либо ассоциациями. Допустим, когда увидите этого мужчину в следующий раз, проснувшись, попытайтесь уловить какие-то ощущения, которые можно охарактеризовать. К примеру, запахи, звуки или что-то в этом роде. Допустим, у меня есть воспитанник, который вызывает ассоциации с упитанным полосатым котом, гуляющим там, где кормят больше.

Ариадна слабо улыбнулась.

– Интересно было бы взглянуть на него.

– Может быть, такая возможность появится у вас в скором времени.

– Сомневаюсь, – она отрицательно качнула головой. – Мой муж вряд ли позволит мне увидеться с кем-либо без лишней необходимости.

– Ваш муж не правит миром, Ариадна, – просто сказал Патрик, поправляя неудобные очки.

Не успел он ступить на порог, как Имс и Кобб стали забрасывать его вопросами о том, что он думает по поводу этой беседы.

– Дайте мне немного отдохнуть, – рассмеялся Патрик. – Я несколько часов изображал дряхлого старика, думаете, это легко?

Имс улыбнулся, понимающе глядя на него.

– Нет, я так не думаю, Патрик. И все же, нам жутко интересно узнать, что же ты решил с ней делать.

– Разговор был не слишком исчерпывающим, но кое-что выяснить все же удалось. К примеру, у меня есть хорошие новости, и я сразу же могу вам их сообщить. Ариадна может провести грань между реальным и нереальным, это точно. Единственное, что для этого нужно – это время и нить, за которую она могла бы ухватиться. Насколько я понял, этой нитью можешь стать только ты, Доминик. Из своего прошлого она помнит только тебя, но все ее воспоминания несколько размыты, так что нам придется ей помочь. Признать по чести, я уж боялся, что Харт уничтожил все ее прежние воспоминания, но этого не произошло.

– Интересно, как ему удалось заставить ее позабыть о том, кто она есть на самом деле? – ни к кому не обращаясь, спросил Имс. – Для такого маневра нужно быть очень умным и находчивым. Я ломаю над этим голову с тех пор, как мы здесь оказались, но ничего не могу придумать. Может, стоит заглянуть в его голову и узнать это? Просто, мне кажется, если мы будем знать, какому конкретно воздействию она подверглась, мы сможем лучше помочь ей.

Патрик опустился на диван, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, с удовольствием давая отдых спине и ногам.

– Какой ужас, я старею, – все еще не открывая глаз, произнес он. – Чертов возраст преследует меня даже во сне. Мне кажется, что ты подал замечательную идею, Имс, но вот как бы нам выведать какими именно способами пользовался Харт – я просто не представляю.

Доминик, который имел самый большой опыт краж из глубин чужого подсознания, оживился и даже улыбнулся, чего с ним не случалось уже целую неделю.

– Что может быть проще? Мы уже у него в голове, осталось только создать сейф и побудить его поместить там сокровенные мысли. Думаю, если мы создадим такой сейф и предварительно поместим в него фотографию Ариадны, он подсознательно наполнит его информацией, касающейся ее.

– И что – все так просто? – Патрик даже выпрямился и открыл глаза. – Думаешь, это сработает?

– Я в этом уверен, – кивнул Доминик, впервые за последнее время, ощущая нечто схожее со спокойствием. Хотя бы что-то в этом мире было подвластно ему.

Ариадна вернулась домой, исполненная твердых намерений разобраться с сигналами, которые подавал ей ее мозг. Мужчина, преследовавший ее в снах, дети, похожие на него, зритель из ложи напротив – все это заставляло ее чувствовать присутствие чего-то необъяснимого в ее жизни. После беседы с психотерапевтом она перестала видеть в этом нечто плохое и ненормальное, как убеждал ее Филипп. Теперь все казалось наоборот – полезным и безопасным, и даже более того необходимым. Стало ясно, что если она поймет, что это за мужчина, то найдет ответы на все свои вопросы и, возможно, обретет уверенность для того, чтобы изменить свою жизнь.

Близились большие перемены, и она была уверенна в том, что должна быть готова ко всему. Ощущение неправильности всего происходящего, которое не давало ей покоя с того самого дня, как она поселилась вместе с Филиппом, стало казаться не таким уж и преступным. Возможно, эта жизнь имеет и другую сторону?

Ей хотелось во всем разобраться и понять, что в действительности с ней происходит. Думая об этом, она открыла дверь в спальню, надеясь, что Филиппа еще нет дома – когда она уходила, он собирался на работу. Однако она была неприятно удивлена тем, что в спальне горел свет, и ее муж лежал посреди кровати, все еще одетый в костюм. Было похоже, что он спал, и Ариадна подошла к нему поближе, пытаясь понять, что заставило его лечь в постель не раздевшись – обычно он такого себе не позволял.

В нос ударил тяжелый запах спиртного, и она зажмурилась, склоняясь к нему и пытаясь побороть желание зажать нос ладонью. За все годы совместной жизни он еще ни разу не напивался до такого состояния. Черный галстук был слегка расслаблен, и из-под него сверкала первая пуговица белой рубашки – обыкновенный перламутр. Ариадна отпрянула от него, словно он ее ударил. Эти вещи вызывали другие чувства, не менее острые, чем те, что посещали ее во время сна.

Она все еще не успела понять, что именно происходит, когда Филипп открыл глаза и, сделав одно простое движение, схватил ее за руку.

– Ну, здравствуй, дорогая. Вижу, ты уже вернулась, и я этому рад.

– Ты пьян, – дернув свою руку прочь, сказала она. – Тебе нужно проспать хотя с пару часов.

– Только если ты будешь лежать рядом, – серьезно сказал он. – Ну, как? Уговор?


	37. Chapter 37

Ариадна не могла припомнить случая, когда бы она видела человека пьяного настолько, чтобы это вызывало страх. Она была из тех счастливых людей, которым повезло не сталкиваться с пьянством в семье и избежать горького опыта при учебе. Это всегда казалось ей большой удачей, однако теперь, когда она лежала в объятиях собственного мужа, дыхание которого было настолько тяжелым, что могло загореться, если бы поблизости кто-то щелкнул зажигалкой, она поняла, что не знает, как себя вести.

Бывало время, когда Филипп уходил в тренажерный зал и звал ее с собой, но она всегда отказывалась ходить вместе с ним. Спорт не привлекал ее, и она считала, что лучше посидеть дома и позаниматься другими, более полезными делами. По этой причине, она еще не имела возможности оценить, насколько он силен, и даже прожив в браке пять лет, она не знала, на что в действительности он способен. Сейчас это казалось ненужным – все границы, сдерживавшие его, когда он был трезвым и полностью осознавал себя, смылись алкоголем, и теперь она понимала, что находится в самом невыгодном положении. Было такое ощущение, что ее посадили в клетку с тигром, и теперь ей нужно дотянуть до утра в обществе дикого зверя.

– Ты боишься, – прошептал он ей на ухо, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. – Ты боишься меня, не так ли, Ари-белл?

Лгать смысла не было, и она осторожно кивнула, поворачиваясь к нему.

– Конечно, боюсь.

– Почему? Я никогда не бил тебя. Или я чего-то не помню?

– Все правильно, ты никогда не поднимал на меня руку. Если бы ты это сделал, то наверняка, уже стал бы вдовцом.

Филипп рассмеялся, обнимая ее за талию и прижимая к себе.

– Ты преувеличиваешь, дорогая. Я не настолько силен, как тебе кажется, и много не могу. Ты же не настолько слаба. Ты можешь выстоять, даже если я тебя ударю, правда?

Ариадна насмешливо подняла брови, пытаясь не выдать свой страх.

– Решил проверить на практике?

– Мне это не нужно, я и так знаю. Ты видишь, как я ломаю мебель, разбиваю стекла и бросаю вещи через всю комнату, но все равно берешься за старое каждый раз, когда у тебя бывает возможность.

– Я стараюсь понять, куда ты клонишь, но ничего не получается, – прямо сказала она. – Поясни, пожалуйста.

Вместо ответа Филипп перекатился, оказываясь сверху и придавливая ее к кровати. Он склонился к ее лицу и осторожно поцеловал в лоб, почувствовав при этом, как она недовольно морщится.

– Пояснять нечего, Ари. Ты меня не хочешь, и с этим я ничего не могу сделать. Как добиться взаимности от совершенно холодной и безразличной женщины?

Он также неторопливо потянулся к шнуровке платья, развязывая верхний узелок и расслабляя туго стянутые тесемки. Ариадна затаила дыхание, боясь перечить, но отчаянно желая, чтобы он остановился.

– Филипп, я…

– Тише, тише, Ари. Я твой муж, все в порядке. Мы уже не раз делали это, забыла?

– Не сегодня, Филипп. Сейчас ты пьян, вряд ли это хорошая идея. Тебе нужно поспать.

– Почему ты никогда не зовешь меня иначе? Никогда не называешь «дорогой», «милый» или еще как-нибудь? Всегда обращаешься ко мне по имени. Это несколько озадачивает меня.

Лиф платья разошелся, открывая белую кожу и кружевное белье, которое она так ненавидела. Ей всегда приходилось носить то, что Филипп покупал ей, и это было еще одной причиной, по которой она чувствовала себя скованной и несчастной. Казалось, что настоящая Ариадна исчезла, продеформировавшись под руками этого чересчур властного мужчины.

– Я говорил тебе, что ты прекрасна? – спросил он, прежде чем прижаться губами к ее ключице.

Его намерения были абсолютно ясны, впрочем, как и ее нежелание поддаваться этим манипуляциям. Ариадна не собиралась отдаваться пьяному мужу, который едва держал себя в руках. Решив, что нужно действовать, пока все не зашло слишком далеко, она взяла руками его голову, отводя от своего тела.

– Я не хочу, – вложив в эти слова всю твердость, сказала она. – Мы не можем. Я уже говорила, что тебе лучше уснуть.

Филипп усмехнулся, одной рукой перехватывая ее запястья и прижимая к постели над ее головой.

– Считаешь меня животным? Скажи, не бойся. Впрочем, можешь молчать – я и так это прекрасно знаю. Знаешь, я не заслужил этого. Я всегда обращался к тебе с уважением, никогда не оскорблял тебя. – Его вторая рука скользнула под платье, освобождая ее тело окончательно. – Но что бы я ни делал, ты все равно относишься ко мне, как к монстру. Я решил, что лучше пусть это будет заслужено, чем просто так. Если не хочешь проблем, лучше не мешай.

– Не мешать? – задохнувшись от волнения, едва слышно повторила Ариадна. – Не мешать тебе делать то, что ты хочешь? Если мне снова будет больно, ты об этом пожалеешь, ясно?

– В тот раз тебе было больно только потому, что ты не хотела подчиниться.

– Я тебе не наложница, Филипп, я твоя жена, не надо так со мной.

– Ты моя жена, верно. Рад, что ты вспомнила. Еще больше я буду рад, когда ты вспомнишь, когда мы в последний раз занимались любовью.

Ариадна попыталась высвободить руки, но это привело только к тому, что он еще крепче сжал их. Он наблюдал за тем, как она напрягается, стараясь обрести свободу, как хмурит брови и кусает губы.

– Филипп, ты действительно хочешь…

– Взять тебя? – Он прижался к ее телу своими бедрами, внимательно глядя на то, как меняется ее взгляд. – Ты ведь уже большая девочка, сама догадайся.

– Я не хочу, – отчаянно повторила она, вжимаясь в постель и умоляюще глядя на него. – Пожалуйста, послушай меня.

– Веди себя хорошо, и тебе не будет больно, обещаю. Все в порядке, милая, мы же муж и жена, то, что сейчас происходит совершенно нормально.

– Нет, не нормально. Ты хочешь изнасиловать меня? Хочешь заставить? Это преступление, Филипп, после этого мы уже не сможем жить вместе.

– Если не хочешь быть изнасилованной, просто подчинись и перестань сопротивляться. Я не уступлю, ты же знаешь.

Осознав, что жалости от него ей не дождаться, Ариадна почувствовала, что страх и отвращение вскипают в ней с безумной силой, заставляя сопротивляться и бороться с ним. Теперь она тоже походила на дикого зверя.

– Я буду кричать, Филипп, – предупредила его она.

– Да, кричать так, что нас услышат даже на Аляске, – цитируя непонятную фразу, сказал он. – Скажу тебе то же, что и тогда – кричи громче, все равно никто не услышит. Правила мои, детка, здесь все мое.

– Что за бред?

Вот сейчас это происходит. Ее муж, человек, с которым она прожила несколько лет, превратился в настоящего монстра. И нет никакой возможности убежать от этого. Она почувствовала, как глаза обжигают слезы. Он сделает с ней что угодно, и она не сможет его остановить. Подол платья, спущенного сверху, был скомкан на талии, и ее голые ноги были абсолютно беззащитными. Горячие губы оставляли следы на ее груди, и Ариадна даже не заметила, когда он отпустил ее руки, увлеченный своим занятием. Поняв, наконец, что она снова может хоть что-то предпринять, она еще раз взяла его лицо в ладони и приблизила к своему лицу.

– Ты плачешь, милая, – стирая слезы с ее щек, прошептал Филипп. – Я же не собираюсь бить тебя или делать тебе больно. Но почему ты не отдашься мне? Я же твой муж, это нормально.

Ариадна замотала головой, а затем сделала то, чего он совсем не ожидал – она вздохнула, собираясь с духом, и прильнула к его губам своими губами. Она впервые целовала его по своей инициативе, и старалась сделать все так, чтобы он не заподозрил неладного.

– Пожалуйста, милый, – оторвавшись от него, выдохнула она. – Только не сейчас. Завтра утром или после завтрака, или, если хочешь, я приеду к тебе на работу, и мы поедем куда-нибудь и снимем комнату, но только не сейчас.

Она следила за тем, как меняется его взгляд, и страх постепенно отступал, но его дальнейшие действия заставили ее вновь напрячься всем телом. Он кивнул, а затем скинул пиджак и развязал галстук, выбрасывая все на пол. Затем, все так же, не говоря ни слова, он освободил ее от платья, и расстегнул ремень.

Ариадна испуганно подобралась и снова уперлась в его грудь руками.

– Филипп…

– Будем спать, – улыбнулся он. – Нужно раздеться. Ты не против, если сегодня мы не будем умываться на ночь? Уж очень не хочется вставать с постели.

Когда Доминик подходил к наблюдательному пункту, он не ожидал увидеть там ничего ужасного, но как только до него дошел смысл происходящего в спальне Ариадны, он сразу же схватил свой пиджак и выбежал из квартиры. Имс, который только что вышел из ванной, озадаченно уставился ему вслед, прежде чем бросить полотенце и броситься следом за ним.

– Стой! – выбегая из здания крикнул он, увидев, что Кобб уже оказался возле машины. – Можешь объяснить, какого хрена ты сейчас делаешь?

– Я должен помешать ему, – ответил Доминик, пытаясь открыть дверцу. – Этот мерзавец сейчас, вот прямо сейчас хочет… Я должен быть там.

– Если они тебя увидят, всему конец, Дом, ты же знаешь.

Кобб отпустил ручку двери и повернулся к Имсу.

– Ну, и что прикажешь делать? Смотреть на то, как она страдает?

– Это все не по-настоящему, и ты не хуже меня знаешь это. В действительности с ней ничего не произойдет, а если ты вмешаешься сейчас, то она, вполне возможно, проснется, потеряв рассудок. Придется чем-то пожертвовать, ты же не думал, что все будет просто, верно?

– Я не могу, – приближаясь к Имсу и сжимая кулаки, ответил Доминик. – Я готовился к чему-то подобному, но я не могу вынести это. Я думал, придется увидеть что угодно, но только не так. Не так, когда она плачет и умоляет его. Видеть, как она мучается, и не знать, чем ей помочь… Поставь себя на мое место, Имс!

– Я скажу честно – даже представлять этого не хочу. Только ты взрослый мужик, мать твою, так что немедленно возьми себя в руки и успокойся! Что ты сделаешь? Пока ты доедешь до них, все уже случится, если уже не случилось.

– А что если, – Доминик подошел еще ближе – что если она убьет себя после этого? Мы не знаем, какие последствия могут быть под таким сильным снотворным. Что если она уйдет так глубоко, что мы не сможем ее вытащить?

– Патрик не даст ей сойти с ума. Он уже наладил с ней связь, он не позволит ей убить себя или сделать что-то еще.

В этот момент из окна квартиры выглянул Патрик. Он окликнул их и жестом показал, чтобы они зашли внутрь.

– Ариадна оказалась умнее, чем я мог ожидать, – стараясь говорить спокойно, сообщил он, когда они вошли в комнату.

Доминик сразу же посмотрел на экран, пытаясь понять, что там происходит. Он боялся увидеть что-то еще более страшное, чем до этого, но Филипп и Ариадна уже спали, накрывшись одеялом и обнявшись. Было непохоже, чтобы между ними произошло что-то ужасное.

– Она его обхитрила, – улыбнулся Патрик. – Она достаточно умна, чтобы пойти против себя ради достижения цели. Нам не стоит ее недооценивать, возможно, она сильнее, чем мы думаем.

На следующий день она позвонила Патрику рано утром и спросила, нельзя ли ей прийти на прием в первой половине дня.

– Конечно, у меня есть небольшое окно, и я вполне могу вас принять, – вежливо ответил, прекрасно зная, что никаких дел у него нет.

Нужно было торопиться. Доминик был прав – если так будет продолжаться, последствия могут быть необратимыми. Патрик много думал над тем, что он ей скажет, и решил, что с этого момента будет постепенно открывать ей всю правду, пока она не осознает, что живет в нереальном мире.

Она пришла вовремя, объяснив это тем, что муж с утра пораньше должен быть на работе, и поэтому никаких проблем не возникло.

– Он не знает, что я здесь. Вряд ли ему это понравится, но мне все равно. – Она замолчала, словно обдумывая следующие слова. – Я хочу уйти от него. Он становится непредсказуемым, с каждым днем его поступки пугают меня все больше и больше. Я боюсь, что когда-нибудь наступит определенный момент, и я окажусь бессильной.

– Вы сами говорили, что любой союз не лишен недостатков.

– Это верно, и я не отказываюсь от своих слов, но разве грешно желать, чтобы мой муж хоть немного со мной считался? В последние дни он особенно придирчив и требователен, и я подозреваю, что дальше будет только хуже. Беда в том, что мне некуда уйти. У меня ничего нет.

– То есть, до того, как выйти замуж, вы были абсолютно бедны и не имели никакой собственности?

Ариадна нахмурилась, стараясь припомнить это время.

– Странно, но я не могу сказать точно, где я жила до нашей свадьбы.

– Вы помните, как начали жить вместе? Это было до заключения брака?

– Да. Он привез меня в свой дом, и после этого мы не разлучались.

– Прямо так – с первой встречи? Это необычно. Помните что-нибудь о вашем воссоединении после стольких лет разлуки? Вы же говорили, что были дружны в детстве, но потом какое-то время прожили врозь.

– Я училась в Париже.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Простите, – она взволнованно встала с места и прошлась по комнате, жутко при этом напоминая Доминика. Патрик даже улыбнулся. – О, Господи, как будто ничего… может, все дело в том, что я перенесла частичную потерю памяти до замужества?

– Однако это не мешает вам помнить о детских годах, когда вы были маленькой и общались с Филиппом. Сколько вам лет, Ариадна?

– Тридцать.

– О, простите, я думал, вы моложе.

– Все в порядке, все так считают.

– Сколько лет вы провели в обществе своего мужа?

– Около трех лет в детстве, и еще пять последних лет.

– Всего восемь? И вы помните все об этих годах?

– Почти.

Патрик задавал вопросы твердо, не давая ей передышки, и все же Ариадна не чувствовала себя так, словно ее допрашивают. В голосе этого пожилого человека, в его манере общения и взгляде было что-то, что успокаивало ее, не допуская подозрений.

– А что же с остальными двадцатью двумя?

Ариадна закусила губу, останавливаясь возле спинки своего кресла и опираясь на него локтями.

– Ничего… – Ее голос был тихим и едва различимым. Это открытие ошеломило ее даже больше, чем предполагал Патрик. – Ничего не помню. Я не могу припомнить свою жизнь до знакомства с ним и после расставания. Будто ничего не было.

– Не волнуйтесь, Ариадна. Не переживайте. Кое-что вы можете вспомнить. Вам снился тот мужчина, о котором вы говорили мне в прошлый раз?

– Да. Прошлой ночью я снова его видела. У него голубые глаза и светлые волосы. Вы советовали мне улавливать ассоциации, и едва проснувшись, я попыталась сделать это. Вспомнила море. Как будто мы с ним лежим в холодной воде, и я пытаюсь подняться на ноги, но никак не могу – волны постоянно сбивают меня. Он подходит и помогает мне встать. Небо и море в этот момент напоминают по цвету его глаза, только небо немного светлее, а море – темнее. Он смотрит прямо на меня, и мне ужасно холодно, но я пытаюсь думать о другом. Какие-то обрывки непонятные, я даже не знаю, отнести это к воспоминаниям, или к полузабытым снам.

– Этот человек кажется вам реальным?

– Я не знаю.

– Вы допускаете, что он существует в этом мире?

– Нет. Его здесь нет, я точно знаю.

– Откуда вы можете это знать?

Ариадна покачала головой, обходя кресло и вновь усаживаясь в него.

– Давайте лучше поговорим о реальных проблемах, доктор.

– Мы говорим о них, – кивнул Патрик. – Что если я отведу вас к этому человеку, и он покажет вам выход из этой ситуации? Вы обретете возможность покинуть вашего супруга, поселиться в другом месте и заново увидеть детей, о которых вас тоже снятся сны. Вы бы согласились на это?

Она смотрела на него, словно находясь под гипнотическим воздействием.

– Вы говорили, что ваша жизнь похожа на кошмарный сон. Что если он поможет вам проснуться?

Они лежали на большой постели номера гостиницы и отдыхали. Ариадна знала, что ее муж не собирается сразу же засыпать. После перерыва в несколько дней ему обычно бывало недостаточно одного раза, и он возвращался к ней через несколько минут, чтобы повторить все предыдущие действия. Однако, несмотря на это, она чувствовала, что словно уплывает, отделяясь от собственного сознания. Она лежала у него на плече, ее волосы были еще влажными после душа, губы горели и слегка припухли, а внутри поселилось ощущение тупой боли.

«Нельзя спать, – твердила себе она. – Если успокоиться и прийти в равновесие, потом слишком сложно снова просыпаться. Это значит, что будет еще больнее».

– Милая, ты спишь? – Филипп, по всей видимости, уже решил, что она достаточно отдохнула и готова к продолжению.

Ее голова переместилась на подушку, и через мгновение его губы вновь оказались на ее губах. Ариадна сдвинула брови, пытаясь не застонать от разочарования. Филипп снова оказался сверху, разделяя ее колени руками и прижимаясь губами к ее шее. Она все еще не открывала глаза, и покорно принимала его, думая о том, что ей нужно довериться странному доктору и попытаться сбежать. Так жить больше было нельзя.

– Пожалуйста, медленнее, – попросила она, хватаясь за его плечо. – Ты делаешь мне больно.

Филипп не слышал ее, потерявшись в своих ощущениях. Ей вдруг захотелось закричать во весь голос, чтобы он остановился и перестал мучить ее, и она вспомнила его слова, сказанные прошлой ночью.

«– Я буду кричать, Филипп.

– Да, кричать так, что нас услышат даже на Аляске. Скажу тебе то же, что и тогда – кричи громче, все равно никто не услышит. Правила мои, детка, здесь все мое».

Когда «тогда»? Неужели она уже говорила ему такие слова?

«Нас услышат даже на Аляске».

Почему в ее жизни так много непонятного? Почему она не может смотреть на черный галстук и перламутровые пуговицы? Почему ее преследуют странные образа? Если доктор сумеет объяснить все это, она доверится ему.


	38. Chapter 38

Сейф пустовал. С тех пор, как Доминик и Имс поместили сейф на нижнем этаже здания, где располагался офис Харта, прошло уже больше суток, но кроме фотографии Ариадны там по-прежнему ничего не было.

Наведавшись к нему в очередной раз и получив старый отрицательный результат, Доминик вернулся домой в решительном настроении. Он жалел, что столько времени потрачено впустую, и потому хотел как можно скорее все обговорить со своими партнерами по делу.

– Я сплоховал, – сообщил он с порога, в который уже раз встречаясь с удивленным взглядом Имса. – Наверняка у Харта уже есть сейф, в котором он хранит то, что нам так нужно. Я подозреваю, что он находится в его домашнем кабинете, так что нужно продумать план взлома.

– Можно не рисковать понапрасну и попросить Ариадну сделать это, она все-таки там живет и большую часть времени проводит взаперти, – предложил Имс.

– Нет, – покачал головой Доминик. – Нет, в сейфе могут быть опасные материалы. Может быть, он подвергал ее каким-то… я не знаю… незаконным процедурам. Во всяком случае, спровоцировать частичную и столь избирательную потерю памяти весьма сложно, так что я боюсь, что он мог перейти все границы. К тому же, представь, что он с ней сделает, если застанет за этим делом? Он и так звереет, если она, хотя бы смотрит не туда, куда ему нужно.

– Ты прав, – вздохнул Имс. – Значит, будем домушничать.

Выбрать время, когда Ариадны и Филиппа не было дома, не составляло труда. Обычно они покидали свой дом каждый вечер, посещая рестораны, нанося визиты или просто прогуливаясь. Филиппу, очевидно, очень нравилось выходить вместе со своей женой, когда их могли видеть все остальные. Глядя на них, Доминик припомнил, как они проводили вечера перед телевизором, лежа на диване и наблюдая за детьми. Это было так давно, что казалось, неким призрачным отблеском вымышленной жизни. Они смотрели детские шоу, вполголоса обсуждая свои взрослые дела и дожидаясь, пока дети начнут зевать. Тогда Ариадна отводила Филиппу в ванную комнату на втором этаже, а он купал Джеймса в общей ванной, а потом относил в постель. В последние дни Ариадна возвращалась не в свою комнату, которую занимала с тех пор, как поселилась в его доме, а в их спальню, где он ночевал все время, пока был вдовцом. Теперь казалось, что той счастливой жизни никогда не было, и в реальности существовало только это – одинокая и несчастная Ариадна, живущая с диким мужем, и он – сам Доминик, – наблюдающий за сценами их семейных взаимоотношений через крошечные камеры, тайком расставленные в доме.

Думать об этом было не очень приятно, и, проходя по дому, где Филипп поселил Ариадну, Кобб старался думать только о том, что именно он ищет и для чего ему это нужно. Дверь в кабинет была надежно закрыта, но во сне для Доминика любой замок не представлял трудности – как архитектор он мог изменить любую деталь обстановки, а потом вернуть ей прежний вид. Это помогало вскрывать сейфы без кодов, находя нужную информацию – достаточно было только немного напрячься и заменить установленный замок на более доступный.

В доме было два сейфа, один из которых находился в кабинете Харта, а второй был вмонтирован прямо в стену гостиной. Камеры наблюдения позволили безболезненно выяснить, местоположение каждого сейфа, и теперь он быстро передвигался по дому, расставляя заметки и выхватывая моменты, которые было невозможно увидеть через объектив камеры. К примеру, в кабинете Харта лежало множество вещей Ариадны. Фотографии из детства, шелковый шарф бледно-голубого цвета, заколки для волос – все это было заботливо собрано на одной из полок и хранилось по неизвестным причинам там, где она этого видеть не могла.

В гостиной не было ни одной совместной фотографии пары, проживавшей в доме, зато было множество снимков, на которых Филипп и Ариадна были запечатлены по отдельности. Никаких свадебных фото на память, никаких сувениров или семейных портретов. В гостиной ничего обнаружить не удалось, и это нисколько его не удивило, но когда выяснилось, что в кабинете Филиппа сейф также оказался совершенно бесполезным, Доминик уже решил что напрасно затеял этот взлом. Однако многолетняя практика извлечений подсказала ему, что не следует заостряться только на очевидном. Нужно было обыскать весь кабинет.

То, что он искал, нашлось только в нижнем ящике рабочего стола. Здесь находился дневник, в котором подробно описывались все действия, связанные с Ариадной, а также видеозаписи и прочие материалы. Просмотрев дневник, Доминик понял, что Харт записывает каждый ее шаг, делая это с завидным постоянством, практически каждый день. Если выкрасть записи и документы, Филипп сразу же это заметит, едва окажется в своем кабинете. Что тогда произойдет с Ариадной, приходилось только гадать. Мог ли он подвергнуть ее такой опасности? Увидев то, что было прошлой ночью, он едва не сорвался и все не испортил.

В этот момент в его кармане зазвонил телефон.

– Да, Имс? – тяжело вздохнув, ответил Доминик.

– Если ты сомневаешься, нужно ли это делать, то могу сказать тебе только одно – нужно. Забирай все и возвращайся сейчас же.

– Я не могу. Тут находится дневник, в котором Харт ведет записи, причем делает это ежедневно. Если пропадет хоть какая-то мелочь, он сразу же заметит.

– Они находятся в гостинице, в западной части города. Вряд ли они вернутся домой сегодня вечером.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – нахмурился Кобб.

– Мы проследили за ней после того, как она вышла от Патрика. После этого она отправилась в офис Харта, а потом они вдвоем поехали в гостиницу. Наверное, их не будет всю ночь, а утром он поедет на работу прямо оттуда, не заходя в дом. За это время мы постараемся что-нибудь придумать.

Сомнения были разрешены, и Доминик аккуратно сложил в сумку все обнаруженные материалы. Этого было более чем достаточно.

То, что он не мог видеть, что происходит в номере гостиницы, радовало и беспокоило Доминика одновременно. Вряд ли он смог бы устоять, если бы снова увидел нечто подобное тому, что было прошлой ночью. Стараясь не думать об Ариадне и ее мнимом супруге, он заперся в своей комнате и просматривал раздобытые сведения, в то время как Имс и Патрик обсуждали завтрашнюю стратегию.

Чем дальше продвигалось дело, тем страшнее становилось. Кем нужно быть, чтобы сотворить такое? Любовь Харта граничила с ненавистью и садизмом, ведь в достижении своей цели он не останавливался ни перед чем, даже если его поступки грозили причинить Ариадне непоправимый вред.

– Завтра мы постараемся встретиться с Ариадной вновь, – между тем говорил Патрик. – Завтра – последний срок, когда я могу убедить ее встретиться с Домиником и последовать за ним. Мы не знаем, сработает ли смерть, так что нам нужно рассчитывать либо на временную остановку сердца, либо на выброс.

– Беда в том, Патрик, что выброс тоже может не подействовать. Боюсь, что Юсуф создал снотворное, полных последствий которого даже сам не знает. Он не уверен в том, что мы сможем проснуться раньше, чем закончится действие лекарства. И то, что мы не знаем, сколько Харт уже успел израсходовать – это полное дерьмо. Может быть, мы здесь заперты на двадцать лет, а может и того хуже – кто знает?

– С другой стороны, тянуть мы тоже не можем. Чем дольше мы находимся здесь, тем вероятнее риск поверить в реальность происходящего. Город спроектирован согласно уже существующему месту, уж очень велик риск поверить, что мы живем в настоящем Лос-Анджелесе. К тому же, чувствуя, что в его подсознании затаились незнакомцы, Харт сам того не понимая, ожесточается, и вся его агрессия направляется на Ариадну. Он начал пить, вдвое чаще устраивать скандалы и применять силу, пытаясь удержать ее. Она ничего не понимает, и от этого еще более уязвима. Так что мы должны действовать уже завтра.

Имс улыбнулся, понимая, что Патрик уже все продумал и теперь просто ждет подходящей возможности поделиться своими планами.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он. – Я готов выслушать твою версию завтрашних действий.

Говорить с умным человеком, который, к тому же, отлично понимает намеки, было просто и приятно. Патрик даже рассмеялся, прежде чем приступить к делу.

– Ей-богу, я даже рад, что Кобб сейчас чем-то занят. Он так сильно страдает, что даже мне становится больно, – признался он. – Завтра я отведу ее к Доминику. Скорее всего, это будет только во второй половине дня – пока она вернется домой, приведет себя в порядок и немного отдохнет, пройдет несколько часов. Домой она уже не вернется, понимаешь? Харт приедет в дом, обнаружит, что ее нет, и сразу же придет в ярость. Последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми, но скорее всего, проекции начнут искать нас и тогда уж точно уничтожат. Нужно его отвлечь.

Имс даже не поверил своим ушам.

– Бог ты мой, наконец-то я выхожу на дело, – вздохнул он. – Я уж думал, этот момент никогда не настанет. Ты же хотел, чтобы я заменил Ариадну, так?

– Да, – улыбнулся Патрик. – Точно, тебе придется поехать к ним домой и имитировать Ариадну до тех пор, пока мы не дадим тебе знак, что можно сворачиваться. Все что нужно – просто оттянуть момент, когда Харт осознает, что его обманули.

Как и говорил Патрик, Ариадна вернулась домой ближе к обеду, и сразу же отправилась в душ, после чего легла спать в гостевой спальне, держась подальше от их с Хартом супружеского ложа. Заметив все эти тонкости ее поведения, Доминик без слов понял, как тяжело ей далась прошедшая ночь.

«Скоро все это закончится, Ари, осталось совсем немного», – мысленно пообещал ей он.

Прийти на прием к психотерапевту она смогла только в третьем часу пополудни, сразу же сообщив, что у нее совсем немного времени.

– У меня есть к вам несколько вопросов, доктор, – не заботясь о предисловии, сразу перешла к сути она.

– Пожалуйста, я вас слушаю, – кивнул Патрик.

– В последнее время я замечаю странные вещи в своем восприятии. Поначалу мне казалось, что это всего лишь игра воображения, но теперь я понимаю, что была права. Муж что-то знает, но скрывает от меня. Знаете, позавчера он был сильно пьян и пытался… добиться от меня некоторых действий, но я ответила отказом. Когда он понял, что я не шучу, то стал давить, и я пригрозила ему тем, что буду кричать.

Ей было неудобно рассказывать такое. Пусть даже она не называла вещей своими именами, в том, что доктор понял, о чем идет речь, сомневаться не приходилось.

– Он сказал любопытную фразу в ответ. Такое ощущение, как будто мы с ним когда-то находились в сходной ситуации, и я уже угрожала ему криком, присоединив к этому, что «Нас услышат даже на Аляске». Он как будто цитировал мои слова, а потом повторил и свои о том, что моих криков никто не услышит.

– Ваш дом находится далеко от соседних?

– Нет, не очень.

– Если бы вы начали кричать, то какова была вероятность того, что соседи могли вас услышать?

– Небольшая, но я не стала бы ее исключать.

– Филипп, как архитектор, отлично знает акустические свойства ландшафта средней застроености, верно?

– Да, полагаю, что так.

– Значит, если такая ситуация и бывала прежде, то наверняка не в этом доме.

Пришло время приоткрыть завесу над ее прошлым. Это был сложный момент, от которого зависело гораздо больше, чем от всего, что было до этого.

– Наверное, – немного посомневавшись, согласилась она.

– Отель или гостиница тоже не подойдут.

– Да.

– Может быть, вы знаете другие места? Где вы провели медовый месяц?

– У нас его не было. Я не хотела.

– Может быть, есть загородный дом, в котором вы проводите выходные?

Вот он – этот момент. Филипп не мог полностью исключить из сна этот дом, в котором сейчас находились их спящие тела, ведь проснувшись, Ариадна первым делом увидела бы именно эти комнаты. Для того чтобы она поверила что реальность – это продолжение сна, Филипп должен был сохранить этот дом хотя бы на первое время.

– Конечно, иногда мы уезжаем за город, так есть нечто вроде виллы.

– Помните спальню?

– Да, комната с высокими потолками. Я не люблю ее – там слишком большая мебель, я даже на кровать с трудом забираюсь.

– Окна в этой комнате есть?

– Конечно. Они выходят на шоссе, которое чаще всего пустует.

– И поблизости никого нет?

– Никого.

– Должно быть, в таком доме очень одиноко.

– Не знаю, мы не бывали там слишком часто.

– А если представить, что вы оказались там на несколько дней только в обществе своего мужа?

Она ничего не ответила, опустив голову и задумавшись. Когда Ариадна подняла взгляд, по ее щеке катилась слеза, и нижняя губа дрожала как у маленького ребенка.

«– Пусти меня, Филипп, или я буду кричать так громко, что нас услышат даже на Аляске.

– Кричи, сколько хочешь. Кричи громче, тебя все равно никто не услышит. На десятки миль вокруг никого нет, так что можешь делать что угодно. Понимаешь? Тебе лучше не злить меня, Ари-белл, теперь ты это понимаешь?»

Они с Филиппом в темной комнате, в той самой спальне, и она сидит на той проклятой кровати рядом с ним. Они чужие, абсолютно чужие друг другу люди.

– Теперь вы готовы довериться мне, Ариадна? – осторожно спросил Патрик. – Нам нужно спешить.

– Да, – все еще плача, ответила она. – Куда нужно идти? Что нужно делать, чтобы вспомнить еще что-нибудь?

– Никуда идти не нужно. Скажите мне, когда будете готовы, и я позову нужного человека.

– Нужного человека? Вы говорите о том самом мужчине?

– Именно.

– Где он? – она вытерла слезы и обвела взглядом комнату, словно Патрик мог спрятать кого-то за шкафом или занавесками.

– В маленькой комнате, – ответил он, указывая рукой на дверь в боковой стене.

Не говоря ни слова, Ариадна сама поднялась с кресла и прошла к двери, уверенно взявшись за ручку. Она должна была увидеть его, неважно, каким образом доктору удалось его найти; неважно, как он узнал, что именно за человек приходит к ней по ночам. Она просто обязана была с ним встретиться.

За дверью действительно оказалась небольшая комната. Возле окна стоял высокий мужчина, который сразу же обернулся, одновременно спрашивая:

– Что, уже время? – По всей видимости, он не ожидал увидеть ее. – Ох… ну, что ж, здравствуй, Ариадна.

Он был явно взволнован, но его голос словно огнем обжег ее. Голос, который она никогда не слышала во сне, но смогла узнать, едва он зазвучал.

– Доминик? – сама не зная, откуда ей известно это имя, отозвалась она.

– Да, это я, – улыбнулся он, замерев на месте и не зная, что делать дальше.


	39. Chapter 39

– Кто вы такой? – нахмурившись, спросила она, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. – Кто вы?

После того, как она только что назвала его по имени, эти вопросы показались несколько странными, но Доминик решил, что пришло время сказать ей заранее заготовленные слова. Он собирался рассказать ей о том, как они познакомились, о прогулке по Парижу, и том, как она поселилась в его доме и стала частью его жизни.

Ее темные глаза внимательно смотрели на него, улавливая все его движения и изменения в мимике. Она была настолько напряжена, что Доминик засомневался, приходилось ли ему когда-либо видеть ее такой. Ее руки были сжаты в кулаки, спина была идеально прямой, и бледное лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, кроме ожидания.

Глядя на нее, и ощущая, как внутри него просыпается желание обнять ее покрепче – он ведь так давно этого не делал – Доминик сам не заметил, как начал говорить совсем не то, что планировал.

– Я Доминик Кобб. Отец Джеймса и Филиппы. Детей, рожденных в первом браке, от женщины по имени Мол. Филиппе семь лет, а Джеймсу – пять. Они очень любят тебя, и ты тоже привязана к ним. Ты забираешь их из школы каждый день, а по выходным мы вместе выезжаем в город, чтобы они могли повеселиться. Мы уже раз двадцать были в зоопарке, и наверное, вернемся туда в это же воскресенье. Они будут очень рады. Единственное, что осталось – дождаться тебя, Ариадна.

– Джеймс и Филиппа? – повторила она, словно ошеломленная открытием. – У Джеймса светлые волосы, а у Филиппы – чуть темнее, похожие на твои, верно? Она любит красные платья в мелкий горошек, а он – постоянно носит клетчатые рубашки, отказываясь от других.

– Да, у него была любимая рубашка, он заносил ее до дыр, и тебе пришлось купить ему новую, точно такую же, простирать ее в машине несколько раз и подложить в его вещи, чтобы он не заметил.

– Он часто ходит с нами в магазин, потому что ему нравится кататься на тележке для покупок, – дополнила его рассказ Ариадна.

– А Филиппа следит за тем, чтобы он не выпал оттуда, ты права.

– Вдвоем они туда уже не помещаются, – улыбаясь сквозь слезы, продолжила Ариадна. – Филиппа любит разглядывать полки со стиральными порошками, потому что от них хорошо пахнет.

– Джеймсу больше нравится наблюдать за тем, как ты выбираешь продукты, так он угадывает, что ты будешь готовить на завтрак. Иногда, у него выходит вполне сносно.

– Когда они смотрят телевизор, Филиппа отбирает его подушку и лежит сразу на двух…

– … поэтому он вынужден лежать, положив голову к ней на живот. Когда они засыпают, ты берешь его на руки и относишь в комнату, а я иду следом, потому что могу перепутать двери. Ты всегда ругаешь меня за это.

– Он не любит, когда в его комнате оставляют свет. Считает, что слишком большой для этого.

– И все равно иногда он приходит в нашу спальню, потому что ему слишком страшно. Тогда я пытаюсь отправить его обратно, а ты укладываешь между нами и накрываешь одеялом.

– В такие дни Филиппа поддразнивает его по утрам, называя малышом. Она уже сама делает себе горячий шоколад и собирает портфель. Она очень самостоятельная.

Поток слов неожиданно смолк, и Ариадна опустила голову. Возможно ли такое? Здесь, прямо перед ней стоит человек, который может подтвердить, что она не сошла с ума, и те дети, два маленьких солнышка, ее малыши, по которым она тоскует – они действительно существуют.

– Кто ты? – снова поднимая глаза, спросила она.

– Я человек, который любит тебя. Я пришел за тобой, чтобы помочь тебе вернуться к детям, вернуть тебе твою украденную жизнь и помочь снова стать собой. Я пришел, потому что не представляю без тебя своей жизни.

– Я… я замужем за другим. Я тебя почти не помню, только моменты какие-то.

– Ариадна, – Доминик подошел к ней и взял ее за руки, заставляя посмотреть на него. – Эрик Филипп Харт тебе не муж. Ты не его жена и не его собственность. Даже я не могу назваться твоим мужем, потому что ты так дорожишь своей свободой. И там, откуда мы пришли, я готов ждать хоть пятьдесят лет, только бы решение связать себя узами брака было принято только тобой. Все, чего я хочу – чтобы ты вернулась в то место, где ты живешь.

– Где оно? – настороженно глядя на него, спросила она.

– В реальном мире.

Ариадна не встретила его у порога. Поначалу Филиппу показалось, что ее вообще нет дома, и он уже было приготовился позвонить ей, дабы выяснить, где она находится.

«Если она снова у этого мозгодера, я буду вынужден запретить ей ходить туда в ближайшее время, если не…»

Она удивила его, появившись перед ним сразу же, как только он вошел в спальню. Она выглядела иначе, чем обычно – на ней было красивое платье из блестящего шелка, и ее волосы, обычно собранные на затылке, теперь свободно струились по плечам.

Обычно она с видимой неохотой надевала одежду, которую он покупал ей, объясняя это тем, что она страшно неудобная, но самым удивительным было то, что он не мог вспомнить, когда покупал это черное платье.

– Привет, – улыбнулась она, поворачиваясь к нему.

– Привет, – кивнул он, все еще не зная, как реагировать на такой подарок.

– Как прошел твой день? – Она всегда задавала этот вопрос.

– Как обычно. А чем занималась ты?

– Скучала, – пожала плечами она, поворачиваясь к трельяжу и рассматривая свое отражение.

– Неужели? – наконец, расслабившись, улыбнулся он. – Обычно ты находишь, чем заняться.

– Сегодня другое дело. Не знаю, что случилось.

– Тебе нравится платье? – безразлично, как будто ее и вовсе не волновал ответ, спросила она.

– Конечно. Очень красивое.

– Я рада. Надеюсь, ты не сердишься, что я сама его купила. Иначе на что еще мне тратить деньги, которые ты отдаешь мне? О еде заботятся слуги, одежду покупаешь ты, что еще остается?

– Я не против, ты же знаешь. Только оставь мне немного места, чтобы я мог выбирать тебе наряды для выхода в свет, и я буду доволен.

Она кивнула, отходя от зеркала и усаживаясь на кровать. Из-под длинного подола выглянули босые ноги.

– Чем бы ты хотел занять сегодняшний вечер? – невинно спросила она, поднимая глаза.

– Я еще не думал над этим. Может быть, мы пойдем куда-нибудь, раз уж ты так красиво одета.

– Это было бы здорово.

Доминик терпеливо ждал, когда она осознает только что полученную информацию и скажет хоть что-нибудь. К этому времени она уже сидела на стуле, опираясь локтем о стол и глядя на свои руки. Он знал, что так она подсознательно старается защититься от внешнего мира, если чувствует нечто чужое и опасное.

– В реальном мире? – переспросила она, поднимая голову. – А чем же этот мир нереален?

– Всем. Что ты скажешь, если я сообщу тебе, что это – всего лишь сон?

Ариадна оттолкнулась от стола, откидываясь на спинку стула и прямо глядя на него.

– Доктор уже все вам рассказал, да?

– Нет. Доктор просто привел меня сюда, чтобы я мог поговорить с тобой.

– Откуда он узнал, что именно вы снитесь мне по ночам?

– Хороший вопрос. Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что он знаком с нами в реальном мире? Он не раз видел нас вместе и знает, что мы живем в одном доме, воспитывая детей.

– Я помню детей, и вас помню, а доктора я никогда не видела.

– Потому что доктор, на самом деле, выглядит иначе.

– Все это, конечно, звучит заманчиво, но я не могу поверить вам просто так. Чем вы докажете, что не лжете?

– Ничем. Но я не лгу, клянусь тебе.

Когда Сайто сказал ему почти те же слова, Доминик решил, что у него нет выбора, хотя все и казалось подозрительным. Он надеялся, что Ариадна поступит точно так же и доверится ему.

– До того, как выйти замуж, я пережила нападение. Филипп рассказал, что я сильно пострадала, и мой мозг просто выбросил все ненужное, заблокировав воспоминания. Так что я не помню некоторую часть своей жизни. Может быть, вы были именно в той части? Может быть…

– Что за нападение? – нахмурившись, спросил Доминик. – О чем идет речь? Об изнасиловании?

– Наверное. Не знаю.

– Он каждую ночь грозит тебе тем же самым, и еще умудряется обвинять кого-то другого?

– Он мой муж, и это многое решает. Кроме того, я не намерена обсуждать с вами проблемы моей семейной жизни.

– У вас с ним нет семейной жизни. Так о чем идет речь?

Ариадна смотрела на него так, словно пыталась проникнуть в самую суть его мыслей и побуждений. Выдержать такой взгляд было нелегко, но за время близкого общения Доминик успел привыкнуть к этому.

– Я не знаю, – даже не пытаясь скрыть, что она лжет, сообщила она. – Знаю только, что это произошло в Испании. Я решила посмотреть Альгамбру, а потом случилось несчастье, и Филипп забрал меня оттуда. После этого мы поженились.

– Альгамбра? Отлично. Он наверняка рассказывал тебе какие-то моменты, не так ли? – продолжал допытываться он, прекрасно зная, что она помнит больше, чем говорит.

Дальше говорить она не собиралась. Сложно было осуждать ее за такую осторожность, ведь сейчас она находилась на перепутье и боялась сделать неправильный выбор. С одной стороны на нее давил вымышленный мир, созданный Филиппом специально для нее. Она прожила здесь не один год, веря в то, что все, что ее окружает, на самом деле настоящее. С другой стороны подавленные воспоминания, нашедшие отклик в почти незнакомом мужчине, влекли ее, заставляя терзаться сомнениями.

Доминик знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы немного встряхнуть ее и заставить сбросить оцепенение. Это было сложно и опасно, но иного выхода просто не было.

– Пожалуйста, подойди к окну, и встань ко мне спиной, – попросил он. – Предупреждаю сразу, приятного будет мало, но ты должна через это пройти.

Она кивнула и подошла к окну, думая о том, что он решил сделать.

Все произошло слишком быстро, и она даже не успела как следует отреагировать. Вероятно, Доминик и сам боялся передумать или струсить в последний момент, и потому сделал все как можно быстрее. Едва она подошла к подоконнику, как он появился за ее спиной, обхватывая сзади, отрывая от пола и переставляя к краю, чтобы прижать ее к стене. Дальше он ничего делать не собирался, но это было и не нужно – она слишком сильно испугалась. На его руках за считанные секунды появились глубокие царапины, и она даже успела пнуть его пару раз, пытаясь вырваться.

Поймав момент затишья, он развернул ее к себе и спросил, дыша ей прямо в лицо:

– Так все и было? Мужчина был моего роста, очень сильным и упрямым, и сколько ты ни боролась с ним, все равно не могла его остановить, да? Ты кричала, обзывала его сукиным сыном и ублюдком, но он просто взял, что ему было нужно, будто это ничего не стоило?

С трудом поняв, что он не собирается продолжать, Ариадна молча кивнула, все еще глубоко и часто дыша.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Это был ты? – взволновано спросила она, глядя на него снизу вверх и уже готовясь к очередной атаке.

– Нет, Ариадна. Ты сама мне все рассказала. Ты пришла ночью, постучалась в дверь и все мне рассказала. Рассказала, что на нем была серая рубашка, и черные брюки. На его запястье были большие часы с металлическим браслетом, и ты расцарапала руки, пытаясь защититься.

– Да.

– Он говорил тебе о том, как ты красива, и как давно он этого ждал. Он был похож на меня.

– Да.

– А потом, когда ты закончила свой рассказ, я посадил тебя к себе на колени и мы заснули прямо в кресле, помнишь? Утром, когда ты проснулась, чтобы приготовить детям завтрак, у тебя болели ноги, потому что ты спала в неудобной позиции, но это было еще ничего – я вообще не мог встать с кресла минут десять, и ты даже смеялась надо мной, называя старичком.

– Да. Я помню это, Доминик, – удивляясь тому, что сейчас происходило с ее памятью, кивнула Ариадна.

– Скажи мне, как это могло произойти прямо перед вашей свадьбой, если после Альгамбры ты все еще жила в моем доме и заботилась о детях?

– Я не понимаю… значит, все ложь? Значит, все, что мне рассказал Филипп – это ложь?

– Да, и если ты хочешь узнать правду, то послушай меня.

– Что нужно делать? Я сделаю все, что скажешь, только верни меня домой, Доминик.

Она сама прижалась лицом к его груди и схватилась за его рубашку. Совсем как раньше. Доминик улыбнулся и провел рукой по ее волосам.

– Мы сделаем это вместе, обещаю.

В ресторане Ариадна продолжала вести себя несколько странно. Она больше молчала, но когда начинала говорить, Филипп не мог решить, шутит она или действительно серьезна. Она почти ничего не ела, предпочитая разглядывать сидящих за соседними столиками.

– Почему все эти люди похожи между собой? У их создателя скудная фантазия, как мне кажется, – слегка нахмурившись, заметила она. – И, кстати, сколько я ни прислушиваюсь, не могу понять, о чем они говорят. Просто бубнят что-то себе под нос и все.

– Зачем тебе их разговоры? – Раньше она никогда не обращала на это внимания, и теперь Филипп не знал, чего еще можно ожидать.

– Я целый день просидела взаперти, так что неудивительно, что я соскучилась по людям.

– Прежде ты в них не нуждалась.

– Имеешь в виду, что мне было достаточно только твоего общества? Но Филипп, если я буду жить только для тебя, то очень скоро превращусь в жалкое подобие женщины. Мне нужно нечто большее для того, чтобы чувствовать себя настоящим человеком.

– Например?

Ариадна потянулась к своей сумочке, и к нарастающему ужасу Филиппа прибавилось еще и удивление – она извлекла наружу пачку сигарет и привычным жестом выудила одну тонкую сигарету, присоединив к ней зажигалку из кармана сумки.

– Откуда это у тебя? – уже начиная злиться, спросил Филипп.

– Ниоткуда, – невинно пожала плечами она. – Сама не знаю, как они здесь появились.

– Ты не куришь, Ариадна.

– Да брось, детей-то ты мне все равно заводить не разрешаешь, – явно провоцируя его, улыбнулась она, прежде чем сделать первую затяжку.

– Сейчас же перестань, – сквозь зубы процедил Филипп, сжимая кулаки.

Вместо того чтобы послушаться, она подозвала официанта и попросила пепельницу. Раньше с ней такого не случалось, и Филипп напрягся еще больше, понимая, что в данный момент происходит что-то непредсказуемое, и оттого опасное.

Она сидела прямо перед ним, смотрела на него исподлобья и презрительно улыбалась, всем своим видом говоря ему: «Ну, и что ты мне сделаешь?».

– Если ты не перестанешь себя так вести, то когда мы вернемся домой, у тебя будут большие проблемы, это я тебе гарантирую.

– И что же? Запрешь меня? Уляжешься сверху и попытаешься сорвать с меня всю одежду? Разорвешь все мои платья, разобьешь мебель и будешь оскорблять меня?

– Не заставляй меня делать то, о чем мы оба будем сожалеть.

– Так и не делай, – просто сказала она, снова поднося сигарету к губам.

Когда она научилась так курить? Было ощущение, что она уже имеет солидный опыт и знает все премудрости курения. В том, как она держала сигарету, как затягивалась, как выпускала дым – во всем этом чувствовалась немалая сноровка.

– Ты давно начала курить?

– Да, еще в десять лет. В первый раз я попробовала сигарету, когда мне было семь, но тогда мне это не понравилось. С десяти лет я курила как сумасшедшая, а в двадцать один решила бросить. На это ушло еще три года, так что окончательно от курения я избавилась только в двадцать четыре. А вот в тридцать шесть, как видишь – снова взялась за старое.

– Тебе тридцать лет, Ариадна.

– Надо же, заметил, – слегка подняв брови, улыбнулась она.

– И ты не помнишь ничего о своей жизни до нашей встречи.

– Сегодня вспомнила. Все до последней секундочки. Это было так… волнительно.

Она посмотрела на него, а затем откинула голову назад и расхохоталась, привлекая к себе постороннее внимание. Филипп огляделся, замечая взгляды окружающих, а затем поднялся с места, хватая ее за руку и поднимая со стула.

– Хватит, мы идем домой.

В этот момент в сумочке Ариадны завибрировал телефон, и она на удивление легко вырвала у него свою руку, чтобы просмотреть сообщение.

Его жена никогда не вела себя таким образом, и Филипп до последнего не хотел верить в то, что с ней что-то не так. Ему так нравилось ее спокойное поведение, ее почти беспрекословное послушание и мягкие попытки заставить его одуматься, что все происходящее сейчас казалось просто шуткой. Поэтому он предпринял еще одну попытку взять ее за руку, но к своему ужасу не обнаружил ее на месте.

– Да, мистер Харт, мы идем домой, – отозвался вместо нее Имс. – Все вместе, всей компанией. Только я не думаю, что это принесет вам хоть какое-то удовольствие.


	40. Chapter 40

– Где моя жена? – снова опускаясь на стул напротив Имса, спросил Филипп. – Что вы с ней сделали?

Имс вальяжно сидел за столом, будто расплывшись в своей расслабленности. Наконец, он мог стать сам собой, и теперь чувствовал себя просто превосходно. И как Ариадна могла жить в таком маленьком и хрупком теле? Ее хватают – она отрывается от пола, ее бросают – она летит, ее тянут – она идет следом. Как можно жить в такой безнадежности, не имея возможности дать сдачи или просто защититься? Это несчастное тело, ростом в пять футов и весом средней домашней кошки слишком уязвимо.

– Нет, давайте поговорим о том, что вы с ней сделали, – улыбнулся он, снова ощущая себя сильным и защищенным. – И с чего вы взяли, что Ариадна – ваша жена?

– С того, что это так на самом деле.

– Скоро мы вернемся в реальный мир, где она перестанет жить с вами и переедет обратно к человеку, которого действительно любит. Но прежде чем вы понесетесь разыскивать моих друзей и Ариадну, я хотел бы кое-что у вас спросить. Времени у нас много, насколько я понял, из сна просто так не выбраться.

– Пока я того не захочу, – кивнул Филипп – никто отсюда не выйдет.

– Мы сделали так, что рано или поздно вы захотите отсюда выйти. Не знаю, сколько времени у вас еще в запасе, но гарантирую, что вы не захотите проживать эти годы во сне, да еще и без Ариадны. Пока мы здесь, вы не сможете ее увидеть.

– Этот мир создан моим разумом, так что я смогу сделать что угодно.

– Все это было бы верно, но на самом деле, у нас, как у людей с опытом, тоже есть свои фокусы. Мы не отдадим ее вам, даже не надейтесь. И вообще, неужели вам мало окружающих женщин? Из всех красивых и образованных женщин мира вы выбрали именно ту, что живет в одном доме с моим другом.

– Это не ваше дело, мистер Имс.

– О, вы помните мое имя, – лукаво улыбнулся Имс. – Это приятно.

– Чего вы хотите?

– Ничего. Просто мне любопытно, зачем преследовать женщину, которая не хочет с вами быть. Зачем идти на преступление, зачем ломать чужую семью?

– Ариадна изначально должна была остаться со мной. Она вообще не должна была жить с другим мужчиной, не должна была знакомиться с этим миром иллюзий и тратить свое время на преступный заработок. Я не хочу ничего, что мне бы не принадлежало. Я ничего не краду, просто пытаюсь вернуть потерянное.

– Вы прождали ее столько лет, и такая верность впечатляет, – признался Имс. – Но ради чего? Неужели так хотелось сделать ее счастливой? Или речь шла только о вашем благополучии?

Филипп молча смотрел на него, очевидно, не собираясь отвечать на этот вопрос.

– Ясно. – Имс откинулся на спинку своего стула, внимательно глядя на собеседника и улыбаясь. – Знаете, эта ваша история напомнила мне один фильм, который я не раз видел в те времена, когда жил в Ирландии. Не знаю, слышали ли вы о «Дискосвиньях», но сюжет этого фильма очень похож на то, что происходит в данный момент.

Филипп по-прежнему не проявлял ни малейших признаков активности, затаившись и слушая то, что говорил Имс. Казалось, что ему даже интересно это.

– Жили два малыша. Они родились и выросли в соседних домах и дружили с младенчества. Играли только вдвоем, общались только друг с другом – словом были близкими друзьями. Они даже разговаривали на своем собственном языке, недоступном для остальных. Все у них было замечательно, они звали друг друга Свином и Свинкой, и были счастливы. По крайней мере, Свин уж точно был счастлив. Потом они выросли, и девочка стала проявлять интерес к миру за пределами этой дружбы, а мальчик не захотел ее отпускать. Он был готов выпотрошить любого, кто встал бы у него на пути, лишь бы Свинка оставалась только с ним. Такой вот социопат и собственник. Короче говоря, он уже успел надоесть всем вокруг, и Свинке в том числе, он и сам это прекрасно понимал, но другой жизни уже не видел. Он стал агрессивен – видимо сказался пубертатный период, не знаю. У него развились свои закономерные желания, которые, разумеется, были направлены только на Свинку. Беда в том, что для девочки эта дружба была только дружбой, а для мальчика – всей жизнью. В ней у него была и любовь, и радость, и адреналин и даже горе – все в этой дружбе. Нужно расти, расширять границы своего кругозора, нужно искать большего – как это делала Свинка – но ему такое не подходило. Знаете, чем все закончилось, мистер Харт?

Филипп кивнул, не сводя глаз с Имса.

– Знаю. Она его убила.

– Нет. Он сам себя убил. Она ни за что не смогла бы жить рядом с ним и дальше – он отлично это понимал. Свин позволил Свинке задушить себя. Конечно, перед этим она выполнила его желание и отдалась ему, но фактически для этого ей пришлось пойти против себя – она никогда его не хотела.

– На что вы намекаете, мистер Имс?

– На то, что вы и есть этот самый Свин. И вы вынуждаете Ариадну сделать то же, что и Свин заставил сделать свою Свинку. Вы вынуждаете ее убить вас.

– Нам не придется разлучаться, и умирать никому не придется.

– Как жаль, что вы так ослеплены своей жаждой обладания, мистер Харт. Вы не видите очевидного – она не хочет быть с вами.

– Мистер Имс, – Филипп подался вперед, опираясь о стол. – Моя жена не хочет быть ни с кем из вас. Она успела всех вас позабыть, и теперь, даже если вы похитите ее и будете держать под замком, она ничего не вспомнит. Лучше вам не тратить мое время и вернуть то, что принадлежит мне.

План был простым и понятным. При таком сильном снотворном убивать себя, либо устраивать выброс было слишком опасно – велика вероятность пройти еще глубже и потеряться навсегда. Оставался всего один выход – заставить Филиппа разрушить сон, как это бывало и раньше. Когда мир, созданный во сне, рушится до основания, все участники так или иначе покидают пространство. Они не умирают и не переживают выброс, но перестают существовать и перемещаются на верхние плоскости – туда, где лежит реальность. Этот процесс весьма болезненный, сложный и требует терпения, но другого выхода никто из них не видел. Имс должен был спровоцировать Харта на разрушение, а остальную работу предстояло завершить уже после пробуждения.

– Что будет с Филиппом? – спросила Ариадна, все еще находясь в кабинете Патрика. – Что вы с ним сделаете?

– Все зависит от того, как он себя поведет, – честно ответил Доминик, зная заранее, что такой ответ вряд ли ей понравится. – Он нарушил все человеческие права, похитив тебя и удерживая насильно рядом с собой. Он обращался с тобой… очень плохо… я имеют в виду, во время вашего «супружества». Ни один человек не заслуживает такого обращения, а ты – тем более.

Ариадна просто кивнула, попытавшись улыбнуться. Она все еще многого не понимала, и ей было сложно ориентироваться во всем, что говорил Доминик, но все его слова каким-то необъяснимым образом внушали ей доверие, и она предпочитала не думать о плохом. В конце концов, что может быть хуже, чем жизнь рядом с нелюбимым человеком? Ей приходилось дорого расплачиваться за каждый раз, когда она осмеливалась сказать Филиппу о том, что ничего не чувствует по отношению к нему. Он не выносил мысли о том, что она может быть несчастлива рядом с ним, что она может желать чего-то другого или бояться его. Каждый раз, устраивая скандалы, он остывал за считанные минуты и был готов упасть перед ней на колени, прося прощения, но видя в ее глазах следы страха, начинал злиться по новой. Эта жизнь была сплошным кошмаром, когда она не знала покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Доминик обещал ей, что всему пришел конец, и теперь Ариадна была рада тому, что у нее нет детей в этом браке.

Ложь, которая плотной пеленой отгораживала ее от настоящей жизни, стала рассеиваться, но Ариадна все еще не понимала, каким образом она «проснется». Говоря о том, что ее жизнь походит на кошмарный сон, она не подразумевала буквальный сон, она выражалась фигурально, но теперь создавалось ощущение, что эти люди обещают ей прямое пробуждение. Как можно проснуться от жизни, которую ведешь годами?

Имс понимал, что Филипп – человек упрямый, и не сразу поддастся на провокации, но в то же время, он реально оценивал собственные способности, прекрасно зная о том, что рано или поздно у Харта не останется выбора.

– Вы только что видели свою собственную жену, которая впоследствии оказалась мной, – улыбнулся Имс. – Прямо на ваших глазах я могу принять ее облик и снова стать Ариадной. Это очень удобно, тем более, если ты не один. Как вы собираетесь искать ее, если даже я могу мимикрировать и создать иллюзию ее присутствия? Что если я создам тысячи проекций, похожих на нее?

– Тогда я убью вас прямо сейчас, и вы ничего не сможете сделать, – заключил Филипп.

– Разумное решение, – одобрительно кивнул Имс, вынимая из-за пояса пистолет и взводя курок. – Я и сам могу это сделать, смотрите.

Филипп был поражен – его собеседник и впрямь выстрелил себе в голову, залив скатерть кровью. Как такое было возможно? Если этот чертов имитатор просто хотел проснуться, то у него ничего не вышло – наверняка он запер себя на нижнем уровне. Филипп улыбнулся, качая головой, но в этот же самый момент к нему подошел официант с лицом только что погибшего Имса.

– Я умею гораздо больше, чем вы можете себе представить, мистер Харт, – иронично улыбнулся он, сталкивая труп со стула и усаживаясь на его место. – Кроме того, что я абсолютно жив, вы можете наблюдать еще кое-что. Никто не отреагировал на выстрел, заметили? А знаете, почему?

Филипп молчал, предоставив ему возможность завершить мысль.

– Потому что теперь вокруг находятся проекции моего, а не вашего подсознания. Так что враг теперь – вы. И если кому-то придет в голову застрелить вас, то вряд ли вы сможете избежать этого так же, как это сделал я.

Когда в оконных рамах задребезжали стекла, и Ариадна испугано огляделась по сторонам, ища объяснений, Доминик подошел к ней, обняв и прижав к себе.

– Это начало, Ариадна, не бойся. Не могу гарантировать, что ты избежишь боли, но я сделаю для этого все, что смогу.

– Это начало? – переспросила она, даже не делая попыток отстраниться. – Начало чего?

– Скорее, это конец, – отозвался Патрик, отходя от окна и приближаясь к ним. – Нам лучше держаться вместе, но я волнуюсь за Имса. Сможет ли он пройти через это в одиночку?

То, что происходило дальше, стало для Ариадны самым ужасным опытом, приобретенным за всю жизнь. Ей казалось, что должно начаться землетрясение, которое сметет с лица земли все, к чему она так привыкла, и это само по себе вселяло страх, но то, что Доминик крепко держал ее, не отпуская и не позволяя сдвинуться с места, было еще более странным. Когда по потолку поползла уродливая трещина, расчерчивая неровными контурами белое пространство, Ариадна зажмурилась и спрятала свое лицо у него на груди, пытаясь отгородиться от всего происходящего.

– Мы умрем? – пробубнила она, не отрывая лица от его рубашки.

– Нет, мы просто проснемся.

Она предпочла не видеть, как разрушается комната, в которой они находились. Все время, пока вокруг происходило нечто страшное и непонятное, она простояла закрыв глаза и схватившись за руки Доминика, ища у него защиты и безопасности. Очень скоро затрещали полы, и с полок посыпались разные предметы, а со стороны окон послышался уличный гул, не сдерживаемый стеклами – очевидно, что стекол больше не было.

– Это нормально? – снова спросила она. – Так и должно быть, верно?

Доминик коснулся губами ее волос и ответил:

– Да, все в порядке, этого мы и ожидали.

– А если бы… что если бы я отказалась верить тебе? Тогда бы это произошло?

Доминик улыбнулся. Неужели она считала, что виновата в том, что сейчас происходит?

– Ты не могла на это повлиять, Ариадна. Все мы рано или поздно должны проснуться, независимо от того, веришь ты мне или нет.

Она подняла голову, открывая глаза и, видимо, желая задать очередной вопрос, но в этот момент ей показалось, что сверху накатывает огромная волна, которая разом выбивает воздух из легких и утягивает ее вниз. Она успела увидеть, что потолок исчез, и никаких следов руин не видно – они находились в чистом пространстве, без стен и границ, и то, что на первый взгляд показалось водой, на самом деле было сильным воздушным потоком. Не было возможности вдохнуть или выдохнуть – Ариадна никогда не подозревала о том, что воздухе тоже можно утонуть, но именно так можно было назвать то, что происходило с ней в данный момент. Доминик все еще держал ее, прижимая к себе, и она отчаянно цеплялась за него, чувствуя, что проваливается в бездну, образовавшуюся там, где прежде был паркетный пол.

Недостаток кислорода начинал сказываться, у нее горели легкие, а руки заметно ослабли, и держаться за Доминика становилось все сложнее. Он склонился к ее уху и прошептал, пытаясь прорваться сквозь воздушный гул:

– Очень скоро, Ариадна, приготовься.

Ей отчаянно хотелось закричать, сказать, что ей страшно, и она передумала, и ей очень жаль, хотя она и понятия не имела о том, почему ее терзала совесть, но она не могла поднять голову. Ее сознание притупилось, и руки безвольно соскользнули вниз.

Она очнулась, лежа на кровати и судорожно хватая воздух. Ее пижама намокла и прилипла к телу, а руки рефлекторно сжимали простыню, грозя повредить тонкую ткань. Было слишком душно, воздух казался каким-то спертым и застоявшимся, но Ариадна была рада и ему – она по-прежнему не могла отдышаться и прийти в себя. Через секунду после пробуждения она осознала, что рядом с ней лежит Филипп. Неужели все осталось, как и было до этого? Должно быть, все виденное ею – Доминик Кобб, доктор, кабинет и катастрофа – все это было лишь сном, одним из множества ночных кошмаров. Она так сильно хочет уйти, что ей даже приснилось то, что она находит такую возможность. Она просто жалкая мечтательница, и ничего больше. Однако еще через мгновение, когда чья-то рука взяла ее запястье, Ариадна осознала, что связана гибкой трубкой, и теперь кто-то пытается ее освободить.

Она уперлась руками в постель, пытаясь подняться и сесть, и только после этого увидела, что рядом с ней стоит этот самый Доминик Кобб, лицо которого тоже покрыто испариной. Он отсоединил ее запястье от странного устройства, лежавшего на кровати, а потом подхватил подмышками и спустил на пол. Ариадна узнала эту комнату, в загородном доме Филиппа, где они несколько раз отдыхали в те времена, когда она была его женой.

– Ты в порядке, Ариадна, с тобой все хорошо, – отдышавшись, сказал Кобб. – Ты проснулась, понимаешь? Теперь все будет хорошо, ты вернулась домой.

Следом за ним в поле зрения появился другой человек, которого она не смогла узнать, но едва он заговорил, она стала припоминать нечто знакомое.

– Доминик, ты должен увести ее в другое место, пока Харт не проснулся.

– Конечно, – согласно кивнул Доминик, подхватывая ее на руки и унося прочь из комнаты.

На полу спальни Ариадна заметила еще одного мужчину, чье запястье было тоже связано капельницей с устройством, лежавшим на кровати.

– Ари, ты должна побыть немного одна, – уложив ее в гостевой спальне, сказал Доминик. – Совсем чуть-чуть. Я вернусь через несколько минут, и тогда мы поедем домой.

– Хорошо. – Это было первое, что она сказала с тех пор, как проснулась. – Я подожду.

– Я обещаю, что вернусь и отвезу тебя к детям, ты увидишь их снова, и все будет хорошо. Просто у нас с Хартом остались незавершенные дела, которые еще нужно уладить. Скоро он проснется, и я хочу быть там.

– А как же я? Я тоже хочу с ним поговорить…

Доминик приложил палец к ее губам и поцеловал ее в лоб:

– Нет, родная, тебе туда нельзя. Ты обязательно увидишь его, но немного позже, договорились?

Она слишком сильно устала для того, чтобы возражать.

– Возвращайся скорее, – только и сказала она, отпуская его.


	41. Chapter 41

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Имс и Филипп все еще спали, и Патрик терпеливо ждал, пока они тоже вынырнут на поверхность.

– Слишком они долго, – выразил свои опасения Доминик. – Может, что-нибудь случилось?

Патрик уже хотел возразить, когда Имс открыл глаза, одновременно задыхаясь и сразу же пытаясь подняться на ноги. Доминик сразу бросился к нему, помогая сесть и освободиться от капельницы.

– Скоро он тоже проснется, – сообщил Имс. – Он, как и положено, последним покидает сон, и я не знаю, сколько это продлится. Наверняка, уже через секунд тридцать он будет здесь.

Филипп начал подавать признаки активности даже раньше, и Патрик сразу же приготовился отсоединить его запястье от машины, чтобы позднее не приходилось тратить на это время. Доминик уселся на кровать, ожидая, когда он, наконец, сможет встретиться с Филиппом лицом к лицу.

Было странно, что долгое время Доминик был единственным, кто встречался с заказчиком с глазу на глаз, но, в то же самое время, он никогда не говорил с ним по-настоящему. Тогда перед ним был успешный предприниматель Эрик Харт, хотя он и называл себя Филиппом Ларссоном. Лишь теперь, когда Доминику было известно, что это за человек, и ради чего затевались все эти манипуляции с обучением, он мог смотреть на него не как на безликого заказчика и работодателя, а как на реально существующего человека.

– Я думаю, что кому-то из вас лучше пройти к Ариадне, – непрерывно следя за тем, как учащается дыхание Харта, сказал он. – Лучше пусть это будешь ты, Патрик, ты единственный, о чьей причастности к операции Филипп не знает. Он видел Имса, он точно знает, что за Ариадной пришел я, но о том, что ты замешан в этом деле, ему ничего неизвестно, и лучше пусть так это и остается. Кто знает, на что он способен со своим влиянием и деньгами.

– Думаю, здесь он прав, – обращаясь к Патрику, сказал Имс, который уже отдышался и теперь стоял, прислонившись к стене.

Не желая спорить, и не видя причин для упрямства, Патрик кивнул и вышел за дверь.

Ни в одной из гостевых комнат Ариадны не оказалось, и Патрик прошел дальше, подозревая, что она отправилась на поиски выхода, но к своему удивлению вскоре заметил слабую полоску света под дверью одной из ванных комнат. Решив, что ей стало плохо, он осторожно постучался, осведомляясь, нужна ли ей помощь.

Ариадна сразу же открыла дверь, впуская его в узкое пространство и возвращаясь к холодной воде, струившейся из крана.

– Я неважно себя чувствую, решила умыться, – объяснила она, прикладывая к щекам мокрые ладони.

– Все в порядке, я все понимаю, – улыбнулся Патрик. – Ты знаешь, кто я такой? – спросил он немного позже, подавая ей полотенце.

– Да. Вы тот самый доктор, психотерапевт, верно? Вы имитатор?

– Точно. Ты быстро адаптируешься, – одобрительно заметил он.

– Многое становится яснее, но мне действительно хотелось бы, чтобы этот процесс шел быстрее. Чувствую себя как Робинзон Крузо после возвращения на большую землю.

– Это пройдет, только не торопись.

– Филипп уже проснулся? – неожиданно спросила она, откладывая полотенце и поднимая глаза.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Патрик. – Возможно, он уже здесь.

В подтверждение его слов, из дальнего помещения раздался голос Филиппа. Он звал Ариадну, прикладывая максимум усилий. Его крик был отчетливо слышен в ночной тишине, и свободно достигал их, несмотря на множество стен и преград. Она вздрогнула и бросилась к двери, но не успела даже прикоснуться к ручке – Патрик поймал ее на полпути и удержал на месте, прошептав:

– Дай им разобраться. Доминик сам все устроит, тебе не о чем волноваться.

Если все остальные просыпались молча, то Филипп вернулся в реальный мир с именем Ариадны, крича его так громко, что Доминик даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Кейс с PASIV сразу же перекочевал в руки Имса, который быстро спрятал его за спиной, не давая Филиппу возможности понять, что происходит.

– Ариадны здесь нет, – холодно ответил Доминик, поднимаясь на ноги. – И я сомневаюсь, что ты еще хоть раз ее увидишь.

Филипп вскочил с кровати, но Доминик схватил его за руку и усадил обратно.

– Она здесь, я точно знаю, – все еще задыхаясь, возразил Филипп.

– Тебя это уже не касается. Отдышись и попытайся успокоиться – нам предстоит долгий разговор. Я надеюсь, что ты не станешь валять дурака и говорить, что тебе не о чем с нами говорить.

– Куда вы ее спрятали? – постепенно возвращаясь к своему обычному безразличию, спросил Филипп, расстегивая верхние пуговицы пижамы.

– Ариадна вернется домой, как только мы закончим с тобой, – спокойно сообщил Доминик. – Надеюсь, это будет скоро, но вообще-то, нам нужно многое с тобой обсудить. После того, что ты сделал, ты же понимаешь, что последствий не избежать, верно? Ты, конечно, походишь на больного, но на самом деле это не так, и ты должен осознавать, что рано или поздно тебе придется понести ответственность за то, что ты творил последние дни.

– И кто будет моим карателем? – едва заметно прищуриваясь, полюбопытствовал Филипп.

– Выбирать придется тебе. Мы могли бы решить за тебя, но, думаю, что должны учесть твои пожелания. В любом случае, Ариадну ты больше не увидишь, ясно?

Филипп кивнул, и Доминику даже показалось, что он и впрямь смирился с этим положением вещей.

– Что за условия?

– Очень простые. Ты отпускаешь ее, позволяешь ей уйти из компании, выплачиваешь все, что должен по условиям контракта и больше никогда не делаешь попыток связаться с нами. Если ты этого не сделаешь, тогда в дело вступит другой вариант – мы заявим в полицию, рассказав обо всем, что ты сделал. Не знаю, посадят ли тебя в тюрьму, но твой бизнес точно вылетит в трубу, можешь быть уверен.

– Условия замечательные, – улыбнулся Филипп, давая понять, что нисколько не напуган. – Особенно мне нравится пункт, касающийся полиции и закона. Думаю, человек, который промышляет незаконным бизнесом, будет выглядеть весьма интересно, пытаясь обвинить владельца крупного предприятия в противоправных действиях.

– Да, все было бы верно, только у нас есть свидетель. – Доминик также улыбнулся. – Ты не задумывался над тем, как мы здесь оказались? Хотя, я, наверное, прошу слишком многого – ты же только что проснулся, так что у тебя еще не было времени подумать об этом. В общем, кое-кто видел, как ты готовишься к похищению, и этот человек под присягой подтвердит все то, что рассказал нам.

Ариадна все еще чувствовала себя крайне неуверенно. Все казалось слишком нереальным, и, хотя дом, в котором она находилась сейчас, ничем не отличался от того загородного особняка, в котором ей уже приходилось бывать с Филиппом, ей казалось, что она находится в другом месте.

– Он уже проснулся и звал меня, – обращаясь в пустоту, констатировала она.

Патрик заметил ее напряженно сжатые кулаки, дрожащие ресницы и участившееся неглубокое дыхание. Сколько еще понадобится времени на то, чтобы эти симптомы ушли, было неизвестно. Очевидно, что голос Филиппа и явные признаки его нахождения неподалеку приводили ее в чувство, близкое с паникой.

– О нем есть, кому позаботиться, – попытался успокоить ее он, имея в виду, что Кобб не позволит Филиппу добраться до нее.

– Не могу сидеть на месте, нужно что-нибудь сделать, – покачала головой она. – Простите, никак не могу совладать с собой. Это нечто невероятное, я знаю, но не могу ничего с собой поделать.

Тем временем снова раздался крик Филиппа.

Харт оказался даже крепче, чем они думали – он внимательно слушал все их аргументы, не пытаясь возражать или перебить Кобба, но по его взгляду было видно, что он плевать хотел на все, что ему говорят. Его глаза были привычно холодными и немного насмешливыми, и он не поверил ни единому слову, в том числе и тому, что у них есть свидетель.

– Неужели ты считаешь, что я блефую? – В голосе Доминика зазвучали вкрадчивые нотки, что было тревожным сигналом, свидетельствовавшим о том, он начинал терять и без того жалкие остатки терпения. – Ариадна больше никогда к тебе не вернется, даже если ты снова ее украдешь.

– Ариадна уже вернулась, – улыбнулся Филипп, и наблюдавший за этой сценой Имс про себя дал этой улыбке точное определение: «гаденький оскал». – Можешь забрать ее, попытаться вернуть ее в свою постель, попытаться превратить в наседку для своих детей – все это уже не имеет значения. Я сделал так, чтобы она о вас забыла. Даже если технически она все вспомнит, то другой барьер тебе никогда не одолеть. Она никогда не станет любить тебя всей душой, понимаешь? Никогда.

Доминик пытался не думать о том, что нашел в нижнем ящике стола Харта, когда обыскивал кабинет его дома, построенного во сне. Свидетельства, указывающие на невероятные процедуры, которым подвергалось сознание Ариадны, привели его в состояние настоящего ужаса уже тогда, и теперь, когда Филипп напомнил ему об этом, Доминик почувствовал, что едва сдерживается.

– Об этом мы тоже должны поговорить, – заявил он, подходя ближе. – И за это тебе тоже придется ответить, понимаешь? Ты подверг ее такому риску только из желания стать единственным человеком в ее жизни. Я до сих пор с трудом верю, что кто-то может быть настолько невменяемым.

– Я уже стал единственным человеком, которого она знает по-настоящему. Она будет верить только мне, у нее не остается выбора. Она может уходить от меня, пытаться жить отдельно, может даже уехать на необитаемый остров и попытаться забыть все, что со мной связано – ей никогда не научиться жить без меня. И как бы ты и твои дружки не надрывались – она все равно вернется. Хочешь, я кое-что тебе покажу? – Филипп снова улыбнулся, и Доминик почувствовал какой-то подвох. – Ариадна! – Харт снова начал звать ее, с каждым разом повышая голос. – Ариадна, где ты? Я знаю, что ты здесь, ты нужна м…

Дальше это терпеть было нельзя, и очередная попытка докричаться до Ариадны была прервана увесистым ударом Доминика, который пустил Харту носовое кровотечение, едва не сломав хрящи.

– Заткнись, ублюдок, – сквозь зубы процедил он. – Не смей больше никогда обращаться к ней и вообще пытаться связаться с ней.

Предварительная беседа была слишком долгой, Доминику пришлось сдерживаться, разговаривая слишком спокойно и идя против своей природы, так что теперь, когда инстинкты и неконтролируемое желание отколотить Харта прорвалось на свободу, Кобб и сам не знал, как ему остановиться. Разумеется, Филипп не был приучен к подобному обращению, и очень скоро на лице Кобба тоже появились следы от побоев, но он не чувствовал боли. Адреналин и гнев притупили все остальные чувства, и он даже не заметил, как Имс подошел к нему сзади, стараясь схватить за руку и успокоить. Ему так давно хотелось испортить это красивое высокомерное лицо, так давно хотелось причинить ему боль за то, что он когда-то сделал Ариадне, он мечтал о том, что настанет момент, и Харт почувствует на себе, что не он один может быть сильным.

– Думаешь, ты один можешь контролировать ситуацию? – схватив Филиппа за отвороты воротника, прошипел он. – Думаешь, что можно творить аморальные вещи, и никто тебе ничего не сделает? Теперь убедился в том, что это не так? Ну, и что ты чувствуешь, когда кто-то может дать сдачи, а? Легко принуждать слабую девушку терпеть твои домогательства, легко удерживать ее рядом с собой, а что если ты столкнешься с кем-то посильнее?

Теплая кровь Харта покрывала костяшки его кулаков, и Доминик явственно ощущал удары, которые приходились ему под ребра, и они даже сами не заметили, как оказались на полу, когда голос Ариадны, а затем и ее прикосновения ворвались в этот момент, разрушив весь боевой настрой.

– Хватит, Доминик, прошу тебя, – умоляюще шептала она, схватив его за руку и пытаясь оттащить от Харта. – Перестань, отпусти его, пожалуйста.

Ее тонкие пальцы мертвой хваткой вцепились в его локоть и Ариадна почти прижалась губами к его уху, продолжая просить его остановиться. Взгляд Доминика все еще был прикован к лицу Филиппа. Из носа и разбитой губы стекала кровь, а на левой скуле образовалась темная опухоль, которая обещала через несколько часов превратиться в бурый синяк. Но, несмотря на это, в его глазах зажглось победное выражение, и его взгляд соскользнул за плечо Доминика, туда, где находилось лицо Ариадны.

Ну, о чем он говорил? Она больше никогда не сможет от него оторваться.

Крики повторялись снова и снова, пока не послышались звуки громкой возни, и грохот двух тяжелых тел, падающих с высоты. Ариадна вылетела за дверь, проскользнув мимо Патрика, который сразу же пожалел о том, что отпустил ее на несколько секунд, давая возможность успокоиться. Не нужно было обманываться ее хрупким и усталым видом – несмотря ни на что, она все еще была очень активна и подвижна.

Все, что оставалось – броситься следом и попытаться предупредить ее поступки.

Когда он вбежал в спальню, она уже стояла на коленях возле Доминика, держа его за локоть и что-то шепча ему на ухо. Очевидно, что она все еще не могла выносить, если Филиппу кто-то причинял боль. Кто знает, может быть, эта сцена, которая разыгралась в такой неподходящий момент, окончательно травмирует ее, настроив против Доминика? Патрик замер на пороге, зная, что вмешиваться сейчас нельзя – и Ариадна и Кобб были в слишком нестабильном состоянии и могли сделать что угодно.

– Я говорил тебе, – с улыбкой, совершенно спокойно сказал Филипп, пользуясь передышкой, которую ему обеспечила Ариадна. – Она все равно останется со мной.

Возможно, он бы и продолжил свою речь, но в этот момент Ариадна, очевидно, не слышавшая его слов, обхватила Доминика руками, одновременно прижимаясь губами к его щеке.

– Дом, пожалуйста, оставь его. Лучше отвези меня домой, и покончим с этим. Пусть делает что хочет, мне все равно, только увези меня отсюда поскорее, я больше не хочу находиться в этом доме.

Она повторяла эти слова, перемежая их с легкими поцелуями и слезами, постоянно прижимаясь к его спине и тем самым успокаивая его. Иногда ее маленькие ладони гладили его плечи, и она снова принималась целовать его, нашептывая ласковые слова и пытаясь улыбнуться.

Имс и Патрик молча наблюдали за ними, удивляясь тому, как быстро может изменяться Ариадна, и как велико ее влияние на обоих мужчин. Весь боевой настрой Доминика, и самоуверенность Филиппа были смыты простым движением ее рук и несколькими словами.

– Да, Ари, конечно, – поворачиваясь к ней, ответил Доминик. Он аккуратно стер слезы с ее щек и улыбнулся. – Мы поедем домой, как я и обещал тебе.

Они поднялись с пола, оставив Филиппа размышлять о том, что произошло на его глазах, и вышли из комнаты. Имс и Патрик отправились за ними, не оборачиваясь и ожидая нападения со спины – обоим было ясно, что Харт слишком сильно шокирован для того, чтобы предпринимать попытки вернуть ее прямо сейчас.

Все было кончено, Доминик и Ариадна возвращались домой, где она должна была лечь спать в своей постели, а он должен был вернуться к друзьям, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие планы. С тех пор , как она в последний раз была дома, для него прошло несколько дней, а для нее – долгие годы.


	42. Chapter 42

Конечно, Доминик понимал, что это была не самая лучшая идея. Восстанавливать потерянные воспоминания всегда лучше, находясь в знакомой обстановке. Он должен был позволить ей прожить в их общем доме еще какое-то время. Обещание отвезти ее домой, показать детей и помочь вспомнить забытые моменты из своей жизни оставалось в силе, но откладывалось на неопределенный срок.

Старые связи пригодились всего лишь раз – Сайто, купивший авиакомпанию без разговоров предоставил им билеты с ложными идентификационными данными, и обеспечил полную анонимность при перелете. В конце концов, с тех пор, как Фишер поддался внедрению, прошло больше года, и теперь Сайто не знал, что делать со своим приобретением. Они уже несколько дней жили в Ирландии, занимая гостевые комнаты дома Патрика. Ни Доминик, ни Ариадна никого здесь не знали, и потому большую часть времени проводили в доме, общаясь с детьми и стараясь помочь им не отставать от школьной программы. Все это время они избегали особой близости, предпочитая спать в разных постелях и не общаться на интимные темы.

Ариадна полностью погрузилась в домашние дела, и казалось, что она вполне довольна жизнью. Доминик ожидал, что она начнет задавать вопросы, так как ее живой ум всегда находил, за что зацепиться, но во всем, что касалось перехода в реальный мир, она выглядела несколько потерянной и отстраненной. Это было крайне на нее непохоже, и он опасался, что она так и не сможет вернуться к прежней жизни. В то же время она постоянно была рядом с детьми, словно не могла насытиться общением с ними. Филиппа также старалась держаться поблизости, все время обращаясь к ней, и Доминик пару раз заметил, что они спали в одной кровати. По утрам он обнаруживал, что Филиппа спит под одним одеялом с Ариадной. Обычно такое случалось с Джеймсом, но теперь мальчик казался более самостоятельным, чем его старшая сестра.

Имс снимал комнату в соседнем отеле и приходил к ним в гости каждый день. К немалому удивлению Доминика, Ариадна свободно общалась с имитатором, и временами казалось, что она возвращается к своему обычному состоянию. С Имсом она могла шутить и улыбаться, задавать ему вопросы и даже позволяла ему прикасаться к себе. В отношениях с Домиником по-прежнему оставалась некоторая холодность, которая беспокоила его с каждым днем все больше и больше.

Вечером очередного дня Доминик решил поговорить на эту тему с Патриком, рассказав ему обо всех своих опасениях.

– Мне кажется, что не стоило увозить ее из дома, – находясь в гостиной, пока Ариадна с детьми играли во дворе, поделился он.

Сидя в одном из своих уютных плетеных кресел, Патрик отложил книгу на стол и, вздохнув, посмотрел на Доминика.

– Думаешь, она не может вспомнить тебя? – поднимая брови, спросил он, ожидая, что раз уж Кобб заговорил первым, он будет предельно откровенным. – Или ты боишься, что вы больше не сможете жить как супруги?

Кобб немного подумал, а затем покачал головой:

– Конечно, мне бы не хотелось потерять ее, как… любимую женщину, но если на восстановление подобного рода отношений понадобится слишком много времени, я готов ждать сколько угодно. Я не питаю никаких иллюзий и отлично понимаю, что ей, должно быть, противна сама мысль о сексе после всего, что с ней было во сне. Я боюсь, что она не верит мне. Она сохраняет дистанцию и соблюдает границу, которую установила с моего молчаливого согласия. Это ужасно. Может быть, если бы она находилась в знакомой обстановке, она бы смогла легче к этому отнестись? Возможно, ей нужно пару раз проснуться в нашей старой спальне, чтобы она почувствовала себя комфортно в этом мире?

– Считаешь, что ей неприятно твое общество?

– Я хотел бы не думать ни о чем подобном, но мысли сами лезут в голову, – согласился Доминик. – Она сближается со всеми, даже с тобой, хотя и знает тебя совсем недолго. Не представляю, в чем причина ее отчуждения.

– Возможно, во всем виноват тот случай, который был спровоцирован Хартом. Я имею в виду, когда он принял твой облик и совершил насильственный акт.

– Об этом я тоже постоянно думаю. Вполне возможно, виной всему именно это. Есть еще и третий вариант – самый страшный. Иногда мне кажется, что Харт был прав – она никогда не сможет снова полюбить меня. Может быть, он сделал так, что я стал противен ей? У меня такое ощущение, что ей противна сама мысль о том, что я буду находиться рядом.

Патрик кивнул, побуждая его продолжить, и Доминик, улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

– Она сказала, что мы будем спать в одной комнате, чтобы не пугать детей, но при этом расстелила одеяло на полу. Решила, что лучше спать внизу, чем быть рядом со мной. Конечно, я сказал ей о том, что в комнате есть раскладное кресло, и я буду спать в нем, так что никто из нас не проводит ночи на холодном полу, но сама суть ее поступка… Я обещал ей, что ничего не будет, что я и пальцем ее не трону, но она лишь улыбалась и качала головой. Боюсь, Харт не лгал.

– То есть, ты думаешь, что теперь она сможет принять только его? Все стало бы гораздо легче, если бы ты рассказал нам о том, что нашел в том сейфе, когда мы были во сне. Возможно, все не так уж и страшно.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Филипп ощутил страшную боль во всем теле. Особенно болело лицо, и едва взглянув в зеркало, он вспомнил обо всем, что произошло прошлой ночью. Он потерял Ариадну, подрался с Коббом и вырубился прямо на полу возле кровати. Ариадна вела себя так, словно он ничего для нее не значит, что все годы супружества – просто пустой звук. Она снова была с этим Коббом, она снова обнимала его и говорила с ним. Неужели все было напрасно, и она его не забыла? Сколько времени нужно для того, чтобы она перестала любить этого узурпатора? Почему все сложилось именно так?

Дальше он бросился искать ее, навестил дом, в котором она жила вместе с семьей Кобб, запросил все списки гостиничных постояльцев и даже проверил все пассажирские списки доступных авиакомпаний. Никаких следов. Ариадна и Кобб будто испарились. Дом пустовал, машины были в гараже, даже газон был каким-то заросшим.

На работе не было никаких изменений – все проекты, которые он оставил перед тем, как увезти Ариадну в свой дом, дожидались его возвращения. В офисе были знакомые лица, которые он с такой достоверностью воспроизвел во сне, все детали оставались без изменений.

Артур Розенберг был вторым на очереди в списке людей, которых было нужно найти, но Филипп и понятия не имел о том, куда он подевался. В городе его не было, номеров он не бронировал, и никаких следов его присутствия обнаружить не удалось. Что вообще происходило? Чарльз Имс также отсутствовал.

Никого, кто мог бы помочь ему разобраться в том, что произошло.

Имс зашел, как обычно, после обеда – как только проснулся. С тех пор, как они оказались в Ирландии, он устроил себе отпуск, отойдя от всех дел и награждая местные бары солидными суммами денег, которые он тратил на выпивку. Как правило, после этого он оказывался либо в своем номере в обнимку с какой-нибудь прекрасной незнакомкой, либо в чужом доме при тех же обстоятельствах. На то, чтобы прийти в себя и привести свое тело и лицо в порядок, уходило несколько часов, а после этого он принимал душ и шел домой к Патрику. После обеда у его друга обычно бывали занятия с особо одаренными студентами и поэтому Патрика в доме не было. Зато была Ариадна, а значит, на кухне его ждала хорошая домашняя еда, крепкий кофе и парочка участливых вопросов о его самочувствии. Там же был Кобб, так что, пообедав, он мог пойти к нему и поговорить о более серьезных делах, вновь ощутив себя нормальным человеком. К вечеру он забывал о том, что утром проснулся с ощущением собственной ничтожности и снова покидал дом профессора, чтобы навестить очередной кабак.

Иногда ему везло, и Патрик возвращался раньше времени. Тогда ему бывал обеспечен словесный поединок из пятнадцати раундов чистой иронии и сарказма. Патрик не одобрял таких способов расслабления и не скрывал своего мнения, но Имсу было все равно. Он слишком сильно устал для того, чтобы вести себя как хороший мальчик.

На сей раз привычный распорядок отменялся. Поначалу все шло, как обычно, но потом он заметил, что Ариадна ведет себя несколько странно. Сидя за столом и наблюдая за тем, как она выкладывает еду из холодильника, он решил сразу же спросить, в чем дело.

– Ты какая-то нервная сегодня, – сходу заметил он. – Поругались с Домом?

– Нет, – тихо ответила она. – Нет, с Домом все в порядке.

– Кто-то из детей заболел? – Он совсем забыл, что только что видел обоих малышей во дворе и оба при этом выглядели вполне довольными жизнью.

– Нет, с чего ты взял?

– Тогда объясни мне, что происходит? Ты скучаешь по Филиппу?

Ариадна резко развернулась к нему и с громким стуком поставила тарелку на стол.

– Нет, это исключено. Я по нему не скучаю.

– А что тогда?

– Вначале поешь, а говорить будем потом. Если вообще будем.

– Хватит, Ари, стой. Отойди от холодильника, слышишь? Я тебе не Дом, я не твой муж, так что кормить меня – вовсе не твоя обязанность. Я могу подождать, так что сядь и расскажи мне, что с тобой не так.

Ариадна вздохнула, но, на удивление, без вопросов подчинилась, опустившись на стул за дальним концом стола. Она сложила руки на столе, сцепив пальцы в замок и опершись на локти.

– Я должна уйти от Доминика, – наконец, сказала она.

– Что?!

– Ты не ослышался. Я хочу уйти от него, пока еще не поздно.

Имс потряс головой, словно пытаясь вместить только что услышанные слова.

– Еще раз, и медленнее, детка. Я, наверное, с похмелья плохо слышу.

– Я хочу оставить Кобба и жить одна! – выйдя из себя, прокричала Ариадна, а затем закрыла лицо руками.

– Ты… подожди, детка, не торопись. Можешь объяснить, почему ты пришла к такому выводу?

– Я лгунья, – мрачно ответила она, опуская ладони. – Я плохой человек и поэтому не могу оставаться здесь и портить ему жизнь. Он заслуживает лучшей женщины.

– У тебя есть основания думать, что ты его недостойна?

– Есть.

– Ты его не любишь?

– Люблю, но ведь речь не об этом.

– Знаешь, сложнее человеческих отношений в мире ничего нет. Абсолютно ничего, я в этом уверен. Однако есть в них кое-что, что проще простого. И знаешь, что это?

– Не знаю.

– Когда двое любят друг друга, они должны быть вместе, что бы им там ни казалось. Ты хочешь убить его? Он пошел ради тебя на такой риск, он бы в раскаленную печь ради тебя запрыгнул, а ты хочешь смыть все это в унитаз?

– Нет, я как раз таки отлично понимаю, что нужно и чего не нужно делать, Имс. Если я останусь, это будет как временная анестезия, которая позволяет почувствовать себя здоровым на короткое время, а потом ты и сам не замечаешь, как наступает смерть. Но понимаешь, здесь не нужна анестезия, здесь нужна операция, после которой может остаться уродливый шов, зато ты будешь жить еще долгие годы.

– Я поражен твоим образным мышлением, и все этой действительно звучит очень убедительно, но отчего-то мне кажется, что ты неправа. Операции оставь тем, кто дал клятву Гиппократа, а сама занимайся своими проблемами, хорошо? Даже если ты все равно хочешь уйти от него, то хотя бы предупреди его об этом, ладно? Ты должна поговорить с ним, все ему рассказать.

– Да, наверное, – слабо кивнув, согласилась она. – Только это будет очень сложно.

– Сложно или нет, но ты не посмеешь расколотить моего друга на мелкие кусочки, так и не рассказав ему о причинах, сподвигших тебя на эту глупость, ясно?

Не найдя никаких зацепок, Филипп решил ждать. Когда было нужно, он находил в себе силы терпеть и надеяться на лучшее. Он прожил таким образом все эти годы, когда его отец лепил из него идеального руководителя и специалиста. Он ждал, когда Ариадна станет старше, когда придет к нему, и он снова сможет ее увидеть.

В глубине души он всегда знал о том, что его привязанность к ней не характерна для обычных людей. Еще в те времена, когда она была совсем малышкой, он относился к ней, как к взрослому человеку. Иногда ему хотелось оставить ее в своем доме, закрыв от всех остальных. Он хотел ее только для себя.

Ее любознательность, доброта и участие были для него чем-то новым и единственным в своем роде. До ее появления в его жизни не было никого, кто относился бы к нему с искренней заботой и интересом. Ариадна привлекала его своей искренностью и прямотой, даже жесткостью своих решений и умением докопаться до истины. Заинтересовавшись однажды порезами на его руках, она не успокоилась до тех пор, пока не выяснила причину, по которой он наносит себе вред.

Она была единственным человеком, разумеется, за исключением его матери, которому было позволено прикасаться к нему, в особенности к его лицу. После того, как он лишился возможности видеться с ней, все стало по-старому. Никто и никогда не пытался быть добрым к нему. Хотя, возможно, он просто не воспринимал мысль о том, что кто-то может занять ее место. Может быть, встречались люди, которые хотели бы помочь ему, но Филипп просто не впускал их в свой мир, подозревая всех и каждого в неискренности, корысти и личных интересах. Наследник одного из магнатов, будущий владелец компании «Харт Индастриал Энтерпрайсис» - разве он мог доверять кому бы то ни было?

Когда Ариадна не выказала ни малейшей заинтересованности в его предложениях, Филипп был разочарован и взбешен. Однако со временем он понял, что эта недоступность придает ей еще больше привлекательности. Ее не интересовали деньги, ей не был нужен престиж, она не собиралась становиться женой богатого наследника и не мечтала о более близких отношениях с боссом. Это значило, что она так и не изменилась, оставшись той же самой девочкой, какой он ее знал.

Он знал, что сделал все возможное для того, чтобы воссоединиться с ней. Значит, рано или поздно, он сможет найти ее, либо она сама найдет его. Нужно просто подождать.

Зная о том, что когда Патрик вернется домой, у нее не будет возможности поговорить с Домиником наедине, Ариадна решила завести важный разговор сразу же после того, как Имс вышел за дверь. Дети еще играли на улице, а значит, у них еще было время – около получаса.

Он не выходил из гостиной, оставив для нее все остальные комнаты, чтобы она могла свободно отдыхать в спальне, не опасаясь того, что он туда зайдет. Ариадна немного постояла на пороге, обдумывая свои дальнейшие слова, но потом решила, что репетиции здесь ни к чему – просто нужно сказать все, как есть.

Самым ужасным было то, что она ошибалась. Уже сидя напротив него и собираясь с мыслями, она все равно еще не знала, какие слова подойдут лучше всего. К этому времени Доминик уже понял, что она пришла не просто для того, чтобы посидеть на своем любимом стульчике, и внимательно смотрел на нее, ожидая, когда она заговорит.

– Ари, ты хотела мне что-то сказать? – Он, наконец, решил ей помочь. – Можешь говорить о чем угодно, ты же знаешь, что я всегда готов тебя выслушать.

Она кивнула, делая глубокий вдох, и даже размыкая губы, но в ее голове по-прежнему было пусто. Она не могла себе представить, что сейчас скажет несколько слов, и это умиротворенное выражение исчезнет с его лица. Он был таким красивым в этот момент, Ариадна не могла припомнить времени, когда он привлекал бы ее больше, чем сейчас.

– Я не знаю, с чего начать, – выдавила она, не находя в себе мужества заговорить о главном.

– Это связано с тем, что я неправильно веду себя? – спросил он. – Просто мы с тобой еще ни разу не говорили, и у меня складывается такое ощущение, что тебе неприятно мое общество. Если это так, ты не должна молчать. Мы должны все обсудить и вместе прийти к решению, хорошо?

Ариадна по-прежнему молчала, и он решил, что нужно выразиться конкретнее.

– Я чем-то напоминаю тебе Филиппа? Или, может быть, ты вообще не хочешь никаких отношений? Скажи, не бойся, я должен это знать.

– Нет, дело не в этом. Ты ничем не можешь напоминать его, Дом, все дело в… – Она снова замолчала. В чем же было дело? Разумеется, она отлично знала ответ на этот вопрос, но как сказать об этом? – Я не могу быть с тобой, Доминик.

Повисла тяжелая тишина, когда ни один из них не решался сказать ни слова, но оба тяготились этим молчанием.

– Я должна уйти от тебя, понимаешь? Я не могу жить с тобой после всего, что произошло.

Все это время он терпел и ни в чем ее не винил, поскольку это было ясно – ее вины здесь не было. Разве она хотела, чтобы кто-то становился одержимым ею? Разве она соблазняла Харта? Разве она провоцировала его? Однако теперь он ясно осознал и еще кое-что: он тоже был не при чем. Когда начиналась эта история, его и близко рядом с ними не было. Когда он привел ее в мир сновидений, он и не думал о том, что кто-то следит за ними. В конце концов, даже решая соглашаться на работу с Хартом или нет, он советовался с ней. Так почему теперь она говорит так, словно он во всем виноват?

– Солнце, послушай меня, – стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, начал он. – Вряд ли ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что говоришь. Так много всего произошло, ты еще не до конца разобралась с этим. Подожди, пусть пройдет время, тебя ведь никто не торопит.

Да, вот такой она была всегда – нетерпеливой, беспокойной и настойчивой. Не дожидаясь разрешения, не задумываясь о последствиях, она летела вперед, поступая так, как считала нужным.

– Я никогда не хотел, чтобы с тобой происходили такие ужасные вещи, Ариадна. Да, я виноват в том, что пошел тогда с Имсом в этот чертов бар и не был рядом с тобой. Он украл тебя, когда никого не было рядом, и некому было защитить тебя, но если бы я только знал, что он поступит так бездумно, я бы ни на шаг не отходил от тебя, милая, понимаешь? Может тебе и кажется, что я виноват во всем этом, но прошу тебя, Ариадна, не нужно так быстро принимать решения. Я помню, что обещал тебе, что никогда не позволю ему прикоснуться к тебе снова, обещал, что буду защищать, и я не сдержал своего слова. Но пожалуйста, если ты сможешь, дай мне еще один шанс.

Мол не дала ему второго шанса. Сколько бы ни просил бы ее, сколько бы он ни умолял, она стояла на своем. Неужели Ариадна превратилась в такую же жестокую тень?

Ответ несколько его озадачил. Ариадна закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась, вздрагивая всем телом.

– Нет, Дом, как ты мог такое подумать? – всхлипывала она. – Как тебе вообще могло такое в голову прийти? Я не могу быть с тобой, потому что виновата я, а не ты, пойми ты уже! Я изменяла тебе с Филиппом, понимаешь ты это или нет? Я была его женой, мы спали вместе, мы жили в одном доме, и я говорила ему, что люблю его! Я ужасный человек! Что я за женщина? Как я могла предать тебя? Ты теперь должен не любить меня, а ненавидеть, Дом!


	43. Chapter 43

Доминик ожидал чего угодно, но только не такой реакции. Не хотелось повторяться, но он не смог придумать ничего другого, кроме как скопировать ее фразу:

– Да как тебе только в голову могло такое прийти? – поднимаясь с кресла, проговорил он. – Я даже и не думал об этом, поверь мне, это не имеет никакого значения.

Ариадна кивнула, жестом показывая ему, что не стоит сейчас к ней подходить. Обычно он прислушивался к ее просьбам, но теперь, он преодолел оставшееся пространство, несмотря на все ее уверения в том, что с ней все в порядке, и она может успокоиться сама.

– Неужели ты думала об этом все время с тех пор, как проснулась? – опускаясь рядом с ней на колени и осторожно вытирая слезы с ее лица, спросил он. – Ты думала, что изменила мне, поддавшись Филиппу?

Она кивнула, боясь, что если начнет говорить, то снова начнет плакать.

– Я тебя ни в чем не виню, Ари, – заверил ее он, с улыбкой проводя рукой по ее щеке. – У тебя не было выбора, и кроме того, Филипп заставил тебя забыть о том, что ты когда-то была знакома со мной. Ты выживала, как могла, оставаясь рядом с человеком, которого знаешь.

Вообще-то, он не хотел, чтобы она хоть когда-нибудь узнала о том, что с ней произошло. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Ариадна заново проходила через пятьдесят лет сплошных мучений, вспоминая о том, что было во сне. Однако теперь становилось очевидно, что уж лучше ей вспомнить страшные моменты своего нереального прошлого, чем винить себя в несуществующих грехах.

– Ариадна, ты ни в чем не виновата, – повторил он, беря ее ладони в свои руки и заглядывая ей в глаза. – Филипп сделал тебе внедрение, и у тебя фактически не было выбора.

– Внедрение? – переспросила она.

– Помнишь Фишера? Роберт Фишер – невысокий худой и голубоглазый молодой человек с изящными манерами и низким голосом. Ты не входила с ним в близкий контакт, но видела и даже помогала выбраться из сна.

– Да, я помню его. Сейчас он как раз во всех газетах. Вроде, говорят, что он, наконец, расправился с империей своего отца и теперь ищет другой бизнес.

– Это мы заставили его поступить таким образом. Самому ему бы это и в голову не пришло, но Сайто – тот самый высокий японец, который перевез нас сюда – он заказал нам Фишера. Точнее, он дал нам задание, которое заключалось в том, чтобы внедрить в его мозг идею. Он должен был разрушить все то, что создал его отец, все то, что составляло его наследство. Мы сделали это, потому что у нас были на то веские причины, а Фишеру при этом не приходилось рисковать своей жизнью.

– Я помню это. Сон в три уровня, мое первое задание и твоя бывшая жена на двух последних ступенях. Помню очень даже хорошо.

– Так вот, Ариадна, – Доминик вздохнул, помедлив перед решительным шагом. – Филипп сделал почти то же самое с тобой, только, разумеется, не так изящно. Я не хотел говорить тебе об этом, но видно, придется.

Они ушли в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь, чтобы дети не смогли им помешать. Ариадна еще многого не знала, и Доминику предстояло выложить оставшуюся часть ее злоключений, всколыхнув старую память и, возможно, подвергнув ее риску. Однако он, как никто другой, знал, насколько разрушительным может быть чувство вины, поселившееся в мозгу, подобно идее. Вина снедала его изнутри, заставляя ночи напролет вспоминать мельчайшие детали прошлой жизни и искать причины, по которым с Мол произошло несчастье. Он знал, что Ариадна имеет склонность копаться в мелочах, анализировать и добиваться идеальных решений – именно это и сделало ее лучшим архитектором своего поколения, однако у этих очевидных профессиональных достоинств была не менее впечатляющая оборотная сторона. Впустив в своей разум мысль и собственной ошибке, она отрезала себе дорогу назад, погружаясь в мир, откуда в дальнейшем ей было бы очень сложно выбраться.

– Ты помнишь, как Филипп забрал тебя?

– Нет. Но, очевидно, я и не должна этого знать. После того, как я оказалась у него, он заставил меня выпить двойную дозу валиума, вряд ли после этого я могла вспомнить детали.

– Хорошо. Что конкретно ты помнишь?

– Мы прожили в одном доме три дня или около того. На следующее утро после того, как он поселил меня в том доме, пришла горничная. Она отказалась помочь мне и даже не сказала, где я нахожусь. Кроме того, она следила за мной, а вечером доложила обо всем Филиппу. Мне пришлось пообещать ему, что я не стану повторять своих попыток сбежать. Потом он настоял на том, чтобы мы легли спать в одной комнате.

Доминик, который до этого слушал ее рассказ со спокойным вниманием, заметно напрягся, ожидая худшего. Ему было известно о том, что Филипп крайне неуправляем, и теперь он боялся, что Ариадна могла скрыть самое страшное.

– Нет, – улыбнулась она, заметив, как напряженно поднялись его плечи. – Нет, не думай, что он пытался сделать со мной что-то против моей воли. Все было честно – он пообещал не трогать меня и держал слово, хотя пару раз и сказал о том, что это нелегко. Потом, насколько мне удалось вспомнить, он провел целый день со мной, отслеживая каждый мой шаг и пытаясь наладить общение. А после мы легли спать, и вот тут у меня небольшой провал. Сколько не пытаюсь вспомнить, ничего в голову не приходит.

– Ничего страшного, ты и так провела большую работу, – успокоил ее Доминик.

Теперь многое стало понятнее. Ее хмуро сдвинутые брови и постоянное молчание, исписанные страницы блокнота, который он купил ей сразу после того, как они оказались в Ирландии. Она восстанавливала по кусочкам свою память, фиксируя каждый момент и собирая все в единое целое.

– Я расскажу тебе о том, что случилось с тобой после этого. Ты легла спать, не зная о том, что Филипп приготовил для тебя большую дозу снотворного и заранее выстроенное пространство. Точнее, он погрузил тебя в полную пустоту. Темное пространство, в котором не было никаких исходных материалов. Обычно мы строим, исходя из того, что уже есть. Берется пустая улица, и затем надстраиваются все формы, и, хотя мы работаем во сне, нам также требуются материалы для стройки. Ты берешь дорогу и выводишь из нее тротуары, шоссе, скоростные линии и переулки. Ты размножаешь дома, копируя один и тот же фрагмент несколько раз, а затем работаешь с каждым, добавляя детали изменяя размеры и форму, превращая исходник в невероятное разнообразие стилей и течений. Если ты оказываешься в темноте и пустоте, то каким бы ни было твое воображение, ты не сможешь ничего построить. Филипп поместил тебя в полный вакуум.

Ариадна слушала все его слова, не перебивая и не задавая вопросов. В это было сложно поверить, но отчего-то ей казалось, что все именно так и было.

– Он создал нечто вроде криокапсулы, которая дрейфовала в полнейшей пустоте долгие пятьдесят лет. Ты пролежала в ней пятьдесят лет, Ариадна. Никаких источников информации, никакого общения. Он не навещал тебя в это время, находясь на поверхности и ожидая, когда наступит срок. Потом он опустился за тобой и разрушил капсулу, вернув тебя в другой мир, который также был создан им. Ты была полностью дезориентирована, не знала, кто ты и как тебя зовут. Тебе пришлось заново учиться ходить, ты почти ослепла и не могла принимать пищу.

Говорить об этом было слишком больно – больнее, чем он мог себе представить. Доминик никогда не готовился к тому, что придется рассказывать об этом кому бы то ни было – он предпочитал схоронить это в глубине своей памяти и забыть с течением лет. Филипп скрупулезно конспектировал все, что происходило в эти годы, указывая каждый свой шаг и записывая все, что касалось ее. Информации было более чем достаточно, и Доминик не мог понять, зачем ему это было нужно.

– Подняв тебя на уровень выше, туда, где находился Лос-Анджелес, выстроенный по точному подобию существующего города, он предусмотрительно поместил тебя в реабилитационный центр, восстанавливая все процессы жизнедеятельности твоего организма. На это ушло много времени, но ты перестала ощущать его ход, и потому, когда он пришел к тебе, чтобы поговорить в первый раз, ты думала, что находишься в центре всего несколько дней.

Ариадна встала с постели и прошла к окну, попросив его, чтобы он сделал паузу. Чем дальше продвигался рассказ, тем страшнее ей становилось. Неужели Филипп – тот самый грустный мальчик из ее детства – пошел на такое? Чем она это заслужила? Кем нужно быть, чтобы додуматься до этого?

– Хорошо, – вернувшись к кровати, кивнула она. – Говори дальше.

Доминик с опаской посмотрел на нее, сомневаясь, нужно ли продолжать. Она была неестественно бледной и у нее дрожали руки. Решение рассказать ей обо всем, в очередной раз стало казаться чудовищной ошибкой.

Почувствовав его колебания, Ариадна взяла его за руку и, глядя прямо ему в глаза повторила:

– Говори, что было дальше. Я хочу знать все, я имею на это право.

– Как скажешь, солнце, – согласился он. – Ты стала как чистый лист. Твое сознание полностью опустело, и так, как он уничтожил в своем мире все признаки моего существования, ты не могла ничего вспомнить. В таком состоянии тебе было легко внушить любую информацию, ведь изголодавшись по умственной работе, ты воспринимала все за чистую монету. Он представился, как твой давний знакомый и ушел, оставив тебя еще на несколько дней. Дальше ты ждала его возвращения, тебе хотелось узнать что-нибудь еще, и он продолжил наносить визиты, с каждым разом, рассказывая тебе все больше о вашем общем прошлом. Он показывал тебе фотографии, записки и дословно воспроизводил ваши диалоги. Ты верила только ему. Все стало просто – как он и хотел. Он забрал тебя из центра, поселил в своем доме и женился на тебе. Ты прожила его женой пять лет. За это время он успел так сильно тебе надоесть, что ты стала проявлять признаки нежелания жить с ним под одной крышей. Он стал нервничать и это отразилось на качестве проецирования жизни. Понимаешь, он сделал все так, чтобы проснувшись в реальном мире, ты воспринимала жизнь, как продолжение того, что было во сне.

– Ясно, – кивнула она, наконец, отпуская его руку.

– Ты никогда не задумывалась над тем, что в вашем доме нет совместных фотографий? Все потому, что их нет в реальной жизни. Проснувшись, ты бы стала искать их, и не найдя, начала бы подозревать неладное. Вся твоя одежда, предметы туалета и домашняя мебель – все это существует и здесь. Все то, что он сломал во время приступов ревности, разумеется, отсутствует, но он каждый раз напоминал себе о том, что не должен воспроизводить комплект мебели бежевого цвета с обшивкой грубого переплетения. Точно такой же стоит в его доме, в реальном мире, и он должен был оставить его на потом, воссоздав перед самым пробуждением. Ты замечала, что все скандалы происходили только в спальне? Эту комнату проще контролировать. Однако со временем контролировать каждую мелочь стало сложнее. Насколько я понял, чувствуя твое отчуждение, он совершил несколько серьезных промахов.

К примеру, он процитировал фразу, которую ты потом пересказала Патрику, что и послужило главной зацепкой для твоего возвращения. Ему вообще не стоило пить алкоголь, но он был настолько расстроен, что не смог себе в этом отказать. Он стал более агрессивен, начал принуждать тебя к близости, стал невозможно требовательным.

Кроме того, Артур обнаружил в его компьютере списки работников, которых нужно уволить – видимо, по его мнению, они представляют слишком большую опасность. Он собрался уволить всех сотрудников американского и французского филиалов, заменив их на новых. В его планах, расписанных на вашу жизнь после пробуждения, в Лос-Анджелесе вы прожили бы еще несколько дней, а после – переехали бы в Японию, туда, где все знают его, но никто ни разу не видел тебя. Через несколько лет вы могли вы вернуться сюда, где следы прежних связей исчезли бы окончательно. Очень мудрое решение, которое могло бы ему позволить продолжить безбедную жизнь. Не представляю, сколько времени он потратил на то, чтобы спланировать это.

А теперь, если хочешь, поговорим о тебе. Через пять лет жизни вслепую, ты вспомнила меня и детей. Пятьдесят пять лет ты прожила без малейшего упоминания о нас, не зная ничего и не имея возможности вспомнить. Но ты настолько сильно любишь меня и малышей, что сумела оживить фрагменты воспоминаний. Ты вырвала это у него, понимаешь? Как я могу винить тебя в неверности? Как я могу вообще хоть в чем-то тебя подозревать?

Находясь в постоянном поиске, Филипп вернулся в собственный дом, который он воссоздал во сне, и в точной копии которого он прожил пять лет вместе с Ариадной. Странным было то, что ее здесь никогда не было, но все напоминало о ней. Он мог отчетливо представить, как она лежит на кровати, со стороны окна и только начавшее подниматься солнце освещает ее темные волосы, золотя их волнистые очертания. Гардероб, полный вещей, купленных специально для нее, казалось, все еще хранил следы ее запаха. У них было полно прислуги, но иногда она предпочитала готовить сама. На кухне было две плиты, и она любила ту, что поменьше, утверждая, что она удобнее.

Она любила ресторан, находившийся через дорогу, всегда заказывая спагетти и мороженое. Ей нравился оркестр, и потому еда не представляла особого интереса. Они часто прогуливались, держась за руки, и она подходила к витринам соседнего магазина, разглядывая вещи за стеклом и говоря о том, какие из них выглядели красиво, а какие на ее взгляд были полной безвкусицей.

Этот город, в котором фактически никогда не было супругов Харт, хранил следы их жизни. Нужно было скорее найти ее и вернуть все на свои места, чтобы воспоминания уступили место новым впечатлениям.

Всегда осторожная во всем, что касалось физического контакта Ариадна, удивила Доминика своей реакцией. Она торопливо переползла на коленях через всю кровать и крепко обняла его, сцепив руки у него за шеей. Она не плакала и ничего не говорила, но он чувствовал, что ей стало легче.

– Как ты узнал об этом? – ее голос казался необыкновенно глухим.

– Пришлось ограбить Филиппа, – улыбаясь, признался он.

– Спасибо тебе за это, Дом, – поблагодарила его она, сжав его так, что Доминик почти почувствовал дискомфорт. – Спасибо, что рассказал об этом.

Ослабив, хватку, Ариадна немного отстранилась от него, заглядывая ему в лицо. Иногда, в минуты гнева или отчаяния, оно могло быть почти пугающим, но теперь он смотрел на нее с такой теплотой, что ей сразу стало легче. Все еще боясь сделать что-нибудь не так, он просто ждал, ее дальнейших действий, и она не заставила себя долго ждать, прижавшись к его губам.

Она никогда не целовала его с такой страстью, ее прикосновения всегда были деликатными и нежными, но сейчас она почти кусала его губы, снова прижимаясь к нему как можно крепче и чувствуя, что он обнимает ее в ответ. Когда она оторвалась от него, ее губы были красными и немного припухшими.

– Я скучала по тебе, – стараясь не заплакать еще раз, почти пожаловалась она. Ей не хотелось, чтобы это звучало так жалостливо, но по-другому сказать этого не удалось. – Я так скучала, Дом, ты себе представить не можешь.

– И я скучал, Ари, – усаживая ее к себе на колени, улыбнулся он. – Я себе места не находил, думая о том, что потерял тебя. Мне казалось, что мы больше никогда не сможем вот так сидеть и говорить друг с другом, но теперь ты вернулась, и я постараюсь, чтобы все снова стало по-прежнему.


	44. Chapter 44

С тех пор дела пошли гораздо лучше. Конечно, у них все еще возникали некоторые проблемы, но Доминик старался не слишком сильно беспокоиться об этом. В конце концов, по сравнению с пережитым, небольшие трудности казались сущими пустяками.

Ариадна все еще продолжала вспоминать о своей жизни до похищения, восстанавливая детали и записывая любые проблески. Она постоянно находилась в процессе поиска, всюду носила за собой блокнот. Иногда она просыпалась посреди ночи и принималась делать записи, торопливо поскрипывая ручкой. В такие минуты Доминик просыпался и открывал глаза, предпочитая просто наблюдать за тем, как она хмурится и закусывает губы, стараясь ничего не упустить. Приглушенный свет торшера отбрасывал тени на ее лицо, и она казалась все той же маленькой девочкой, которую он видел в ее снах, погружаясь в то время, когда она и Филипп только познакомились.

– Я снова тебя разбудила, – вздохнула она в очередной раз, откладывая блокнот на прикроватный столик. – Прости, больше не буду.

– Что может быть важнее твоих воспоминаний? – улыбнулся он, приподнимаясь и подпирая голову. – Ни о чем не беспокойся, мне даже нравится просыпаться вместе с тобой.

Заметив, что Ариадна и Доминик снова спят вместе, Филиппа больше не приходила ночевать в их комнату, проявив взрослую не по годам проницательность. Теперь она старалась забрать все внимание Ариадны днем.

– Ты должен высыпаться, у тебя двое маленьких детей, – укладываясь обратно в постель и отключая светильник, возразила она. – Нет ничего важнее их благополучия, а моем я должна позаботиться сама.

– К сожалению, я больше не могу позволить тебе заботиться об этом в одиночку. – В его голосе слышалась улыбка, и Ариадна подвинулась к нему ближе, пытаясь отыскать в темноте его вторую руку. – Я больше не могу так рисковать, понимаешь? Хочу знать, что с тобой происходит, в какой момент и почему. Не думай, я не собираюсь вмешиваться во все твои дела, но если с тобой будет происходить что-то неладное – сразу говори мне, хорошо?

– Хорошо. Тогда ты не против, если я начну прямо сейчас?

Он не проронил ни звука, но Ариадна знала, что он удивлен. При том, что она в свое время требовала от него откровенности, будучи едва с ним знакома, сама Ариадна всегда оставляла все свои личные проблемы только себе. Она была скрытной и молчаливой, если дело касалось того, что она считала только своим делом.

– Не удивляйся, это касается нас обоих. – Она немного подумала, а потом уточнила: – Наверное, нас обоих.

– И что же это?

– Я больше не хочу подключаться к устройству для обмена снами. Я чувствую, что если сделаю это еще хоть раз, то сойду с ума. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время – может быть, несколько лет – я и думать не хочу о работе с осознанными сновидениями. Наверное, это скажется на нашем доходе, но иначе я не могу.

Она замолчала, ожидая, что он станет задавать вопросы и уточнять, уверенна ли она в своем решении, но вместо этого он сам нашел ее в темноте и притянул к себе, заключая в теплые объятия.

– Я знаю, Ари. Ты, наверное, удивишься, но я и сам думал об этом. Мы вместе должны уйти из мира промышленного шпионажа и нереальной архитектуры. Наше сознание слишком изношено, и ты, и я провели немало времени, находясь в фазе активного сна – больше мы не сможем выносить такие нагрузки.

– Пора возвратиться к реальности, верно? – с надеждой спросила она, зная, что он согласится с ней.

– У нас больше нет незавершенных дел, нам обоим придется оставить в прошлом своих призраков, и поэтому нам действительно, следует начать жить в реальном мире. Здесь все куда понятнее.

Филиппа знала, что после возвращения Ариадна была слишком слабой для того, чтобы подолгу проводить с ними время, как это бывало раньше. Однако ее страх и тоска заставляя ее постоянно искать Ариадну и находиться рядом. Она часто наблюдала за ней, пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядела мамочка перед тем, как уйти навсегда.

Мамочка бывала мрачной, и Филиппе часто казалось, что она не узнает свою дочку. Поначалу девочка еще пыталась сблизиться со своей матерью, но после нескольких неудачных попыток, заставивших ее горько плакать по ночам, Филиппа перестала делать попытки. Взгляд у мамочки бывал каким-то пустым, и казалось, что она никого не любит.

У Ариадны тоже часто бывал взгляд, который Филиппа не могла прочесть. При этом темные брови Ариадны были хмуро собраны в домик над переносицей, и она подолгу смотрела в окно, и выглядела так, как будто находится в другом месте. Решив, что это плохой признак, малышка принялась искать причины, которые доказали бы ей, что она ошибается.

Как-то раз она без разрешения решила взобраться на колени к Ариадне, рискуя при этом услышать пару неприятных замечаний от своего отца, но это был самый верный способ – мамочка после такого обязательно брала ее подмышками, и, словно котенка спускала обратно на пол.

Ариадна как раз сидела за столом и что-то писала в своем большом блокноте, когда Филиппа, наконец, набралась смелости привести свой план в исполнение. Она решительно подошла к ней, боясь, что в любой момент струсит и передумает. Не давая себе самой времени на обратный путь, Филиппа отодвинула руку Ариадны, лежавшую поверх стола, а затем по-хозяйски вскарабкалась к ней на колени.

– Милая, тебе стало скучно? – Ариадна даже обняла ее, прижав к себе и придерживая, чтобы она не сползла вниз. – Я скоро вернусь, мне осталось совсем чуть-чуть. А хотя… это может подождать, правда? Ты хочешь поиграть? Или ты проголодалась?

Вместо ответа Филиппа схватила Ариадну за рукав клетчатой рубашки и тихонько заплакала от нахлынувшего облегчения. Как же здорово, что она ошибалась!

– Филиппа, что с тобой? – удивилась Ариадна, поглаживая девочку по спине и стараясь понять, в чем дело. – Я тебя расстроила?

– Нет, – переборов всхлипы и икоту, замотала головой малышка. – Нет, все хорошо.

– Тогда почему ты плачешь? Что-нибудь болит?

– Нет. – Филиппа уткнулась крошечным носиком в рубашку Ариадны, втягивая ее запах и тяжело выдыхая. – Я боялась, что ты меня больше не любишь. Что ты нас обоих с Джеймсом больше не любишь.

– Это потому что меня так долго не было? – Ариадна прижала ее к себе одной рукой, другой пытаясь вытащить из кармана большой платок, который она всегда носила с собой на всякий случай. – Я не могла вернуться, но поверь мне – я каждую минуту думала о вас. Я все так же сильно тебя люблю.

– И ты не уйдешь от нас? Как… как мама? Папа все время говорит, что она нас любила, и поэтому ушла, но я… я все равно боюсь. – Она снова расплакалась, прижимаясь лицом к груди Ариадны. – Я боюсь, что мы снова останемся одни. Если ты уйдешь, папа снова пропадет и вернется нескоро.

Ариадна помнила, что Мол совершила акт суицида, пытаясь вернуться к своим детям, которые, как она полагала, находятся в реальном мире. Эта женщина любила своих детей, и действительно ушла, потому что хотела быть с ними. Однако теперь Филиппа со свойственной детям прямотой, связывала между собой два события – уход мамы и поспешный отъезд отца.

– Ваша мама вас любила. Она хотела, чтобы вы жили счастливо. А за меня не бойся – я всегда буду здесь, но если со мной вдруг что-то случится, ваш папа больше никогда вас не бросит. В прошлый раз его заставили это сделать, но теперь нет никого, кто смог бы повторить это.

Филиппа кивнула, зная о том, что дальнейшие вопросы приведут только к обещаниям объяснить все, когда она станет большой, и потом заторопилась вернуться на пол, соскальзывая с колен Ариадны и даже не замечая заботливо предложенного платка.

– Папа увидит и будет недоволен, – объясняла она, пытаясь спуститься обратно. – Он всегда говорит, что я слишком большая, чтобы проситься на коленки.

Ариадна рассмеялась, и Филиппа только после этого заметила, что ее ресницы тоже совсем мокрые. Ариадна плакала вместе с ней?

– Нет, милая, – покачала головой она – посиди еще немного. Я хочу еще немного побыть с тобой, ладно? А если папа увидит, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Показавшийся в этот момент на пороге Доминик действительно уже собрался что-то сказать, но Ариадна покачала головой, положив обе руки на спину Филиппы, и он понял, что сейчас лучше не вмешиваться.

Даже после этого оставались определенные подозрения. В школе у Филиппы была подружка, родители которой развелись несколько месяцев назад. Тогда папа этой девочки собрал чемоданы и ушел, но перед этим сказал ей, что он все так же сильно ее любит, чего не может сказать о ее матери. Теперь он приезжает по воскресеньям и проводит с ней несколько часов до обеда, но даже не заходит домой и не встречается с мамой. Значит, если Ариадна не будет любить папу, то она все равно может уйти.

Филиппа знала, что Ариадна спит на кровати, а папа спит в кресле. Ей казалось, что это плохой знак, и теперь она наблюдала за ними обоими, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Все сомнения рассеялись в одну ночь, когда зайдя пожелать спокойной ночи, она обнаружила, что кресло нетронуто, а на второй половине постели появилась большая подушка. Ариадна была в душе, а папы не было. Наверное, он опять разговаривает с хозяином дома.

Все становилось на свои места, и Филиппа с облегчением решила, что теперь можно подумать о будущем, когда она выйдет замуж за профессора Патрика, или, по крайней мере, попытается найти кого-нибудь похожего на него.

Хотя в остальном дела пошли на лад, иногда Доминику казалось, что они с Ариадной снова оказались в начальной стадии своих отношений. Между ними оставался барьер, который ни один из них не решался преодолеть, и чувствуя ее неуверенность, он знал, что первый шаг оставался за ним. С другой стороны, он испытывал объяснимый страх, полагая, что слишком яркие проявления чувств могут натолкнуть ее на неприятные воспоминания, и поэтому он находился в сложном положении.

Все сомнения развеял Имс, который с привычной бесцеремонностью поинтересовался тем, как продвигаются дела под опущенным одеялом у почти новобрачных супругов Кобб.

– Пока никак, – с неохотой признался Доминик. – Не знаю, как задеть эту тему.

– Если у тебя не было пары очаровательных малышей, я бы подумал, что ты в этом деле новичок, – покачал головой Имс. – Хотя, остается вероятность, что они… нет, для этого они слишком сильно похожи на тебя. Нет, конечно, это твои родные дети, которых ты вполне мог подарить своей жене с помощью клинической процедуры искусственного оплодотворения.

– Имс, это не смешно.

– И я о том же – это же не шутки. Уже почти две недели прошло, а вы даже не разговаривали на эту тему? Вы хоть обнимаетесь по ночам, или лежите, отвернувшись в разные стороны?

– Нет, с физическим контактом проблем нет, просто я… черт, Имс, я же сказал тебе, что просто боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так! Сколько можно говорить об одном и том же?! – Доминик почувствовал, что даже краснеет.

– Мне ты этого не говорил, – невозмутимо заметил Имс. – Ты уже путаешь меня и Патрика, это плохой признак, старина. Вот к чему приводит недотрах, Дом, берегись, вдруг станет еще хуже.

– Ты хочешь пойти к себе в отель прямо сейчас, или поговорим о чем-нибудь другом? – едва сдерживаясь, поинтересовался Доминик.

– Нет, в свой номер я не собираюсь, но хочу предупредить тебя, что если ты будешь и дальше строить из себя пингвина, то она подумает, что ты просто не хочешь ее. Девушек, да еще таких непростых как наша детка-дракончик, такие вещи задевают, так что ты подумай об этом. Она же, в конце концов, не снежная королева, а живой человек. К тому же, секс – это же не всегда так, как у меня – чистая похоть и ничего больше. Может быть, он понадобится в… восстановительных целях.

«Не хочешь заняться сексом в восстановительных целях?»

Доминик покачал головой сидя на кровати со своей стороны и, ожидая, когда Ариадна выйдет из ванной. И как он должен начать этот разговор? Да и нужно ли вообще разговаривать? Может лучше, просто показать ей…

В конце концов, винить нужно только себя. Если бы он не слишком затянул с этим, проблем бы не было. Да и вообще, ведь это нужно не кому-нибудь, а ему самому, так почему он сейчас сидит здесь и злится на весь белый свет от собственного бессилия?

Что бы он ни придумал, все казалось неподходящим. Что-то звучало слишком пошло, что-то – недостаточно внятно.

Пока он ломал голову над очередным вариантом, Ариадна вышла из ванной. Она была одета в темно-синий халат, и Доминик про себя подумал о том, что хорошо бы, если бы под ним ничего не было. Собственные мысли показались почти кощунственными, и он потряс головой, пытаясь вернуться к прежнему руслу.

– Ты выключишь свет? – между тем спросила она, подходя к своей половине.

Когда он повернулся к ней, она уже распустила пояс халата и готовилась распахнуть полы, чтобы скинуть его на стул, но остановилась, наблюдая за ним и в особенности отслеживая его взгляд.

– Ты красивая, – вместо того чтобы ответить на ее вопрос, заметил он.

– Спасибо, – вежливо ответила она, сбрасывая с плеч шелковую ткань и без стеснения подходя к кровати в одном белье. – Не смотри на меня так. – Она даже улыбнулась, забираясь под одеяло. – Ничего нового все равно не найдешь. Правда, я, по-моему, немного поправилась.

– Мне нравится. Правда, так даже лучше.

– Не утешай меня, все равно, с завтрашнего дня я начну бегать по утрам. Слишком спокойная жизнь мне не на пользу. Скоро у меня станут здоровенные ноги и живот, как у гориллы. Тогда ты меня уж точно не будешь любить.

– Буду, – прошептал он, передвигаясь ближе к ней и целуя ее в щеку. – Обязательно буду.

– Но я все же постараюсь не проверять твои слова на правдивость, – рассмеялась она.

Ее смех резко прекратился, когда она почувствовала, как его рука заползает под одеяло, оказываясь на ее животе.

– Здесь ты поправилась?

Ариадна потрясла головой, пытаясь сдержать слишком глубокое дыхание.

– Нет? – он все еще поглаживал ее живот, пробираясь под майку и улыбаясь. – А где? Может, поможешь мне найти?

Его ладонь пробежалась по ее бокам – сначала по одному, потом по другому.

– Нет, значит, снова ошибся.

Он осторожно поднялся наверх, накрывая ладонью ее грудь и слегка шевеля пальцами, словно проверяя и в то же время лаская ее.

– Здесь, вроде, тоже никаких изменений.

Ариадна широко распахнула глаза, наблюдая за тем, как он прикасается к ней – она могла видеть, как его рука передвигается под одеялом. Это было восхитительно – непринужденно, игриво, и в то же время чувственно. Ее тело, изголодавшееся по его прикосновениям, отвечало слишком остро, и она не знала, что делать с внезапно покрасневшими щеками и частым дыханием.

– Помоги мне, Ари, – попросил он, перемещаясь на ее бедро. – Если не боишься, конечно. А если тебе не нравится, я не буду продолжать, и мы просто ляжем спать, хорошо?

Слова носили двоякий характер, и Ариадна поняла, что ему нужно подтверждение с ее стороны. Она осторожно положила свою маленькую ладонь поверх его руки и направила еще ниже.

– Ноги растолстели. Они у меня короткие, так что я не могу пустить это на самотек. Пока еще не поздно, нужно что-то сделать.

– Мы можем попытаться вместе, – целуя ее в висок, прошептал он. – Я тоже вышел из формы, нужно взяться за себя, если не хочу выглядеть стариком на твоем фоне.

– Ты слишком строг к себе, – слабо возразила Ариадна, все еще не отпуская его руку и возвращая ее наверх, к животу. – Но мы и вправду можем сделать это вдвоем.

– Я так и думал, – довольно улыбнулся он. – Майка явно лишняя, не находишь? – Ее поведение придало ему смелости.

– Не знаю, мне и так удобно, – дразня его, пожала плечами она.

– Мне неудобно.

– Как скажешь. – Она поднялась, хватаясь за нижний край майки и поднимая его наверх.

Он помог ей стянуть одежду через голову и улыбнулся, глядя на ее обнаженное тело. Ариадна поежилась, и кивнула, глядя прямо на его пижаму.

– Получается, это тоже лишнее.

Вопросы были больше не нужны. Никаких сомнений не оставалось, и вскоре свет в их окнах погас, хотя это вовсе не означало, что хозяева комнаты легли спать.


	45. Chapter 45

Все это время, пока решались проблемы личного характера, пока наводились мосты и проверялись отношения, Доминик подспудно ждал вестей. Он не надеялся, что им удастся быстро избавиться от Филиппа, так как они все еще были связаны контрактом, имевшим юридическую силу, заверенным и подписанным. Это означало, что рано или поздно их начнут искать.

Все было бы замечательно, если бы эти деньги не были так сильно нужны Артуру, который все эти недели провел у постели больного отца, помогая ему пережить последний курс химиотерапии. До завершения осталось всего несколько дней, а после по плану следовала операция, на которую и нужны были внушительные затраты. Кроме того, медикаменты и рекреационные процедуры также стоили больших денег.

Что если все ожидания пропадут даром? Как им сказать Артуру о том, что он не получит своих денег, а вместо этого наживет еще большие проблемы? Доминик тщательно обдумывал все варианты, стараясь найти выход из каждой предполагаемой ситуации. Это было нелегко, но он не мог перестать об этом думать.

Обвинит ли Харт их в неисполнении своей части договора? Поставит ли условия? Отпустит ли Ариадну, позволив ей уволиться? Что будет дальше?

Наверняка Артур и без того понял, что рассчитывать особо не на что. Он ведь не глуп, и при всем отсутствии воображения, отлично ориентировался в юридической сфере и торговле. К тому же, он знал о том, что к делу примешались личные отношения, осложняя все то, что до этого момента казалось простым.

Нельзя получить все сразу – это Доминик знал наверняка. Нельзя сделать так, чтобы всем было хорошо. Он при всем желании не смог бы вернуть Ариадну, отвадить от своей семьи Харта, не задев чьих-то интересов. Но так уж получилось, что больше всего ему не хотелось жертвовать родным человеком Артура. Взвешивая на символических весах благополучие Артура и Ариадны, Доминик даже сам себе с трудом признавался в том, что без раздумий выбирал ее. Когда наступил критический момент, он и думать забыл о том, что происходит с Артуром, он действовал только согласно собственным интересам, но теперь выходило, что и здесь без последствий не обойтись.

Таков он был всегда – думал только о себе. Неужели пришло время расплатиться за все свои старые грехи? Сколько раз он срывал операции, выпуская из своего подсознания Мол? Артур все сносил, ограничиваясь корректными замечаниями и пожеланиями. Он никогда не лез в его жизнь и не пытался учить, как поступать. Единственный раз он сорвался и накричал на него, узнав, что Доминик привел всех в сознание Фишера заранее зная о том, что у них не будет возможности сбежать. Это был единственный раз. Но кто бы стал молчать?

Все решилось утром очередного дня, когда Патрик, как обычно, вышел из своего кабинета, чтобы позавтракать вместе с остальными. Если бы Доминик знал его чуть хуже, то подумал бы, что он ведет себя как обычно, но в поведении Патрика были какие-то неуловимые перемены, и было ясно, что он ждет, когда Ариадна выйдет в другую комнату. Подходящий момент настал, когда она пошла будить детей.

– Харт мертв, – ровным голосом сообщил Патрик.

Это прозвучало так обыденно и спокойно, что поначалу Доминик даже не понял смысла услышанных слов.

– Мертв?

– Да, он умер. Ваш сообщник Артур сообщит тебе об этом с минуты на минуту, но весь Интернет уже гудит. Сегодня ночью он совершил самоубийство. Я подозреваю, что он просто спутал сон и явь. Ты правильно поступил, когда решил перевезти ее сюда, где она ничего не знает. Этим ты провел границу между тем, что реально, и что нет. Харт все это время продолжал жить в городе, который был точной копией того места, в котором он прожил несколько лет, находясь во сне. Скорее всего, его мозг не выдержал подобной нагрузки.

– Наверное, я скажу об этом Ариадне чуть позже. Не представляю, как она отреагирует на эту новость. Все-таки Филипп не был ей чужим.

За спиной Доминика прозвучал вздох, и он понял, что Ариадна уже знает обо всем.

– Ты не знаешь, как это случилось? – необычно глухим голосом спросила она. – Как он сделал это?

– Детали не сообщаются, но, думаю, Артур все вам расскажет, – сказал Патрик. – Все-таки он у вас мастер по части добывания информации, так что, думаю, все обстоятельства смерти, ее причины и официальные версии он пришлет вам уже днем.

В этом он оказался прав – Артур работал на удивление быстро, впрочем, как и всегда. Удостоверившись в правдивости всех данных, он составил подробный отчет и отправил его Доминику электронной почтой, снабдив послание предупредительным сообщением. Ни слова о своем отце он не написал, по старой привычке проводя точную грань между рабочими отношениями и личными делами.

«[Цитата] Владелец строительной империи «Харт Индастриал Энтерпрайсис», Эрик Филипп Харт скончался сегодня в 2.00 по Л.А.

Его тело было обнаружено соседями, прибежавшими на звук выстрела. На момент смерти мистер Харт находился в своем городском доме. Обнаружено его личное оружие, из которого и был совершен выстрел в голову (лобная часть, не говори об этом Ариадне. Выходное отверстие на затылке выглядит тошнотворно). Смерть наступила мгновенно. Никаких записок покойный не оставил, как впрочем и нет объяснений или волеизъявлений. На прикроватном столике обнаружена фотография одной из сотрудниц его офиса (Ариадны, как ты уже догадался), к которой по свидетельствам бывших подчиненных мистер Харт, испытывал нездоровое влечение. В настоящий момент связаться с ней не представляется возможным. [Конец цитаты].

Теперь несколько подробностей от меня. Насколько я сумел выяснить, самоубийство было совершено в нетрезвом состоянии, так как возле тела была обнаружена бутылка подходящего содержания. Фотография Ариадны была зажата в его руке, а не лежала на прикроватном столике. И записка все-таки была. Силами моего знакомого полицейского ее удалось выкрасть, так что в скором времени, когда встретимся, я передам Ариадне оригинал записки из рук в руки.

Кстати, когда вернетесь, вам не избежать допросов и расспросов (это разные вещи, и второе, по моему мнению, куда хуже первого). Однако это также означает, что все мы освобождены от условий контракта, а так как итоги работы еще не подводились, наша часть договора считается выполненной наполовину. Столько же денег мы и получим, по крайней мере, так утверждает юрист Харта.

В общем и целом, состояние оценивается как нейтральное, так что можете возвращаться. Кроме того, через несколько дней группа юристов будет решать вопросы с выплатами и выходными пособиями сотрудникам «Харт Индастриал». Как вы понимаете, скорее всего, империя распадется и будет распродана по частям с молотка.

Если удастся выяснить что-нибудь еще, вечером вышлю подробности. Всего хорошего, желаю скорейшего возвращения».

Завершив читать письмо, Доминик вышел из спальни и прошел во двор, где находились Ариадна и дети. Он встал, прислонившись плечом к двери и наблюдая за тем, как они возятся. У всех троих руки были практически по локоть измазаны в мокром песке, и они выглядели абсолютно счастливыми. Сможет ли он сохранить эту безмятежность, когда они вернутся домой?

– Итак, ребята, – наконец, отталкиваясь от двери и выходя из укрытия, подал голос он – у меня есть большие новости. – Все трое одновременно повернулись к нему, ожидающе глядя на него. – Мы едем домой.

Этой ночью Ариадна была необычно тихой. Доминик не тревожил ее, зная, что ей нужно время, чтобы принять сегодняшние новости. Он все еще не мог понять, что она чувствует по отношению к старому другу, и был уверен в том, что она и сама еще до конца не разобралась.

– Дом, я хочу задать тебе один вопрос. – Она развернулась к нему. – Ты должен ответить честно.

– Конечно. Что за вопрос?

– Я виновата? Это моя вина? Он ведь мог бы жить и быть счастливым, понимаешь. Он был еще таким молодым, богатым, талантливым. Любая бы с радостью вышла за него замуж, родила бы ему детей, и все были бы счастливы. Если бы я только узнала бы его сама. Что мне стоило приглядеться к нему повнимательнее? Нужно было узнать его, поговорить с ним. Возможно…

– Невозможно, Ари, и ты это знаешь. Все шло бы по такому же сценарию. Ты бы его узнала, вы бы встретились, а потом ты поняла бы, что он ждет большего. Как ты думаешь, была ли ты готова дать ему это?

– Нет.

Он провел рукой по ее волосам, убирая темные пряди назад и глядя прямо ей в глаза.

– Он хотел от тебя всего, чего только можно ждать от человека. Даже я не могу требовать от тебя этого. Даже если бы ты узнала его и попыталась сохранить дружеские отношения, все закончилось бы еще плачевнее. Тебя ждала бы та же жизнь, что и была во сне. Ты помнишь ее?

– Да.

– Никто из вас не был счастлив. Вечно так длиться бы не могло, и в конце концов, вас ждала бы катастрофа. Он попытался воплотить свои мечты в реальность, но ничего не вышло. Филипп никогда не смог бы жениться на другой, завести детей и жить счастливо. Это было не для него.

– Но ведь кто-то должен ответить за его смерть? Неужели он уйдет, и никто не возьмет на себя ответственность за его гибель?

– Никто его не убивал. Сколько он прожил, сколько успел сделать и увидеть в этом мире – этим он обязан тебе. Если бы ты не встретилась ему тогда, если бы не дала сил жить дальше, он бы наверняка убил себя еще в восемнадцать лет или сразу же после смерти матери. Отношения его родителей, нездоровая обстановка и плохая наследственность – вот что послужило причиной его смерти. Ты только подарила ему возможность почувствовать себя счастливым. Пойми, Ари, он все это время жил взаймы, надеясь только на одно – быть с тобой. Если он когда-то и был счастлив – наяву или во сне – только благодаря тебе. Ты должна думать только об этом.

Он знал, что сказать было гораздо легче, чем сделать, но что еще оставалось?

Артур встретил их в аэропорту. Он не задавал лишних вопросов, сказав только о том, что прежде чем они поедут домой и заснут на неделю, им нужно явиться в офис компании и забрать свои деньги.

Ариадна не помнила, как ей удалось это сделать. В офисе неизбежно поднялась волна вопросов, на которые ей не хотелось отвечать.

Где она была? Знала ли она о том, что Харт покончил с собой? Причастна ли она к этому? Откуда у него взялась ее фотография? Были ли у них личные отношения?

В дальнем конце коридора стояла молчаливая и строгая Луиза. Ариадна прошла мимо нее, едва слышно произнеся слова приветствия. Они обе решили оставить все за спиной и хранить молчание. Она прошла в свой кабинет, где все по-прежнему пустовало и выглядело безупречно чистым, но мертвым. С тех пор, как она узнала о том, что может работать на дому, она не провела в этом кабинете ни дня.

Здесь она и Доминик скрылись от всех любопытных коллег, оставшихся за стеклом дизайнерских панелей.

– Я больше никогда не вернусь сюда, – глядя на улицу за окном, сказала она. – Все бумаги и деньги мне вышлют на дом. Может быть, из-за Паулы у нас возникнут проблемы. Она не в меру болтлива, и может рассказать прессе о том, что ты звонил ей.

– Ничего подобного она не сделает. Она уже разболтала о том, как Филипп запирался с тобой в своем кабинете и бросался на тебя как сумасшедший. Думаю, она преувеличивает, но если бы ей хотелось причинить нам какой-то вред, то она давно бы уже это сделала.

– Женщины бывают невыносимы, ты же знаешь. Она может держать этот козырь до последнего, чтобы выбросить его под занавес. Кто знает?

Словно отвечая на ее слова, в дверь постучалась та, о ком шла речь.

– Мне так жаль, Ариадна, – с таким искренним сочувствием заговорила Паула, что им невольно захотелось ей поверить. – Все эти жуткие вопросы, все эти подозрения. Уж я-то знаю, что ты здесь ни при чем. Твой жених, мистер Кобб, он ведь тоже искал тебя. Ты исчезла задолго до того, как наш босс свел счеты с жизнью. Вначале я думала, что твое исчезновение связано с ним, но потом выяснилось, что он тоже не знает, где ты, и даже более того – ищет тебя.

– Прямо как я, – заметил Доминик.

– Да, точно как вы, – закивала Паула. – Он тоже расспрашивал нас, но ничего так и не добился. Где же ты пропадала? Твои мужчины едва с ума не сошли, разыскивая тебя.

– Я даже себе боюсь признаться в том, где я была, – грустно улыбнулась Ариадна.

Очевидно, такой витиеватый ответ не удовлетворил Паулу, но она поняла, что большего ей не добиться. По странному стечению обстоятельств именно ее общение с прессой и послужило тому, что все слухи вокруг причастности Ариадны к самоубийству Харта сошли на нет. Как и предполагалось, она рассказала всем о том, что Кобб звонил ей почти месяц назад, и Ариадны уже тогда не было в городе. Получалось, что на момент смерти хозяина компании, она уже долгое время отсутствовала и не могла никак повлиять на него.

В скором времени разговоры о том, что «Харт Индастриал Энтерпрайсис» прекращает свое существование стихли, и Ариадна с Домиником с головой погрузились в свою семейную жизнь. Они все еще не говорили о браке, но в их доме всегда было тихо и уютно, и они всегда были рады гостям.

Они лежали перед телевизором, повторяя свой неизменный вечерний ритуал. Дети уже стали засыпать, когда переключая каналы, Доминик наткнулся на очередное упоминание о компании Харта.

Все ее части скупались Робертом Фишером, который планировал собрать ее воедино и заняться своим собственным бизнесом. По его словам, он больше не мог оставаться в бездействии, и после того, как пробыл вдали от дел, он был страшно рад заняться чем-то своим. Его лицо сияло радостью, и Ариадна улыбнулась, глядя на то, как он говорит о своих планах.

– Хотя бы кто-то не умер после наших внедрений и извлечений, – заметила она, обнимая Доминика и сладко вздыхая. – Если честно, мне не давала покоя та мысль, что мы пустили Фишера по миру, заставив разрушить собственное наследство.


	46. Chapter 46

Летние каникулы были в самом разгаре, и Ариадна с Домиником думали о том, чтобы увезти детей на море.

– Ты не находишь это несколько странным, – улыбаясь говорила Ариадна, стоя возле кофе-машины и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Я имею в виду, что живя на побережье, мы хотим увезти детей именно к морю. Может быть, им было бы гораздо интереснее где-нибудь в другом месте? Например, мы могли бы показать им Петру или Колизей.

Было ранее утро, и они были уверенны в том, что дети еще долго будут спать, а потому Ариадна расхаживала по кухне в одной рубашке Доминика, надев ее на голое тело. Ее босые ноги прошлепали по паркету, и через мгновение перед ним оказалась большая чашка крепкого кофе. Завтракать они предпочитали с детьми, но до этого было еще часа два, и они решили немного подкрепиться.

– Пока мы здесь, мы не сможем выбраться к морю, ты же знаешь. Для того чтобы запланировать отдых при городской жизни, нужно свернуть горы. Чтобы ничего не сорвалось, чтобы не возникало соблазнов сказать: «Вы езжайте и начинайте без меня, а я пробегусь по магазинам, и чуть позже присоединюсь к вам», нужно покинуть страну. А пока дети еще маленькие, им гораздо интереснее плескаться в воде и строить замки из песка, а не рассматривать достопримечательности.

– Твоя рассудительность меня пугает, – улыбнулась она, усаживаясь за стол напротив него.

Доминик удивленно поднял брови, делая глоток из своей чашки и глядя на нее поверх фарфоровой дуги.

– Что-то не так, дорогая? Какие-то проблемы?

– С чего ты взял? – все еще улыбаясь, спросила она.

– Обычно ты сидишь здесь, – он положил руку на свое колено – а сегодня предпочла это почетное место холодному стульчику. Я тебя обидел?

Ариадна даже завела глаза к потолку.

– Не надо, Дом, прекрати так со мной обращаться. Я же не хрустальная, я не расколюсь, если ты будешь со мной чуть пожестче. И не надо думать о плохом всякий раз, когда я веду себя немного странно. Сегодня у меня есть причины для того, чтобы сидеть именно здесь. Сейчас я допью свой кофе, и ты все поймешь.

– Хорошо, я подожду, – согласился Доминик, зная, что такое поведение сулит какие-то большие перемены.

Как назло, двигалась она слишком медленно и пила маленькими глотками, словно специально растягивая время и мучая его. Она постоянно следила за ним, как впрочем, и он за ней.

Их отношения до сих пор не утратили новизну, и Доминик начинал сомневаться в том, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что рядом с ним теперь спит любимая женщина, что она всегда рядом и готова помочь ему, если становится слишком сложно. Их ритуал подведения итогов двадцать пятого числа каждого месяца оставался в силе, как и множество других привычек, приобретенных со временем. Однако ко всему этому регулярно прибавлялись какие-то сюрпризы, которые обычно исходили от Ариадны. Будучи беспокойной и активной, она постоянно награждала его новыми проблемами и планами, придумывая для себя какие-то занятия и эксперименты. Поначалу его это немного раздражало, но теперь он вряд ли мог представить себе жизнь без таких неожиданностей.

Когда с кофе, наконец, было закончено, Ариадна отставила чашку, соскользнула со стула на пол и медленно прошла к нему. Доминик постоянно смотрел на нее, но так и не смог понять, в чем суть таких перемен. Он не мог оценить выражение ее лица и движения, так что все намерения Ариадны оставались недоступными для его понимания.

Эту мебель они приобрели совсем недавно, пытаясь оживить интерьер, и оба до сих пор еще к ней не привыкли. Стулья были довольно высокими, и потому, даже продолжая сидеть за столом, Доминик находился примерно на том же уровне, что и она. Поэтому, когда она подошла к нему, ей не пришлось склонять голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

– Мистер Доминик Кобб, – загадочно улыбаясь, обратилась она к нему. – Готовы ли вы к большим переменам?

– Разумеется, – уже начиная бояться, ответил он.

– И вы даже готовы взять на себя ответственность в случае необходимости?

– Конечно.

– Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь просто «да»?

– Не знаю. По-моему, это звучит как-то неубедительно.

– На следующий вопрос мне хотелось бы услышать «да», если ты будешь согласен. Идет? Всего один раз, а потом можешь отвечать, как вздумается.

– Хорошо.

– Готов?

Доминик потер ладони о ткань пижамы, стирая выступившую влагу – Ариадна действительно заставила его нервничать.

– Ты женишься на мне? Точнее, ты возьмешь меня в жены?

Она стояла прямо перед ним, а за ее спиной находилось окно, и ему было сложно смотреть в ее лицо, в то время как она могла без проблем видеть все изменения его мимики и взгляда.

Пауза слишком затянулась, и Ариадна уже начала беспокоиться. До этого момента все казалось простым и ясным – она знала, что он любит ее и не предлагает ей узаконить отношения только потому, что считает эти разговоры преждевременными. Однако теперь казалось, что он молчит потому что не хочет жениться на ней. Что если она все испортила, поспешив с этим вопросом? Да и нужен ли он был вообще?

Решив, помочь ему ответить отрицательно, если он не мог сделать этого сам, Ариадна набрала в легкие воздуха и длинно выдохнула, готовясь сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Ты не обязан отвечать так, как я тебя попросила».

– Ты…

– Да. Черт возьми, да, Ариадна. Я же просто… если честно, я не знал, как заговорить с тобой об этом.

Ариадна перевела дух. Оставалось еще кое-что, и это тоже требовало мужества, которое, как она чувствовала, уже подходило к концу.

– Тогда сразу следующий вопрос, только не думай, что я пытаюсь поймать тебя в заранее расставленные силки. – Дождавшись, пока он кивнет, она сразу же продолжила: – Как тебе перспектива стать отцом третьего ребенка?

– У нас будет ребенок, – сам не веря собственным словам, сказал он. – Ты уверенна?

– Я бы не стала говорить, если бы не была уверена.

Он осторожно обнял ее, притягивая ближе к себе.

– У меня никогда не было утра счастливее этого, Ариадна.

Она с облегчением вздохнула, обнимая его в ответ.

– А теперь, если ты не против, я хотела бы посидеть на своем законном месте. Просто я представила, каково мне будет, если ты ответишь, что не хочешь на мне жениться, а я при этом буду сидеть у тебя на коленях. Так что я перестраховалась и…

– Значит, ты во мне сомневалась? – Он помог ей взобраться наверх и устроиться удобнее.

– Я же не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове. И я не хочу этого знать, пока ты сам мне не скажешь. Так гораздо приличнее, не находишь?

Рассказывать об этом остальным или нет? Ариадна решила, что пока еще ничего не готово, лучше промолчать. К тому же, она очень сильно сожалела о том, что не купила кольцо для Доминика заранее, и теперь их, так называемая, помолвка, была неполной.

– Просто я не могла терпеть еще хоть сколько-нибудь, понимаешь? Я не могла ждать до обеда, когда откроются магазины, и потом выбирать кольцо, не посоветовавшись при этом с тобой… в общем, я считаю, я немного поспешила, и потому не нужно пока никому ничего говорить.

Кольца, объявления, формальности – для Доминика ничего уже не имело значения. Разговоры об отпуске стихли сами собой, так как теперь в его голове крутились совсем другие мысли.

Хотя, беспокойство Ариадны было вполне оправданным – с минуты на минуту к ним должен был заглянуть Имс, который отличался своим умением разгадывать самые непредсказуемые секреты.

Как и следовало ожидать, Имс заметил их необычно сияющие лица, едва зайдя за порог. Вместе с ним был Артур, который прилетел в Лос-Анджелес только в обед, и теперь выглядел несколько уставшим и потрепанным.

– Вы, наконец, выбрали место для отпуска? – усаживаясь в кресло, поинтересовался Имс.

– Я сюда в отпуск приезжаю, – заметил Артур. – А вы для этого ищете другое место?

– Пупсик, если слушать тебя, то у них вся жизнь должна быть сплошным отпуском. Но твоя логика имеет свои плюсы – может, лучше им слетать в Нью-Йорк, чтобы отдохнуть там, где живете ты и твой отец? Если уж ты отдыхаешь там, где живут они, то я предположил…

– Хватит, – отрезал Артур. – Я просто имел в виду, что у вас здесь тоже есть и пляжи, и аттракционы – чего еще нужно?

Имс снова рассмеялся.

– В ванной тоже есть вода, а во дворе – песок. И что с того?

Ариадна тихо наблюдала за тем, как их общие друзья выполняют свой извечный, ставший уже традиционным, ритуал – обмениваются любезностями. Но, как оказалось, это тоже вызывало подозрения.

– А ты почему такая тихая? – обращаясь к ней, спросил Имс. – Обычно ты сразу же бросаешься на защиту своего друга, а сегодня просто сидишь и смотришь на нас. Чего-нибудь случилось? Вы что – забеременели и решили пожениться?

– Имс… – Ариадна укоризненно покачала головой, не зная, что еще сказать.

Положение спас Доминик, сразу же сознавшийся во всем. Ему было сложно держать втайне такие перемены, и теперь он была даже рад тому, что их рассекретили.

– Да, точно, Имс. На все сто процентов. Совсем скоро нас станет пятеро, и все мы будем носить фамилию Кобб.

– Не забудьте пригласить Патрика на свадьбу, – улыбнулся Имс.

– Разве можно? – вздохнула Ариадна. – Он же нам почти родной.

– Он давно не бывал на свадьбах, – мечтательно заметил Имс, глядя в потолок. – На меня надежды никакой, а с остальными он мало общается. Так что вы сделаете для него великое дело, я серьезно.

– Я сомневаюсь в том, что можно сделать больше, чем он уже сделал для нас, – сказал Доминик.

Поздно вечером, когда дети, которые еще ни о чем не знали, уже легли спать, Ариадна подошла к своей прикроватной тумбочке и извлекла из нее небольшой листок бумаги. Пора было все объяснить.

Когда в спальню вошел Доминик, она подняла глаза и улыбнулась.

– Ты знаешь, что я сидела на пилюлях все это время. Предохранялась, чтобы не забеременеть. Ты наверняка хочешь узнать, почему я перестала их принимать.

– Мне, конечно, интересно это, но я не собираюсь допрашивать тебя. Если у тебя есть на это свои причины, скажешь, когда посчитаешь нужным.

По негласной договоренности они соблюдали границы личного и того, что можно было делить друг с другом. С тех пор, как они отдалились от мира обмена снами, каждый из них решил, что больше никогда не станет вмешиваться в дела другого, если только он об этом не попросит.

– Все дело в этой записке. От Филиппа. Он написал ее перед тем, как… в общем, ты понимаешь, верно? Из-за нее я не могла позволить себе стать полностью счастливой, и из-за нее же изменила свое решение. Смотри. – Она протянула ему листочек.

Он осторожно взял его в руки, не решая прочесть его содержимое. С тех пор, как Артур передал ей эту записку в аэропорту, Ариадна делала вид, что ничего не получала. Она не говорила о том, что там было написано, и он не спрашивал. Это должно было оставаться между ней и Филиппом.

«Встретимся, Ариадна».

Всего два слова.

– Я не знаю, есть ли что-то там, после смерти, и никто этого не знает. Но я знаю точно, что он не имел в виду загробный мир, когда писал это. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять причины его поступка. Патрик прав – он действительно спутал сон и реальность, пытаясь выбраться на поверхность.

Раньше мне казалось, что он ушел от того, что почувствовал себя преданным. Он был так несчастлив – по крайней мере, я так думала – что не смог дальше жить. Как я могла позволить себе быть счастливой, если по моей вине ушел человек, которого я тоже по-своему любила?

А не так давно я посмотрела на эти слова по-другому. Встретиться он решил, потому что надеялся проснуться и найти меня. Он ушел с надеждой. Это так эгоистично, но я испытала облегчение от мысли, что он не был несчастен, когда уходил. Не знаю, нашел ли он то, что искал там, да и есть ли там что-нибудь. Только мне действительно легче от той мысли, что он не так сильно страдал перед уходом. Думая об этом вновь и вновь, я смогла простить себя.

Доминик никогда не считал, что она виновата в смерти Филиппа. Однако он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что она продолжала так думать. Вероятно, это чувство должно было оставаться постоянно, и судить ее за это было просто бессмысленно. Иногда он удивлялся тому, где она находит силы для того, чтобы радоваться вместе с ним и его детьми, заботиться о них и любить их. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, что Ариадна смогла выжить только потому, что была не одна.

– До этого момента я жила и пыталась бороться только потому, что у меня есть вы. Ты, Филиппа, Джеймс – вы все, что у меня есть. Ради вас, ради того, чтобы вы жили хорошо, я тянулась к свету и старалась быть счастливой. Только недавно я поняла, что могу жить и для себя.

После всего, что им довелось пережить, Доминику казалось, что такой день не наступит никогда. Снедаемый чувством вины, он как в тумане прожил несколько лет. Затем почти то же самое произошло и с ней. И только теперь все наладилось.

– Я люблю тебя, Доминик, – глядя прямо ему в глаза, сказала она. – Люблю так сильно, что чувствую себя способной на все ради тебя. Теперь я могу сказать это без оглядки на прошлое.

– Я люблю тебя, Ариадна, и ты знаешь об этом, но ты наверняка не знаешь, насколько сильно я чувствую эту любовь. Ты самое прекрасное создание, которое мне только приходилось видеть, и я страдал от мысли, что ты никогда не станешь счастливой по-настоящему. И если ты считаешь, что прошлое отпускает тебя, то ты и представить себе не можешь, как сильно я этому рад.

Конец

Хочу поблагодарить щедрого и доброго читателя fragolitaferro. Без вас я бы не решилась опубликовать эту историю до конца. Спасибо вам огромное!


End file.
